El juego del amor
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Tsuna sabía que las ideas de Luce y Aria nunca terminaban bien, sin embargo, jamás imaginó que el resultado de su nueva locura de vivir con Reborn Arcobaleno sería tan desastrosa. ¿Será Tsuna capaz de salir psicológicamente ileso de su convivencia o terminará sucumbiendo al juego de Reborn? R27
1. Capítulo 1: El cliente

**_Advertencias:_** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 1

El cliente

.

.

.

Era tarde por la noche cuando decidió que era tiempo de regresar a casa. Las luces de las calles estaban encendidas desde hacía un largo rato y la luna asomaba su mejor cara en el cielo estrellado. Con un suspiro de pesar, Sawada Tsunayoshi cerró las cortinas del establecimiento y se giró para comprobar la limpieza de aquel lugar. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia depósito las botellas de café nuevas en las estanterías de la barra y término de juntar el resto de los pequeños platos para pastel debajo del mostrador.

Dando pequeñas palmaditas, Tsunayoshi se deshizo el nudo del delantal negro que llevaba puesto, para posteriormente dejarlo también bajo el mostrador.

–Luce-san, ya he acabado de acomodar todo aquí. –habló Tsuna con un tono suave y respetuoso. –¿Va a querer que prepare el cappuccino que siempre me pide antes de irme? –pregunto el muchacho de castaños cabellos.

De la parte trasera del espacioso local que hacía de cafetería, se asomó una hermosa mujer con una curiosa marca bajo el ojo. –De hecho, Tsuna-kun, de eso quería hablarte esta mañana. –dijo la mujer con una tenue sonrisa. –Uni-chan se ha enfermado y Aria trabajará hasta tarde, así que hoy no podré atender yo personalmente a ese cliente. ¿Podrías hacerme este favor? A él le fascinan tus cafés, lo único que debes hacer es servírselo y ya. Serán unos veinte minutos nada más. –

El chico parpadeo sorprendido. Su jefa era una mujer muy amable que pocas veces le pedía favores. Por ello, él que ahora estuviera casi suplicándole que la ayudará, le sorprendía. Con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, Tsunayoshi asintió con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto, Luce-san. No se preocupe. –Tsuna camino de nueva cuenta al mostrador y saco su delantal. –De todas formas mañana no tengo que ir a la preparatoria. –

Luce respiro aliviada, después lo miro con confusión. –¿Y eso? Creí que estabas en exámenes, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Kyoko-chan esta mañana. –

–Sí, bueno, Akizuki-sensei me ha dicho que no hay necesidad de que presente el examen. Así que, afortunadamente, mañana no hay mucho que tenga que ir a hacer a la escuela. –le explico Tsuna, mientras sacaba los elementos necesarios para hacer la bebida de ese cliente _especial_ que solo se aparecía a las diez de la noche. Luce lo atrajo en un abrazo.

–¡Felicidades! –lo apretujo un poco más. –Llegando a casa de Aria llamaré a tu madre para contárselo, ¡Nana estará tan orgullosa! –

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡no! ¡Luce-san, ya sabe cómo es mi madre, no me dejará colgar hasta haberme hecho todo un interrogatorio! –se sobresaltó el menor. La mujer le apretujo las mejillas con cariño.

–No te preocupes, tú mismo has dicho que mañana no tienes que ir a clases, además mañana es jueves y no abro la cafetería temprano. –dicho aquello, Luce lo liberó y se adentró de nueva cuenta en la parte trasera del lugar. Minutos después reapareció llevando un abrigo azul mar y con el manojo de llaves en la mano. –Recuerda poner el candado después de que Reborn-kun se vaya ¿sí? Te vas con cuidado y llámame cuando llegues a tu casa ¿bien? –

El adolescente soltó una risita y asintió. –Sí, no se preocupe, Luce-san. Mañana pasó por su casa para dejarle las llaves y recoger a Uni para llevarla al jardín de niños. –le dijo, tomando las llaves y guardándoselas en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón negro. La peliverde asintió alegremente y salió por la puerta.

–¡Oh, de hecho ahí viene Reborn-kun! –soltó Luce alegremente, quedándose parada a medio paso de salir del café. Tsuna, que ya se encontraba detrás de la barra preparando el cappuccino, alzo la cabeza con interés.

'Así que finalmente podré conocer al tan famoso cliente preferido de Luce-san' Pensó Tsuna con cierta curiosidad, estirando un poco el cuello para ver si era capaz de vislumbrarlo.

.

.

.

Como siempre y para variar había salido tardísimo del trabajo. Si no fuera porque el idiota de Colonello confundió su papeleo con el de Mammon no estaría saliendo pasadas las diez. Le había dicho a Luce en la tarde que estaría ahí temprano porque quería charlar un poco con ella, pero al final le había tenido que cancelar. Sin duda esperaba que al menos su cappuccino estuviera listo antes de irse a acostar en su casa. Porque, definitivamente, el nuevo empleado del café preparaba unas bebidas exquisitas.

Con parsimonia aparco el automóvil a tres locales de la cafetería, apago el motor y bajo tras activar la alarma de seguridad. Observo un momento el cielo estrellado antes de iniciar su camino hacia dónde Luce le esperaba con una gentil sonrisa. A lo lejos pudo escuchar que le hablaba a alguien, mientras le hacía señas para que apresurará el paso.

–¿Qué sucede, Luce? –interrogo Reborn cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. La mujer que era como su madre amplio una sonrisa y le abrazo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

–Apura, apura. Hoy te atenderá Tsuna-kun porque yo tengo que ir a cuidar de Uni-chan. –con una alegre expresión ella señalo el interior del café. Reborn la miro sin comprender. –No te preocupes, es el que prepara tu cappuccino favorito. No vayas a hacerle pasar un rato desagradable, por favor, Tsuna-kun también es mi preferido. –

–Vamos, Luce, yo sería incapaz. –sonrío de forma torcida. –Además yo solo vengo por mi bebida y me largo a descansar. Hoy tuve un día muy agotador gracias a Colonello. –

La peliverde soltó una suave risita. –Tenle paciencia, Reborn-kun, es un muchacho muy distraído. –

El muchacho chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. La italiana volvió a soltar una risita y se apartó de la puerta para permitirle el acceso al joven. De inmediato Reborn percibió el dulce aroma a canela que siempre tenía la cafetería y sonrío de lado.

–Tsuna-kun debería estar aquí, hace menos de medio minuto que le quite la vista de encima. Ese chico es muy silencioso. –musito la mujer repasando toda la estancia. Reborn Arcobaleno le restó importancia y se sentó en la mesa junto a la ventana recién cubierta con la cortina de terciopelo verde.

Con un suspiro se quitó el sombrero fedora negro y lo deposito a su lado en la silla. Sin duda alguna Reborn era como una especie de modelo de revista, con su porte, encanto y belleza. Y eso fue algo que Tsunayoshi no pudo pasar por alto cuando regresó al mostrador con una taza de azúcar y canela.

–Oh, allí estás. –habló alegremente. –Ya que están ustedes dos aquí yo me retiro. Los veo mañana a ambos. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide. –la dueña del lugar se giró de nuevo hacía ambos, quienes la miraron curiosos. –Reborn-kun. –lo llamó, captando su atención. –Este es Sawada Tsunayoshi. –lo presentó.

Cuando Reborn alzó la mirada y la clavo en aquel individuo, no pudo evitar pensar que era el chico más hermoso que había visto nunca. Con su cabello castaño rebelde, sus grandes e inocentes ojos café caramelo, sus labios rosáceos, su piel pálida y su cuerpo delgado. Sin poder evitarlo recorrió toda su persona con la mirada.

Tsuna sintió los nervios florecer al estar de frente a una persona tan elegante y apuesta. –M-mucho gusto. –se inclinó en una reverencia respetuosa.

–Y él es Reborn Arcobaleno. –prosiguió Luce. –Ahora que ya se conocen los dejo, Uni-chan me espera. –se despidió con una alegre sonrisa. –¡ _Ciao_! –

Tsuna se quedó parado detrás de la barra sosteniendo los objetos de porcelana que contenían los elementos faltantes para realizar el usual pedido. Reborn se cruzó de piernas y observo atento al otro joven.

–¿Qué edad tienes? –la voz sedosa y elegante atrajo la atención del castaño.

–Ah, tengo dieciséis años. –respondió con tono nervioso. –¿Y u-usted? –

El hombre recargo su codo en la mesa y sonrío. –Vaya, eres bastante educado para ser un adolescente. –Tsuna se sonrojo un poco. –Tengo veinte, en unos meses veintiuno. –respondió finalmente, observando como el menor se dirigía a la pequeña mesita que había detrás de él con los distintos tipos de bebidas y sus ingredientes.

–Un cappuccino ¿verdad? –

–Sí. –sus orbes ónix siguieron todos los movimientos del muchacho, quien tras unos minutos de labor se dirigió a la mesa con el vaso en mano. Reborn lo recibió y lo colocó sobre la mesa, mientras Sawada regresaba sobre sus pasos para volver a limpiar los utensilios recién utilizados. –¿Hace cuánto que trabajas aquí? –

Tsuna, sin mirarlo, comenzó a reacomodar los ingredientes para poder sacudir un poco la mesa. –Diez meses, el día que cumpla diecisiete será cuando cumpla un año trabajando aquí. –

Reborn dio un sorbo a su bebida y de inmediato notó el agradable y delicioso sabor que caracterizaba el trabajo de Tsunayoshi. Un sabor que desde el primer momento en que Luce se lo dio a probar no pudo olvidar. Y bien sabía ella que complacer el gusto de Reborn era bastante complicado, por ello no perdió la oportunidad y le encomendó a su empleado preparar sus cafés antes de marcharse. Así ella no escucharía las constantes quejas sobre lo deficiente de sus queridos trabajadores y él obtendría un sabor inigualable. Todos salían ganando.

–Jeh, es un tiempo considerable para alguien de tu edad. –musito con un deje de burla.

El castaño lo miro de reojo. Comenzaba a sacarlo un poco de quicio con sus comentarios sobre su edad, no es como que él fuera un anciano o veinte años mayor que él. Le llevaba cuatro años ¡Solo cuatro! Y el tono de voz que estaba utilizando le resultaba un tanto molesto.

–…sí, supongo que sí. –forzó una sonrisa.

'Parece ser que la apariencia no compensa su lengua.' Pensó el castaño con disgusto.

–¿Estudias? –

Sawada rodó los ojos. Qué era aquello ¿Un interrogatorio? Antes de notarlo el nerviosismo había sido remplazado por la irritación.

–Sí, estoy en la preparatoria… ¿Y usted, estudia? –interrogó dándose la vuelta para verlo desde detrás de la barra. Reborn esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

–Claro que no, hace años que termine la universidad. Soy un genio, después de todo. –la mirada de superioridad que le fue dirigida difícilmente pudo ser ignorada. Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior antes de sonreírle.

–Oh, que interesante. No todos los días uno se encuentra con un genio. –musito con cierto sarcasmo. El pelinegro amplió su sonrisa.

Comenzaba a ser cada vez más divertido molestar a aquel muchacho. La forma en la que parecía controlarse le hacía gracia, su postura tensa y su sonrisa forzada le daban un toque por demás interesante a toda aquella situación.

–Por lo visto Luce te tiene mucha estima ¿Por qué? –

Tsuna estuvo tentando en responderle que aquello no le importaba, pero se contuvo al ser consciente de que aquel entrometido sujeto era el cliente más preciado de su jefa. Con una mueca de irritación escondida bajo una sonrisa amable, el castaño se dispuso a contestarle.

–Luce-san es una mujer muy cariñosa, Arcobaleno-san, así que no sabría contestarle esa pregunta. –una inteligente respuesta de evasión, porque Tsuna no quería decirle que su madre y su jefa eran amigas de la infancia. ¿A él eso que podría importarle?

–Jeh, quizás lo haga. –en un elegante movimiento se llevó la taza a los labios. De nueva cuenta observo al muchacho y se levantó de la silla tras depositar el objeto sobre la mesita. –Debo decir que tienes unas habilidades exquisitas en la cocina, buen trabajo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. –

Sin decir nada más el pelinegro decidió que era hora de retirarse. A pesar de lo mucho que le interesaba seguir molestando a aquel muchacho, la hora le decía que era momento de marcharse.

–Hasta luego. –

Colocándose el sombrero fedora y ajustándose el saco negro de su traje, Reborn salió del local con paso tranquilo y elegante. Tsuna bufó en respuesta y salió de detrás de la barra. Con parsimonia regresó a la mesa que anteriormente había ocupado el Arcobaleno y recogió la taza de cristal.

–Querrá decir hasta nunca. –replicó el chico en voz alta, sin notar que el mayor se encontraba parado fuera del establecimiento. Con una sonrisa divertida, Reborn se retiró definitivamente. Tsuna, por su parte, finalizó la tarea encomendada por Luce y decidió que era el momento adecuado para volver a su casa.

.

.

.

Una mañana esplendorosa y cálida fue la que recibió a Colonello en las instalaciones presidenciales de la corporación Arcobaleno. Sus ojos azules brillaban alegres y maliciosos cuando se sentó frente al escritorio de Reborn.

–¿Me llamabas-kora? –pregunto alegre.

Reborn lo miro sin demasiado interés y asintió. –Ayer por la noche conocí a un chico llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi, he de admitir que me pareció familiar por algún motivo. –

'E interesante' Agrego mentalmente.

Colonello alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería su compañero, amigo y rival con Tsuna? Por algún motivo no le agradaba del todo que le preguntará por él.

–¿Qué hay con él-kora? –pregunto con cautela, removiéndose un poco en su asiento.

Reborn dejó el documento que leía sobre la superficie negra de su escritorio. Sus orbes ónix se posaron sobre su interlocutor y, solo por un momento, estos reflejaron interés. Colonello sabía que esa mirada no presagiaba nada bueno, y también sabía que sí el otro se daba cuenta de que conocía datos sobre Tsunayoshi se los sacaría sin dudarlo.

Y sí hablaba sobre Tsuna, hablaría también sobre _aquello_. Y sí se le salía algo indebido pues…Tsunayoshi lo mataría. ¡Y él no quería morir aún!

–Solo me preguntaba si tú sabrías algo sobre él. –una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió sus labios. Colonello ladeó el rostro en su mejor actuación de niño bueno e inocente.

–…no, en realidad no. Te equivocas de persona-kora. –sonrío. –¿Acaso te gustó ese niño-kora? –pregunto.

El pelinegro lo miro nuevamente. Después negó con la cabeza. –Colonello, no es cosa tuya. –

El rubio soltó un bufido de descontento antes de levantarse de la silla. Se giró sin decir nada más y salió por la puerta con paso parsimonioso. Reborn se acomodó en la palma de su mano y esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

–Colonello, Colonello…sí no lo conoces ¿Cómo es que sabes que es un niño? –pregunto al aire, divertido y malicioso.

Por el momento le seguiría el juego a su rubio compañero de trabajo, después de todo tenía algunas cosas en las cuales debía pensar…cosas relacionadas con el chiquillo de la cafetería.

.

.

.

Uni Giglio Nero era una niña alegre, amable y enérgica de cinco años. Su madre, Aria, era una mujer de veintitrés años de edad que solía trabajar mucho. Por esa razón, y porque su abuela Luce no podía cuidarla, era que Tsunayoshi solía acompañarla gran parte del tiempo.

–¡Mira, abuelita, es onii-chan! –señaló la pequeña con una sonrisa de lo más contenta. Luce levantó la vista y sonrío a un cansado Tsunayoshi.

–¿Qué pasa Tsuna-kun? –pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa. –Pareces cansado. –

El rostro del Sawada mostraba claramente que había dormido muy poco. Además, inevitablemente, había estado recordando el rostro de Reborn Arcobaleno toda la noche. Lo peor de todo fue cuando su madre decidió llamarlo para felicitarlo por su examen, así como para aprovechar y preguntarle si por fin había conseguido una pareja. La llamada había durado tres horas, por lo que dormir había sido bastante complicado.

–Veo que cumplió con su palabra de llamar a mi madre, Luce-san. –suspiro el castaño, abriendo la reja que separaba el jardín del exterior. –Hola Uni, ¿Cómo te sientes? Ayer me dijeron que estabas enferma. –dijo, recibiendo a la niña en sus brazos y alzándola con facilidad.

La pequeña soltó una risita y se abrazó al castaño. –Mucho mejor, onii-chan. Abuelita me hizo una comida calientita y me cuidó toda la noche. –sonrío contenta. –Mamá me pidió que te dijera que si podía quedarme contigo las próximas tres semanas. –

Tsuna alzó una ceja. –¿Y eso? –

Luce se hizo a un lado en la escalera de la entrada para dejarle lugar al muchacho, segundos después palmeo el sitio. Tsuna se acercó a ella y se sentó con Uni en sus rodillas.

–Aria y yo tenemos que viajar a Italia, ayer aproveche la llamada a Nana para preguntarle si nos podíamos quedar con ella unos días. Al parecer hay que dar el visto bueno al nuevo jefe de las empresas Gesso. –

–Ah, ya veo. –Tsuna sintió como Uni se recargaba en él. –No hay ningún problema ¿Va a querer que vaya a revisar la cafetería mientras no esté? –cambió de tema.

–No, no te preocupes por eso. –le sonrío cálidamente. –Oh, hablando de eso ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Reborn-kun? –pregunto con entusiasmo.

–Ah, sí, Arcobaleno-san. –murmuro hastiado. –Por favor, no pregunte. –

–¿Has conocido a Reborn-nii? –pregunto la pequeña en un tono inocente, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar al mayor. El castaño forzó una sonrisa y asintió. –Es raro, pero es muy bueno. –comento Uni alegre.

Luce río. –Sí, es verdad. Pero ya me imaginaba que algo haría en cuanto me fuera ¿Qué fue? –pregunto directa. Tsunayoshi resoplo.

–Nada de cuidado, solo un montón de palabras llenas de burla y malicia. –musitó con hastió.

–Oh, así es él. Pero le dije que tuviera cuidado. Lo siento mucho Tsuna-kun. –

La mirada que le dirigía Luce no le estaba gustando nada al castaño, puesto que esa curiosa habilidad que se heredaba en su familia estaba comenzando a advertirle sobre algo. Y si había algo que había aprendido con el transcurso de los años, era que jamás debía pasar por alto ese sentimiento. Entrecerrando sus orbes chocolates, el chico miro fijamente a la mujer.

–Por algún motivo presiento que no sé está disculpando precisamente por lo de ayer ¿Por qué? –la miro inquisitivo. La mayor desvió la mirada avergonzada.

–Sí, bueno, no creí que te disgustaría tanto conocerlo. –comenzó ella nerviosa. –Pero es que Uni-chan lo quiere mucho y Aria estuvo de acuerdo en que fueran ustedes dos quienes cuidarán de ella, juntos. –

Tsuna abrió los ojos con desdén. –¿Qué quiere decir con _juntos_ , Luce-san? Quisiera una explicación, si no es molestia. –

Antes de que la mayor pudiera decir nada, Uni intervino con felicidad. –Mamá dijo que para no moverme de casa, ambos pueden vivir aquí, conmigo. –

–Oh, oh, eso no. –respingo el chico. –Eso será malo para mis nervios. –

–Por favor, Aria se acaba de ir a hablar con él hace unos minutos. Sí quieres lo puedo amenazar para que no te moleste, pero en verdad necesito que cuides de Uni-chan. –

–¿Y por qué no puede ser uno o el otro? ¿Por qué ambos? –

–Bueno, Reborn-kun trabaja mucho, esto es también para hacerlo descansar un poco. Sí está con ustedes estoy segura de que lo hará. –

–¿Ahora encima seré su niñera? –pregunto sin poder creerlo. –Oh mi dios, ahora si lo he escuchado todo. –

Luce se mordió el labio inferior. –¿Por favor? –

–Pero, Luce-san, en el tiempo que no esté tengo que encontrar otro trabajo y no… –

–Oh, por eso no te preocupes. –interrumpió. –Sé que el cuidado de esos dos será pesado, así que Aria pasó a pagar el alquiler de tu apartamento antes de ir a ver a Reborn-kun, no tendrás preocupaciones los próximos tres meses. Aunado a eso, tu trabajo en la cafetería ha sido excepcional desde que llegaste, así que estuve pensando y decidí aumentarte el sueldo. Por supuesto, también he llamado a alguien que se haga cargo de mi negocio, por lo que podrás ir a trabajar sin problemas, lo único es que saldrás un poco más temprano hasta nuestro regreso. –

Tanta información lo mareo un poco, pero sí lo veía objetivamente, Luce lo había atado de pies y manos desde el momento en el que Aria pago el alquiler de su apartamento por tres meses. Suspiro pesadamente.

–Solo serán tres semanas ¿verdad? –pregunto resignado. Ella asintió vislumbrando su victoria.

–¿Aceptarás? –pregunto ilusionada.

–Sí, creo que sí. Además no es seguro que Arcobaleno-san acepté. –

La mujer sonrío ampliamente. –Oh, no te preocupes. Aceptará. –

Tsuna no entendía porque ella aseguraba aquello. Pero Luce se había dado cuenta, y vaya que lo había hecho, de que a Reborn le había interesado su pequeño castaño. No estaba siendo entrometida, pero ella pensaba que ya era momento para que Reborn olvidará a su amor de infancia, y comenzará a tomar en serio a otras personas.

Claro que sabía que existían riesgos, pero tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de todo aquello, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de que esos dos convivieran.

'Algo en todo esto no me gusta.' Pensó Tsuna, lamentándose internamente de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Solo esperaba que las tres semanas acabarán rápido, y que su tortura no fuera demasiada.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hola gente preciosa!

Ya sé que tengo muchas historias pendientes, lo sé, de veras, pero es que está historia ya la tenía pensada desde hacía mucho. La verdad es que ya llevo escrita casi la mitad de toda la historia y decidí comenzar las publicaciones. Este fic no será tan largo, si acaso de unos diez a doce capítulos como mucho, así que voy comenzando el capítulo seis.

De todas formas espero les llame la atención y que les haya gustado.

Sin más que decir les deseo un grandioso día y una espléndida semana. Espero estén todos muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	2. Capítulo 2: Convivencia

**_Advertencias:_** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 2

Convivencia

.

.

.

Aria había desaparecido por la puerta con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, convencer a Reborn de cuidar a Uni no había sido nada del otro mundo, sobre todo cuando le mencionó _por casualidad_ que compartiría la casa con Tsunayoshi por tres semanas.

"– _¿Eso es lo único que debo hacer, Aria? –había preguntado él con un tono sereno tras hacerle la petición. La joven madre se había limitado a sonreír con parsimonia, antes de inclinarse un poco hacia adelante en la silla._

– _Sí, no es la gran cosa, en realidad. –siguió ella. –Pero me gustaría informarte que últimamente se ha estado enfermando con mucha frecuencia, así que preferiría no sacarla de la casa. No te preocupes, habrá alguien más ayudándote, es un chico al que considero mi hermanito, su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y… –_

 _Reborn la miro con repentino interés. –Lo conozco, ayer tu madre me lo presentó. –_

 _Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la joven. –Oh, entonces esto hará su convivencia más llevadera. Mamá y yo partimos esta misma tarde hacia Italia, así que tendrán la oportunidad de establecer horarios de cuidado. –_

 _Lo siguiente de la plática pasó por completo desapercibida para Reborn, hasta que finalmente Aria comprendió que su misión estaba cumplida. Con una excusa, ella abandonó la oficina y lo dejó solo."_

Aquello sería interesante en más de una forma. Sin duda las siguientes semanas serían muy entretenidas, vivir con ese chico parecía la oportunidad perfecta para olvidar sus problemas amorosos no correspondidos. Sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que Fon siempre reinaría sobre sus sentimientos…incluso cuando él ya se había enamorado de alguien más.

.

.

.

Recorrió aquel camino conocido con pesadez. Sus piernas lo guiaban por el sendero automáticamente, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora luego de su pequeña visita a Luce.

De ninguna manera creyó posible que en algún punto de su estancia en Japón tendría que convivir con una persona como Reborn Arcobaleno. Una persona desagradable que le recordaba vagamente a…su ex-novio. Tsunayoshi soltó una maldición en voz baja y decidió cruzar la calle antes de que el semáforo volviera a cambiar.

Debía estarse volviendo loco sí ahora comenzaba a recordar sus amores del pasado. No por nada había optado por dejar Italia y comenzar de cero en Namimori, en dónde su mejor amigo de la infancia y su novio vivían.

Con paso tranquilo el castaño llegó hasta un conocido restaurante de sushi, el cuál era propiedad del padre de su amigo. Con naturalidad deslizó la puerta de madera e ingresó sin mayores preámbulos.

–¡Bienvenido! –el grito de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi lo hizo sonreír. Momentos después el hombre asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. –Oh, pero si es Tsuna, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Quieres algo de comer? –le sonrío amistoso.

–Sí, lo de siempre estará bien, Tsuyoshi-san. –el castaño tomó asiento en una de las mesas. –¿Se encuentra Takeshi? –

–No, dijo que tenía un examen hoy, así que Hayato tampoco se ha parado por aquí. –respondió desde la cocina.

–Ah, es cierto, casi lo había olvidado. –suspiro resignado, apoyando su codo en la superficie de madera.

–¿Tú no fuiste? –

–No, Akizuki-sensei me ha exentado, así que preferí descansar de la escuela hoy. –

Y vaya que le haría falta antes de comenzar a convivir con el Arcobaleno. Por algún motivo creía que Luce lo estaba utilizando como una especie de conejillo de indias, su híper intuición se lo decía, pero no podía simplemente sospechar de la mujer a la que consideraba una segunda madre. Mucho menos cuando fue ella quién lo ayudó cuando decidió vivir en Japón.

–Pareces tenso, Tsuna ¿Qué pasa? –la amable voz de Tsuyoshi sobresaltó al castaño. Un segundo después el menor se relajó nuevamente y miro al hombre que le servía su sushi y una taza de té negro.

–No es nada, Tsuyoshi-san. Es solo que Luce-san me ha pedido un favor fuera de lo común. –trató de restarle importancia, pero aquel hombre sabía que el joven le estaba mintiendo. Con su usual aura paternal le palmeo la cabeza con suavidad y le dedico una sonrisa reconfortante.

–Ánimo, sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que sabrás manejarlo. Eres fuerte e inteligente, solo ten fe en ti mismo. –

Sawada lo miro sorprendido, para después sonreírle con calidez. –Gracias. –

Ciertamente tenía la mala manía de estarse comiendo la cabeza cuando algo llegaba a preocuparle, sin duda alguna aquel encargo movería su mundo, pero sería por tan solo tres semanas. Luego del tiempo estipulado, ambos dejarían de verse y sería como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Un plan perfecto, ideado para situaciones desesperadas. Hacer el trabajo, involucrarse solo lo estrictamente necesario y al final del camino despedirse y seguir con su vida. Nada complicado. Solo tenía que confiar en esos pasos y todo saldría bien. Tenía que confiar, como Tsuyoshi le había dicho.

.

.

.

Había esperado mucho tiempo parado en aquel sitio. Tal parecía que Tsunayoshi era un chico bastante popular en la cafetería por su amabilidad y encanto. Encanto que ni él, Hibari Kyoya, podía ignorar ni negar.

El tiempo de espera había sido de aproximadamente dos horas, hasta que Tsuna lo vio recargado en el poste de luz a las afueras del local. Con una sonrisa cálida y una disculpa dicha con voz sedosa y melodiosa, Tsuna se alejó de sus clientas y salió para encontrarse con él.

–Kyoya. –saludo con alegría. –¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que estarías en Venecia con Dino-nii. –dijo con sorpresa, recargándose a su lado en la barandilla peatonal. El pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–Me tomé la libertad de venir porque el caballo tiene cosas que hacer. –respondió tranquilo. –Estaré aquí por poco tiempo, me iré mañana. –

La expresión del castaño se tornó triste. –Qué mal, me hubiera gustado conversar más contigo. –se lamentó. Luego, advirtió Hibari, pareció recordar algo. –¿Tuvo que suspender el viaje contigo por lo de Gesso? –

Hibari lo observo de reojo en silencio. –No te voy a decir nada sobre ese idiota, Tsunayoshi. –siseo con molestia. –Esperaba que no supieras sobre esto. –

El chico tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. –No preguntaba por esa razón. –dijo, nervioso. –Es solo que me llamó la atención el dato. Solo eso. –

Hibari entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa. –Sí no tuviera que ir a recoger algunas cosas del caballo, ten por seguro que te mordería hasta la muerte por mentirme. –con su elegante porte se enderezo y sacudió el traje negro que llevaba puesto. Miro nuevamente al muchacho y llevó su mano a su cabeza. –No me gusta que me mientas, Tsunayoshi. Te considero el único herbívoro digno de ser mi amigo como para que lo hagas, ¿bien? –

–L-lo lamento, Kyoya, esa no era mi intención. –se disculpó arrepentido. –Tan solo…es lo de siempre. –le sonrío.

–Morderé hasta la muerte a ese estúpido herbívoro cuando lo vea. –aseguró tras chasquear la lengua. –Te dije, Tsunayoshi, que ese herbívoro te haría daño. No lo perdonaré. –

El castaño lo miro un momento en silencio, para luego esbozar una sonrisa cálida. Tras asegurarse de que nadie los observaba, se retiró de la barandilla y abrazó a Hibari. El pelinegro se limitó a palmearle la espalda y a reprimir una sonrisa.

–…gracias Kyoya. Como siempre eres el mejor. –

No había duda de que en aquel gesto por parte de Hibari había escondida una inmensa preocupación. Desde el principio él y Alaude le habían advertido sobre convertirse en pareja de ese chico, pero tenía que admitir que en ocasiones la terquedad de su familia era hereditaria. Así que se había empeñado en defenderlo y, al final, todo había concluido de la peor manera. Tampoco podía sencillamente culparlo a _él_ , sí desde el principio su intuición también le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado de él. Pero no pudo y salió lastimado…muy lastimado.

–Hm, ya lo sé. –con una delicadeza que solo aplicaba con él, Hibari lo separó de sí y le acarició el cabello. –Volveré en poco tiempo, puede que incluso traiga al caballo conmigo. Has estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo tú solo, por lo visto. Me alegra ver que a veces puedas comportarte como un omnívoro. –

Tsuna soltó una tenue risita.

–Es bueno ver que se divierten, niños. –la voz de Aria sobresaltó al castaño. Hibari se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada. –Oh, no me veas así, Kyoya. Tienes que admitir que mi plan funcionó a la perfección. –

–Eh, Aria-nee, es mejor no recordarle algo como eso a Kyoya. –murmuro el menor nervioso. –Aún se enfurece cada que le recordamos como termino con Dino-nii. –

–¡Oye! De lejos se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. –continuó diciendo. –Así como Enma y Fon. –

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y Tsuna sintió de pronto un tirón en su brazo que lo apartó del medio. Con cara de horror, el castaño comprobó que Aria había logrado enfurecer a su amigo, mientras ella se limitaba a soltar risitas llenas de diversión.

–¡Sí pelean aquí harán enfurecer a Luce-san! –soltó al ver como Aria y Hibari se preparaban para comenzar a atacarse. Con esa frase ambos se congelaron en sus sitios y recuperaron la compostura. Miraron al chico y fue Aria quien le sonrío alegre.

–Matas mi diversión, Tsuna. –resopló sin cambiar su expresión. –Pero admito que tienes razón. Luego quien pagara las consecuencias serás tú. –

–Hm, me voy. –anunció el pelinegro. –Nos vemos luego, Tsunayoshi. –miro a Aria por encima del hombro y se retiró sin decirle nada. El castaño asintió en silencio y se giró para observar a la mujer.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso? Es raro verte buscándole pelea a Kyoya. –con expresión seria se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación convincente. Aria soltó una risita.

–Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo de Reborn, pero sí Kyoya me oye no se irá. –se encogió de hombros. –Estoy segura de que querrá quedarse para cerciorarse de que su pequeño herbívoro este a salvo. –

–No me molestaría, en realidad. –susurro el otro en voz baja. –Y bueno, ¿Qué quieres decirme acerca de Arcobaleno-san? –pregunto resignado. –¿Acaso tendré suerte y se negó a cuidar a Uni? –

Aria sonrío divertida. –No, aceptó muy rápido, de hecho. Lo que quería decirte es que hoy a las seis mamá y yo partiremos al aeropuerto, así que tú y él deben estar ahí a esa hora. –

–Ah, de acuerdo. Entonces le pediré el favor a Haru de que cierre el café por mí. –

La mayor le palmeo la cabeza con cariño. –¿Está mi mamá? Quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas antes de irme a preparar sus cuartos en la casa. –

–Sí, está en la parte trasera con Uni y con Gamma-san. –respondió él con pesadez. –Dijo que él se haría cargo en el tiempo que ella no estuviera. –

Aria asintió y siguió a Tsuna al interior de la cafetería. Con paso parsimonioso la mujer desapareció por el pasillo que conducía al almacén, y el castaño se acercó a la barra para ayudar a Sasagawa Kyoko, quien trataba de balancearse con dos grandes bandejas llenas de pastelillos y cafés.

–Deja que te ayude, Kyoko-chan. –

La muchacha lo miro con alivio y asintió. –Gracias, Tsu-kun. –musitó sonriéndole. Ambos se encaminaron a la mesa indicada por la joven y depositaron los pedidos con una sonrisa amable y educada.

–¡Hahi, necesito ayuda-desu! –Miura Haru sostenía, milagrosamente, tres bandejas con platos y tazas sucias. El primero en notar que el piso de esa sección estaba mojado fue Tsuna, quien de inmediato acudió a la ayuda de la castaña, seguido de cerca por Kyoko. –G-gracias-desu. –suspiro cuando sintió menos peso y peligro.

–Ten más cuidado, Haru-chan. –regaño Kyoko. –Traes cuchillos y tenedores aquí, podrías haberte caído y lastimado. –

–Eso sin agregar que podrías haber quebrado la vajilla y aumentar el daño. –señaló Tsunayoshi.

–L-lo siento. –

Los tres caminaron cuidadosamente a la cocina, en dónde depositaron la vajilla sucia y tomaron la recién lavada.

–En cinco minutos tengo más vajilla limpia, chicos. –anunció Skull, girando un poco la cabeza. –¡En poco tiempo lograré pagar mi deuda con Luce! –anunció con alegría.

Skull Nuvola era un pobre chico con la peor suerte del mundo, sin lugar a dudas. Desde los diecisiete que había decidido que no quería estudiar y se había dedicado a las carreras de motocicletas, en dónde, por cierto, era bastante bueno. Su relación con Luce Giglio Nero se dio gracias a que un día, mientras Skull conducía sin haber dormido durante toda la semana, impacto contra el frente de la cafetería. De forma responsable, Skull había jurado que pagaría los daños, a lo cual Luce le ofreció trabajar ahí en lo que aquello sucedía. Del incidente a la fecha ya habían pasado casi dos años, pero el motociclista parecía realmente cómodo trabajando con ella.

–Oh, me alegro mucho, Skull-san. –sonrío Kyoko.

Tsuna lo miro con tristeza. –¿Y te irás? –pregunto mirándolo. El mayor le sonrío.

–No. Lo he estado hablando con Luce y hemos quedado en que trabajare aquí por la tarde y en la noche como motociclista. –dijo, cerrando el grifo de agua y secando el último vaso. El castaño se animó.

–¡Me alegra escucharlo! –

–Un cappuccino en la mesa tres, lo han pedido especialmente de ti, Sawada. –Kurokawa Hana asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sosteniendo un papel entre sus dedos. –¿Lo podrías entregar tú? –pregunto.

–¡Ah sí, enseguida voy! –se detuvo antes de marcharse a prepararlo. –Por cierto, Haru ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –

La castaña parpadeo y asintió. –Sí, el que quieras Tsuna-san. –

–¿Podrías cerrar hoy el café por mí? A partir de mañana Gamma-san lo hará. –

–¡No te preocupes-desu! ¡Haru se encarga! –

Tsunayoshi le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida antes de salir de la cocina. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la barra y preparó el cappuccino clásico que venía en la hoja que Kurokawa le había dado. Con una sonrisa le dio el último toque y lo coloco en una bandeja antes de encaminarse a la mesa tres.

Con una sonrisa en los labios el muchacho se posicionó frente al cliente. –Su pedido… –la sonrisa se borró y en cambio apretó los labios. –…Arcobaleno-san. –

Reborn alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. –Oh, realmente has venido, Sawada Tsunayoshi. –sin esperar a que el Sawada le diera su bebida, el pelinegro extendió el brazo y la tomó el mismo. Ante la mirada sorprendida del menor, Reborn le dio un sorbo y lo observo. –No me cansó de tu cappuccino. –

–¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que Aria-nee había dicho que nos veríamos en su casa a las seis. Y son las… –el chico observo el reloj de la pared de enfrente. –Cinco. –

–Lo sé. Pero saldrás en media hora ¿no? –le dio otro sorbo. –Así que pensé en llevarte hasta allá. Se agradecido. –

Era oficial, se negaba a convivir con él tres semanas. Sus nervios no lo soportarían. Ese hombre lograba desquiciarlo en menos de un minuto con su arrogancia.

–Ah, gracias, pero no. –Tsuna dejo caer su brazo a su costado con todo y la bandeja, mientras observaba a Reborn beber su café. –Preferiría llegar con mis propios medios. –esbozó una sonrisa forzada. –Aun así ha sido muy amable de su parte el pensar en alguien más. –

'Qué no sea usted´ Pensó con amargura.

El pelinegro lo vio alejarse con paso sereno, mientras, sin poder evitarlo, el interés que sentía por él comenzaba a crecer. Sonrío.

–¿Quiere que le cobre? –Hana se había acercado cuando vio a su compañero de escuela y trabajo regresar molesto. Quizás no había sido del todo una buena idea aceptar las peticiones de ese hombre. –Dudo que Sawada vuelva. –

Reborn se encogió de hombros y le entrego el dinero. –Quédate con el cambio. –

Kurokawa rodó los ojos y asintió, alejándose de la mesa y entregándole el dinero a Haru para que lo guardase en la caja. Reborn por su parte salió de la cafetería, no sin antes observar a Tsuna que atendía a otras clientas.

–Siéntanse cómodas, ahora mismo les preparó su chocolate. –

'Que amable´ Pensó el pelinegro con sorna, mientras se marchaba con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón negro.

.

.

.

–Las reglas son muy simples. –la voz de Aria sonó autoritaria. Luce soltó una risita al ver a su hija y se sentó a un lado de Uni. –Tsuna ya las conoce, Reborn, pero las repasare para ti en lo que llega. –

Sentado en el sillón doble, con las piernas cruzadas y el sombrero fedora sobre su rodilla, Reborn contemplaba a su interlocutora con aburrimiento. –No es necesario si él ya las conoce. –restó importancia. –Además Uni sabe que debe comportarse en tu ausencia, ¿no es así? –la miro con una sonrisa.

La niña asintió contenta. –Sí, mamá, seré una buena niña. –aseguró.

Aria suspiro con pesadez, mientras escuchaba el sonido del timbre resonar en toda la estancia. Luce se levantó del sillón y Uni decidió sentarse a un lado del Arcobaleno, mientras madre e hija se giraban para vislumbrar la figura del castaño, quien, habiéndose cambiado su usual traje de la cafetería, ahora vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter naranja con un veintisiete bordado en el pecho.

–Buenas tardes. –saludó con una sonrisa forzada. –Siento haberme retrasado, pero mi compañero de piso me tenía algunas preguntas. –se excusó, sentándose en dónde anteriormente habían estado abuela y nieta. Uni corrió hacía él con los brazos extendidos.

–¡Onii-chan, onii-chan! –llamó cuando el mayor la hubo tomado en brazos y sentado en su regazo. –¿Verdad que ya te sabes las reglas, onii-chan? –

Sawada parpadeo confundido. –¿Reglas? –miro a Aria. –¿De cómo cuidarla? Sí hablas de eso ya me las has dicho antes. –

La mujer suspiro. –Sí, esas. ¿Traes tus cosas? –

El castaño asintió. –Las he dejado en la entrada. –

–Muy bien, tu habitación será la de siempre en el segundo piso. La de Reborn está al lado. ¿Alguna duda? –pregunto Aria. Tsuna negó con la cabeza con claro disgusto y Reborn guardo silencio, poco interesado. –Cualquier duda, Reborn, Tsuna sabe lo que se debe y no hacer. Recuerda ser amable y no molestarlo. Uni… –la miro directamente. –Pórtate bien con Tsuna y no le des problemas ¿bien? –

La pequeña asintió. –Sí, mamá. –

–Los llamaré en cuanto pueda. Regresaremos pronto, ya lo verás. –le sonrío Aria al castaño, quien asintió en silencio, sin moverse.

.

.

.

–Oye, Mammon, ¿Dónde está Reborn-kora? –la pregunta salió de sus labios con curiosidad, mientras tomaba asiento en las sillas de terciopelo índigo que había frente a su escritorio. –Fui a su oficina para preguntarle algo y ya no estaba-kora. –

Mammon Spade alzó la vista de sus documentos y miro a Colonello con fastidio. –¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que lo sé? Y, sí lo supiera, obviamente no te lo diría gratis. –

El rubio chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de piernas. –No tienes que ser tan amargada-kora. –se quejó con tono infantil. –Ya te estás pareciendo a Lal-kora. –

–Sí no quieres que esa información salga de aquí más te vale pagar una cuota por mi silencio. –lo miro con malicia. –Te enviare el precio por correo. –

Colonello abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Ciertamente no le convenía que su prometida se enterara de algo así, ella era bastante capaz de aventarle la boda por la cara y no casarse como venganza, así pues, se limitó a mirar a la otra con resentimiento.

–Más te vale no abusar y cumplir con tu mantener tu silencio-kora. –

Mammon sonrío bajo la curiosa capucha que solía utilizar. –Jeh, veamos cuánto pagarías porque tu preciosa Lal se casé contigo. –

.

.

.

La puerta se cerró delante de ellos con un suave chasquido, que sin duda anunció a Tsunayoshi el inició de su convivencia con Reborn Arcobaleno. Con la espalda recta y los hombros tensos, el castaño se giró para mirar a la niña y al pelinegro.

–Muy bien, me parece que la hora de preparar la cena llegó. –anunció sin despegar su vista de Uni, quién asintió con una enorme sonrisa. –¿Qué estaría bien preparar? –

–Café y pastel. –respondió Reborn rápidamente. Tsuna lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Luce-san me ha dicho que no te deje consumir tanta azúcar y cafeína. Por lo tanto nada de pasteles. –dictaminó el muchacho, dirigiéndose a la cocina seguido de la menor y el Arcobaleno. –Además, Uni tiene que comer bien. –

–¿Me estás dando órdenes? –pregunto el mayor con desdén.

–Es parte del reglamento de Aria-nee. –sonrío inocente. –Así que mientras esté aquí no habrá pasteles. –

Reborn se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. –No tengo que obedecerte y lo sabes ¿no? –

Tsuna saco algunas verduras del refrigerador y lo cerró con la ayuda de Uni. Con parsimonia las dejo sobre la tabla para picar y saco un cuchillo del cajón a su izquierda. –Como ya he dicho antes, Arcobaleno-san, son órdenes de Aria-nee y de Luce-san. Sí hay alguna queja trátala con ellas. –

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa. –Oh, ya veo. Y yo que creí que habría una convivencia pacífica. –musitó con un fingido tono de pena. –Qué lástima. –

Aquel tono provocó en Tsunayoshi un escalofrió de advertencia. Casi podía escuchar en su mente una alarma que indicaba peligro. Sin duda se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que no a Luce, de alguna forma él y su amigo habrían buscado la forma de pagarle a Aria el dinero que se había gastado en los tres meses de alquiler. ¡Pero no! Su fuerte instinto del deber lo había empujado a aceptar porque se sentía obligado a pagar un favor no pedido.

Presentía que el haber aceptado lo metería en muchos, muchos problemas.

'¿Pero en que me metí?' Se preguntó cuando escucho los pasos del mayor alejándose con dirección a la sala. Aquella convivencia sería…desastrosa, estaba seguro.

–Onii-chan ¿Qué harás de cenar? –pregunto Uni con inocencia, sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina. El muchacho giro un poco el rostro y le sonrío ligeramente.

–Quizás haga un caldo de verduras con arroz y carne. –

La pequeña asintió emocionada. La única persona en el universo capaz de hacer que Uni Giglio Nero comiera verduras era Sawada Tsunayoshi. Así que poco le molestaba que su cena fuera en base de verduras y comida sana.

Reborn, por su parte, decidió esperar por su comida en la sala, mientras ideaba la mejor forma de torturar a su compañero temporal de vivienda. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el pelinegro comenzó a diseñar su plan. Tras una media hora el Arcobaleno fue interrumpido por Uni, quien lo llamaba para cenar.

Sorpresivamente para el castaño, la cena transcurrió con una normalidad que lo alertó. Por ello, luego de acompañar a la pequeña hasta su alcoba y de leerle un cuento, Tsuna volvió hasta su habitación cautelosamente, temiendo encontrarse con él. Se acostó en su cama con cansancio, sin darle importancia a que comenzaba a quedarse dormido por el agotamiento y que en ningún momento se cambió la ropa por el pijama.

Su único deseo era dormir, y que toda aquella locura de Aria no saliera tan mal como lo creía que saldría.

.

.

.

Continuara~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa!

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado :D

En fin, no entretengo más y paso a los agradecimientos para las lindas personitas que comentaron la historia.

 **jagerinxjinx:** ¡Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia! Espero el capi de hoy también te haya gustado, un abrazo :)

 **Flor Carmesí:** ¡Hola! Jaja, ya veremos, Colonello hará todo lo que este a su alcance :)

 **C.C.C.2610:** ¡Hola! Jeje, me alegra que te interese la historia, espero publicar el siguiente capi la próxima semana, el viernes. ¡Espero el capi te haya gustado, gracias por comentar!

Y para todos los demás lectores que no comentan, pero leen, ¡Les agradezco que lean el fic, me hacen muy feliz! :D

Sin entretenerlos más, les deseo un buen fin de semana y espero estén todos muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	3. Capítulo 3: iEs un demonio!

**_Advertencias:_** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 3

¡Es un demonio!

.

.

.

La mañana había comenzado con el sonido de un despertador resonando a todo volumen desde la habitación de Tsunayoshi, quien saltó de la cama sintiendo como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente por el susto. Con los ojos bien abiertos y una mano en el pecho, el muchacho se levantó del suelo respirando con dificultad.

–¿Pero qué…? –susurro observando el origen de su casi infarto. Una alarma circular de color verde reposaba sobre la estantería que estaba frente a su cama, esta emitía un irritante y chillón sonido que habría logrado despertar hasta a una vaca. Con desconcierto se acercó hasta ella y alargó un brazo para silenciarla. –¿De dónde salió esto? –se preguntó con disgusto.

–Oh, ¿Te gusta mi regalo? –la voz de Reborn se hizo escuchar desde el marco de la puerta. –Luce me dijo que tenías problemas para despertarte en las mañanas, así que me pidió que te ayudará con tu problemita, Tsuna. –esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. –También es parte del _reglamento_ de Aria. –

El Sawada apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. –¿Quién te ha dicho que podías llamarme así? –pregunto molesto. –Por otra parte… –señaló la alarma. –Ha sido un gran obsequio, _Reborn_...si tu intención era matarme. –

El mayor se encogió de hombros. –Estamos a mano, tú me has llamado por mi nombre también, así que ya no hay problema, Tsuna. Y considerando que viviremos juntos, lo mejor es tenernos _confianza_. –volvió a sonreír.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar se marchó de la alcoba. Tsuna volvió su vista al reloj despertador y prefirió desconectarlo, lo último que quería era a un intento de alarma provocándole infartos todas las mañanas. Sin darle mayor importancia el chico la tiró dentro del armario en una caja, mientras se volvía para fijarse en su propio reloj. Las seis en punto. Con un suspiro de alivio decidió ignorar lo que sería el principio de su infierno. Sacó su uniforme de la pequeña maleta que había preparado y abrió la puerta del baño que había en la alcoba.

Veinte relajantes minutos de agua caliente lo hicieron revivir. Salió del baño cuando se hubo vestido y cepillado los dientes. Ni siquiera se molestó en observarse en el espejo, tenía otras cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo en fijarse en su aspecto. Lo único que llamó su atención antes de abandonar el baño fue que su cabello estaba más largo. Se encogió de hombros. Ya luego lo cortaría.

Momentos después de buscar su mochila con sus libros, Tsunayoshi salió de la alcoba y se dirigió al tercer piso en busca de la habitación de Uni. Al encontrarla dejó sus cosas recargadas en la pared del pasillo y abrió silenciosamente la puerta. En un espacio con las paredes tapizadas de un papel rosa con dibujitos, muñecas y peluches por doquier, se encontraba la cama de una dormida niña. El castaño esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura y se adentró en aquel lugar, caminando por donde sabía estaba libre de juguetes.

–Uni. –la llamó moviéndola un poco por el hombro. –Ya es hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela. –

La pequeña abrió somnolienta sus orbes azules, clavándolas en el rostro del joven. Se sentó en la cama y parpadeo un par de veces tratando de orientarse.

–¿Escuela? –

Tsuna asintió. –Sí, escuela. Ve a tomar un baño, tú uniforme está colgado en la puerta de tu armario. –le dijo, alejándose de nuevo hacia la puerta. –Estaré abajo en la cocina preparando el desayuno, llámanos a Reborn o a mi sí necesitas ayuda. –

La peliverde asintió más enérgica con la cabeza, levantándose de su cama de sabanas rosas y moradas. El mayor le encendió las luces antes de salir y la pequeña le dedico una sonrisa agradecida.

–Oh, casi me haces llorar. –la sonrisa burlona de Reborn lo recibió en el corredor. –Mira que serás lindo. –

El castaño apretó los labios en una fina línea y decidió ignorarlo. Sin embargo, realmente… ¡¿Realmente se atrevió a llamarlo lindo?!, ¡Él no era lindo! ¡Odiaba que le dijeran lindo!

Tsuna bufó molesto y recogió su mochila del suelo. Camino de nuevo en dirección a las escaleras, escuchando detrás suya los pasos felinos de Reborn. Decidió apresurarse antes de que al otro le entrarán ganas de empujarlo por la escalera y fingir que todo había sido un accidente. Bajo rápidamente y se adentró en la cocina con el pelinegro siguiéndole de cerca.

–¿Necesitas algo, Reborn? –pregunto irritado, lanzando sus cosas sobre la mesa. –Creí que entrabas a trabajar temprano. –

–¿Qué? –lo miro divertido. –¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? –interrogó sentándose en la primera silla que vio, dejando sobre la mesa su fedora y su saco negro, justo sobre la mochila del muchacho.

Sawada guardo silencio y se dirigió al refrigerador, sacando los materiales necesarios para realizar los huevos revueltos que tenía pensados. Con una atención fuera de lo común, Reborn observo los fluidos movimientos del chico. Sonrío. Era realmente lindo.

–¿Una taza de café? –pregunto el pelinegro solo por si acaso. Tsuna lo miro de reojo.

–No. –sentenció. –Al igual que como te dije ayer, Reborn, Luce-san me dijo que tenías que limitar tú consumo de cafeína y azúcar. –

–¿Ah, sí? –

–Sí. –

–No digas que no trate de evitarlo, Tsuna. –sonrío malicioso. –Yo me voy a trabajar ya, no te molestes por mi desayuno. –se levantó de la silla y tomó su saco...junto con algo más. –Yo iré a recoger a Uni a la escuela, sé que tienes que ir a trabajar después del instituto. –

–…bien. –se giró con curiosidad tras recordar algo. –¿Se quedará contigo hasta que regreses aquí o la llevarás al café para que se quede hasta que salga? –

El pelinegro se detuvo antes de abandonar la cocina. –La dejaré contigo, hoy tengo mucho trabajo. –

–De acuerdo. –lo miro tranquilo. –Mañana y el domingo me haré cargo todo el día, así que despreocúpate. –

Reborn esbozó una sonrisa extraña que alertó al menor. –Oh, descuida Tsuna, el domingo me quedaré en casa para ayudarte. –

El castaño sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral. Su intuición le decía, le gritaba, que aquello no era dicho con buena intención. Durante algunos segundos se quedó en silencio y clavo sus ojos caramelo en él. Reborn se sorprendió un poco por la intensidad de aquella mirada y amplió su sonrisa.

'Interesante…realmente interesante' Pensó divertido.

–¿Qué planeas? –pregunto finalmente. –Mi intu…perdón, algo me dice que no lo haces solo porque sí… ¿Me explicarías para quedarme más tranquilo? No quiero pensar que me estoy volviendo paranoico. –

–Jeh, no inventes cosas, Tsuna. El favor es de los dos, por si acaso lo olvidabas. –le recordó. –Nos vemos más tarde. –

Sin poder contestarle, de nuevo, el otro abandonó finalmente la cocina. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse algunos segundos después.

–Lo repito. –gruño Tsuna. –Lo guapo no le quita lo insoportable. –

.

.

.

Había llegado veinte minutos tarde al instituto gracias a que Reborn le había escondido la mochila antes de marcharse al trabajo. Después de una intensa búsqueda ayudado por Uni, Tsuna había encontrado sus cosas escondidas a un lado del cesto de basura de la calle. Debió haber sabido que la escena de la alarma no sería lo único que Reborn le haría en el transcurso de aquellos días, pero lo de esconderle sus cosas ya era muy infantil.

–Lamento la tardanza, Yuuko-sensei. –se disculpó el muchacho en cuanto estuvo en la puerta del salón. –Tuve algunos contratiempos de camino. –

Aihara Yuuko se giró hacia él con una ceja alzada. Era la profesora de biología y era la más estricta después de Nezu-sensei. Sin embargo, para su suerte, Yuuko le tenía un especial cariño que ni siquiera él se explicaba todavía. La mujer de treinta años le sonrío.

–Descuida, Sawada, puedes pasar. –el chico obedeció casi al instante. –Pero procura que no vuelva a suceder ¿Está bien? –

El chico asintió en silencio y observo que sus compañeros estaban sentados por equipos. Se giró para mirar a su profesora. –¿Con quién…? –

–Ah, es cierto. Kozato, Gokudera y Yamamoto te han anotado en su equipo de trabajo para el examen. –recordó. –Siéntate con ellos. –

Tsuna se dirigió a sentarse con ellos, arrastrando una silla y dejándose caer en ella. Sus tres amigos lo miraron con atención, sobre todo Kozato Enma, quien para esas alturas ya conocía la historia detrás de esa expresión cansada y molesta.

–¿Cómo te fue, Tsuna? –pregunto Enma preocupado, llamando la atención del peli plata y el pelinegro. –Ayer cuando te fuiste me quede un poco alterado. –

El Sawada emitió un largo suspiro de derrota. –Debí hacerte caso y negarme cuando pude, llevó menos de un día y ni siquiera se le puede llamar convivencia, Enma. –

–No es que quiera interrumpir, Tsuna, pero ¿De qué están hablando? –intervino Yamamoto Takeshi. –Ayer el viejo me dijo que fuiste a buscarme y cuándo fui a la cafetería para ver si te encontraba en la noche, ya no estabas. Haru me dijo que te fuiste temprano. –

–Es cierto, Tsuna. –secundó Hayato. –¿Qué pasó? Enma no nos quiso decir nada. –

–Es que… –suspiro. –¿Recuerdan a Uni, la nieta de Luce-san? –ambos asintieron. –Bueno, Luce-san y Aria-nee tuvieron que viajar a Italia por cuestiones de _trabajo_ , por lo que tuvieron que dejar a Uni conmigo y con…otro conocido suyo. Pero no es lo peor, tenemos que vivir juntos por tres semanas hasta que ellas vuelvan y… ¡Realmente no lo soporto! –musitó exasperado, recostándose en el banco. –Hoy en la mañana me conectó una alarma que casi me causa un infarto y después me escondió la mochila y no lograba encontrarla. –

–Calma, calma. –trato de tranquilizar Yamamoto. –Ten paciencia Tsuna, lo lograrás. –

Hayato se cruzó de brazos. –Yo digo que hay que reventarlo con bombas, ¡Nadie se mete contigo sin vérselas conmigo! –

El castaño los miro agradecido. –Gracias, Hayato, pero ya le dije que sí a Luce-san desde ayer. No puedo retractarme ahora. –

–Debiste negarte ¿sabes? Ese hombre, por lo que me dijiste, me recuerda a _él_. –habló Enma seriamente. Takeshi parpadeo confundido, sin entender, y Hayato arrugó el ceño.

–…Tsuna. –el tonó de Hayato adquirió un tinte molesto. –Ten cuidado, esa clase de personas son… –

–Ya lo sé, chicos. –interrumpió. –Lo sé. –

–¿De quién hablan? –interrogo Takeshi un tanto perdido.

Sí bien Yamamoto adoraba a Tsuna como a un mejor amigo, este le había conocido apenas hacía diez meses a través de su novio Hayato, el día en que el muchacho había llegado a Japón junto a Enma. Dicho así, era evidente que no conocía mucho del Sawada, mucho menos de las personas a las cuales conocía.

–Ah, sí. Preferiría no hablar sobre eso. –sonrío con amargura.

–Pero nos referimos a una persona que no vale ni un centavo. –pronunció el pelirrojo con veneno.

–Ustedes cuatro, pónganse a trabajar. –regaño Yuuko con el ceño fruncido.

Tsuna asintió mientras sacaba una libreta…rosa con estampados de haditas. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión en cuanto la vio y colocó la libretita sobre el pupitre. No podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Reborn Arcobaleno no había intercambiado sus cosas por las cosas de Uni ¿verdad? Con una expresión de pánico que llamó la atención de sus amigos, el Sawada comenzó a vaciar su mochila en busca de sus libros y libretas. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fueron crayones, libritos de cuentos, dibujos, hojas de colores y más libretitas estampadas como la primera. Su expresión pasó de una de terror a una de furia.

–…lo voy a matar. –siseo. –¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre hacer esto? –

–Tsuna, tranquilízate, por favor. –pidió Enma. –Yo puedo prestarte una libreta y plumas, pero tienes que calmarte. –

–¿Calmarme? –lo miro. –Hoy tenemos el examen con Nezu-sensei ¿Crees que me pasará el que haya olvidado la calculadora, los lápices y la libreta? Me odia. –

El pelirrojo cerró la boca y se levantó de la silla, llamando la atención de sus otros compañeros y de Yuuko.

–Dime dónde es la escuela de Uni-chan y yo iré a recuperar tus cosas. –dijo, serio.

–De ninguna manera, Enma. Nezu nos odia a los cuatro. –le recordó Takeshi preocupado. –En todo caso puedo pedirle el favor al viejo. –ofreció, sacando su celular del bolsillo de la mochila azul.

–No es seguro que Uni las tenga, Reborn está jugando conmigo y puede que sea él quien se las haya quedado. –

–¡Yo lo reviento! –gruño Gokudera. –¡Mira que meterse con el deci…con Tsuna! –se corrigió a tiempo. –No lo voy a permitir. –

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –intervino Yuuko-sensei con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. –¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –

Sus orbes jades se posaron en las cosas que Tsuna tenía sobre el banco. Alzo una ceja esperando una explicación.

–¿Y esto? –

Sawada reprimió un insulto y miro a la mayor. –Ha…ha habido un error, esto son las cosas de mi…de mi hermana menor. –se mordió el labio con furia. –¿Estaría bien para usted sí voy a recuperar las mías? Si Nezu-sensei se da cuenta de esto habrá encontrado la forma de reprobarme sin que yo pueda hacer nada. –

Yuuko los miro a los cuatro. –Solo Sawada y otro de ustedes podrán ir. –se giró con dirección al escritorio. –Elijan y vayan…tienen tan solo una hora con quince minutos para que mi clase finalice, luego de eso ya saben que les toca con Nezu. –

El resto de los alumnos observaron con incredulidad al castaño y a la profesora, quien se había sentado en su silla giratoria y veía a sus alumnos con una sonrisa divertida. Sin decir nada más, Aihara abrió su libro favorito y comenzó su lectura desde cero. Siempre era interesante el inició de aquella obra.

–Tsu-kun. –le susurro Kyoko, quien se había levantado silenciosamente. –Vete con cuidado, te llamaré sí sucede algo. –le sonrío cálidamente.

–Kyoko-chan. –le sonrío. –Muchas gracias. –

–Yo iré contigo, Tsuna. –anunció Hayato. –Es mejor que Takeshi y Enma se queden aquí con Sasagawa por sí ocurre algo más. –

Ambos asintieron.

–Bien. –suspiro el castaño juntando las cosas que había sacado de su mochila. Entre más las veía más se enfadaba. No podía creer que realmente Reborn le hubiera hecho una jugarreta así, de esa índole. Sin embargo debió haberlo imaginado, lo de la alarma fue solo el principio, y debió haber revisado sus cosas antes de marcharse corriendo con Uni, pero había perdido tanto tiempo buscando que lo último que pensó fue que Reborn hubiera desaparecido sus cosas.

'¿Pero en qué momento lo hizo? Para empezar debió haber entrado a la alcoba de Uni para tomar sus cosas, después dejarlas en algún lugar y finalmente robar mi mochila y hacer un intercambio.' Se dijo el castaño mientras abandonaba el aula con rapidez.

Mientras avanzaba por los corredores del instituto una idea llegó a su mente. Sí mal no recordaba había descuidado sus pertenencias dos veces aquella mañana, la primera cuando entró a despertar a Uni y la segunda cuando entró en la cocina. Y sí lo consideraba bien, la pequeña tenía un sueño muy pesado, aunado a eso Reborn era muy silencioso. En algún momento durante la noche debió haber ingresado a su habitación y extraído algunas de sus cosas para hacerle aquella jugarreta.

–No las tiene Reborn…mis cosas. –habló al momento en que cruzaban el portón de la escuela. Hayato lo miro con curiosidad. –Deben estar en la alcoba que está a un lado de la de Uni. –

–Entonces hay que ir a la casa de Aria. –razonó Gokudera. –¡Como era de esperarse de ti! –lo alagó sonriente. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Apurémonos Hayato, no quiero que tengamos más problemas de los necesarios con Nezu. –

–Sí. –

.

.

.

–¿Qué te traes entre manos-kora? –la voz de Colonello ni siquiera requirió que alzará la vista. –Es raro verte tan tranquilo a estas horas de la mañana-kora. –

Reborn chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. –¿Qué no tienes una boda que planear? –lo miro inquisitivamente. Colonello desvió la mirada con nerviosismo. –Oh, ¿Acaso hiciste enojar a Lal? –interrogo con burla. –Ya me parecía muy extraño que no hubieras hecho algo estúpido. –sonrío malicioso.

El rubio rodó los ojos con fastidio y se ajustó un poco el cuello de su camiseta azul. De pronto comenzaba a ahorcarle… ¿Por qué sería?

–Me llegó el rumor de Superbi Squalo sobre que tanto Luce como Aria estarán en Italia pronto. –se cruzó de brazos. –Al parecer no están muy convencidos sobre el nuevo líder de Gesso. –

–Parece ser que los Spade están muy tranquilos al respecto, al menos la línea directa. –miro a Mammon de reojo.

–A mí no me mires, Reborn. –frunció el ceño. –Yo estoy con Varia ya. Lo que hagan mis primos no es cosa mía. –

Colonello suspiro con pesadez. –En lo personal ese tipo, Byakuran, no me agrada. –frunció el ceño. –Y mucho menos su vicepresidente, Mukuro Spade-kora. –miro a Mammon. –Lo lamento, pero… –desvió la mirada.

–Lo sé. Lo que le hizo al renacuajo no tiene disculpa. Por esta vez no te cobrare. –

El pelinegro los miro seriamente. Odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser no estar enterado sobre la mayoría de las cosas, sobre todo cuando estás concernían a sus dos compañeros de trabajo que, dicho sea de paso, apreciaba por conocerlos desde niño. ¡Pero solo un poco!

–¿Crees que Vongola haga algo al respecto-kora? –

–Sí hablas de Timoteo…depende. Sí hablas de _él_ …quizás. –sonrío Mammon. –Pero Timoteo siempre es imparcial, Byakuran y Mukuro no tienen mucho de lo cual preocuparse sí él es quien dará la última palabra. –

–¿Xanxus se presentará en nombre de Varia o será Squalo quien vaya en su lugar-kora? –

–Según Lussuria el jefe decidió ir él en persona. Seguramente se negará a que Byakuran tome el control de Gesso. –la mujer se encogió de hombros. –No puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo, en realidad. –

–Siguen siendo familia al final-kora. –sonrío el rubio. –Y cuando se necesitan siempre están ahí…esa es Vongola. –

Desde que Reborn decidió fundar las empresas Arcobaleno con ayuda de Giglio Nero y Varia, estos le dejaron bien claro que algún día debería ver también por Vongola, como el resto de las empresas familiares. Llevaba cuatro años y solo una vez había visto a Timoteo, el noveno. No sabía quién sería su heredero o como lucían, sí era uno o sí eran dos. Estaba perdido en ese aspecto. Pero sí sabía que fuera quien fuese el futuro líder, tendría una responsabilidad tremenda.

–¿Y quién se supone que será el sucesor de Vongola? –interrumpió el pelinegro. –Me dicen que tengo que ver por él, pero no tengo idea de quién es. –

Colonello y Mammon lo miraron durante un largo segundo, considerando sus respuestas. –Los nietos de Timoteo son dos, pero uno de ellos no quiere el cargo. El otro sencillamente está a lo que quiera su hermano, lo llaman primo Vongola por su parecido con el fundador de la empresa. –explico Mammon.

–Aunque el décimo también se parece muchísimo, pero primo tiene el cabello y los ojos iguales a su ancestro-kora. –

Oh, genial respuesta. Primo y décimo. No estaba tan seguro de poder ubicarlos en un futuro cercano solo con eso.

–Me parece que ambos han acordado tomar juntos el mando de Vongola, pero solo hasta que décimo quiera volver a la mansión. –dijo Mammon. –Mientras eso sucede Timoteo seguirá manejándolo todo. –

–¿Y por qué se lo deja todo a sus nietos y no a alguno de sus hijos? –interrogó interesado, era de las pocas veces que le daban algo de información de primera clase acerca de ellos.

–Timoteo tuvo varios hijos, entre ellos Nana Vongola, la madre de primo y décimo. Muchos de ellos fallecieron por diversas causas, y solo Nana y Brina están vivas ahora. –explico Colonello. –Brina no puede tener hijos, por ello adoptó a Xanxus cuando esté era pequeño-kora. –

–Siendo Nana la única opción para tomar el mando, Timoteo le preguntó si ella quería hacerse cargo de Vongola, pero ella se rehusó y le dijo que esperará para ver quién de sus tres nietos podría volverse el nuevo líder. –prosiguió Mammon. –A Brina le sorprendió que su hermana tomará en cuenta a Xanxus por el hecho de que no llevaba la sangre de Vongola, pero Nana le contestó que, a pesar de eso, él seguía siendo su sobrino y por ende merecía ser tomado en cuenta. –

–¿Timoteo lo aceptó? –

–Sí, pero hace algunos años Xanxus decidió formar Varia y proteger Vongola desde fuera-kora. –sonrío el rubio. –El tipo se hace el duro pero tiene debilidad por décimo. –

–Y como el décimo se niega a tomar el mando y primo también, Xanxus les sugirió que ambos liderarán la empresa, décimo dijo que lo pensaría y primo está esperando a que su hermano vuelva a la mansión con una respuesta. –la mujer sonrío divertida. –Conociendo a décimo terminará aceptando por su hermano. –

Reborn los miro pensativo. Le llamaba la atención que no les agradará el próximo líder de Gesso, como también le interesaba el tema acerca de los hermanos Vongola. Ciertamente todo aquello era digno de atención, casi tanto como Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'¿Ya habrá notado el cambio?' Se preguntó al recordar el hermoso rostro del muchacho, reprimiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con nacer al imaginar la expresión que debería haber puesto.

–Ah, es cierto-kora. –recordó Colonello. –Había olvidado decirte que Fon dijo que iba a venir en algunos días. Mencionó que aprovechara el viaje de venir a ver a su novio para ver cómo estamos-kora. –

El rostro de Reborn esbozó una mueca de disgusto. No le molestaba ver a Fon, para nada, lo que le molestaba era saber que probablemente vivía cerca de su novio y él apenas se enteraba. Odiaba sinceramente a aquel que se había atrevido a robarle la atención y cariño de Hibari Fon, tanto que deseaba conocerlo para hacerle sentir lo que era el infierno.

–Ah, ya veo. –musito con tono serio.

Tanto Mammon como Colonello negaron con la cabeza al imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro. Desde que eran niños se habían dado cuenta de que Reborn sentía un cariño más allá de la amistad por Fon, quien jamás lo notó y mucho menos correspondió.

Era triste para Colonello verlo, pero no podía intervenir cuando ya Fon estaba enamorado de alguien más. Era responsabilidad de Reborn pasar página y dejar de jugar con los corazones de las personas con las que salía por diversión.

.

.

.

–¡Aquí están! –la alegre voz del castaño llamó la atención de Hayato. –¡Lo sabía, ese demonio…! –musito frustrado.

–¿Los encontraste? –pregunto Gokudera ingresando en la alcoba. Tsunayoshi se giró hacia él con sus libros en mano y asintió con una expresión que mezclaba alivio y molestia. –Qué bueno. –le sonrío de aquella forma en la que solo él podría. –Acabo de hablar con el friki del béisbol y me dijo que aún nos quedan treinta minutos para volver. –

–Que bien. –suspiro aliviado. –Reborn se ha pasado con esto. La verdad es que no creí que fuera tan bromista. –ironizó.

Hayato frunció el ceño. –Tsuna, ten cuidado. Ese hombre no me agrada. ¡Mira que hacerte esto…! –siseo.

–No fue más que una niñería, Hayato, tranquilo. –el peli plata suavizó su expresión cuando sus ojos verde mar se encontraron con los chocolates del otro. –Está enfadado porque Luce-san me pidió que no lo dejará comer tanta azúcar y cafeína. –

Hayato resopló. –Mejor vámonos, Tsuna. Sí Nezu te dice algo soy capaz de reventarle la cara con una bomba. –

Sawada esbozó una sonrisa al escucharle. Hayato y Kyoya siempre serían los más sobreprotectores de sus amigos…de sus guardianes.

.

.

.

–No pareces muy animado, Tsu-kun. –comento Sasagawa preocupada, terminando de acomodarse el delantal rosa de su uniforme de la cafetería.

–Aún pareces cansado luego de tu carrera por llegar antes que Nezu-sensei, Sawada. –sonrío Hana. –Un minuto antes del tiempo límite. Tú y el mono de Gokudera lo hicieron bien. –lo felicitó dándole una suave palmada en el hombro.

–¿Gracias? –sonrío. –Esta clase de sustos acortan mi vida, en serio. –se enderezó en la silla, ya con su uniforme puesto. Un pantalón y delantal negro, camiseta blanca y, en ocasiones, saco negro. –Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante. –aseguró al ver la expresión de Hana.

–¡Buenas tardes-desu! –saludó Miura Haru, quien apenas llegaba corriendo del instituto con mochila en mano. –No creí que tardaría tanto en el examen de física-desu. –se disculpó con una pronunciada reverencia.

–Tranquila, es viernes y Luce me dijo que abría hasta en la tarde. –le sonrío Gamma, sentado tras el mostrador con una taza de té en la mano. –Abrimos hace apenas media hora. –

Haru miro a su alrededor y vio seis mesas ocupadas, una de ellas por compañeras de su instituto de menor grado. La castaña respiro y sonrío, antes de ingresar a los vestidores del local. Kyoko río suavemente.

–Haru-chan siempre tan enérgica. –comentó con tono dulce.

La campanilla que indicaba que la puerta se había abierto sonó con un repiqueteo suave y melodioso, revelando a tres grupos de personas que de inmediato se dirigieron a sentar a las mesas vacías que estaban colocadas estratégicamente por todo el espacio. Kyoko fue la primera en alejarse de la barra, tomando en sus manos la libretita para apuntar los pedidos. Tras ella fue Hana, quien de su delantal extrajo su propia libreta de notas. Gamma miro de reojo al castaño y el aludido le sonrío.

–Voy yendo. –suspiro pesado, levantándose con pesar de la cómoda silla. Con su vista ubico la mesa restante por atender, acercándose al grupo de jovencitas que sonrieron insinuantes al verlo acercarse. –¿Qué desean el día de hoy…señoritas? –la genuina sonrisa era elegante y preciosa, las jóvenes mujeres suspiraron al verla.

–Sí, por favor. –sonrío una de ellas. –Un café especial con tres de azúcar extra, un cappuccino y dos tazas de chocolate caliente con canela. ¡Ah! Y también tres trozos de tarta de fresa y uno de pastel de chocolate blanco. –

Tsuna anotó todo al pie de la letra. –Bien, esperen unos minutos por favor… –

–Tsu-kun. –Kyoko le palmeo suavemente el hombro, interrumpiendo sus amables y educadas palabras. El castaño giro un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo. –Hay un hombre afuera con Uni-chan. –dijo, seria. –Supongo que es de quien nos habló Kozato-kun ¿Verdad? –

Tsuna levantó la vista y observo a través de los cristales de las ventanas el exterior. De inmediato el poco buen humor que le quedaba en su cuerpo se esfumó al ver el rostro tranquilo del Arcobaleno. Mascullo algo en italiano y desvió la mirada de la ventana.

–Sí, Kyoko-chan. –resopló.

La castaña ladeo un poco la cabeza y sonrío dulcemente. –Ve, yo llevó eso a la cocina y haré que Haru-chan lo traiga, apenas va saliendo de los vestidores. –señalo disimuladamente.

–Gracias, Kyoko-chan. –le dedicó una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento y le entregó la hoja con el pedido. Con paso firme le hizo una seña a Gamma, quien asintió sin moverse, y salió con expresión seria.

–¡Onii-chan! –la vocecita sonó alegre, mientras corría hacía él con los brazos extendidos. Sawada la recibió y le dedicó un abrazo gentil y cariñoso.

–Ve dentro, Uni, Gamma-san te preparará algo para que comas ¿sí? –

–¡Sí! –la niña se separó de él y entró corriendo al café, desde su posición escucho los saludos que algunos clientes le hacían a la menor.

–…gracias por traerla. –musitó con veneno. Reborn alzó una ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro.

–Oh, me parece que mi pequeño regalo no te gusto. –fingió una mueca de lamento. –Disculpa. –

Tsuna alzó una ceja. Su madre le había enseñado a ser humilde y aceptar las disculpas que se le ofrecían cuando alguien le causaba molestias, así que poco podía hacer contra su educación, tendría que aceptar que aquel sujeto se estaba disculpando.

–…bueno… –comenzó a decir.

–Jeh, disculpa por no haber pensado en algo mejor, pero tienes que comprender que tenía poco tiempo para desarrollar algo bueno. –una sonrisa ladina terminó por crisparle los nervios.

¡De educación nada! Ese hombre acabaría con toda su persona antes de finalizar el tiempo establecido. ¡Su paciencia no daba para tanto! La promesa de Luce sobre pedirle que no lo molestase no había sido suficiente. ¡Él no era una niñera, y mucho menos de un maldito demonio como Reborn Arcobaleno! ¡Se negaba!

–Cuídate solo. –siseo furioso. –¿Quieres cafeína? ¿Quieres azúcar? ¡Entonces háztelas tú solo! Me niego rotundamente a ser mezclado contigo. Todo esto sobre convivir para cuidar a Uni es porque Luce-san estaba preocupada por ti y tú salud. Ella creía que podrías descansar un poco, ser más responsable y olvidarte de-no-sé-que-cosa. Pero ¿Sabes qué? ¡No soy tu niñero y me niego a serlo! –espetó molesto. –Tampoco soy tú juguete, sí quieres divertirte con alguien yo no soy el indicado. Vete a hacerle bromas a alguien más, estoy aquí porque quiero lograr algo y no permitiré que un tropezón accidental contigo arruine mis planes. –

Reborn alzó una ceja. –¿Qué tanto te dijo Luce sobre eso? –interrogo serio. Lo último que quería era que Tsunayoshi supiera sobre Fon, no estaba seguro del por qué, pero no quería que él conociera sus sentimientos por ese hombre.

Sawada respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. No quería que Reborn lo viera realmente furioso, aquello sería catastrófico. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era pedir una disculpa por su comportamiento y evitar que algo así volviera a suceder. Pero por más que trataba de pensarlo, más le irritaba tener que hacerlo.

–Nada, en realidad. –respondió. –Parecía importante y no quise preguntar. –tomó aire. –…oye disculpa por… –

–Entonces bien. –le interrumpió. –No te metas en lo que no te importa, Tsunayoshi. Metete en tus propios asuntos. –musitó, inexplicablemente, molesto.

¡Al diablo con Reborn! ¡No se disculparía cuando el muy desgraciado lo estaba tratando de esa forma!

¿Quería guerra? ¡Entonces guerra le daría!

Hacía mucho tiempo que se había prometido que nadie lo volvería a tratar de esa forma. Era un ser humano y no un maldito juguete al que podían usar, despreciar y tirar. No volvería a ser tratado como un objeto nunca más.

.

.

.

El simple pensamiento de que Tsunayoshi conociera algo sobre su vida lo irritaba. El simple hecho de verlo molesto lo divertía…fastidiarlo comenzaba a volverse su afición. Sin embargo le llamaba la atención que lo acusara de utilizarlo como un juguete. Cierto era que parecía estárselo reprochando a alguien más, pero más lo extrañaba que Luce le hubiera encargado al castaño su cuidado ¿Todo aquello sobre la cafeína y el azúcar era porque ella le había pedido que lo cuidara?

No era un niño. Se negaba a dejar que aquel mocoso cuidará de él. Y Luce debería haberlo sabido. La última persona a la cual había dejado que se le acercará era Fon, nadie más que él podía conocerlo y convencerlo. Era la única persona a la cual había amado en toda su vida y no le molestaba jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas. Nadie sería nunca tan bueno como él para cuidarlo y ser algo más. Solo Fon.

"– _Cuídate solo. –"_

Reborn se detuvo bruscamente al recordar la forma en la que Tsunayoshi le dijo aquellas palabras. Casi furioso…molesto. De una forma como si en algún momento realmente hubiera estado pensando en cumplir la petición de Luce Giglio Nero.

–¿Y por qué me importa? –se preguntó confundido. –…no debería. –

Miro por encima de su hombro el camino que había seguido desde la cafetería hasta su automóvil a algunos metros de distancia. Un extraño impulso lo hacía querer volver sobre sus pasos y buscar al castaño.

–…el que Fon vaya a venir ya me está afectando. –se dijo, tratando de creerlo. De ninguna manera él, Reborn Arcobaleno, estaba teniendo impulsos y sentimientos de culpa por otro que no fuera su amado _amigo_. Tsunayoshi solo era su diversión temporal.

.

.

.

–Tsuna estaba tan furioso que creí por un momento que… –Hayato cerró la boca y suspiro pesadamente.

–Por más furioso que este jamás arremetería contra nosotros. –dijo Enma, dándole un mordisco a la galleta glaseada que tenía en su plato. –Él no es violento, a pesar de que creció con Kyoya. –sonrío.

Takeshi los observaba en silencio, tratando de seguir la conversación que llevaban.

–Eso lo sé, el déci…perdón, Tsuna jamás nos haría daño. –miro al pelirrojo. –Pero me preocupa que esté viviendo con ese hombre, sobre todo por el parecido que tiene con él… –

Enma detuvo en el aire la galleta que llevaba hacia sus labios y frunció el ceño. Sin meditarlo mucho la dejo nuevamente en el plato y clavo sus ojos rojizos en Hayato.

–Pensé que solo a mí me daba esa impresión. –admitió Kozato. –Tenía miedo de estarme volviendo paranoico. –

Hayato soltó algo parecido a una risa irónica. –Entonces, Enma, ya somos dos. –

–Se suponía que él debía protegerlo al igual que Kyoya y tú ¿no es así? –inquirió Enma. –Pero tuvo el valor de traicionar tanto su confianza como su amor. –

–¿De quiénes están hablando? –intervino Takeshi. Por algún motivo aquel asunto comenzaba a impacientarlo, algo en verdad fuera de lo común.

Hayato y Enma intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Ciertamente en algún momento Yamamoto se enteraría de todo y, viéndolo en perspectiva, era lo mejor. Sí Tsuna estaba pensando en hacer lo que le había comentado a Enma varios meses atrás, entonces sí era vital hablarle sobre eso al pelinegro. El peli plata miro a su novio y se aclaró la garganta.

–Este es un tema muy serio para Tsuna, Takeshi. –dijo, sorprendiendo al beisbolista al ser llamado por su nombre. –Así que lo que escuches aquí no deberás repetirlo más adelante ¿De acuerdo? –

Yamamoto frunció el ceño y asintió, prestando toda la atención que su novio y su amigo requerían en aquel momento.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde, muy tarde. Tanto que incluso había llevado a una somnolienta Uni a su alcoba para que durmiera. Tanto que incluso él estaba sintiéndose bastante adormecido mientras tomaba una relajante taza de té en el salón de la casa. Sus parpados pesaban indicándole que el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Con fastidio coloco la taza vacía sobre la mesa de centro y se acurrucó en el sillón.

¿Realmente estaba esperando? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿A Reborn? Por dios, cada vez era más idiota. Pero no podía negar que de alguna manera la educación que le dio su madre se interponía cada vez que consideraba la idea de no disculparse con él. Y, por otra parte, realmente podía entender que se hubiera molestado sí creía que Luce lo estaba haciendo meterse en donde no le llamaban. Porque realmente parecía que su intención era involucrarse en los asuntos del mayor.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras pensaba en que tan bien estaría disculparse con Reborn, después de todo él también le debía una.

–…Reborn…eres un demonio. –susurro antes de caer rendido.

.

.

.

Tal y como se había esperado, luego de su discusión con Tsuna, la entrada de la casa estaba a oscuras y no parecía haber nadie por los alrededores en el primer piso. De seguro y el enano ya se había ido a dormir de lo más campante. Sus pasos lo guiaron como primera opción a la sala, en donde dejo su saco y su sombrero en uno de los sillones. Segundos después una suave respiración llamó su atención desde el sofá de tres plazas. Con sigilo se acercó, y observo con sorpresa como Tsunayoshi dormía sin preocupaciones.

–… ¿Qué? –se agacho un poco desde el respaldo del sillón. –¿Por qué está aquí? –se preguntó, contemplando sus finas y hermosas facciones. Casi sin notarlo alzó su mano izquierda y la dirigió al rostro del menor.

El contacto de su mano helada con la calidez de la mejilla del castaño lo hicieron sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Su piel era suave, muy suave. Sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, Reborn deslizo sus dedos hasta los rosáceos labios del menor, los delineo con la yema de los dedos y esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

Un curioso impulsó lo hizo inclinarse aún más sobre el chico, tanto que sintió su respiración muy cerca de su rostro. Tan cerca que los labios de Tsuna estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Tan cerca que la tentación le estaba ganando sobre sus insistentes pensamientos sobre Fon.

Sawada Tsunayoshi no era Fon, y por algún motivo le sabía mal lastimar al castaño. Sin pensarlo de nuevo se irguió en toda su estatura y rodeo el sillón, para momentos después sentarse en la alfombra y recargar su espalda en el sofá que ocupaba el muchacho. Antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar sintió los brazos del otro sobre sus hombros, junto a su frente recargada en su espalda.

–…demonio. –lo escuchó decir entre sueños, así como sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello. Otro escalofrío lo recorrió, pero no quiso moverse.

Por un momento quiso quedarse así y sentir la calidez que Fon nunca le brindaría y que, probablemente, Tsunayoshi tampoco le ofrecería. Pero ¿Y sí lo hiciera…sería capaz de aceptarla y corresponderla? ¿Sería capaz de hacer que Tsunayoshi lo amase? ¿Le gustaría que aquello que estaba sucediendo en ese momento fuese natural y consciente y no solo un accidente?

Se quedó helado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué no esa tarde se había asegurado que Tsunayoshi no era más que diversión temporal? ¿No se había dicho que solo Fon podía acercársele, cuidarlo y conocerlo?

–Re…born…demonio. –el suave tono del castaño lo hizo estremecerse, mientras sentía como el muchacho apretaba un poco sus brazos alrededor suyo.

¿Por qué demonios Tsunayoshi tenía ese efecto en él? No tenía ni dos días de conocerlo y ya estaba considerando la idea de enamorarlo y tratar de corresponderle. ¿Qué tenía él de especial que no tuviera otro?

–…inocencia…pureza…honestidad. –las palabras salieron solas.

¿Y si lo intentaba…? ¿Y sí intentaba hacer que Tsuna lo mirase, que lo amase? ¿Qué haría cuándo eso sucediera? ¿Le haría lo que le hizo a Bianchi?

…Todo era cuestión de probar.

.

.

.

Las dudas sobre el por qué Tsuna había decidido viajar a Japón le habían quedado más claras de lo que Hayato hubiera creído. Sin duda entendía sus razones para abandonarlo todo y comenzar de cero. Después de todo aquella parte no había sido lo que le causó sorpresa, lo que realmente lo había hecho sentir una furia inimaginable era ese hombre, aquel quién juró amar y proteger a Tsunayoshi por sobre todas las cosas. Aquel joven, Mukuro Spade.

Mukuro.

Su nombre le revolvía el estómago de una forma sorprendente. Y sí así era con tan solo conocer eso sobre su persona, realmente no quería experimentar el disgusto que le originaría verlo de frente.

Takeshi se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo la burbujeante necesidad de destensarse un poco. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de muchos, el béisbol no lo ayudaría en ese momento. No. La única cosa que podría serle de utilidad era tomar su espada y usarla, de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

No se haría del rogar.

El día que decidió abandonar la espada fue cuándo se dio cuenta de que no había algo que quisiera proteger. No tenía el elemento clave que lo hacía bueno y justo, por lo que antes de que su estilo se volviera violento y vacío, prefirió abandonar. Desde ese día, cuatro años atrás, jamás había sentido la necesidad de volver a empuñarla.

Pero ahora sentía que había recuperado ese algo que perdió. Ahora sí tenía ganas de proteger, había encontrado a las personas que le devolverían el gusto por la espada, y aprovecharía cada momento para afianzar.

Porque sí Enma estaba en lo cierto y Tsuna tenía pensado pedirle que se uniera a los suyos, entonces tenía que aprender a defender lo que quería. Hayato, Tsuna y Enma incluidos. Defendería y protegería a sus personas más preciadas, incluso sí tenía que ir contra Mukuro Spade y Reborn Arcobaleno.

.

.

.

Por algún motivo desconocido le dolía la espalda a horrores. Sentía los brazos ligeramente entumecidos y su cabeza reposaba sobre algo blando y cálido. Con algo de pereza decidió abrir los ojos para tratar de conocer el origen de su dolor.

–Oh, veo que ya has despertado, Tsuna. –la aterciopelada voz de Reborn lo hizo estremecerse. –¿Me harías el favor de soltarme? Esta posición es incómoda. –

¿Posición? Tsunayoshi no quería ni ver, pero le fue imposible no notar sus brazos anclados alrededor del cuello del mayor, así como su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y se separó de un brinco del otro. Reborn aprovecho que el menor lo dejará en libertad para tronar su cuello que, dicho sea de paso, sentía adolorido por haber dormido en una posición que mantuviera a Tsuna cerca de su cuerpo.

–L-lo siento. –tartamudeo con el rostro completamente rojo. –¿P-pero qué demonios hice? ¡L-lo lamento! –

El Arcobaleno esbozó una sonrisa ladina, entretenido con las variadas expresiones que el castaño mostraba. No pudo evitar que algo similar a la ternura naciera mientras le observaba disculparse y dar excusas de lo más extrañas. Soltó una suave risa.

–Vaya, tranquilízate. –puso una mano sobre su boca para silenciarlo. –Yo también me he quedado dormido, tranquilo. –con lentitud apartó su mano y lo miro, luego una sonrisa maliciosa se estiró en sus labios. –…no me quedo de otra si consideramos que no me dejaste opción, eres todo un pervertido, Tsuna. –no podía evitarlo, adoraba la expresión de desdén en el rostro del más joven.

Tsunayoshi sintió como su rostro se acaloraba de formas nada sanas y la voz se le atoro en la garganta. –¿E-eh? –su inteligente respuesta le dio gracia a Reborn, quien se levantó de la alfombra para irse a dar un baño. De seguro ya había amanecido y ese día tenía que atender a Lampo Bovino, quien venía de Vongola.

Sin duda le sorprendió que alguien de la gente de primo fuera a verlo. Pero Colonello le mencionó algo acerca de que tenían que asegurarse de que las empresas Arcobaleno no darían problemas a Vongola en el futuro, y teniendo en cuenta que él décimo no estaba en Italia con primo, era más que natural que alguien de ese hombre lo fuera a ver en lugar de los herederos. Sí, pero aquello realmente lo fastidiaba, tenía ganas de quedarse a molestar a Tsunayoshi y a Uni.

–¿Hoy trabajas? –pregunto Reborn cuando ya estaba al pie de las escaleras. El castaño, quien apenas recuperaba la compostura, observo al pelinegro.

–Sí. Entró a las diez de la mañana. –contesto, poniéndose de pie y buscando el reloj de la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al comprobar que ya eran las nueve con veinte. –¡Hiii! ¡Se me hizo tarde! –grito apurado, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. El mayor lo vio pasar por su lado y luego escucho en el segundo piso algo que sonó a una expresión de dolor.

Sonrío. Tsunayoshi era todo un caso, le interesaba de muchas maneras conocer cada vez más sobre él. Tanto que por momentos era capaz de olvidar a Fon.

¿Quizás sí era posible pasar página? Miro de nuevo las escaleras y suspiro. Era tan extraño siquiera considerar la idea porque Fon era algo tan especial en su vida y en su corazón que el simple pensamiento de dejarlo ir lo asustaba. Pero cuando veía a Tsuna, cuando lo molestaba y él se enfadaba, algo dentro suyo se removía.

Quizás era muy pronto para llamarlo amor, pero quería averiguar si era posible nombrarlo así en un futuro. Quería pensar que alguien podía amarlo con la misma intensidad con la cual él amaba a Fon.

¿Sería correcto intentarlo? No quería fallar y terminar jugueteando con Tsuna como lo había hecho con Bianchi. Le preocupaba lastimarlo. No quería que él se enterase sobre Fon ni de su humillante rechazo. No quería ser visto con lástima.

…mucho menos con desprecio.

Pero cierto era que no ganaría absolutamente nada esperando sin hacer nada. Lo que tenía que hacer, se dijo Reborn, era comenzar a planear lo que haría para conquistar a Tsunayoshi. El resto lo descubriría más adelante.

Sin duda estaba dispuesto a comenzar una nueva partida con el amor, solo tenía que lograr que Tsunayoshi aceptará su rol en el juego.

Y eso, en definitiva, no sería fácil.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa gente!

¿Cómo están? Siento que tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, así que decidí que era tiempo de publicar algo, por lo que aquí me tienen trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste, de todas formas, el próximo cap es mucho más largo que este.

En fin, no los entretengo más y pasó a lo que realmente me emociona ¡Contestar reviews!

Quiero agradecer a:

 **CatunaCaty :** Jaja ¿Te impresionó que lo pusiera como pareja de Fon? La verdad es que al inició no estaba muy segura de con quien emparejarlo, pero me dije a mí misma _"¿Por qué no con Fon?"_ Jaja, así fue como nació esta pareja en este fic. Por otra parte, realmente lo siento por tardar tanto en publicar, lo que sucede es que estaba tratando de escribir el capítulo seis de esta misma historia, por lo cual no había tenido mucho tiempo para publicar y eso, además de que había estado teniendo problemas de inspiración con otros fics, sin embargo, ¡Tengo que ponerme al día! Así que, aprovecharé la inspiración que tengo ahora para escribir y publicar. Gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz :)

 **dafnemm:** ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Sé que tenía muchísimo tiempo sin publicar nada de las historias a las que me dejaste un review (lo que me hizo muy feliz, por cierto), pero como ya mencioné antes, me pondré al día tanto como pueda. Lo que sucede, además de la falta de inspiración, es que me estoy tardando más porque quiero hacer capítulos largos, lo cual me dificulta un poco la rapidez para publicar, pero la verdad es que prefiero hacer caps largos que cortos, porque siento que compenso un poco la tardanza…hum, no sé, es lo que pienso, jeje. En fin (No sé qué traigo hoy, me estoy emocionando mucho con los agradecimientos), ¡En serio me hizo feliz leer tus reviews, incluso me hizo mucha gracia cuando me preguntaste sí seguía viva, jaja! Pero sí, estoy viva. De nuevo, disculpa la tardanza y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Y al resto de los lectores que no comentan, ¡También agradezco que lean esta historia! Me hace feliz saber que la leen (O eso quiero creer :D).

En fin, me despido porque ya hice muy largo todo esto, el día de hoy tengo muchas que decir jeje.

Espero estén todos muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima, gente.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	4. Capítulo 4: Decisión

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 4

Decisión

.

.

.

Colonello había necesitado algunos segundos para darse cuenta de que quien lo visitaba en su oficina era Lampo Bovino. No necesito más para apartarse y dejarlo pasar.

– _La oficina de Reborn es la de a lado._ –le dijo el rubio con un atisbo de sonrisa. – _¿A qué debo que hayas pasado primero por aquí-kora?_ –

Lampo chasqueo la lengua con indiferencia y se sentó en la silla de terciopelo azul claro. Sus ojos verdes transmitían el aburrimiento que le significaba estar en Japón.

– _Deberías practicar más tu italiano, Colonello, el tiempo lejos de casa ya te ha afectado._ –sonrío burlón. – _Y, en realidad, no estoy aquí ni por ti ni por las empresas Arcobaleno. Mi viaje es por otras razones._ –

El rubio frunció el ceño. – _¿Es por décimo?_ –preguntó preocupado. – _¿Pasó algo en Italia?_ –

El peliverde asintió. – _El noveno ya ha marcado la fecha límite. El décimo tiene que volver antes del próximo verano. Dijo que ya era momento de dar una respuesta._ –

Colonello se dejó caer en la silla frente al Bovino. Esa noticia dejaría al décimo bastante consternado. La última vez que lo había visto él le comento que estaba bastante a gusto en Namimori. Y, por otro lado, también le había dicho que aún no terminaba de reunir a sus futuros hombres de confianza. ¿Acaso sabía Timoteo el problema en el que estaba metiendo a su nieto?

– _¿Lo sabe primo-kora?_ –pregunto luego de un momento.

– _Sí. Dijo que trataría de ganar más tiempo para décimo, pero que mientras yo viniera a avisarle sobre la decisión del noveno._ –el oji verde soltó un suspiro. – _No estoy seguro de sí logrará hacer algo, pero es mi obligación decírselo al mocoso._ –

– _Es muy pronto. Él apenas está comenzando a superar lo que le sucedió con Spade-kora._ –se sobresaltó. – _Tenemos que hacer algo._ –

– _Primo dijo que la decisión era de su hermano, sí el decide volver a Italia o quedarse aquí, ya no es problema de nadie._ –soltó Lampo con sequedad. – _Hay que entender que a pesar de su situación con Mukuro él tiene una responsabilidad con Vongola._ –

–… _lo sé, pero me preocupa lo que pueda suceder sí lo ve. Ha sufrido mucho y no quiero que se deprima-kora._ –

El peliverde esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. – _Sí hay algo que sé sobre ese niño, es que siempre vuelve a levantarse. Es más fuerte de lo que parece y, según primo, hay que tener confianza en él. De alguna forma estoy seguro de que no nos defraudara._ –

Colonello estaba de acuerdo con él. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar el mejor resultado y confiar en la decisión que tomaría el décimo. El pequeño y adorable décimo.

Con un suspiro de resignación se levantó de su cómoda silla y se estiro cual gato. A pesar de haber conversado con Lampo sobre algo que le preocupaba mucho, todavía quedaba por cumplir la junta con Reborn. Sin duda sabía que aquella sería un poco más estresante que la de hace un momento, porque desde que el pelinegro se enteró de la llegada de Lampo parecía disgustado. Y sí supiera que la revisión a las empresas Arcobaleno no era lo más importante para él Bovino, seguramente asesinaría a alguien.

Y lo más probable es que la víctima fuera él.

– _Uh, Lampo. Sé que la revisión a la empresa solo fue una excusa para venir, lo sé, pero por lo que más quieras finge algo de interés cuando hables con Reborn. Él no sabe mucho sobre él décimo y primo, así que lo mejor es que hagas algunas preguntas y… ¿eh? ¿A dónde vas?_ –el rubio lo observo levantarse con pánico.

– _Sé lo que debo hacer, Colonello. No necesito que me lo digas. Alaude me dio un informe sobre ese hombre y Xanxus también se tomó la molestia de hablarme un poco sobre él._ –bostezo fastidiado. – _No estoy del todo feliz de ser yo el que haga todo el trabajo sucio de primo, pero ya que se le hace._ –

Sabía de antemano que de los hombres de confianza de primo Lampo era él más cobarde, sin embargo, esa cobardía no le quitaba que poseía una inteligencia bastante desarrollada. En más de una ocasión él fue capaz de negociar con otras empresas en lugar de su jefe, puesto que Lampo tenía el toque aristocrático necesario para obtener lo que quería. Por supuesto, aquello solo funcionaba con empresas ajenas a Vongola, puesto que muchos conseguían acostumbrarse a esa aura. Era bastante útil como reserva.

– _B-bueno, solo una cosa más-kora._ –habló ligeramente nervioso. – _Reborn no es como otros a los que hayas tratado. Él es más como… ¡Como Xanxus! Sí, así._ –

Lampo chasqueo la lengua. Odiaba tratar con Xanxus Vongola. Con ese hombre era difícil hablar, usualmente tenía que probar suerte con Squalo o con Brina para poder siquiera lograr que lo escuchara. Lo peor era sí tenía que conseguir algo de él, porque ese hombre era terco, arrogante y orgulloso. Por supuesto siempre tenía que ir con Alaude si quería que todo saliera bien, pero ahora estaba él solo.

Podía hablarle al décimo, que también tenía habilidades sorprendentes para negociar, pero sabía que Colonello le armaría una escenita si lo hacía. Chasqueo la lengua de nuevo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era realizar unas cuantas preguntas de rutina y ya. Su verdadero trabajo era encontrar al hermano de primo y hablar con él. Nada difícil.

.

.

.

Se había pasado la noche entera practicando con su espada. Casi había olvidado la sensación que le ocasionaba volverse una con ella, mientras interpretaba una danza peligrosa. Sus movimientos eran tan seguros y certeros que Hayato tuvo que girar el rostro para impedir que su sonrojo fuera visible.

Jamás había visto esa expresión de concentración y tranquilidad en el rostro de su novio, ni siquiera cuando juagaba béisbol. Por lo que ser capaz de admirar una nueva faceta de Takeshi lo hacía sentirse afortunado. Desde luego, no era algo que le fuera a decir. Primero muerto que pasarse como un romántico.

–…tengo que admitir que nunca imagine que un friki del béisbol como tu pudiera manejar una espada. –comento cuando Yamamoto hubo finalizado su ronda indeterminada de entrenamiento. El pelinegro se giró con sorpresa y alegría.

–Oh, así que aquí estabas. –sonrío. –La verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo sin practicar, apenas ayer me entraron ganas de hacerlo. –

El peli plata estaba recargado en uno de los árboles que circundaban el jardín de la casa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Takeshi lo miro con amor, mientras recargaba su espada en la roca que estaba cerca de él.

–…eres lindo cuando sonríes, Hayato. –le dijo cuándo se hubo acercado a él. El muchacho de cabellos plateados sintió el rostro arder de la vergüenza, desviando la mirada. Yamamoto soltó una suave risita mientras alzaba su mano y acunaba la mejilla izquierda de su pareja, se inclinó un poco y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Gokudera se sobresaltó. –¡¿P-pero q-qué haces?! –gritó sin poder ocultar el color carmesí que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

–Jaja, parece que también eres lindo cuando te avergüenzas. –río suave, sin separarse de él.

–E-eres un idiota. –mascullo sin poder calmarse.

Takeshi volvió a soltar una de sus típicas risitas y unió sus labios a los del peli plata, quien al inició se sorprendió. Tras un momento pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y le permitió profundizar el contacto. La forma en la que Takeshi lo besaba lo hacía saber cuánto lo amaba. Y era en momentos como aquellos en los que Yamamoto podía confirmar que, en efecto, Gokudera le correspondía sinceramente.

–Te amo. –le dijo el beisbolista con toda naturalidad cuando se separó de él.

–Y-yo también te amo, idiota. –la suave sonrisa que adornaba su rostro le pareció tierna y hermosa. –Por cierto. –miro a su novio de forma inquisitiva. –¿Por qué te ha dado por entrenar de nuevo? –

Takeshi se apartó del joven oji verde y se sentó en el césped. Con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa tranquila le indico con la mano que se sentará junto a él. Hayato chasqueo la lengua en una fingida mueca de disgusto y se colocó a su lado, ambos observando el resto del jardín.

–Desde hace mucho tiempo en mi familia se ha ido heredando el estilo _Shigure Soen Ryu_ , así como un amor especial por la espada. –Yamamoto observó melancólico el cielo. –Mi hermano mayor dijo que a él no se le daba ese estilo en especial, por lo que busco uno que se ajustará a él. Esa búsqueda lo llevo a Italia, en donde decidió quedarse tras conocer a un chico del que se hizo amigo. –el pelinegro suspiro. –La última opción era yo, quien hasta el momento no había mostrado señales de tener habilidad alguna, pero me pareció divertido tratar. –se encogió de hombros. –Así que lo hice, teniendo nueve años acepté aprender ese estilo. Sorpresivamente tenía talento y me gustaba practicar, pero hace cuatro años perdí el elemento esencial de mi espada…perdí lo que yo quería proteger y preferí dejarlo antes de convertir mi estilo en uno violento. –

La mirada nostálgica alarmó un poco a Gokudera, quien posó una mano sobre su brazo. Takeshi cubrió la pálida mano de su novio con la suya y sonrío levemente.

–…ayer que Enma y tú me dijeron sobre Tsuna, supe que había recuperado lo que perdí. Pensé que sí él estaba dispuesto a confiar tanto en mí, entonces yo protegería esa confianza. Y entonces me di cuenta…me di cuenta de que finalmente había encontrado ese algo y no quería perder la oportunidad. Tú, Tsuna y Enma son lo que quiero proteger. –

Gokudera lo miro entre feliz y serio. –Takeshi…Sí Tsuna te lo dijera él mismo… ¿tu aceptarías? La vida que llevaremos no es fácil, él ha decidido aceptar el cargo junto a su hermano y manejar la mitad de Vongola, ha decidido convertirse en el décimo. Sí él te pidiera que te conviertas en su hombre de confianza… ¿aceptarías? –

Yamamoto esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa. –Hayato…no dudaría ni un segundo. Nunca antes nadie me había tenido tanta confianza, así que sí Tsuna me lo pidiera…sí, diría que sí. –

La convicción que reflejaban sus orbes avellanas lo hizo sonreír. Quizás la preocupación de su amigo por conseguir a sus guardianes comenzaría a cesar lentamente. Enma ya le había comentado que Tsuna estaba considerando pedírselo a su novio, pero que le preocupaba su reacción a lo que le contaría.

Sorpresivamente Takeshi no pareció inmutarse con esa parte del relato, lo que lo alteró fue la historia entre el castaño y Mukuro Spade. Y no lo culpaba, en realidad. Sabía por buenas fuentes, Enma, que varios habían tratado de saldar cuentas con ese desgraciado, pero que Tsuna y su corazón de mártir no los habían dejado. Le hubiera gustado ver, de verdad que sí, un enfrentamiento entre Deamon y su hermano.

Habría sido, como menos, entretenido.

–A la fecha aún le faltan varios. –comentó el oji verde distraído. –Tormenta, sol, nube y rayo. Y sí te lo pide, tú serías la lluvia, según Enma. –

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunto curioso. –¿Yo soy la lluvia? ¿Qué es eso? –parpadeo confundido. Hayato le sonrío.

–Es una tradición en Vongola. El jefe es llamado el cielo y sus hombres de confianza deben ser seis. Cada uno tiene un puesto que corresponden a algún fenómeno meteorológico: tormenta, lluvia, rayo, nube, niebla y sol. Hasta el momento Tsuna tenía cinco, pero con la traición de Mukuro ahora somos cuatro. –

–Oh, suena divertido. –el peli plata rodó los ojos. –¿Tú que eres, Haya-chan? –pregunto entusiasmado.

–Soy la tormenta. Dentro de poco conocerás a la nube y no tarda en llegar el rayo. –pensó un momento en el adolescente pelinegro de orbes verdes. –Lambo Bovino y Hibari Kyoya. –

–¿Hibari? –pregunto curioso. –…ese nombre me suena de algo. –

Por supuesto no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo antes de que la imagen de un chico un poco mayor que él le viniera a la mente. Antes era conocido como el demonio de Namimori, pero un día simplemente desapareció sin decírselo a nadie. ¿Quién diría que era uno de los hombres de confianza de Tsuna?

–¿Lo conoces? La verdad es que no me sorprendería, tengo entendido que antes vivía en Japón. –comento Gokudera. –O eso fue lo que nos dijo su hermano. –

Yamamoto río nerviosamente. –Tanto como conocerlo pues…no. Solía ser el prefecto en mi primaria, el chico era bastante violento, en realidad. –

–No ha cambiado, créeme. –suspiro. –Tsuna y yo lo conocemos desde niños. Su hermano mayor es el hombre de confianza del hermano de Tsuna, así que convivimos mucho con él. Y desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido igual. –

El beisbolista esbozó una sonrisa. –Debe ser grandioso tener amigos de toda la vida. Mi primer amigo real es Tsuna, nunca creí que conocería a alguien así. –

Gokudera no podía tomar a mal esas palabras porque, en primer lugar, Takeshi le confesó que desde el principio jamás lo considero un amigo. Él dijo que había sido más como el amor a primera vista. Y, en segundo lugar, porque él pensaba igual. No había alguien más cálido, bueno y noble que Tsunayoshi. Él era especial en muchos sentidos.

–…lo sé. Él es tan…tan especial. –la mirada nostálgica llamó la atención del pelinegro.

–… ¿Hayato? –

Sonrío. –Desde que lo conozco él siempre ha estado ahí para mí. No había cosa que yo necesitará que él no estuviera dispuesto a darme. Confianza, cariño, compañía, diversión, tranquilidad…todo. Él y mi hermano…es gracias a ellos que soy lo que soy ahora. –

–Mi madre solía decir que no hay nadie que este solo en el mundo. Para todos hay una persona especial por ahí que es capaz de brindar apoyo y seguridad a los demás. Sin lugar a dudas esa persona para ti es Tsuna. –

–…sí. Él no me abandonaría como lo hizo Bianchi. –susurro mirando el césped.

.

.

.

– _¿Estás dispuesta a ir en contra de tu hermano?_ –la sorpresa no pudo ser disfrazada por Lambo, quien dejo sobre la mesa un libro. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con incredulidad. – _¿Por qué?_ –

Nagi Spade se removió incomoda en el sillón café. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, clara señal de haberse separado de Mukuro, y sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea. Sus manos estaban apretadas con fuerza a cada lado y miraba intensamente a Lambo.

–… _eso es porque yo…Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que nii-sama le hizo a boss._ –dijo tímidamente. – _Y a mí no me agrada Byakuran Gesso como para permitirme trabajar con él. Cuando se lo comenté a Deamon-nii él me sugirió hablarlo contigo. Primo también estuvo de acuerdo, así que, sí boss y los demás me lo permiten, quisiera ocupar el cargo de la niebla._ –

El pelinegro sonrío ligeramente. – _¿Tú qué piensas, I-pin?_ –Lambo miro a su lado izquierdo, en donde una muchacha china les miraba expectante. Unos pocos segundos después sonrío tierna.

– _Creo que a Tsuna-nii le agradará saber sobre esto. Aun así, pienso que sería bueno ir personalmente y preguntárselo ¿No crees, Kyoya-san?_ –

La nube asintió con la cabeza. Prefería mil veces tener como niebla a la pequeña y tímida Nagi, que al insoportable traicionero de Mukuro. Por otra parte tenía que admitir que esa niña sabía lo que hacía, el tiempo que vivió con su prima Mammon la había ayudado a desarrollar muchas habilidades necesarias para estar con Tsunayoshi.

– _Hablaremos con tú hermano para que nos permita llevarte a Japón._ –habló Lambo nuevamente. – _Estoy seguro de que Tsuna estará muy sorprendido._ –le sonrío de forma agradable a la muchacha. – _Tranquila, él no te abandonaría._ –

Nagi lo miro un momento. – _…lo sé. Y es por eso que no puedo perdonar a nii-sama por lo que le hizo a boss._ –

Y no mentía. Cuando Mukuro hizo lo que hizo ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que enfadarse y callar, porque el cariño y el amor fraternal que le tenía a su hermano era mucho más fuerte que su enojo. Pero tampoco podía olvidar lo bueno y amable que Tsuna había sido con ellos, por lo que los últimos meses se había encontrado a sí misma dudando de permanecer con su hermano. Su decisión fue tomada en el momento en que Mukuro decidió trabajar con Byakuran. Para ella fue simplemente inaceptable y eso era lo que la llevaba a su situación actual.

Ella quería volver a Vongola. Con Tsunayoshi y sus amigos.

– _Descuida._ –el frío tono de Hibari llamó su atención. – _Él herbívoro sabe que tú no tuviste nada que ver. Ha estado preocupado por ti desde que la estúpida piña te llevo._ –

Nagi se sintió…cálida. Saber que su jefe aún se preocupaba por ella luego de su situación con Mukuro, la hacía sentirse bastante consolada y cálida. Sin duda sabía que su decisión de volver a Vongola había sido acertada.

– _Iré a Japón sin importar la opinión de Deamon-nii._ –soltó convencida. – _No puedo permitir que pase más tiempo._ –

– _¿Irás sin importar que dentro de poco se llevará a cabo la aprobación de Byakuran Gesso?_ –I-pin alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

– _No quiero ver a nii-sama del lado de Gesso. Me duele verlo, porque es un constante recordatorio de lo que le hizo a boss._ –

– _Tan dulce como siempre._ –la voz que interrumpió en la sala sobresaltó a todos, solo que Hibari supo disimular la sorpresa.

Lambo giró su cabeza antes de suspirar. El hombre rubio de orbes azul mar que entraba por la puerta caminaba con la misma elegancia de Tsunayoshi. Su sonrisa dulce se asemejaba tanto que por un momento podías confundirlos. Sin embargo, a diferencia del castaño, primo era un poco más alto.

– _¿Qué haces aquí, herbívoro?_ –pregunto Kyoya con molestia. – _Alaude me dijo que tendrías que estar en la mansión principal con tu madre._ –

El rubio hizo un puchero. – _El abuelo se hará cargo de todo. Yo, por mi parte, quiero ver a mi dulce y tierno Tsu._ –sonrío. – _Así que sí yo voy Deamon no podrá decirte que no, Chrome._ –la chica se sorprendió.

– _Puede llamarme Nagi._ –le sonrío agradecida. – _Entonces… ¿Tengo permiso de ir?_ –pregunto con timidez.

Giotto Vongola esbozó una enorme sonrisa. – _¡Claro! Estoy seguro de que a mi hermano le hará inmensamente feliz verte, Nagi._ –se giró para mirar a los tres restantes. – _¿Quieren venir?_ –

Los ojos de I-pin se iluminaron emocionados, mientras asentía fervientemente. Kyoya por su parte se limitó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza y Lambo se encogió de hombros.

–… _supongo que no estaría mal. Hace casi un año que no lo veo._ –musito el Bovino.

– _Haré los preparativos. Nos vemos mañana en la mañana en el aeropuerto, chicos. ¡No olviden llegar a tiempo!_ –

Desde luego Giotto tenía dobles intenciones. Por una parte le enterneció que Nagi Spade hubiera decidido volver por sí misma a Vongola, recurriendo incluso a los dos guardianes que había en Italia. Pero por otra…por otra su intuición estaba muy inquieta desde que vio a las Giglio Nero. ¡Además, nada ni nadie evitaría que viajara hasta Japón para abrazar y querer mucho a su hermano! ¡Lo extrañaba!

Por eso, importándole poco la opinión de G al respecto, decidió organizar un viaje a Namimori para ver a su adorable Tsunayoshi. De haberlo sabido, G lo hubiera amarrado a una silla. El pelirrojo le había prometido al castaño que mantendría un ojo sobre el rubio, pero Giotto sabía darse sus trucos para escapar de la estricta vigilancia de su mano derecha. Así pues, ahora G estaba ahogado en papeleo ajeno y Asari lo ayudaba a viajar.

¡Un plan perfecto! Ahora solo tenía que esperar unas cuantas horas más para poder ver a su hermano. Solo esperaba que Alaude estuviera ocupado, porque de lo contrario también lo detendría. Su novio también parecía haberle prometido algo a su hermanito.

Con una sonrisa alegre, Giotto comenzó a planear todo lo que haría al llegar a Japón.

.

.

.

Tsuna se sentó con pereza en la silla frente a Gamma y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda. Sus ojos chocolate observaban con cansancio al rubio y él le regresaba una mirada compasiva.

–¿Problemas? –pregunto divertido. –Cuando llegaste me pareció que estabas de mal humor. –

El castaño no podía decir que fuera precisamente mal humor. Se sentía muy avergonzado por culpa de Reborn, quien además de haberle hecho el favor de llevarlo hasta la cafetería, se había estado burlando de lo sucedido en la mañana. Sin embargo, por más que lo pensaba, Tsuna no podía entender que había pasado. Cierto era que se había dormido en el sillón, pero en ese momento Reborn no estaba en casa.

Así que lo más seguro era que él se hubiera sentado ahí al llegar, pero ¿por qué? No lograba comprender de que iba la cosa.

–Sí esto sigue así moriré del estrés antes de que se cumplan las tres semanas. –lloriqueo. –Enma tenía razón, no debí haber aceptado. Reborn acabará con mis nervios. –

Gamma suspiro. –Sé que él es irritante y caprichoso, pero eso es en parte por la vida que ha llevado. –el rubio observo detenidamente el rostro del menor. –La familia Arcobaleno era millonaria, y en la actualidad lo es por los esfuerzos de Reborn, pero en el pasado su padre se metió en el juego, la bebida y…las drogas. Un buen día se endeudo con gente del bajo mundo y perdió más de la mitad de su fortuna para poder pagarles. Sin embargo, pagar no fue suficiente. Al parecer hizo enojar a alguien y eso le costó la vida a él y a su esposa. Teniendo tan solo doce años, Reborn aprendió la crueldad del mundo. Luce consiguió grandes avances con él, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya superado del todo. –el hombre se encogió de hombros. –Y sí a eso le agregamos que la persona de la que está enamorado quiere a otro…pues da como resultado al hombre que conoces. –

El castaño lo miro sorprendido. Era cierto que la crueldad podía llegar a límites insospechados, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero su madre le había enseñado que revivir una y otra vez las cosas era dejar ganar a sus agresores. Aplicar el típico avanzar y olvidar era más complicado de lo que parecía, pero con mucho esfuerzo se podía lograr.

–No sé porque presiento que me estás pidiendo que le tenga paciencia. –lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. –Apenas ayer me jure que le daría guerra… ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? –se lamentó.

Gamma soltó una risa. –Tranquilo. Es difícil tenerle paciencia, ni siquiera sus amigos de la infancia se la tienen a veces, pero sí tú le das guerra abiertamente él habrá ganado. Su pasatiempo favorito es molestar a los demás. Recuerda que hay muchas formas de dar batalla…tú lo sabes. –

Tsuna se mordió los labios. Sabía a qué se refería el rubio. Su forma de ganar contra lo que había hecho Mukuro había sido bastante diplomática. Se había limitado a darle las gracias por el maravilloso tiempo que pasaron juntos y le había asegurado que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Le deseo una feliz relación con Byakuran y le sonrío antes de marcharse tranquilamente. Desde luego, cuando subió al auto en el que esperaban Lancia y Enma, se había echado a llorar sobre su amigo pelirrojo. Aunque dignamente había soportado el dolor frente a Mukuro.

–Uh, creo que entiendo. –le sonrío cálidamente. –El que se enoja pierde ¿no? –

Gamma asintió. –Exacto. Tú has probado controlarte con anterioridad, Enma me lo dijo. Así que ahora debe serte más sencillo ¿no? –

–Supongo. No estoy seguro. Aquel día me dije que no le quería dar el gusto de verme derrotado a Mukuro, así que me arme de valor y lo hice. –

–Lo has hecho más veces de las que crees, Tsunayoshi. –comentó el rubio. –Controlar a tus amigos sin alterarte, defenderlos sin alterarte. Lo haces sin darte cuenta. –señaló sonriente.

Bueno, tenía entendido que eso formaba parte de los Vongola. Su madre, su hermano, Brina, Timoteo y él mismo podían llegar a ser así. Era como un comportamiento natural de su familia, en un cierto punto todos lo habían comprobado. Así que no le parecía tan descabellado lo que Gamma le estaba sugiriendo, debía haber algún modo de controlarlo y hacerlo cuándo quisiera ¿no? ¿O sencillamente lo hacía casi siempre? La verdad es que no lo notaba, actuaba en el momento según su intuición.

–Uh, creo que tendré que probar. Quizás se lo pregunte a Enma o Hayato. –

–Eres tranquilo por naturaleza, Tsunayoshi. Lo único que debes hacer es forzar esa tranquilidad a…todo. –el rubio se llevó una mano al mentón. –Así fue como Aria llegó a ser como es ahora, cuando era pequeña era muy irritable y enojona. –

Tsuna sonrío. –Jaja, sí, la recuerdo un poco así. Fue como a los quince años que empezó a serenarse ¿no? –

Gamma asintió. –El cambio fue muy…extremo. –

Sawada soltó otra risa. Sin embargo existía una historia detrás de ese cambió. Sí mal no recordaba tenía que ver con la abuela de Aria. Más o menos Sepira Giglio Nero había muerto cuando Aria cumplió los quince, ese desafortunado incidente había obligado a la chica a cambiar, puesto que ellas eran muy unidas. Era como ver a Luce y Uni.

–Sí. Luego de la muerte de la abuela Sepira ella cambió mucho. –el tono melancólico del castaño llamó su atención.

La dulce abuela Sepira. Su muerte había afectado a muchos, entre ellos a los Vongola. Su madre, Nana, le tenía un cariño muy especial dado que su propia madre falleció cuando la dio a luz a ella. Sepira se había convertido en la madre que nunca tuvo y por tanto sufrió mucho con su muerte. Por consiguiente, él y su hermano también sintieron su pérdida como si se tratase de su abuela de sangre.

Esa época fue muy dolorosa para él. Cuando le sucedió lo de Mukuro le hizo mucha falta. Sepira siempre tenía palabras de aliento, consejos y cariño para dar. Por más que Nana estuviera ahí, los consejos de su abuela le hicieron muchísima falta. Recordaba que después de saber de la traición de Spade, se había ido a refugiar en el cementerio, frente a la lápida de Sepira, mientras lloraba desconsolado.

–…nos hace mucha falta. –comentó en voz baja.

Quizás la razón por la cual se había comportado así el día que enfrento a Mukuro, fue porque muy en el fondo sabía que a ella no le hubiera gustado que se alterara. Agregándole a eso su propia naturaleza, todo había acabado con su ex-novio fuera de su vida y de Vongola.

Tampoco se arrepentía. Sí algo tenían de sobra los Vongola era orgullo.

–Oh, mira, un cliente. –Sawada ignoró la mirada interrogante del rubio y se levantó de la silla. No estaba para conversar de su pasado. Ni de Mukuro ni de Sepira. Mucho menos para pensar en el de Reborn.

Sabía que, si lo hacía, poco tardaría en comenzar a deprimirse. Y no quería que eso fuera a suceder. El día que decidió abandonar Italia había prometido frente a la tumba de su abuela que seguiría avanzando sin mirar atrás. Una promesa que no estaba dispuesto a romper por nada en el mundo.

.

.

.

Uni Giglio Nero comenzaba a sentirse aburrida. Estar en las empresas Arcobaleno no era tan divertido como estar en la cafetería de su abuelita, en donde su onii-chan ya la había enseñado a atender a los clientes y a limpiar algunas mesas. Pero estando en ese reluciente edificio no encontraba nada divertido por hacer. Hacía horas que Reborn la había dejado con una mujer de expresión seria y largos cabellos azules que le daba un poco de temor.

Lal Mirch, por su parte, no era demasiado dada a los niños. Su paciencia era poca y su carácter era fuerte y autoritario, una mezcla poco convencional para tratar con infantes. Por ello, se limitaba a observar con ojos de halcón a la pequeña peliverde que le regresaba una mirada nerviosa y asustada.

–No lo puedo creer. –suspiro al cabo de dos horas y media. –Reborn dijo que no tardaría, él sabe que no soy buena con los niños. –

Solo había que ver a la pequeña Uni sentada en el sillón de cuero negro. No había necesidad de palabras para describir la incómoda expresión de la menor. El único movimiento que se atrevía a hacer era el de sus manos retorciendo el encaje rosa de su vestido.

–…hemos vuelto-kora. –la puerta de la oficina de Lal se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar al rubio de orbes azules. –Oh, pequeña Uni-kora. –le sonrío amigablemente. La niña aprovecho que los ojos de la mujer se posaron en el intruso y se levantó deprisa para correr a los brazos del chico.

–Colonello-nii, Colonello-nii ¡Llévame con onii-chan! –pidió suplicante. –Lal-san me da miedo. –

La peli azul sintió como su espalda se tensaba al escuchar a la pequeña. ¿Ella daba miedo? Bueno, no le sorprendía, en realidad.

–¿Con Tsuna? –pregunto el oji azul curioso. –Deberías ir con… ¿eh? ¿Reborn? –el chico se giró un poco solo para ver la mueca siniestra en el hermoso rostro del pelinegro. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. –¿P-por qué me m-miras así-kora? –

–Oh, ¿Por qué será? –pregunto sarcástico. –¿Quién fue el que dijo que no conocía nada sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi? –una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. –Suponía ya que algo me estabas ocultando. –

Lal los miro en silencio. Había escuchado con anterioridad el nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi de Mammon y su prometido, pero jamás le había llamado la atención como para preguntar algo acerca de él. Pero ahora que veía a Colonello más pálido de lo normal, mientras tartamudeaba incoherencias, supo que debió haber preguntado cuando pudo.

–…n-no sé de qué hablas-kora. –

Reborn se tronó los dedos. –No me mientas, Colonello. Ya no te servirá de nada. –

El rubio tragó saliva. –B-bueno, sí lo conozco ¿Qué más da-kora? –

–Oh ¿Entonces sí lo conoces? –pregunto con tono malicioso. –¿Por qué me mentiste? –

–La respuesta es simple. Tú interés en él me dio muy mala espina y no quería que jugarás con él. Tsuna es muy importante para mí como para dejar que lo lastimen otra vez-kora. –dijo con convicción. –Tú amas a Fon y siempre será así. –

Lal decidió que no era bueno que Uni escuchará esa conversación y prefirió sacarla de ahí, dejando a ambos hombres solos en la oficina. La niña miro una última vez a Reborn y siguió, a duras penas, a Lal por el pasillo.

–No estés tan seguro, idiota. –soltó el Arcobaleno con acidez. –Me he propuesto olvidar a Fon. –

El rubio alzo una ceja. –Tienes años intentándolo. A estas fechas ya has lastimado a mucha gente. –

Reborn chasqueo la lengua y dejo que su fedora cubriera parcialmente su rostro. –…ahora es diferente. Ahora estoy dispuesto. –

–Lo mismo dijiste cuando conociste a Bianchi, Reborn. Sé que te has interesado en Tsuna, no te culpo, pero no quiero que salga lastimado…no otra vez. –Colonello bajo la vista y se mordió los labios. –Es frustrante no poder hacer nada. Créeme que sí pudiera borrar a Fon de tu corazón…yo lo haría. Has sufrido bastante ya, pero no pienso sacrificar a Tsunayoshi para que pruebes sí puedes o no puedes olvidar a Fon. –

–Con Tsuna…con él pienso que es posible. –

–¿Y sí no puedes? ¿Has pensado en que pasaría sí tu enamoras a ese chico y al final tú no le correspondes? –el rubio le miro seriamente. –¿O en caso de que sea al revés? No es seguro que él se enamore de ti. –

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. –Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Colonello. –

–¿Piensas decirle lo mismo a su madre? ¿A su familia? ¿Crees que nadie verá por él sí sale lastimado? No te equivoques, Reborn. A estas alturas yo ya no sé qué sientes tú, pero sé que Tsuna es frágil. –

–No es un niño. –replico irritado. –Se puede cuidar por sí mismo. –

–Yo sé que no es un niño, sé que es independiente. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda preocuparme por él. No estoy de acuerdo en que intentes nada con Tsuna-kora. –

Reborn lo miro altanero. –Y yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso, Colonello. He decidido que conquistare a Tsunayoshi y lo haré mío. –

–¿Estás loco? Eso no… ¡Oye, espera! ¿A dónde vas? –

Reborn salió de la oficina sin importarle que dejó al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Había dada por terminada esa conversación, a él poco le interesaba quien estuviera de acuerdo o no con su plan de conquista. Se había prometido que sería suyo y nadie se interpondría en su camino. Quería probar el tratar de amar a alguien más. Y ese alguien debía ser Tsuna.

.

.

.

Estaba realmente cansado. No esperaba que ese día fuera a haber tanta gente en la cafetería, pero sorpresivamente se llenó. Había estado todo el día corriendo de aquí para allá luego de su pequeña charla con Gamma, mientras pensaba en Mukuro.

No que le fuera muy agradable pensar en él, pero ciertamente a veces se atrapaba preguntándose sí estaba bien, sí era feliz. O simplemente a veces se cuestionaba que tanto fue verdad en su relación. Le dolía imaginar que quizás nunca lo quiso, que quizás nunca lo tomó en serio. Le dolía hasta el alma saber que lo trato como un juguete.

–Bienvenido. –la aterciopelada voz del Arcobaleno casi lo hizo gritar del susto. –¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día? ¿O es que te he asustado? –la clara burla en su voz lo hizo alzar la vista y fruncir el ceño con molestia.

'Tranquilo, no te alteres' Se dijo mentalmente con fastidio.

–Sí, casi me causas un infarto. –aceptó con una sonrisa tensa. Reborn lo observo desde el sofá de dos plazas y alzó una ceja con interés.

El castaño, por su parte, cerró la puerta con seguro y se encamino hasta el sillón de una plaza, en el cual se sentó fatigado. Sus ojos pesaban mucho y sentía su cuerpo adolorido por estar tanto tiempo yendo de aquí para allá con los pedidos de sus clientes.

–Jeh, parece que te atropelló un tren. –

–Sí, parece y así me siento. –susurro adormilado. –Dame unos minutos, en seguida voy a preparar la cena. –

Reborn observó sus facciones y esbozó una sonrisa. –Sí me permites besarte…entonces yo la hago por ti…esta noche. –

El tono sugerente provoco que cualquier rastro de sueño y cansancio desaparecieran de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. –¡¿Q-qué?! –grito abriendo abruptamente los ojos. –¡P-por supuesto que no! –

Gamma le había dicho que debía controlarse, pero le era imposible. Reborn Arcobaleno era un experto a la hora de molestar.

–¿No? –

–¡No! –

El pelinegro dejó a un lado el libro que leía y se levantó del sofá. La forma en la que lo miraba hizo sentir a Tsuna como si estuviera siendo cazado. Por un momento su intuición se activó alertándole sobre que debía moverse de ahí, pero su cuerpo se paralizo en cuanto sintió como las manos de Reborn se apoyaban a cada lado de su rostro, mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

–¡Hiii! –grito avergonzado, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse.

'¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Mi corazón late demasiado…rápido' Se dijo el castaño azorado.

–Oh, estás rojo. –sonrío de lado. –Que adorable. –

¿Adorable? Tsuna ya no sabía si estaba tan alterado por esa invasión a su espacio personal o por la furia que sentía naciendo en su estómago. Ese hombre sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas.

Una idea se formó en su mente. Sonrío ladino. –¿Lo soy? –con ayuda de sus brazos, Tsuna acercó a Reborn hacía su rostro aún más. El pelinegro se sorprendió por el repentino cambió y admiro un poco la…sensual sonrisa en los labios del más joven. Algo dentro suyo se movió, su corazón se aceleró. Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba provocándole al pelinegro, el castaño acercó sus labios a los ajenos, lentamente.

Cuando considero que la broma había ido muy lejos, hizo ademán de soltar a Reborn y de alejarse, pero no contó con que el mayor no se lo permitiera.

–Reborn, era una broma. No te… –sus labios fueron sellados por los del mayor de improviso.

Reborn no había pensado demasiado las cosas cuando decidió no permitir que Tsuna se alejara y a cambio inclinarse y besarlo. Pero tenía que admitir que se alegraba de haberlo hecho porque, en serio, sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces que casi sintió que se derretía.

Su calidez era tan embriagadora que por un momento olvido lo que estaba haciendo. Tsuna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió una curiosa tensión en el estómago. Para ser honesto no le desagradaba que Reborn lo estuviera besando, inesperadamente era agradable y cálido. Él lo estaba tratando como si fuera un fragmento de cristal, lo besaba con tanta delicadeza que le fue imposible no corresponderle. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no sentía ese golpeteo arrítmico de su corazón?

…Un segundo… ¿Qué…golpeteo? El castaño sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Oh, no, no, no ¡No! No podía, no podía y definitivamente ¡No podía! No era cierto. Estaba imaginando cosas. Ese extraño sentimiento era…era otra cosa, de seguro. Su corazón no se había acelerado ni sentía agradable y…exquisito ese beso.

El Arcobaleno sintió de inmediato el cambió en el menor y se separó de él sin profundizar. Sus orbes ónix se clavaron en las chocolates del muchacho y contempló el reflejo del pánico en ellos. Sonrío de forma traviesa y se relamió los labios. Tsuna observo sonrojado la acción.

–… ¿Por qué…por qué me besaste? –pregunto con un hilo de voz. Su respiración se mezcló con la de Reborn y sintió un escalofrío.

Tenía que alejarse.

–Jeh, me pareció un buen castigo para tu atrevimiento. –la incomodidad del Sawada era casi palpable. Reborn sabía que Tsuna quería que se alejará, pero le parecía divertido molestarlo más. –…me aburría. Uni está dormida. –

¿Qué se aburría? Tsunayoshi se mordió los labios tratando de contener su furia. Era increíble como de estar tan nervioso ahora estaba ardiendo de enojo.

Los ojos le picaban por las ganas de llorar. ¿Acaso era un simple juguete? ¿Acaso no merecía respeto? ¿Qué les daba el derecho a Reborn, Mukuro y Byakuran de tratarlo como a un idiota?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que sentirse… _así_?

–…aléjate de mí, Arcobaleno. –de no haber estado tan cerca no lo hubiera escuchado. Casi al instante Reborn se dio cuenta de que Tsuna temblaba.

–¿Estás…? –su pregunta quedo al aire cuando vio al chico alzar la vista. Sus ojos oscilaban entre su natural color chocolate y un color naranja que parecía oro mezclándose con lava. Eran tan fascinantes que casi perdió de vista lo que sucedía.

–Estoy harto. –Reborn se apartó cuando Tsuna se levantó sin avisar. Ambos quedaron de frente, mirándose. La ferocidad de la mirada del menor lo tenía cautivado y confundido al mismo tiempo. No estaba tan seguro de entender lo que le sucedía. –Ya te lo había dicho antes y te lo repito, yo no soy tu juguete. Sí estás aburrido…yo no soy un juego. –sus sentimientos se mezclaban entre el dolor, la furia y el miedo. –…yo…estoy tan cansado de que piensen que pueden usarme y tirarme que… –quería llorar. –…es tan insoportable. Lástima tanto que…no puedo contenerme. –

Las primeras lágrimas dejaron perplejo al pelinegro. Jamás había sido bueno cuando la gente lloraba. Lo que era más, detestaba ver llorar a los demás, eso era tan…débil. Pero su corazón se contrajo cuando las orbes chocolate se nublaron en dolor que no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, tratando de aliviar su sufrimiento.

Y por primera vez desde que se paró frente a la tumba de Sepira y prometió seguir avanzando, Tsunayoshi se permitió ser débil y llorar.

¿Por qué Mukuro lo había traicionado? ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? ¿Por qué?

No podía simplemente fingir que nada ocurrió. No podía evitar odiar a Byakuran, no podía evitar que sus sentimientos lo consumieran. Era tan doloroso que sentía que su corazón se despedazaba cada vez más. Ese sentimiento era tan asfixiante que sentía que todo se desvanecía. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo aquello lo venciera. En momentos como esos, en los que su corazón predominaba sobre su razón, era que Tsunayoshi se daba cuenta de que detenerse era darle el gusto a Mukuro.

Él era fuerte…era un Vongola. Pero su llanto no hacía más que aumentar mientras la calidez de Reborn lo envolvía de una forma suave y delicada. Se sentía tan bien que le estaba costando controlarse.

–Yo jamás he pensado en usarte y tirarte. –el pelinegro separó un poco al castaño de sí. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del contrario y alzó su mano, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas en una caricia. –Eres interesante, pero no te considero un juguete. No más. Te sorprenderías de lo serio que me has hecho ser en tan solo tres días, Tsuna. –los ojos del adolescente resplandecían de una forma hechizante. –Tanto que me has hecho dudar de mis propias decisiones. –

Por supuesto que dudaba ya de que tan cierto sería que le pertenecía a Fon completamente. Era ridículo como un niño lo había hecho sentirse de esa forma. No podía decir que Fon ya estaba olvidado del todo, porque era un amor unilateral que duró mucho tiempo, pero estando frente a Tsuna se daba cuenta de que quizás podía superarlo. Pero la pregunta no era sí él podía o no dejar atrás su pasado, la pregunta era sí Tsuna lo lograría.

–…por favor…discúlpame. –trago saliva. –…yo…yo no debí decirte estas cosas. Me desquite contigo sin necesidad. –la caricia comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

–Calla, tranquilo. No sé qué te haya pasado o que te hayan hecho, pero estaremos viviendo juntos muchos días más, así que relájate…y acostúmbrate. –sonrío malicioso. El otro parpadeo desconcertado.

–… ¿acostumbrarme? ¿De qué…? –

Había que ver que Reborn no era precisamente el ser con más sentido común del mundo. Mucho menos era el que tenía la mayor delicadeza. Y Sawada Tsunayoshi podía dar fe de ello, por supuesto que tendría que esperar a que el hombre decidiera dejar sus labios en paz para poder hablar.

–…cierto, antes de que se me olvide. –el de patillas rizadas pegó su frente a la del castaño al finalizar el beso. –Soy muy serio con esto. Sé que ya sabrás sobre mi amor no correspondido, que no lo he olvidado y todas esas estupideces. –Tsuna se las arregló para asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Temía abrir la boca y tartamudear por la cercanía. –Y no mienten. –por algún motivo se sintió… ¿traicionado? Comenzaba a perder la cordura. –Pero tampoco tienen razón. En este momento te lo digo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, haré que te enamores de mí y te haré mío. –

Ah, sí. Muy bien. ¿Acaso el hombre había perdido el último tornillo que le quedaba? ¡No tenían ni tres días de haberse conocido! Y lo que era peor, su primera impresión no había sido nada buena, tampoco la segunda. ¡Se la pasaban molestándose el uno al otro! ¡Peleaban y discutían! ¿Acaso Reborn era idiota?

–No, no soy ningún idiota. –gruño molesto. Tsuna parpadeo. –Y no, no leo mentes. Sin embargo, me gustaría leer la tuya, quizás tengas algo más que simple aire por ahí. –se burló.

Oh, no. Su intención inicial era no involucrarse más de lo necesario, aunque había que ver que hasta el momento no había hecho un buen trabajo, por lo que tener a Reborn tratando de conquistarlo sería una falla a sus planes.

–Bien. Tenemos… –

–Oh, has aceptado rápido. No me lo esperaba. –interrumpió con malicia. –¿Tanto me deseas? –

Tsuna lo empujo y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. –Yo nunca… –

–Serás mi novio entonces. –continuó hablando.

–¡No me ignores! ¡Y lo que es más, deja de hacerte planes extraños! No soy tu novio y tampoco he aceptado absolutamente nada. –grito irritado. –¡¿Me estás escuchando?! –

El pelinegro se limitó a ignorarlo y a sentarse en el sillón. –¿Quién diría que Tsuna es un pervertido y atrevido? –

–¡Yo no soy eso! –chilló enfadado, plantándose frente a él con el ceño fruncido y los ojos centelleantes en ese adictivo color naranja. Reborn sonrío y tiró de él para sentarlo a su lado. –¡Hiii! –

–Voy en serio, Tsunayoshi. Quiero probar lo que es enamorarme de ti. –acarició sus labios con lo dedos. –Quiero saber lo que es ser amado. –

El corazón de Tsuna volvió a latir de esa forma desgarradora. Sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y por algún motivo comenzaba a sentir calor. La sensación de los dedos de Reborn recorriendo sus labios lo estremecía agradablemente, sentir esa mirada lo hacía dudar. Trago saliva.

–…ser amado es maravilloso. –susurro el castaño suavemente. Su voz temblorosa. –Te hace sentir…único. –bajo la mirada. –Cuando amas es…doloroso. Es como si quisieras que esa persona supiera todo de ti y tú quieres saber todo sobre ella. Cuando estás lejos no puedes apartarla de tus pensamientos y cuando está contigo quieres monopolizar cada parte de su persona, de sus reacciones, sus pensamientos…todo. –miro con ojos brillantes al mayor. –¿Tú estarías dispuesto a darme todo eso, Reborn? ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejarte monopolizar…a amarme y dejar que te amé? –Tsuna creía que quizás así el otro recapacitaría y olvidaría toda esa estupidez. No se imaginaba a Reborn amándolo…no a él.

–…quiero intentarlo. –no supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero repentinamente Sawada se vio acorralado entre el sillón y el cuerpo del mayor. –Quiero todo de ti y quiero darte todo de mí. –la intensidad de su mirada provocaba una extraña sensación en el castaño.

–¿Por qué ahora? …me dijeron que llevas muchos años jugando con las personas por ahí mientras esperabas a que tu persona especial te mirara. –se las arregló para formar una frase coherente. –¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo? –

Reborn suspiro. –No sé porque ahora. Cuando te conocí hace unos días algo cambió. –recorrió su rostro con la mirada. –Y no pretendo jugar contigo, no sé porque insistes tanto con eso. –

El castaño apretó los labios. ¿Sería correcto decírselo? Es decir, le daba mucho miedo que el Arcobaleno consiguiera su cometido y lo enamorara, para luego dejarlo como sí nada. Sin embargo, su intuición le decía que no le estaba mintiendo. Reborn estaba siendo sincero.

–Yo…tuve un novio antes de venir a Namimori. Él…yo lo amaba tanto que…no sé, no le hice caso a mis instintos y me dejé enamorar. Me di cuenta muy tarde y salí muy lastimado. No quiero volver a sentirme así, Reborn. Mi corazón se rompió y yo no quiero tener nada que ver con el amor. –

Ver la forma en la cual sus ojos se nublaban por el dolor lo hacían sentir ganas de matar al desgraciado que lo lastimó. Sin darse cuenta frunció el ceño.

–No te lastimaré. Hacerte daño sería lastimarme a mí mismo. No me gusta verte así, me gusta tú sonrisa, tú ceño fruncido cuando te enfadas, la forma en la que cuidas de Uni, cuando me regañas y discutes conmigo. Me gusta la idea de monopolizarte. –

Sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas y su corazón latió acelerado. –…yo… –

–Permite que este sentimiento se convierta en amor, Tsuna. Permíteme amarte y ámame también. Sé que suena cursi e irreal, no sé qué te habrán dicho sobre mí, pero prometo que no te haré daño. –

–E-está bien. Tenemos tres semanas, sí las cosas no resultan, Reborn, al regresar Aria haremos como que no pasó nada. –necesitaba tener ese margen de huida porque su intuición le decía que…acabaría amando a Reborn Arcobaleno.

El pelinegro sonrío de lado. –No te dejaré huir. –

.

.

.

– _¿Se puede saber por qué estas perturbando mi siesta, primo Vongola?_ –Xanxus Vongola miraba irritado el rostro angelical del rubio. – _¿Qué quieres?_ –

– _Ya podrías ser más amable._ –se quejó con un puchero, mientras tomaba asiento frente a su malhumorado primo. Xanxus afiló la mirada y notó algo brillante en su cuello.

– _¿El viejo ya te dio el anillo, basura?_ –preguntó dando un largo trago a su bebida. Giotto parpadeo y alzó el collar que llevaba. – _¿Sólo la mitad?_ –sonrío burlón. – _¿Dónde está la otra parte?_ –

El rubio esbozo una alegre sonrisa. – _La tiene Tsuna. El abuelo nos la dio antes de que él se fuera a Japón._ –

Xanxus alzó una ceja. – _Creí que Yoshi no quería formar parte del mando de Vongola. Pensaba que te habría dejado todo a ti._ –

– _No. Al final la tía Brina habló con él y lo convenció de ser el jefe junto conmigo. Sinceramente me alegre mucho cuando mamá me lo dijo, yo no quería que mi hermano se quedará sin nada. Sin embargo, no es nada seguro. Tsuna dijo que confirmaría su respuesta cuando volviera de Namimori._ –

– _Normal, supongo. Desde pequeño no le gustaba la idea de pertenecer a Vongola._ –miro el techo. – _Sin duda que haya conocido a la basura de Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya lo ayudó mucho._ –

– _Es difícil, tú lo sabes…conseguir amigos de verdad que te quieran por quien eres, no por lo que les puedas ofrecer. Y Tsuna en especial fue muy molestado por ser de Vongola._ –

No era necesario que el rubio se lo dijera. Muchas veces vio por sí mismo como Tsunayoshi era maltratado por pertenecer a una familia tan adinerada. Todos los problemas que enfrentó no solo contra niños, también con secuestradores y personas que querían obtener algo de Vongola. Fue muy frustrante para todos esa época, hasta que a la vida del castaño llegó Hibari Fon.

A decir verdad ese chico solo pasaba por Italia para saludar a Alaude, su hermano mayor, y para ver qué tal le iba todo. Sin embargo, se encariño muy rápido con Tsunayoshi y termino por quedarse muchos años. En ese período de tiempo se encargó de entrenar al niño para que no lo volvieran a molestar y, con ayuda de Brina, consiguieron que Tsuna aprendiera artes marciales casi a la perfección. Sin duda no fue tan complicado, sorpresivamente el niño tenía una habilidad innata, pero no le gustaba la violencia.

Y a todo eso se le podía agregar que Tsuna había conseguido muy buenos amigos que lo defendían. Gracias a ellos el menor no se había hundido.

Xanxus suspiro. – _No me has dicho que quieres, Giotto._ –lo miro fijamente. – _Date prisa y suéltalo._ –

El rubio sonrío. – _Solamente venía a decirte que me iré a Japón a ver a mi hermano. Sí el abuelo pregunta, dile que fui a conseguir una respuesta suya._ –

– _¿Tan pronto el viejo ya quiere la respuesta de Yoshi?_ –se sorprendió un poco. – _Resultó muy impaciente._ –sonrío, después lo miro con burla al darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería. – _¿Acaso has venido a pedirme que esté en contra de Byakuran Gesso?_ –

Giotto frunció el ceño un tanto avergonzado. – _…yo…_ –

– _Vas tarde, basura. La petición está de más. Varia está en contra desde el principio._ –

Giotto lo miro agradecido. – _Gracias._ –

– _Los conflictos internos no importan, cuando la basura molesta, la familia pelea unida. Y ustedes dos, son mi familia._ –

Cualquiera podría decir lo que quisiera de Vongola, pero había algo que todos sabían. No había una familia más unida y fuerte que ellos, sus lazos iban más allá de la sangre. Y eso podía ser fácilmente comprobado.

.

.

.

Kozato Enma no sabía si debía reír, llorar o hacer ambas cosas. Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando Tsunayoshi decidió llamarle para contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Reborn ese día. No podía evitar ese sentimiento de seguridad. Seguridad de que Tsuna acabaría cediendo a ese hombre. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué pasa? –Enma se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos de su pareja rodeándolo por la espalda. –Pareces inquieto ¿Está Tsuna bien? –

–No puedo decir que esté bien. –suspiro antes de recargarse en el pecho de Fon. –…estoy muy preocupado. –admitió sintiendo la calidez del otro. –Por cierto, me alegra mucho que hayas venido. –sonrío.

Fon soltó una suave risita e hizo que Enma quedará de frente a él. Los ojos de ambos chocaron y sintieron ese cosquilleo viajar por sus cuerpos. Era tan frecuente que para ellos ya era natural. De alguna forma sabían que eso confirmaba cuanto se amaban.

–Te extrañaba. –dijo, acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla del más joven. –Aproveche que tenía que venir a ver a un viejo amigo para verte a ti. –

Enma hizo un ligero puchero. –Quería que vinieras antes. No me gusta estar lejos de ti. –

La sonrisa divertida que adorno las finas facciones del pelinegro le pareció encantadora. Sin pensarlo mucho, Fon alzó a Enma en brazos y se sentó en el sillón sin soltarlo. Una tenue sonrisa adornaba los labios del pelirrojo.

–Y dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de Tsuna? ¿Acaso es lo de Mukuro otra vez? –pregunto preocupado. –Sabía que debía haber advertido a ese chico sobre lastimar a Tsuna. –

Kozato bajo la mirada, acomodándose entre los brazos de su novio. –Más que eso, en realidad es por la persona que conoció hace unos días. Es un hombre que al parecer está interesado en él, según me dijo hace un rato. –miro el techo fijamente. –…no quisiera verlo destrozado de nuevo, recordar lo mal que estuvo luego de que Mukuro lo traicionó me hace pensar que… –

–No lo digas. –interrumpió Fon. –No todas las personas le harán lo mismo. Tsuna es tan especial que no tardará en haber alguien que lo vea y lo comience a amar. –

–No confío en Reborn Arcobaleno. –

El pelinegro se quedó callado por la impresión. No hubiera imaginado que su mejor amigo estuviese interesado en su pequeño hermanito. Quizás comenzaba a entender la preocupación de Enma, después de todo su amigo tenía una reputación de rompecorazones horrible. Solía jugar con sus presas y luego las desechaba.

Él mismo le llamó la atención muchas veces. Pero por algún motivo se sentía muy tranquilo. Sin embargo, eso no evitaría que fuera a verlo para hacerle saber que Tsuna no estaba solo. Por supuesto, era solo por las dudas.

–Descuida, no pasará nada. –

.

.

.

–Curioso collar. –escuchó la voz de Reborn en la puerta. Sawada se giró para observar como el mayor sostenía la mitad del anillo que Timoteo le entrego antes de abandonar Italia. Casi soltando un chillido, el castaño soltó los libros que sostenía sobre la cama y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a Reborn.

–¡¿Q-que haces?! –con una mueca enfadada le arrebató la cadena y se la puso. –Esto es muy importante para mí. –

La mitad del anillo de Vongola que Timoteo le dio antes de que se fuera. La otra mitad la tenía su hermano. Sí bien sabía de antemano que aún no daba una respuesta clara a su abuelito, también sabía que probablemente el anciano ya supiera su decisión con antelación. Brina solía decirle que era muy transparente, por lo que no se le haría extraño que nono supiera ya que había decidido aceptar el mando junto a Giotto.

Reborn sonrío ladino. –¿Más que yo? –

Tsuna se sonrojo. –El que haya accedido a tu extraña idea no me hace tu novio, Reborn. –se cruzó de brazos y elevó un poco su mentón. Era curioso que adoptará esa pose, dado que solo la utilizaba cuando estaba en modo jefe. –Sabes que será imposible que te enamores de mí. –

–Sí ese idiota no aprovechó la oportunidad, Tsuna, no creas que yo la dejaré pasar. –se inclinó sobre él con una expresión seria. –Y deja de pensar estupideces o en ese sujeto…soy muy celoso. –dijo, malicioso. –Recuerda descansar bien. –antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar, Reborn aprovecho su descuido y lo beso fugazmente en los labios.

El sonrojo que coloreo sus mejillas fascino al Arcobaleno, quien se marchó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–¡D-deja de hacer eso! –grito tras unos segundos. No podía evitar que su pulso se disparase cada vez que al hombre se le ocurría hacer eso.

Estaba frustrado consigo mismo por no saber cómo reaccionar. No sabía sí era buena idea adentrarse en los peligrosos terrenos de Reborn porque, sinceramente, nunca estaba seguro de que demonios le pasaba por la cabeza.

Tsuna se mordió los labios con ansiedad, mientras cerraba la puerta de su alcoba y regresaba sobre sus pasos hasta la orilla de la cama. Observo los libros que había llevado consigo y soltó un suspiro.

Quería saber cuál Reborn era el real. Quería saber cuál de todas sus caras era la verdadera. O sí simplemente era una mezcla de todas ellas. Deseaba conocerlo un poco más, quería que confiará un poco en él. Pero ¿para qué? Él si planeaba cumplir con su palabra y no estaba dispuesto a exponerse a ser lastimado de nuevo.

"– _No te lastimaré. Hacerte daño sería lastimarme a mí mismo. No me gusta verte así, me gusta tú sonrisa, tú ceño fruncido cuando te enfadas, la forma en la que cuidas de Uni, cuando me regañas y discutes conmigo. Me gusta la idea de monopolizarte. –"_

Se sobresaltó al recordar sus palabras. ¿Podía confiar en él? Por experiencia sabía que confiar de buenas a primeras era un error fatal, pero su intuición le decía que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones porque, honestamente, no sabía que estaba sucediendo con él.

Por la tarde se había prometido que ignoraría su existencia, pero ahora le resultaba más complicado. Debería haber sabido que la idea de Aria acabaría con sus nervios. Pensar tanto en eso lo llevaría al manicomio, estaba seguro. Y mucho más si agregaba que Mukuro no había dejado de rondar por su mente desde hacía varios días. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurría con él.

'Debe ser porque ya en pocos días se hará la votación para Gesso' Pensó convencido.

Necesitaba descansar y hablar con Hayato. La cabeza le dolía por todas las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo y consideraba la idea de ir a comer sushi al restaurante de Tsuyoshi. Desde luego, eso incluía una conversación más exhaustiva sobre lo que haría al respecto. Y, quizás, aprovecharía el momento para contarle a Takeshi sobre Vongola.

Esperaba que su decisión a la propuesta de Reborn no fuera a causarle tantos problemas.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hola gente!

Sí, sé que he tardado siglos para publicar algo, pero en mí defensa digo que estuve muy ocupada con la escuela. Sin embargo, aproveché este ratito de la mañana para publicar el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Espero les guste!

Por cierto, he estado escribiendo los siguientes capítulos de este fic, del cual ya tengo listo el quinto cap y estoy iniciando el sexto, y decidí que no lo haría taaaan largo, sencillamente tendrá como mucho trece o catorce capítulos. Pero, a cambio de eso, la mayoría de los capis son muy largos, hasta ahora el más corto fue el primero y uno de trece hojas, así que no se preocupen, les daré mucho para leer :D

En fin, paso a mí parte favorita de mis notas de autora… ¡Agradecimientos por los reviews!

 **Destiny Mercedes:** _No sabes lo mucho que me emocionó leer tu comentario, me alegró el día como no tienes idea. Realmente me hace feliz que te gusté la historia, espero te haya gustado este cap también ¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Shiho Akemi:** _Muchas gracias, me hace sumamente feliz que te gusté el fic. Espero te gusté este capítulo también. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 **akykuran:** _Jaja, sí, Reborn nunca dejará de ser Reborn y por eso lo amamos. Espero el capi te haya gustado, ¡Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro el día!_

Y a todos los demás lectores, les agradezco que lean la historia.

Espero estén todos muy bien, nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	5. Capítulo 5: Lluvia

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 5

Lluvia

.

.

.

No podía moverse. Un calor sofocante lo estaba incomodando y un peso desconocido le dificultaba el movimiento. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder ver claramente lo que tenía enfrente. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y sus cuerdas vocales se prepararon para el próximo movimiento.

–¡Hiiiii! –el grito hizo que Reborn abriera los ojos con pereza.

–Eres demasiado escandaloso por la mañana. –gruño fastidiado. –Odio que me despierten. –

Tsuna tenía muchas cosas para decir como réplica. Para empezar el que Reborn se hubiera escabullido a su alcoba durante la noche y se hubiera metido en su cama. Según su sentido común y lo que su madre le hubiera dicho, aquello era razón suficiente para gritar. Lo demás venía siendo parte de lo primero, así que sus argumentos estaban ligados a que Reborn era un experto para causarle infartos. Sencillamente creía que a él le gustaba molestarlo.

–Sí no quieres que te despierten, Reborn, entonces duerme en tu propia alcoba, en tu propia cama. –lo fulmino con la mirada y se sentó en la cama, zafándose del agarre que tenía el pelinegro sobre su cintura. –Ya te lo dije ayer, el que haya aceptado tu absurda idea no quiere decir que eso nos convierta en novios. –

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa. –Oh, no seas tan cruel. Antes de que te des cuenta ya lo seremos. –imitando sus acciones, el pelinegro se sentó también. –…tienes algo en el rostro. –

Tsuna parpadeo y lo miro. –¿Qué? –

Sí había algo que el Arcobaleno había aprendido sobre Tsunayoshi los días anteriores, era que el chico podía ser bastante ingenuo. Sin perder tiempo, porque era ingenuo pero no idiota, Reborn pegó sus labios a los contrarios en un fugaz beso. El castaño sintió su cara arder de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

–¡Deja de hacer eso! –grito pegándose a la pared de un salto. Reborn reprimió una risa y observo detenidamente el hermoso rostro de Sawada.

Quizá pudo contener la risa, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa genuina se posará en sus labios. Había que decir que Tsunayoshi se quedó de piedra, embelesado, con aquella media sonrisa. No había visto una igual, ni siquiera la sonrisa de Mukuro era comparable a lo hermosa que considero la de Reborn en ese momento. Su sonrojo fue en aumento y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomar la almohada y esconder su rostro con ella.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja y se acercó al pequeño que se escondía como un infante. Tsuna sintió el peso del otro más cerca suyo y apretó el agarre en torno a la almohada. Sin poder contenerse, Reborn alzó su mano y deslizo sus dedos por el cuello del chico, trazando un ligero camino hasta su barbilla. Desde luego sintió como el castaño se estremecía por el contacto y por un momento sintió ganas de…más.

–¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres demasiado lindo, Tsuna? –pregunto con voz ronca.

Por inercia el más joven alzó la cabeza y fulmino con la mirada al otro. –¡Deja de…! –se vio interrumpido por los labios de Reborn. ¿Cuántas veces planeaba besarlo para darse cuenta que no podría amarlo? Por experiencia sabía que olvidar a un antiguo amor era difícil, por lo tanto comprendía que quizás el Arcobaleno jamás lo amaría a él.

Una punzada en el pecho le hizo saber que algo no andaba bien. Pensar aquello le había provocado dolor…y eso lo alarmaba. ¿Sería que muy en el fondo realmente quería y esperaba que Reborn lo amará? Por dios, eso no podía ser. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no volvería a enamorase y esperaba que el pelinegro no lo hiciera porque no lo quería hacer sufrir.

–…enamórate rápido, Tsuna. –la petición que le hace tras separar sus labios lo toma desprevenido. –…no quiero ser el único que pierda en este juego. –

Reborn sabía que estarse enamorando de Tsunayoshi era una apuesta arriesgada, como lo fue alguna vez la de Fon, pero cuando lo miraba, cuando lo besaba y convivía con él, no podía simplemente hacerse el desentendido. Desde el primer segundo en el que lo vio se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón se aceleró un poco y supo que en algún momento terminaría enamorado de él.

En su momento desaprovechó su tiempo con Fon, técnicamente regaló su amor a alguien más, pero no cometería ese mismo error con Tsuna. Estaba dispuesto a todo por el castaño y aprovecharía cada segundo de esos días para enamorarlo y enamorarse más. Amaba a Fon, sí, pero Tsuna estaba comenzando a ganar.

–¿R-Reborn? –tartamudeo nervioso. –¿No me dirás que ya te gusto o sí? –

El mayor sonrío divertido. –¿Es que aún no te queda claro? –pregunto acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. –¿O es que quieres otra clase de prueba? –pregunto con tono sugerente. Tsuna se sonrojo furiosamente. –Eres un pervertido. –

–¡Y-Yo no…! –de nuevo se vio interrumpido por los labios de Reborn. Tsuna no podía evitar pensar que sus besos eran deliciosos. Pero sabía que esa no era una buena señal.

–Te lo dejaré bien claro, Sawada Tsunayoshi. –habló sin dejar de mirarlo. –Te monopolizaré y te haré mío. Así que es mejor que comiences a cooperar, porque hagas lo que hagas, lo conseguiré. –la forma en la que lo miraba lo hacía sentir un extraño calor en el estómago. Era una sensación que no había sentido antes.

De antemano sabía que, lamentablemente, acabaría en las garras de Reborn. Sin embargo, lejos de preocuparle, sentía una indescriptible emoción. Pero, aún sí se enamoraba de él, ¿Sería capaz de decirle sobre Vongola? ¿Reborn lo abandonaría como Mukuro? Le daba miedo pensar en eso. Temía que hablarlo con él significará alejarlo. Pero… ¿No era eso lo que quería en un principio?

…estaba comenzando a dudar.

.

.

.

– _Hoy es un bonito día… ¿No piensas lo mismo, Mukuro-chan?_ –la voz cantarina resonó desde el exterior de la mansión con su usual tono empalagoso. – _Uh ¿No contestarás? Eso es de mala educación, Mukuro-chan._ –

Lo quería, en serio lo quería, pero… ¿En serio Byakuran tenía que ser tan…cariñoso? Recordaba cómo era su relación con Tsunayoshi y era notorio que ellos jamás fueron así. Para empezar él castaño era inusualmente tímido con las muestras de afecto que no provinieran de sus amigos, familiares, Alaude o G. Por lo que frecuentemente era regañado por ser cariñoso en público. Y, por otra parte, él mismo no era tan empalagoso ni molesto. A veces creía que ese factor fue el que lo llevo a engañar a Tsuna, pues ambos parecían estar bien solo con la compañía del otro, pero por momentos se sentía vacío sin él.

Quizás era debido a que realmente lo apreciaba. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que lo que había hecho al castaño estaba mal. Admitía que anhelaba verlo otra vez, hacía poco más de un año que no lo veía, pero Deamon se negaba a contestarle las llamadas y Mammon lo insultó antes de colgar. Incluso Nagi se había ido.

– _¿En qué piensas?_ –Mukuro sintió las manos de Byakuran en su rostro. – _Pareces…triste._ –

El chico se colocó de lado en el mullido sofá y observo directamente las orbes lavanda de su, ahora, novio. El albino le sonrío zorrunamente.

–… _pienso en Tsunayoshi-kun._ –susurro. De inmediato la expresión alegre y jovial desapareció. – _He estado pensando en que debí haber sido honesto con él y no engañarlo. Cuando pienso en todo lo que hizo por Nagi y por mi…incluso por ti, no puedo evitar sentirme mal._ –

Byakuran suspiro. – _Yo…yo sé que debí esperar a que hablarás con él…de hecho no debí entrometerme, cuando te conocí tú…sí lo amabas._ –el albino desvió la mirada. – _Pero no pude resistir la idea de quedarme contigo. Después, cuando inevitablemente me hice amigo de Tsu-chan, quedé atrapado entre la espada y la pared. No creas que yo no siento nada al respecto, porque antes de dormir, incluso ahora, no puedo borrar de mi mente esa mirada decepcionada y dolida._ –el chico apretó entre sus manos la mano de Mukuro. – _Extraño hablar con él, reírme de sus ocurrencias, extraño sus consejos…lo extraño a él, pero sé que nunca va a volver._ –

El peli índigo se mordió el labio inferior. – _No, probablemente jamás vuelva a nuestras vidas._ –

Ambos lo sabían. Sabían que por más que anhelarán su perdón, que por más que quisieran tenerlo de vuelta, eso era imposible. Estaban conscientes del daño que le habían hecho y sabían que no podían remediarlo. Lo único que tenían para apaciguar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad era la esperanza de que Tsuna encontrará a alguien que lo amará. Y Mukuro sabía que la siguiente persona que ocupara sus pensamientos y su corazón sería la definitiva. No estaba seguro de la razón, pero podía afirmarlo sin titubear.

–… _vamos, hay que prepararnos para que Timoteo Vongola te haga sus pruebas._ –Spade se levantó del sofá tirando del brazo de Byakuran. La rutina ya estaba hecha y ya no cambiaría. Él y Mukuro seguirían así por muchísimo tiempo y esperaba que Tsunayoshi encontrase la suya pronto.

.

.

.

El concepto del amor tenía una definición ambigua y anticuada. Buscar una definición más exacta le costaría mucho y preguntarle a alguien solo le causaría más confusión. Sin duda ese término era molesto e irritante.

–…quiero que me digas ¿Qué es el amor? –Lampo Bovino había escuchado muchas preguntas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca le habían hecho esa en particular. Alzó una ceja de forma interrogante.

–¿A qué se debe que me preguntes eso, décimo? –se cruzó de piernas y observo como el menor se sentaba frente a él. –Es extraño por no mencionar que sospechoso. –

Tsunayoshi se echó hacía atrás en la cama de Lampo y sintió el suave bote. –Bueno, es complicado. –cerró los ojos. –Pero desde esta mañana he estado pensando en que significa el amor, por eso cuando recibí tu mensaje decidí que tu podrías saberlo. –abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó de nuevo. –¿Lo sabes? –

Lampo pensó, solo por un momento, que los ojos del castaño brillaban con esperanza y anhelo. ¿Sería que se estaba enamorando de nuevo? Jeh, sí se lo decía a los demás de seguro tomaban el primer avión disponible a Japón para conocer al susodicho. Sonrío un poco.

–La verdad es que no hay un significado universal, Tsunayoshi. No hay un patrón que te indique cuando un sentimiento es amor, mucho menos sabrás cuando ese amor crecerá. –el peliverde recargó su mentón en la palma de su mano. –Pero llegará un momento en el que tu podrás darle tu propio significado y cuando eso suceda…me gustaría conocerlo. –la tenue sonrisa animó al castaño.

–He estado pensando que el amor duele mucho. –Sawada lo miro. –Yo sé que puedo confiar en ti como para contarte esto, Lampo. –el mayor parpadeo confundido, pero luego asintió. –Conocí a un hombre hace unos días en la cafetería, pero él dice que hará que lo ame y…y… –

–¿Y? –alentó.

–¿Y se puede uno llegar a enamorar en poco tiempo? –pregunto finalmente.

Lampo esbozó una sonrisa. –Tsunayoshi, habla claro. ¿Te gusta esa persona? –

–Yo…no lo sé. Más que eso yo…creo que tengo miedo. Cuando pasó lo de Mukuro yo me prometí frente a la tumba de la abuela que no me desviaría de mis objetivos y pienso que el amor es un distractor. –su mirada se oscureció.

–Mira, Tsuna, no pongas de excusa que prometiste esto o aquello. Al final del camino tu vida es tu vida y a veces las cosas se salen de nuestro control. Y el amor está en eso. El amor no es controlable, sí consideras que ese hombre puede llegar a ser algo más pues…adelante. –

El castaño se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. –Pero…pero él está enamorado de alguien más y… –

–¿Y tú no? –el tono mordaz lo dejo helado. –Ambos están en igualdad de condiciones, ambos están poniendo en juego su corazón y ambos pueden perder…o ganar. Dudar mucho también es malo. –

Tsuna se abrazó las piernas. –Me da miedo enamorarme de él. ¿Qué pasa si al final él decide que no soy suficiente? ¿O sí yo lo daño a él? –la idea lo horrorizaba. –Y, considerando que eso salga bien, ¿Quién me asegura que no huira al saber sobre mi responsabilidad con Vongola? –

Oh, Lampo casi lo olvidaba. Aún no le había dicho al mocoso que Timoteo ya quería una respuesta y que tenía hasta el verano para volver a Italia.

–Decidí que tomaré Vongola junto a Gio, pero no estoy seguro de que Reborn pueda con eso. –

¿Reborn? Jeh, Tsuna sí que sabía de impresionar a los demás. Ciertamente se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo de quien se trataba el afortunado. Aunque solo por una parte.

–Te daré un consejo, décimo. –sonrío el peliverde. –Ese hombre no saldrá huyendo, tampoco te usará. Ten confianza en tu intuición y en ti mismo. Sepira querría verte enamorado y feliz. –

–…pero…–

–Tú tiempo en Japón se está acabando. Para cuando llegué el próximo verano, _nono_ Vongola te quiere de vuelta con una respuesta y con tus guardianes completos. –musitó Lampo seriamente. –Y si quieres que Reborn permanezca en tu vida, tienes que confiar. Deja que todo fluya. –

El chico se quedó de piedra. –P-pero ¿en el verano? No he avanzado nada con lo de mis guardianes. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Consideraba hablar con Takeshi, pero me da miedo y… –

–Ya tienes a tu sol. Sasagawa Ryohei te prometió que lo sería ¿no? La tormenta, el rayo y la nube ya están. Solo necesitas conseguir a tu lluvia y una niebla. –

Tsuna pensaba que Lampo lo veía todo demasiado sencillo.

.

.

.

Hibari Fon solía ser un hombre de pocas palabras, no tanto como sus hermanos, pero sí hablaba solo lo justo y necesario. Pero existían ciertos temas que le eran complicados de abordar, sobre todo considerando que le hablaría a Reborn sobre Tsunayoshi y de seguro tendría que explicarle su relación con el muchacho. Frunció el ceño.

–Vaya-kora. –la voz despreocupada del rubio lo sobresaltó. –Creí que tardarías más en venir-kora. –sonrío.

–Sí, yo también. –musitó Reborn desde atrás.

Sin duda le alegraba mucho ver a Fon, pero estaba nervioso por lo que le haría sentir. Hacía menos de un día que le había prometido a Tsuna que no lo lastimaría y no quería empezar mal las cosas.

–Ah, hola chicos. –Fon esbozó una sonrisa alegre. –Tenía ganas de verlos. –

–¿Cuándo llegaste? –interrogó Reborn sentándose frente al otro. Colonello lo siguió y se sentó en el sillón vacío a la izquierda de ambos.

Sorpresivamente no se sentía tan inquieto y anhelante. Por su mente rondaba el hermoso rostro del castaño y su deslumbrante sonrisa. ¿A eso se refería Tsuna cuándo le decía que incluso se monopolizaban sus pensamientos?

–Llegué ayer, pero quise pasar el día con Enma. –contesto suavemente. –Pero estoy aquí para hablarte de algo muy importante, Reborn. –la seriedad de su rostro los tomo a ambos desprevenidos.

–¿Qué pasa? –

Fon inhalo tanto aire como pudo y lo dejo salir lentamente. –Quiero hablarte sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi. –Reborn alzó una ceja.

–¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces? –pregunto a la defensiva. No le gustaba la idea de que tanta gente conociera a su Tsunayoshi.

Oh, ¿Desde cuándo le pertenecía?

–No te alteres. –pidió Fon. –Lo conozco desde que es un niño pequeño, mis hermanos son amigos de ellos. Y Enma es uno de sus mejores amigos, así que es inevitable que no lo conozca. –sonrío un poco. –Y Enma me ha contado lo que quieres de él. –

Colonello guardó silencio y los observo a ambos con nerviosismo. Presentía que estaba de más en esa conversación y realmente quería irse. Pero al ver la expresión de Fon y también la de Reborn, se dio cuenta de que era mejor quedarse ahí, escuchando.

–Sí. Así que Enma es amigo de Tsuna ¿eh? Que coincidencia. –comentó con ironía. No se esperaba que Sawada estuviera relacionado con gente italiana, mucho menos del estatus de los Shimon o de los Hibari. Aunque sí lo pensaba bien, Tsuna tenía mucha clase y elegancia natural que difícilmente podía ser encontrada en otras personas. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme? –

Fon se sentó más erguido y sus hombros se tensaron. –Sólo quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado. No vayas a jugar con él, las personas que lo rodean son peligrosas…él por sí mismo es peligroso. Por otra parte te estoy pidiendo esto como si fuera su hermano mayor, me preocupa que le vuelvan a destrozar el corazón. –

Reborn entrecerró los ojos. –Quisiera que me explicarán más sobre eso. No paran de decírmelo y la verdad es que él no me dio mucha información al respecto. –se cruzó de piernas. –Y me molesta pensar en lo que le pudieron haber hecho. –

–…bueno… –murmuro Fon desviando la mirada.

–No se lo digas-kora. –intervino el rubio. –Sí se entera de que abrimos la boca nos va a matar-kora. –

–Reborn tiene que saberlo, y es para que en el futuro no diga que no se lo advertimos. –

Colonello suspiro. –Yo no quiero ser parte de esto. Sí Tsuna pregunta yo no sé nada-kora. –musitó levantándose del sofá y avanzando hasta la puerta de la oficina de Reborn. –Me voy-kora. –tras el pequeño aviso, Colonello salió sin mirarlos.

Reborn miró a Fon. –Habla. –

El de largos cabellos soltó una risita. –Siempre has sido impaciente, desde niños. –sus ojos adquirieron un tinte melancólico. –Siempre querías que todo estuviera cuando tu querías…y siempre obtenías lo que te proponías. –

–Aprendí con el paso del tiempo que hay cosas que por más que quieras no las puedes conseguir. –musitó con nostalgia.

Fon parpadeo y suspiro con pesadez. Muchos pensaban que él no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Reborn, pero la realidad era que sí los había notado y no los había podido corresponder. Cuando niños creyó muy tierno lo que sucedía e incluso llegó a pensar que quizás podría enamorarse de él, pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Enma. Cuando lo vio por primera vez su mundo se tambaleo y su primer pensamiento fue que ese chico era el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca.

El resto sucedió solo. Antes de notarlo ya estaba comenzando una relación con Enma, y prefirió hacerse el desentendido. No que fuera la mejor decisión, ciertamente había tomado mejores, pero le daba pánico herir a Reborn más de lo necesario. Por supuesto, ahora notaba que hubiera sido mejor decirle la verdad y punto. Sin embargo, jamás tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Ver como hería a las personas solo para tratar de llenar un hueco que él mismo dejo lo hacía sentir mal. Sin duda se arrepentía, pero no iba a dejar que Tsuna fuera uno más en su lista de conquistas.

–…mira, hay que ir al punto de todo esto. –Fon se recargó en el respaldo del mullido sillón y observo el rostro de su amigo. –Tsuna tuvo un novio que lo engañó con uno de sus mejores amigos. Para ese entonces ellos ya llevaban un buen tiempo de relación y darse cuenta de que había sido engañado lo hirió profundamente. Según Enma, Mukuro fue bastante cruel con Tsuna y se burló en su cara. Lo trató como su juguete y lo desecho. Por eso, Reborn, sí quieres algo más con él te pido que seas serio. En lo personal adoro a Tsuna y verlo triste de nuevo no es algo que querría. –

Reborn soltó un suspiro. Su ceño fruncido alertó al joven Hibari. –Voy a seguir el consejo que Luce me dio hace mucho tiempo. Con eso espero cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida para empezar uno en el que solo existirá Tsuna. –la declaración confundió a Fon. –Yo te amé desde niños y lo seguí haciendo hasta no hace mucho. Cuando conocí a Tsuna fue un sentimiento extraño que no quise tomar en cuenta. Me enoje, me desespere…y lo acepte. En menos de tres días ese niño me ha hecho sentir cosas que…por dios, jamás espere. Sí hace un mes alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría haciendo esto, tratando de decirte que puedes ser libre porque me he dado cuenta de todo el tiempo fue solo un capricho, me hubiera reído en su cara. –dijo con seriedad. –Por algún motivo tengo el presentimiento de que sí dejo ir a Tsuna, cometeré el peor error de mi vida. En este momento me gusta y sé que lo amaré. –

Una suave risita escapo de los labios de Fon. –Reborn, lo que estás haciendo ya es un acto de amor. Quieras o no, tú ya estás enamorado de Tsuna. –

Reborn sonrío. –Vaya, la verdad es que no creí que eso pudiera suceder en tan poco tiempo. –

–El amor es extraño. Llega cuando menos te lo esperas y con quien menos te lo imaginas. El secreto está en saber aceptarlo y no dejarlo ir. –la sonrisa reconfortante que le ofreció Fon tranquilizó un poco al Arcobaleno. –Y en cuanto a lo que sentías por mí…yo debo decirte que lo sabía. –la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

–¿Qué? –

–Lo que has escuchado. Yo lo sabía e incluso pensé en aceptarte, pero cuando conocí a Enma yo…no lo sé. Solo sé que no quería dejarlo escapar, porque sabía que sí lo hacía me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida. –lo miro arrepentido. –Por favor…discúlpame, sé que debí haber sido sincero contigo para evitar que todo se convirtiera en un capricho. –

Reborn se echó hacía atrás en el sillón y soltó una risa irónica. –Y pensar que sí hubiera sido más rápido que Enma… –sonrío. –Ya no importa. Yo estoy dispuesto a todo por Tsuna…y me gustaría tu ayuda. –

Fon parpadeo. –Tsuna tiene miedo de todo aquello que conlleve depositar confianza y su corazón en otra persona. Ten paciencia. De todas formas, probaré hablando con él para saber de qué va la situación con él. –le sonrío cálidamente. –Oh, y un último consejo. Ten cuidado con las personas que lo rodean, ellos pueden ser muy…sobreprotectores. –

…Y eso era poco comparado con lo que realmente eran.

.

.

.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi siempre había sido un hombre paternal y comprensivo al que le gustaba mucho ayudar a las personas. Por eso, cuando vio entrar a Tsuna a su restaurante con una expresión pensativa, no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

–¿Pasa algo? –pregunto cuando el menor se hubo sentado en las sillas de la barra. Tsuna alzó la vista y suspiro. –Vaya, que suspiro más desalentador. –sonrío el hombre palmeándole el hombro.

–Tsuyoshi-san… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –

El mayor parpadeo confundido y asintió. –Adelante. –

Tsuna fijo su mirada chocolate en el rostro de su interlocutor y se irguió un poco. –Verá, yo quiero hacerle una propuesta a Takeshi, pero me gustaría hablarlo con usted antes. –

–Sea lo que sea, Tsuna, parece muy importante. Sabes que puedes decírmelo. –la sonrisa del hombre lo ánimo un poco.

–¿Ha escuchado hablar alguna vez de Vongola? –

Tsuyoshi lo meditó un momento. –Sí. Creo que es una compañía muy importante en muchísimas áreas, también he oído que maneja a otras empresas y que tienen un sistema muy complejo. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? –

Tsuna le sonrío. –Mi verdadero nombre es Tsunayoshi Vongola y soy el hijo menor de los Vongola. En unos pocos meses debo volver a Italia con mis hombres de confianza y quiero que Takeshi sea uno de ellos. –

Había que decir que la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Tsuyoshi fue simplemente épica. Tsuna reprimió la risa y mantuvo su seriedad.

–B-bueno…eso es…sorpresivo. –murmuro. –Pero…él es quien debe responderte, Tsuna. Yo los apoyare a ambos en lo que decidan. –

La sonrisa que esbozó Tsuna fue una tan alegre y cálida que dejo sin palabras a las tres personas que comían cerca de ellos.

–¡Gracias! –

Tsuyoshi le palmeo la cabeza y sonrío. –Sube a buscarlo, está en su alcoba. –

El castaño obedeció casi al instante. Con paso apresurado se alejó por el pasillo y deslizo la puerta. Subió las escaleras y busco con la mirada la conocida puerta del pelinegro. Sonrío al verla.

–Takeshi. –tocó suavemente.

–¡Voy! –la conocida voz grito, mientras abría la puerta. Ambos se sonrieron al verse. –¡Hola Tsuna! –saludó contento.

–Hola, Takeshi. –

Yamamoto se apartó de la puerta para cederle el paso. El castaño se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Takeshi en una almohada en el piso. Ambos se miraron. Tsuna se aclaró la garganta y miro seriamente a su amigo.

–Eh…yo he venido a…pues a hablarte sobre algo importante. –

Yamamoto le sonrío. –¿Me quieres hablar sobre Vongola? –

Tsuna se sobresaltó. –¿Hayato te lo dijo? –

–Sí, dijo que tenía que asegurarse de que no saldría huyendo. –se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. –Y te lo digo, Tsuna, yo soy tu amigo por sobre todas las cosas y jamás te traicionaría. –

Sawada sintió ganas de llorar. –…gracias…realmente muchas gracias. –le sonrío feliz. –¿También te hablaron sobre mis guardianes? Por qué quiero pedirte que te conviertas en uno. Takeshi…por favor se mi lluvia. –

–Jaja, por supuesto, Tsuna. Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. ¡Seremos amigos para siempre! –la verdad sea dicha, Takeshi estaba bastante entusiasmado. Sawada soltó una risita.

–Sí, lo seremos. –se estiró, sintiéndose mucho más relajado. –Lampo me ha dicho que debo regresar a Italia el próximo verano, así que ya lo hable con tu papá y me dijo que nos apoyará en lo que decidamos. –

–El viejo es muy comprensivo. –sonrío melancólico. –Por cierto… ¿Quién es Lampo? –

–Es el guardián del rayo de mi hermano Giotto. –

–Oh ¿Cómo es tu hermano? –pregunto curioso. Tsuna soltó una risa nerviosa.

–Giotto es Giotto. Es bastante enérgico, alegre y sobreprotector. ¡Es el mejor hermano del mundo! –

–Su nombre me suena de algo. –Takeshi lo meditó un momento. –¿De causalidad no conoces a un hombre llamado Asari? –

–¿Asari-nii? Sí, lo conozco. Él y Kyoya fueron quienes nos enseñaron a hablar japonés. Además es el guardián de Giotto ¿Por qué? –

–Sí, bueno. Es mi hermano mayor. –se cruzó de brazos. –¡Qué divertida coincidencia! –

Tsunayoshi no podía rebatir aquello. Lo cierto era que las coincidencias eran bastante extrañas y, como diría su guardián del sol, extremas.

Bueno, daba igual. Le alegraba en cierto modo. Desde que conoció a Asari se encariño con él, así que quizás era por eso que desde el principio se sintió cómodo con Takeshi, quien además era bastante agradable por sí mismo.

–Oh, antes de que se me olvide. –Tsuna rebuscó algo entre los bolsillos de su sudadera naranja y sonrío cuando sintió la textura metálica del objeto. –Ah, ahí está. –lo saco triunfal. –Toma, esto ahora te pertenece. Es la mitad del anillo Vongola de la lluvia. Te identifica como uno de mis hombres de confianza. La otra parte la tiene Asari-nii, pues ambas generaciones vamos a tomar el control de la familia. –

Takeshi lo observo y asintió antes de ponérselo. –Gracias. –

–No, gracias a ti por aceptar acompañarme en todo…esto. –

Yamamoto se levantó y se sentó a su lado. –No. Gracias a ti por confiar en mí. Desde que era niño ninguna persona, además de mi familia, solía confiar en mí. Para ellos solo era un jugador genio del béisbol y nada más. Nunca vieron más allá y al final eso me convirtió en una persona desconfiada y superficial. –

Tsuna posó una mano en su hombro. –No te preocupes, Takeshi. Las personas que conocerás también verán más allá. Vieron más allá de mí título del hijo de los Vongola y se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, ellos son especiales, al igual que tú. –

El pelinegro esbozó una amplia sonrisa. –Tú y Hayato son quienes me ayudaron a salir adelante. Ten por seguro que siempre estaré a tú lado y al suyo. –

Tsuna soltó una risita. –Ya quisiera que Hayato escuchará esto. Estoy seguro de que se avergonzaría a más no poder. –

Takeshi sonrío. –Yo también. –

.

.

.

Haber hablado con Fon había tenido un efecto más liberador del esperado. Ciertamente había confesado aquello que lo atormentaba desde su niñez, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mal ni nervioso, sencillamente fue como cerrar un libro y colocarlo en una estantería. Ese peso había sido removido y se había dado cuenta de que en algún momento de su vida ese amor se convirtió en capricho. Quizás como una forma de escudarse del amor. No lo sabía con seguridad, pero le alegraba que todo volviera a ser como antes entre ellos.

–Pareces feliz. –la voz femenina que resonó en su oficina lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Reborn alzó la vista de sus papeles y la clavo en la mujer peli rosa que lo miraba con intensidad.

–Bianchi. –

Ella soltó una risa y se sentó frente a su escritorio con elegancia. –Me da gusto verte, Reborn. Desde nuestro pequeño romance en Venecia que no sabía nada de ti. –la mujer de orbes verde mar se llevó un mechón tras la oreja. –La verdad es que no esperaba que estuvieras en Japón. –

–Después de mis viajes decidí venir aquí y establecerme. No es nada del otro mundo. –el pelinegro se cruzó de piernas y la miro detenidamente. –Pero imaginó que no estás aquí para saber sobre eso ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

–Oh, Reborn, no seas tan frío conmigo. –Bianchi hizo un puchero y sonrío. –No pienses mal, sólo pase por aquí luego de saber que estabas viviendo en Namimori. –

–Y lo supiste ¿por? –

La mujer amplió una sonrisa coqueta. –Obviamente estuve en contacto con Mammon. –

–Ya veo, le compraste la información. –el hombre rodó los ojos poco impresionado.

–No seas malo. –río divertida. –Sólo tenía curiosidad, nada más. Sin embargo, no eres mi prioridad en esta ocasión. Vine a Japón principalmente porque mi hermano está aquí. –Bianchi recargo su brazo en la superficie del escritorio y suspiro.

–¿Qué no vivían en Italia? –

–Ah, G sí, pero Hayato se vino a vivir aquí a Namimori hace algún tiempo ya. Logré que Mammon me lo dijera y por eso decidí venir. La información sobre ti fue un extra. –

Reborn suspiro. Hacía más o menos dos años y medio que había conocido a Bianchi en un viaje que hizo a Venecia durante unas vacaciones, sin duda le gustó en ese momento y la utilizó para pasar el rato. A pesar de todo siempre fue honesto con ella, pero Bianchi parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que amaba a otro hombre. Quizás estaba demasiado segura de que lograría enamorarlo o algo así.

–Espero que estés consciente de que no habrá nada entre tú y yo. Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero conquistar. –

Haciendo honor a la verdad, Bianchi no se esperaba esa declaración. Tampoco es que hubiera ido a rogarle, lo cierto era que estaba ahí por razones diferentes.

–Bueno, no sé qué decirte. Ciertamente yo no venía a rogarte, vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento en Venecia. Sé que no debía ponerme histérica ni mucho menos rogarte que te quedarás conmigo. Yo ya encontré a alguien a quien amar y que me ama, pero él me sugirió hacer esto. Mi comportamiento no tiene disculpa, lo sé, pero quiero dejar todo claro antes de mi boda. –

Reborn la miro con sorpresa. –Vaya, así que te casas, felicidades. –

La mujer le sonrío suavemente. –Gracias. Por eso vine a ver a Hayato. Lo que sigue es hablar con G. He de tratar de remendar mis errores por mucho que me cueste. Tsuna me dijo que sería difícil hablar con mi hermano pero… ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? –

Reborn comenzaba a pensar que Tsunayoshi era bastante conocido. –¿Te refieres a un chico castaño, tierno, de ojos chocolates y piel pálida? –

Bianchi rebuscó algo en su bolso. –No sé, pero mira, es él. –en la pantalla del celular rosa de la mujer aparecía Tsuna abrazado de un hombre rubio y de ojos azul glaciar. El menor sonreía contento y el rubio simplemente esbozaba una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Sin duda el Arcobaleno no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. –¿Quién es ese hombre que abraza a _mi_ Tsuna? –

La peli rosa recupero su celular y miro fijamente al pelinegro. No tenía palabras para describir su sorpresa y las ganas de reír que le causaban las palabras de Reborn.

–Mejor dime ¿De dónde lo conoces tú? –

–Es _mi_ novio. –siseo.

Decir que su sorpresa alcanzó niveles estratosféricos era decir poco. Según ella Tsuna estaba saliendo con ese chico llamado Mukuro, pero según había oído de Lampo, hacía tiempo que habían terminado y él se había jurado no tener más novios. Y mira que al final fuera el novio de Reborn Arcobaleno.

–Oh, por dios. Espera a que los demás se enteren. –susurro horrorizada. –¡Gio se va a morir! –

–Bianchi, responde. –apresuro impaciente. La mujer negó.

–A-ah, sí. Ese es Hibari Alaude, es el hermano mayor de Fon ¿No lo conocías? –

–No. Fon siempre dijo que sus hermanos no se llevarían bien con nosotros. –

–Bueno, no se equivocaba. –sonrío nerviosa. –Los hermanos de Fon son personas de carácter muy especial, así que es natural que les dijera eso. –

Reborn se encogió de hombros poco interesado en el tema. –En fin, es bueno saber que te vas a casar y que te has atrevido a hablar con tus hermanos. –

Bianchi le sonrío con suavidad. –Me da miedo ir a verlos, sí te soy sincera. –la mujer observo sus manos con tristeza. –No sé sí podrán perdonarme…yo los abandoné. –

Reborn suspiro. –Deberías considerar explicarles lo que sucedió para que tuvieras que dejarlos así. –le aconsejo. –No puedes evadir para siempre la verdad, Bianchi. –

La peli rosa apretó los labios. Decirles la verdad a sus hermanos sonaba como una opción horrible, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que Reborn tenía razón. Debía comportarse como una adulta madura y hablar sobre el tema, sabía que era tiempo.

.

.

.

– _Vamos a Japón, Japón, Japón._ –canturreaba Giotto con tono infantil, mientras arrastraba consigo a un chico castaño y de orbes azules y al resto de los guardianes de su hermanito. Kyoya frunció el ceño y lo siguió de lejos por el aeropuerto. Tras él caminaba Lambo con su novia I-pin y Nagi, quien miraba con una media sonrisa a Basil y a Giotto.

– _Finjan que no los conocen._ –sugirió Lambo aburrido. – _No quiero meterme en líos por su culpa._ –murmuro.

I-pin le dio un codazo en las costillas y negó con la cabeza. – _No seas grosero, Lambo. Giotto está feliz porque verá a Tsuna-nii._ –

Lambo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón café y miro a su novia. – _Oye, yo también estoy muy emocionado, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a ponerme a cantar para que todo el mundo se entere de a dónde voy._ –

Nagi soltó una risa. – _A mí me parece tierno._ –

– _Y a Kyoya le están entrando ganas de morder hasta la muerte a todo el mundo._ –señalo Lambo con el dedo.

I-pin giró un poco el rostro y se encontró con su primo tratando de morder hasta la muerte a Giotto. Basil trataba de tranquilizarlo y el rubio sonreía nervioso. La chica suspiro.

– _Esté será un largo viaje._ –

Y no sabía cuán en lo cierto estaba.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hola gente!

Finalmente he venido con el capítulo. Sé que no es tan extenso como los otros, pero en mí defensa les adelanto que el capítulo seis son veinte hojas de Word, así que les daré mucho para leer ;)

Ahora sí, ¡Pasemos a la parte que más me gusta de mis notas de autora: Los agradecimientos!

 _ **Destiny Mercedes:**_ _¡Tus reviews siempre me alegran el día! Quizás no había mencionado mucho a Brina en los capítulos anteriores, pero Colonello y Mammon hicieron su explicación en el capítulo tres cuando hablaban con Reborn. Sin embargo, como no había sido mencionada luego de eso, creo que es normal que la hayan olvidado :D Pero sí, Brina es la hermana mayor de Nana en esta historia. Jaja, Nagi necesitó mucho coraje para separarse de su hermano. ¡Gracias por tus reviews, me hacen muy feliz! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado :)_

 _ **akykuran:**_ _Jaja, Reborn estaría encantado de secuestrarse a Tsu-chan, pero no puede, luego Giotto le hace una escenita :D Jaja, gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz, espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :)_

 _ **Shiho-Akemi:**_ _Nuestro pobre Tsuna tiene su corazón muy herido, Reborn tiene el deber de arreglarlo ;D ¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!_

 _ **paohiwatari:**_ _¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! Jaja, la verdad es que me había tardado en actualizar porque estaba escribiendo el capítulo seis y quería tenerlo finalizado antes de publicar el cinco. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :)_

 _ **Sawako Snow:**_ _Jaja, descuida, ya veremos que sucederá ;) En cuanto a Wattpad, no, la verdad es que sólo publicó mis historias en fanfiction. ¡Espero te haya gustado el capi! :)_

¡Y a todos los demás lectores, también agradezco que lean la historia, me hacen muy feliz!

En fin, espero estén muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	6. Capítulo 6: Miedo

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 6

Miedo

.

.

.

Sasagawa Kyoko tomó con calma un sorbo de té verde. El sabor se impregnó en su paladar y sonrío alegre al tiempo que daba un mordico a su tarta de fresas con crema. Hana hizo una mueca de disgusto y mordisqueo un poco el sándwich que tenía en su plato.

–¡Hahi, mí dona está rellena! –exclamó Haru alegre.

Kyoko le sonrío.

–Es raro que Sawada no esté por aquí. –comentó Kurokawa luego de un largo momento. –Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí no creí que pudiera llevarme bien con él, y ahora me parece extraño no verlo un día. –

Sasagawa la observó. –Tsu-kun siempre ha sido demasiado noble y amable. Es más que normal para las personas que lo conocen no poder resistirse a su naturaleza tierna y alegre. –

Hana entrecerró los ojos. –Por la forma en la que hablas de él… ¿Estás enamorada? –

Kyoko parpadeó y soltó una risa. –No, ya no…lo estuve, pero ahora es como mí hermano. –la chica se sentó derecha en la silla y desvió su mirada hacía las personas que transitaban fuera del local en el que se encontraban. –Fue muy fácil para mí enamorarme de él cuando era niña, incluso luego de abandonar Italia fue sencillo seguir enamorada, pero comprendí que para Tsu-kun yo sólo era su amiga…su hermana. Dolió, pero supe que sí él se enteraba se iba a sentir culpable y yo no quería eso, así que nunca se lo dije. –

Hana sonrío. –Ya me parecía que eras muy cercana a él como para haberlo conocido el mismo día que yo. –

Kyoko sonrío un poco.

–Lo cierto es que vine a Japón temporalmente, antes vivía en Italia con él y con mis hermanos, pero decidimos que lo mejor era que estuviera aquí un tiempo. Es ese tiempo nosotros… –la castaña clavó sus ojos en la superficie de la mesa, indecisa.

Lo que recordaba de aquel día era poco. Solamente sabía que la habían secuestrado junto con Tsuna y que no la habían pasado bien, así que su hermano mayor Knuckle había preferido enviarla temporalmente a Japón por el trauma que desarrolló a salir sola estando en Italia. Aún en ese momento se le complicaba un poco moverse sola por la ciudad, pero comenzaba a superarlo gracias a las terapias a las que se sometía una vez por semana. Además, desde que Hayato había llegado a Namimori se sentía mucho más segura. A su vez, el que Tsuna estuviera también ahí la ayudaba enormemente.

–¿Kyoko? –llamó Hana preocupada. –¿Estás bien? –

Sasagawa le sonrío para tranquilizarla. –Sí, lo estoy. –

–¿Nos dirás por qué te sacaron de Italia? –preguntó Haru con tono serio.

–…me secuestraron cuando tenía trece años…a mí y a Tsu-kun. –soltó lentamente. –Él pertenece a una familia adinerada, así que pensaron que sacarían mucho dinero sí lograban secuestrarlo. Ese día salimos solos porque queríamos comprarle un regalo a Hayato-kun porque se acercaba su cumpleaños, pero al llegar a la avenida nos interceptaron y…el resto es historia. –

–Que horrible-desu. –susurro Miura.

–Al final de ese suceso yo desarrolle un trauma a salir de casa sola, entraba en pánico y me daban ataques de histeria. Así que mi nii-san prefirió enviarme a un lugar diferente y, como nosotros somos japoneses, le pareció buena idea que estuviera una temporada en Japón, aprovechando que Luce-san estaba aquí. –contó Kyoko con suavidad. –Al ver que no parecía mejorar, decidieron llevarme con una psicóloga para que me ayudara. –

–Elena-san. –inquirió Hana.

Kyoko le sonrío. –Sí, aunque Elena-nee-san también es una familiar, por eso Luce-san creyó que estaría bajo perfecto cuidado. –

–¿Y ya estás mejor? –preguntó Haru con cautela.

–Sí, nee-san me ha ayudado mucho, y el que esté trabajando con gente me ayuda mucho más. –murmuró con tono suave.

–Dijiste que estabas en Japón temporalmente, eso quiere decir que no estarás aquí para siempre ¿Cuándo volverás? –

Sasagawa clavo su vista en Hana y le sonrío con calma. –Cuando Tsu-kun vuelva, yo volveré con él, ese fue el trato que hice con Kyoya-san la última vez que vino. Así que sí Tsu-kun se va en poco tiempo, yo tendré que hacer lo mismo. –

Kurokawa suspiro. –Me suena a que te están obligando. –comentó de forma inconsciente.

–…para nada. Mí hogar está en dónde estén ellos, así que es normal que vuelva a casa con un miembro de mí familia ¿no? –

Kyoko tenía que admitir que extrañaba mucho vivir en la mansión Vongola, porque ahí se encontraba toda su familia. Al haber sido abandonada por su madre biológica cuando nació, Nana Vongola había ocupado el lugar de su figura materna a lo largo de toda su vida, así que para esas alturas podía decir con toda firmeza que la única madre que reconocía era a ella. Por ello, cuando recién había llegado a Namimori, se había sentido desorientada. Sin embargo, cuando Hayato había llegado a su apartamento hacía ya casi un año y medio, se había sentido tan feliz y segura que volvió a sentirse un poco en casa. Ahora con Enma y Tsuna también ahí, podía decirse que volvía a estar en su hogar.

–Lo cierto es que jamás imagine que Tsuna-san fuera miembro de una familia adinerada. –comentó Haru con sincera sorpresa. –Aunque quizás ahora entiendo más su forma de llevarse con las personas, como…distante. –

Kyoko soltó una risita divertida. –No te confundas, Haru-chan. Lo que pasa es que Tsu-kun fue criado muy sobreprotegido por su hermano y familia por lo mismo de que pertenece a una familia de dinero, cuando me secuestraron junto con él, no era la primera vez que lo secuestraban a él. A la fecha Tsu-kun ha sido secuestrado cerca de siete veces. –explicó la muchacha con nostalgia y tristeza. –A su vez, estaba muy acostumbrado a los acosos de parte de las personas por parecer muy débil, todo eso lo llevó a convertirse en una persona que, antes de confiar en alguien, tiene que observarlo para asegurarse de que no le van a hacer daño ni a él ni a ninguno de nosotros. –

Hana se recargó en la mesa y parpadeo. –Me parece que confío muy rápido en el mono de Yamamoto, en Miura y en mí. –

–El hecho de que Takeshi-kun fuera novio de Hayato-kun fue prueba más que suficiente de que era una persona de confianza. Además, Tsu-kun tiene una especie de intuición que lo hace saber si alguien es bueno o no. –

–Entonces es por eso que no tuvo miedo de confiar en nosotros-desu. –

–Exacto. –

–¿Y cómo es vivir con la familia de Sawada? Debe ser divertido si tanto quieres volver. –

Hana observó con cierta sorpresa como los ojos de su amiga brillaban con emoción. Una sonrisa deslumbrante se posó en sus labios y se inclinó ligeramente hacía adelante con emoción contenida.

–Es sumamente divertido. Todos los días sabes que algo nuevo va a pasar, siempre hay alguien visitando la mansión y _nono_ siempre tiene historias para contarte. Cuando llega Dino-nii-san es señal segura de que iremos a algún lugar de paseo. Cuando llega G-nii-san es porque nos va a enseñar algo nuevo. Todo está tan llenó de vida y alegría que…que no puedes esperar a que comience el día. –la rapidez con la que hablaba la chica dejo perplejas a Miura y Kurokawa.

–¡Hahi, realmente parece emocionante! –

Kyoko se sonrojo al notar el exceso de alegría que había tenido. Miro un momento hacía su falda color melón con vergüenza y escucho la risa de Hana.

–Vaya, nunca creí que Sawada viniese de un lugar tan movido siendo como es. –

Kyoko parpadeo confundida. –Tsu-kun está aquí para tomarse un descanso de lo que pasó en Italia el año pasado. Luego de la traición de una de las personas de su confianza, las cosas se complicaron mucho para él allá, así que decidió venir un tiempo a Japón para pensar y meditar la situación. –

Recordaba que cuando vio a Tsunayoshi en el aeropuerto de Japón, su rostro enmarcaba sentimientos muy contradictorios. Cuando habló con él acerca de lo sucedido con Mukuro, él le había dicho con mucha firmeza que Spade quedaba fuera de Vongola. Sin duda ella y Hayato se habían preocupado mucho, por lo que, en secreto, ambos habían marcado a Ryohei para averiguar más sobre el asunto. Cuando él les explicó más detalladamente lo ocurrido, Kyoko había terminado de comprender las razones de Tsuna para retirarse temporalmente de Italia. Sinceramente nunca espero que Gesso estuviera involucrado con el incidente, y viendo que pronto Byakuran tomaría su puesto como líder, el décimo había decidido marcharse para que las cosas fueran más objetivas al momento de evaluarlo.

Sin embargo, Kyoko y todos los demás sabían que se iba, también, porque estaba herido. Entendían que era difícil para Tsuna ver a la persona que amaba del lado de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Aquello había sido una doble traición.

–Tsu-kun ha estado fingiendo que ya no le importa la traición de Mukuro-kun, pero no nos engaña a ninguno de nosotros. Sé que se está rompiendo cada vez más por su culpa y que se siente incapaz de amar. Tsu-kun tiene mucho miedo. –

–¿Kyoko? –

La chica alzó la vista y le sonrío a sus amigas con tristeza. –…está más afectado de lo que él quiere creer. –

Sabía que aquello que le había comentado Enma acerca de Reborn tenía a todos de cabeza, pero ella quería creer que ese hombre era quien ayudaría a Tsuna a curar las heridas dejadas por Byakuran y Mukuro.

Sin embargo, aún tenía cuentas que arreglar con Spade.

.

.

.

Tsuna estaba demasiado feliz por ver a Fon. Cuando Enma lo llamó para avisarle que el hombre estaba en Namimori, Sawada había salido casi corriendo de la casa de Takeshi para poder verlo. Ahora que lo estaba abrazando, luego de varios meses sin verlo, Tsuna se sentía igual de seguro que cuando estaba con cualquiera de los Hibari.

–No te había visto desde que deje Italia, Fon. –se quejó el castaño con un puchero. –Creí que vendrías antes. –

Fon se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala del departamento de Enma y Tsuna, mientras que el pelirrojo se marchaba a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. El castaño tomó asiento en el sofá delante del pelinegro y observó detenidamente las facciones del mayor, a la espera de que dijera algo.

–Escuche de Enma lo que hizo Luce. –comentó Fon con cautela. –También me comentó lo que estaba sucediendo con Reborn Arcobaleno. –

El rostro de Tsunayoshi se tornó de un intenso color rojo carmín. Miró avergonzado al mayor.

–Tengo que confesarte algo, Tsuna. –el pelinegro planeaba llevar hasta el final aquella conversación. Luego de haber charlado con Reborn y con Enma el tema, había concluido que necesitaba hablar con su hermanito. Suspiro. –Reborn y yo somos amigos de la infancia, lo conozco tan bien como a ti, sin embargo, él y yo… –

La mente de Tsuna trabajo en menos de un segundo la conclusión de esa frase. Casi de inmediato pudo deducir de que iba la cosa. Sabía que Reborn estaba enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, y el que Fon le hubiera dicho aquello solamente podía ser que él fuera el tan mencionado amigo del Arcobaleno.

Por algún motivo se sintió traicionado.

'Maldición, esto no es bueno' Pensó cuando algo dentro suyo pareció contraerse. Estaba entrando en pánico, no podía ser cierto. No podía estar cayendo en el juego de Reborn.

–…no hay necesidad de que continúes, Fon. –susurró Tsuna con tono serio. –No quiero escucharlo. –

–Tsuna, no te hagas ideas equivocadas. Entre él y yo nunca hubo nada. Hoy mismo hablé con él y está dispuesto a todo por ti. –

El castaño apretó los labios y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos comenzaban a escocerle. Punzada tras punzada, latido tras latido.

–…no, no y no. –el chico negó con la cabeza. –No quiero escucharlo. –

Fon se mordió los labios, indeciso sobre sí debía continuar o no. –Tsuna, él está siendo serio, realmente quiere… –

–Basta. –interrumpió el castaño. –¿No te das cuenta? ¡Ese es el problema! –musitó con la voz ronca. –Yo no quiero que él se enamoré de mí. No quiero que intente nada, no quiero lastimarlo. No quiero que…no quiero que siga obligándose a quererme. Está bien para mí estar sólo, está bien sí nunca más tengo nada que ver con el amor. Sé que Lampo me está alentando, pero…pero esto no está bien. A pesar de todo yo…yo tengo mucho miedo. –las lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente por sus mejillas, mientras seguía sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho.

Fon se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se acercó a Tsuna con los brazos extendidos. Lo rodeo suavemente y lo dejó acurrucarse en su pecho mientras lloraba sin control.

–¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo? Necesitas desahogar todo lo que sucedió con Mukuro, Tsuna, estás demasiado atado a él todavía. Nunca has hablado sobre esto con nadie y eso…eso te está matando. –

El chico respiro profundamente y se alejó del mayor.

–…todo me da miedo. Que Reborn se canse de mí y me haga lo mismo que Mukuro. Tengo miedo de lastimarlo, tengo miedo de todo lo relacionado con el amor. Estoy tan casado de fingir que no estoy furioso con Byakuran por haberme traicionado, tan cansado de repetirme a mí mismo que no odio a Mukuro, tan cansado de tratar de olvidar que…que ya no sé que debo hacer. Me he esforzado tanto por que todo siga como siempre que…que me siento exhausto. El solo saber que cuando regrese a Italia tengo que verlos a ellos, tan felices como si nada, me hace querer gritarles todo lo que he guardado, pero cuando me pongo a pensar en lo que la abuela Sepira me diría, sé que debo controlarme. –Tsuna bajo la mirada y se mordió los labios queriendo controlar los sollozos.

Fon suspiro.

–Sé que…sé que lo que pasó con Mukuro es complicado, Tsuna. Pero no debes tratar de controlar tus sentimientos así porque te estás dañando, pequeño. Sí estás enojado, sí los odias, sí quieres golpearlos, hazlo. Dilo, grítalo…pero no te lo guardes. Todos nosotros estamos aquí para sostenerte cuando sientas que te estás rompiendo, pero no podemos decir que hemos hecho un buen trabajo como tu familia sí evades tus emociones así. –el mayor acarició su cabello con cariño. –Ahora, en cuanto a Reborn, es una persona complicada. Sin embargo, no se está forzando a nada contigo, él realmente siente lo que te está diciendo. –

–¿Y cuándo sepa mi relación con Vongola? –preguntó el castaño con suavidad. –...es… ¿Sabes? Mejor olvidemos este tema, ¿sí? Ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo. –

Fon lo detuvo antes de que se levantara. –¿Qué sientes tú por él, Tsuna? Dejando de lado que eres el décimo, olvidando a Mukuro y tu experiencia con él, ¿Qué sientes por Reborn? –

Sawada se quedó estático en su lugar y miro fijamente a Fon. Sus orbes chocolate reflejaron el miedo a aceptar en voz alta lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo desde hacía días. Trago saliva y abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Apretó los labios.

¿Qué sentía por Reborn? ¿Acaso…? No, no lo sabía. Aunque…mentirse a sí mismo le decía lo mal que estaba ya. Admitir que le gustaba sería dejarse expuesto ante los sentimientos que estaba luchando por mantener controlados desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero… ¿Qué no le había dicho Lampo que el amor no era un elemento controlable? ¿Por qué se resistía tanto a aceptarlo? ¿Por qué luchaba tanto por controlarse en todo? Cuando Gamma le sugirió que podía hacerlo, no se sorprendió del todo porque él ya se estaba controlando demasiado.

Sabía, y lo sabía bien, que se estaba dañando a sí mismo con esa metodología. Fon no era el primero en decírselo. Giotto se lo había dicho, Alaude, G, Daemon, Kyoya, Dino, Squalo, Xanxus…todos se lo habían estado recalcando cuando podían. Pero tenía pánico de aceptarlo, porque al hacerlo ya no sabría que debía hacer.

Ya no recordaba cómo era dejar que sus sentimientos simplemente salieran. Ya no recordaba cómo actuar sin controlar sus reacciones.

Ya no sabía cómo ser él.

–…yo… –¿Estaría bien decir lo que sentía? Fon no lo juzgaría, así que ¿Qué más daba? Ya no había mucho que perder. –…creo que me gusta. –

.

.

.

Bianchi estaba asustada. Sinceramente tenía terror de hablar con Hayato, porque sabía lo que su hermano pensaba de ella. Luego de haber huido de su casa no había vuelto nunca más para saber sí G y Hayato estaban bien. Desde luego, cuando supo que estaban con el amigo de G, había ido a la mansión Vongola para pedirle a Nana que los cuidara mucho. Tras conocer a Giotto y a Tsuna, había tenido la oportunidad de verlos, pero ambos se empeñaron en pedirle que se largara.

Varios años después, cuando estuvo de vacaciones en Venecia, se encontró con Tsuna que había ido a visitar a la madre de Dino. En ese pequeño viaje habían hablado acerca de lo ocurrido con su familia, y Tsunayoshi le había confesado que Hayato la odiaba.

Sorpresivamente para ella, Tsuna iba acompañado de Hibari Alaude, así que no dudó ni un momento en tomarle aquella fotografía en la que el menor abrazaba al rubio con todo el cariño del universo. Varios días después ellos habían vuelto a la mansión Vongola en Sicilia y ella se había hundido en un romance sin futuro.

–¿A qué has venido, _aneki_? –Gokudera Hayato no disfrutaba precisamente de la compañía de su hermana, y el que ella estuviera vagando en sus pensamientos lo irritaba demasiado. Hacía cuatro años que la había visto por última vez y le parecía de lo más extraño que ahora lo buscara en un país tan lejano. –¿Por qué estás en Japón? –

Había recibido su llamada en la mañana y, aunque había tratado de decirle que no lo molestara, ella había insistido demasiado. Incluso tuvo que posponer una salida con Takeshi por ir a ver que quería.

Bianchi desvió la mirada a la taza de café que tenía delante. –…bueno yo…tenía ganas de verte. –susurro.

Hayato alzo una ceja con incredulidad. –¿Verme? ¡Pero sí han pasado cuatro años! –dijo con tono irónico. –Tú te fuiste y no te importó lo que pasará conmigo, nii-san fue a quien le interesó mi seguridad, no a ti. –le recordó con acidez.

–Tienes que entender que no me podía quedar, Hayato. –Bianchi se frotó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. –Mi madre y Romeo…no, era impensable. –

–Pudiera haber entendido sí hubieras tenido la cortesía de explicármelo, pero te fuiste y no te volví a ver hasta…que fuiste a la mansión Vongola. Luego de eso ya no volvimos a verte. –frunció el ceño. –Después de que te fuiste padre se enfureció al grado en que me prohibió salir de casa, tiempo después corrió a nii-san. –con elegancia dio un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate. –Y él…no sé cómo lo hizo, pero logró llevarme sin que padre se opusiera. Fueron tiempos difíciles para ambos, pero gracias a Tsuna, Nana-san y Giotto logramos salir adelante. –

Bianchi lo sabía. Giotto le había dicho que luego de que huyó su padre había golpeado a sus hermanos y les había prohibido salir de la mansión. Pero…pero ella no había tenido el mismo valor que G para volver luego de haber logrado irse. Ahora, mucho tiempo después, se daba cuenta de que pudo haber hecho lo mismo que G por su hermano.

–¿Me odias? –preguntó la peli rosa con temor.

El menor alzó una ceja. –Te odio. –aceptó sin remordimientos.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa triste. –Lo sabía. –

Hayato frunció aún más el ceño. –Y te odio por haberte ido. En más de una ocasión pudiste quedarte con nosotros, _aneki_ , traicionaste la confianza que nii-san y yo tuvimos en ti. Pensaste siempre en ti, a pesar de que nosotros también lo hacíamos. ¿Crees que Giotto-nii-san no nos había dicho nada? ¿Creíste que Nana-san no nos lo dijo? ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Siempre hemos sabido porque te largaste! ¿Pero sabes porque te odio? ¡Porque a pesar de estar con Vongola ya, simplemente aceptaste el irte cuando nii-san y yo te lo pedimos! En un principio estaba enojado, sí, pero cuando Nana-san nos dijo lo que le habías contado, nos preocupamos por ti y nos enfurecimos por haberte quedado callada. –

Bianchi bajo la vista. –Mamá y papá… –

–Nii-san y yo lo sabemos, _aneki_. Pero por eso te odio, por estúpida. ¿Creíste que te repudiaríamos por lo que Romeo trato de hacerte? ¡No seas idiota! Esa poca confianza en nosotros es lo que me enfurece. ¿Qué me abandonaste cuándo más te necesitaba? Sí, siempre lo he creído y siempre lo voy a creer. Fuiste demasiado cobarde. –el chico dejó la malteada sobre la mesa y entrecerró los ojos. –¿Y sabes por qué lo creo? –Bianchi negó con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Porque mientras nii-san y yo estábamos buscando la manera de sobrevivir, tú estabas en Venecia divirtiéndote con sabrá Dios quién. Sé lo que hiciste estando allí, Bianchi, por eso te lo digo. Y por eso es que estamos furiosos contigo. –

La mayor se quedó helada. Había hecho muchas idioteces estando en Venecia porque quería alardear sobre su recién adquirida libertad. Entre esas cosas estuvo el haberse metido con un hombre rico y el haberse enredado con Reborn.

Nunca creyó posible el que sus hermanos supieran lo que hizo, porque estaba demasiado avergonzada de sí misma, y trató de ocultar su pasado lo mejor posible. Sin duda entendía el odio de Hayato, porque nunca pensó más allá de sí misma mientras se divertía a lo grande en Venecia.

–Oh por Dios. –susurró horrorizada. –Perdóname, Hayato. Por favor…yo, yo realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo. De verdad, yo simplemente sentía la necesidad de hacer estupideces. Luego de haber hablado con Nana-san quise demostrar que no era una marioneta de nadie y que podía hacer lo que quisiera. –el llanto de la mujer alertó a las personas de alrededor, pero el peli plata se concentró en observar con lástima a su hermana. –…soy tan estúpida. –

–¿Lo has entendido? –preguntó tranquilamente. –Sí lo has entendido levanta la cara y mírame. –Bianchi obedeció y alzó el rostro lentamente, clavando su vista en la suave sonrisa del chico. –Sí lo has entendido vive tu vida con orgullo, no quiero que vuelvas a agachar la cabeza ante nadie, _aneki_. Ese es el único que deseo que tenemos nii-san y yo. La única razón por la cual estábamos enojados contigo. –

Bianchi se levantó de su silla y se aventó a abrazar al chico, quien, fingiéndose molesto, comenzó a quejarse sobre el hecho de estar en público y cosas por el estilo.

La mujer río divertida.

–…gracias, realmente, muchas gracias. –susurró la peli rosa con felicidad.

.

.

.

Gokudera G ingresó con paso furioso en la oficina de Asari, quien de inmediato inquirió que su novio ya se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Giotto. Tras el pelirrojo ingresaban Alaude, Daemon y Knuckle.

– _Dime por dios que no has ayudado a Giotto a ir a Japón, Asari._ –el japonés sonrío con calma.

– _Digamos que sus argumentos fueron sumamente convincentes._ –

Alaude frunció el ceño.

– _Le prometimos a Tsunayoshi que evitaríamos que Giotto se fuera a molestarlo, herbívoro._ –le recordó con poca sutileza.

– _Nufufufufu~, Tsuna-kun va a estar furioso cuando lo vea._ –de solo imaginárselo Daemon quería reír.

– _Ya casi pasa un año de que Giotto no ve a su hermano, no podemos pedirle que aguante más tiempo sin poder verlo._ –trató de razonar Asari.

G le lanzó al escritorio su celular.

Asari parpadeo. – _¿Qué significa esto?_ –

– _Significa que nono se enteró primero que nosotros sobre el chistecito de su nieto y ahora nos ordena ir a buscarlos a ambos._ –gruñó el pelirrojo. – _¿Sabes lo que tú y Giotto han provocado? Al chico le quedaban algunos meses de permiso en Japón, el trato era que Giotto no debía ir a molestarlo, pero ahora nono ha ordenado el retorno inmediato de sus dos nietos._ –

Asari abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Recordaba que Giotto le había dicho que iba a Japón y que sus amigos no tenían porque entrarse de que se marchaba, por eso había decidido echarle una mano para que pudiera ir a ver a su hermano. Por otra parte, Giotto le había dicho que se había asegurado de que Xanxus le avisara a su abuelo que se iba.

–… _pero…_ –

– _Tal parece que algunas familias querían la opinión de Giotto acerca de Byakuran Gesso, puesto que algunos de sus hijos son conocidos y amigos de Tsuna._ –explicó G. – _Yo sé que no estaba previsto que sucediera esto, pero por eso Brina nos dijo que debíamos quedarnos aquí para ver que sucedería. Por otra parte, los Tomaso y los Bertesca estaban exigiendo hablar con Giotto porque estaban enterados de lo sucedido con Mukuro._ –dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en las sillas que estaban alrededor.

– _Cuando Timoteo nos envió el mensaje de que probablemente Giotto se había ido a Japón, nos amenazó con hacernos ir a buscarlos a los dos. Así que ahora, herbívoro, tenemos la tarea de ir en busca del idiota mayor y de Tsunayoshi._ –

Asari suspiro.

Debió haber imaginado que ayudar a Giotto le traería muchos problemas.

.

.

.

–Colonello. –el rubio se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir para observar a Reborn.

–¿Qué? –

–Fingiré que no me contestaste e iré directamente a preguntar lo que quiero saber. ¿De dónde conocen tú, Fon y Bianchi a Sawada Tsunayoshi? –

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

Por una parte se sentía más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que Fon no se había ido de la lengua contándole al otro sobre Vongola, pero eso solo quería decir que Reborn lo querría torturar hasta sacarle la información que quería.

–…eso es algo personal, Reborn-kora. Nuestra relación con Tsuna no es de tu incumbencia-kora. –respondió con acidez.

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. –Lo es sí tengo planeado quedármelo. –

Colonello había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol para no comenzar una discusión más fuerte con el otro, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de profundo disgusto.

–Sí Tsuna no te lo ha dicho es porque no quiere que lo sepas-kora. –el rubio sonrío para sus adentros cuando la expresión del pelinegro se endureció. –En lugar de estarme preguntando a mí, pregúntaselo a él directamente-kora. –

Reborn lo vio salir de la oficina sin apuro.

Frunció el ceño con furia.

¿Preguntárselo directamente a Tsunayoshi? ¿De verdad Colonello creía que él se lo iba decir? ¡Por supuesto que no!, pero estaba consciente de que el rubio, con respecto a Tsuna, no iba soltar nada que pudiera darle información.

Luego de haber pasado media hora pensando en lo mismo, Reborn había terminado por recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa. Con suerte y encontraría a Tsuna ahí, aunque luego recordó que lo había visto salir en la mañana con Uni. Sí su memoria no le fallaba, Gamma se iba a llevar a la niña a jugar a un parque de diversiones.

Suspiro luego de entrar en la casa y encontrarla vacía. ¿Cómo era posible que Tsuna lo hubiera hecho cambiar al grado de sentirse vacío cuando no lo veía?

Era una sensación demasiado nueva para él.

Era difícil sentir tanto por una persona que parecía rehuir de los sentimientos. Sin embargo, en cierta forma, lo emocionaba la idea de monopolizar incluso su miedo. Quería demostrarle a Tsuna que jamás le haría daño, que pensaba cuidarlo más que a su propia vida. Pero sabía que algo en el castaño lo detenía a aceptarlo.

Y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.

Mukuro Spade.

Reborn se dejó caer en los sillones y miro al techo con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba profundamente al dueño de ese nombre, porque él tenía lo que más quería. Él tenía la atención de Tsuna, tenía su amor y su interés. Sin embargo, Reborn no pensaba darse por vencido, porque quería creer que el tiempo de Mukuro con Tsunayoshi ya se había acabado y ya no eran nada. Realmente necesitaba creerlo, porque necesitaba la certeza de tener una oportunidad con el chico.

–Ya llegué. –el sonido de la puerta lo hizo sentarse correctamente en el sillón y observó a Tsuna ingresar con paso calmado a la sala. –¿Reborn? –el menor se sorprendió. –Creí que llegarías más tarde. –

Reborn observó detenidamente el rostro de Sawada y se levantó hasta quedar frente a él.

–¿Reborn? –

–¿Estuviste llorando? –Tsuna se sorprendió y bajo la mirada con vergüenza. ¡Claro que había estado llorando! Primero se sentía ligeramente seguro con Reborn, de poder llegar a amarlo, pero al segundo siguiente no se sentía seguro de nada. Cuando pensaba en Mukuro y en Byakuran todo se derrumbaba para él.

–Yo… –susurró.

–¿Otra vez por esa persona? –

Tsuna se tensó ante la pregunta recién hecha. Quería poder decir: ¡No, para nada!, pero estaría mintiéndole a él y a sí mismo. No quería decirle a Reborn que tenía miedo de hasta su propia sombra, porque sería demasiado vergonzoso para él.

–…yo… –

Contra todo pronóstico, el pelinegro lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo estrecho contra su cuerpo con cariño. Tsuna se sorprendió, pero se encontró a sí mismo tan cómodo y protegido entre sus brazos que le fue imposible separarse de él.

–No quiero obligarte a nada, Tsuna. –le susurró Reborn mientras acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza. –Sí no puedes olvidarlo, sí sientes que aún lo amas, yo pienso esperarte hasta que así lo quieras. –

Tsuna sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. ¿Esperarlo? ¿Amar a Mukuro? ¡Lo estaba malinterpretando todo! El castaño rodeo la cintura de Reborn y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

Cierto que el amor que sintió por Spade era muy grande, tanto que le dolía sentirlo, pero a esas alturas ya no podía decir que amase a su exnovio, al contrario, su molestia y su odio incrementaban contra él conforme trataba de olvidar lo que le hizo.

–No me malinterpretes, Reborn. –

El mayor sentía su corazón ya demasiado roto. Temía escuchar de Tsuna que aún amaba a ese chico y que esperaba poder regresar con él, pero sí se lo decía, sí Tsuna le confesaba algo como eso, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir sí esa era su felicidad.

–…a mí me da miedo lastimarte, tengo pánico de que sí llegó a aceptarte te aburras de mí. Tengo miedo de seguir enamorándome más y más, de que un día decidas que no soy suficiente. Me da miedo el efecto que tienes en mí, Reborn ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Yo no quiero volver a salir herido! Mucho menos quiero que tu salgas lastimado por mí culpa. ¿Qué sí aún amo Mukuro? No seas ingenuo, no lo amo. Simplemente mí experiencia a su lado me detiene a aceptar lo que siento. Hace que… –Sawada sintió como Reborn lo alejaba un poco de su cuerpo y lo hacía alzar el rostro. –¿Reborn? –

El menor sintió los dedos del pelinegro remover las lágrimas con ternura, mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

Reborn sabía que no podía bromear en ese momento, sabía que debía ser lo más honesto posible en respuesta a la confianza que Tsunayoshi le estaba mostrando en ese instante.

Sonrío tenuemente, pero tan sincero que Tsuna sintió las mejillas arder.

–Sé que eres conocido de Fon, mi amor de la infancia y casi toda mi vida. Hoy hablé con él y me di cuenta de que todo el tiempo me refugié en ese amor porque sabía que jamás me iba a corresponder. ¿Tú tienes miedo? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé que debo hacer con lo que siento! Quise esconderme del amor fingiéndome enamorado de él, pero tú, Sawada Tsunayoshi, derrumbaste cada muro, cada barrera que puse para no fijarme en nadie. ¿Qué si algo de todo esto me da miedo? ¡Desde luego que sí! Me da miedo que decidas volver con ese chico, Mukuro. Pero decidí aceptar que me gustas, que te amo, solo porque eres tú. –

Tsuna quiso bajar la cabeza, sentía el rostro ardiendo y su corazón latía acelerado. Se sentía demasiado _feliz_.

Sin embargo, Reborn no permitió que el chico ocultara esa hermosa expresión. Con lentitud y delicadeza, el pelinegro lo beso. Sin prisa, suave y amoroso.

–¡Ya estamos aquí! –ambos se separaron sorprendidos cuando escucharon el grito alegre de Uni en la puerta. Tsuna cruzó la sala y se refugió en la cocina. Sentía el rostro demasiado sonrojado como para enfrentar a la pequeña niña así.

–¿Estamos? –preguntó el Arcobaleno reprimiendo una sonrisa. La niña apreció en la sala cargada con una enorme caja de pizza. Tras ella, Gamma llevaba en sus brazos más cajas de pizza y un montón de bolsas de cosas para niños.

Tsuna asomó la cabeza cuando se sintió más clamado y le sonrío alegre a Gamma.

–Sabes que Aria se molestará cuando vea todo lo que le compraste a Uni en su ausencia, ¿verdad? –la niña corrió a abrazar al castaño y se aferró a él.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua. –Uni también es mí hija, así que no tiene mucho que decir al respecto. –

Tsuna soltó una risa. –¿Sigue insistiendo en que se divorciara porque tuviste que irte dos años a Rusia? –preguntó ayudando al mayor a poner las cosas sobre la mesa.

Gamma asintió.

–Ya le he dicho mil veces que volví y ya no me iré, pero regrese un mes antes que tú y ella sigue furiosa conmigo. –comentó con fastidio.

–Prueba a decirle que te divorciaras sí es lo que quiere. –sugirió Reborn con calma.

–Ah, no quiero molestarla más. –

–Bueno, pienso que ahora solo está jugando contigo, Gamma-san. –sonrío el castaño nervioso. –Sí de verdad quisiera divorciarse ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no? –

El oji verde se encogió de hombros. –No sé y hablaré con ella cuando vuelva a Namimori. Por ahora, cenemos porque muero de hambre. –

.

.

.

Luce Giglio Nero estaba preocupada. Ahora que pensaba mejor lo que había hecho no podía dejar de sentirse algo alterada e inquieta. ¿Y sí Reborn le hacía daño a Tsuna? Jamás podría perdonarse el haberlo orillado a un hombre que lo lastimara, mucho menos si ese hombre era Reborn. Sus nervios se estaban descontrolando y el movimiento de sus manos comenzaba a exasperar a su hija.

– _Por dios, madre, fue tu idea. Ahora no estés tan nerviosa._ –regaño Aria en un elegante italiano. – _Y, sí por algún motivo Tsuna le hace caso a Reborn y él se atreve a dañarlo, lo mataré._ –aseguró con fiereza. – _Sí aún tengo en la mira a ese idiota de Spade._ –

Luce giró un poco su rostro y suspiro. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la mesa de mantel color melocotón y asintió.

– _Está bien. Aun así, me sigue preocupando que tal vez no debí hacerlo._ –

Aria negó con la cabeza y se recargo por completo en la silla. – _Te dije que lo pensarás bien._ –

– _Es que no podía seguir viendo a Reborn anclado a un amor no correspondido, ni a Tsuna-kun sufriendo aún por culpa de un hombre que lo daño._ –

– _Sin embargo, Tsuna está tratando de superarlo. Y no es probable que a Reborn le vaya a gustar, y, sí lo hiciera, tampoco estamos seguras de que lo vaya a tomar en serio._ –

Luce se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que a Reborn le había gustado Tsunayoshi, no por nada conocía perfectamente a ese muchacho. Pero Aria tenía razón, nada aseguraba que lo fuera a tomar en serio. Sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que Reborn amaba a Fon, y lo terco que estaba en no querer superarlo. ¿Qué-había-hecho?

– _Oh, buenos días._ –la suavidad de la voz las hizo guardar silencio. Lo último que querían era poner a Brina Vongola en sobre aviso de lo que habían hecho. Esa mujer era más sobreprotectora que la propia Nana Vongola y, al igual que su hijo, tenía una grave debilidad por su sobrino menor.

La mujer era un poco más alta que Luce, con un hermoso cabello rubio dorado y expresivos ojos azules. Su piel era tersa y nívea y su perfecto rostro enmarcaba la belleza de una mujer madura. Su suave sonrisa era amistosa y agradable.

– _Oh, Brina._ –saludó Luce con una sonrisa nerviosa. – _¿En dónde está Nana?_ –interrogó con curiosidad. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

– _Está con papá._ –respondió cortésmente. – _Dijo que no tardaría, pero que empezarán sus actividades sin ella._ –

– _Ah, bien._ –sonrío Aria.

Brina tomó asiento justo frente a ellas y colocó los brazos sobre la mesa. Su mirada azulada se tornó tempestuosa en un segundo. – _Las escuche decir algo interesante cuando venía por el pasillo, chicas._ –las mujeres frente a ella se tensaron. – _Por el momento no preguntaré nada, pero sí les advertiré una cosa a la dos…_ –la rubia entrecerró los ojos y sus orbes adquirieron un curioso tinte naranja. – _Sí algo le pasa a Tsuna me van a conocer, ambas._ –

La amenaza no iba en vano. De las dos hermanas Vongola ella era la más agresiva, la más protectora y la más fuerte. Su estilo de pelea, según los rumores que había escuchado Aria de su madre, era bastante peligroso. Ella era peligrosa. Podía ser tierna, amable, noble y cariñosa, pero solo con aquellos cercanos a ella. Cuando Brina Vongola quería a alguien, lo mejor que podría hacerse sería no lastimar a esa persona. Sin duda era algo que la mayor parte de las familias sabían.

Y lo habían aprendido a la mala.

Luce se aclaró la garganta. – _No te hagas ideas, Brina. Tsuna-kun está bien, yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño._ –y no mentía. Ella lo quería mucho y sería la primera en sentirse mal sí lo que hizo no salía bien.

– _Tan solo es una advertencia. Estoy segura de que no lo lastimarías conscientemente._ –dicho esto, Brina se levantó de la silla y las miro a ambas. – _Tengan cuidado._ –

Solo cuando la mujer se marchó de la estancia y escucharon sus pasos lejos, Luce pudo volver a respirar. Su hija la miro seriamente y se cruzó de brazos.

–… _presiento que nos estamos metiendo en problemas muy graves, mamá._ –el silencio de la mayor fue suficiente contestación. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Y, de alguna forma, Luce rezaba porque aquellos dos no se lastimarán mutuamente.

– _¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Gamma y pedirle que se lleve él a Uni?_ –preguntó Luce con nerviosismo. Aria frunció el ceño.

– _No, Gamma consiente demasiado a Uni y no suele ponerle limites cuando quiere algo. Por eso no se la dejé a él, mamá._ –

Luce suspiro. Estaba demasiado alterada y sabía que Giotto lo había notado en cuanto la vio el viernes en la mansión. A pesar de que el rubio no les había dicho nada, ambas mujeres habían notado que el chico parecía haberse dado cuenta de su extraña actitud.

– _¿Qué crees que estén hablando Nana y el noveno?_ –habló Aria en tono curioso.

– _Es posible que estén discutiendo lo de Gesso._ –

Aria observó la sala y se levantó para salir al jardín. Luce la siguió casi de inmediato. Ambas sabían que todas las personas cercanas al décimo estaban en contra de Byakuran, también intuían que Timoteo quería la opinión de la madre del afectado. Suponían que Timoteo quería basar su veredicto en lo que Nana dijera.

– _Realmente espero que no acepten a Byakuran como jefe._ –comentó Aria para sí misma, sentándose en las bancas bajo un frondoso árbol.

.

.

.

Hibari Kyoya observó por el rabillo del ojo a Giotto y este, a su vez, le dedicó una sonrisa calmada al pelinegro.

– _¿Pasa algo, Kyoya?_ –interrogó el rubio con tono alegre.

– _¿Pasó algo como para que hayas evadido la vigilancia de tus herbívoros?_ –el mayor soltó una risa divertida ante la directa pregunta.

– _Algo así, Kyoya. Noté raras a Luce y Aria cuando las vi por primera vez el viernes. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, así que decidí observarlas más sin que lo notaran para ver sí estaba en lo correcto. El sábado en la mañana las escuché decir que estaban preocupadas por lo que le habían hecho a Tsuna, así que preferí viajar yo mismo para ver que demonios habían hecho._ –

Ambos se detuvieron para esperar a los demás que bajaban del avión somnolientos.

– _Ellas no le harían daño._ –comentó el pelinegro con seriedad.

Giotto le sonrío con suavidad. – _Y yo lo sé, Kyoya. Pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, no malo, pero quiero ver que sucede por mí mismo._ –

Hibari asintió en silencio, observando al resto de los herbívoros que se acercaban a ellos entre bromas y risas. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos en las puertas del aeropuerto, Basil miró con curiosidad al rubio mayor.

– _Primo, ¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar al décimo?_ –preguntó inocente.

– _Yo sé dónde encontrarlo, herbívoros._ –

Giotto asintió. – _Además, llamé a Lampo para tener un lugar en el que quedarnos. Él ya nos separó habitaciones en el hotel en el que se está quedando._ –

Hibari alzó una ceja. – _Está la mansión que tenemos Alaude y yo en Namimori, herbívoro hueco._ –le recordó con fastidio. – _Llama a ese herbívoro para que cancele y nos iremos para la mansión._ –ordenó con severidad.

Giotto hizo un puchero y obedeció al instante.

– _A estás horas Tsuna-nii estará en la escuela ¿no?_ –inquirió Lambo con calma.

Kyoya asintió. – _Pero iremos a buscarlo a dónde trabaja luego de dejar nuestras cosas en la mansión._ –

.

.

.

Gokudera Hayato no sabía que contestar a lo recién contado por su mejor amigo. Enma, Takeshi y Kyoko lo miraban con sorpresa y Tsuna no hallaba dónde meterse por la vergüenza que le ocasionaban las miradas de su familia.

–¿Te hace feliz? –habló la chica finalmente con tono maternal. –¿Estás seguro de que no te hará lo que Mukuro? –

Tsuna le sonrío a la chica. –Por lo menos sé que no me engañará y que me lo dirá antes. –

Enma suspiro con pesadez. Confiaba en lo que Fon le había dicho sobre Reborn, confiaba en que ese hombre cuidaría de Tsuna y que lo haría feliz.

–Primero tenemos que conocerlo. –musitó Takeshi con seriedad, sorprendiéndolos a todos. –Quiero asegurarme de que le quedé bien claro que le partiremos la cara sí te hace algo. –

Tsuna río con nerviosismo. –Aún no somos nada, Takeshi. –

–Pero pronto lo serán. –aseguró el peli plateado. –Bianchi me comentó algo al respecto. –

Tsuna, Kyoko y Enma lo miraron curiosos. Takeshi sonrío orgulloso de que su novio hubiera aclarado las cosas con su hermana mayor.

–¿Al final hablaste con ella? –interrogó Kyoko con alegría.

Hayato asintió. –Ayer hablé con ella y me aseguró que iría a hablar con G. ¿Sabía alguno de ustedes que se va a casar con Lampo? A mí me impresionó demasiado la noticia. –

Tsuna lo miró con desdén. –¿Qué? ¿Ella y Lampo? ¿Desde cuándo? –

–¿G lo sabía? –secundó Enma.

–No. Según ella lleva saliendo con él ya casi un año. Se comprometieron el mes pasado, y Bianchi le pidió que la dejará a ella hablar con nii-san al respecto. –el oji verde se encogió de hombros.

–Vaya, yo quisiera ver la cara de G-nii cuando le diga. –río el castaño dándole un mordisco a su almuerzo. Lejos de la azotea del edificio lograban escuchar el escándalo del resto de sus compañeros.

–En fin, volviendo a lo importante. –Gokudera lo miró. –Déjanos conocerlo. –

–Hay que asegurarnos de que no te quiera por tu título del décimo Vongola, Tsu-kun. –

El rostro del chico se ensombreció un poco. –La verdad es que…aún no le he dicho que soy miembro de Vongola. –dijo nervioso. –Me da miedo decirle, lo que es más, no sé ni cómo decírselo. –

Hayato parpadeo. –Sí te gusta y pretendes salir con él, creo que es natural que se entere de quién eres, Tsuna. –

–Más aún sí pertenece a las alianzas familiares. –razonó Enma.

–Fon me dijo lo mismo, Lampo también, pero es difícil porque no sé cómo reaccionará. Además, él me conoció como un niño mesero que atiende una cafetería del centro de la ciudad. ¡Va a creer que le mentí con toda la intención! –

Takeshi se río entre dientes. –No lo veas tan trágico, Tsuna. El lado positivo es que conoció a Tsunayoshi, no al hijo de los Vongola. Dile la verdad y ya. –

–Me da miedo. –replicó.

–No puedes evadir la realidad por mucho tiempo, Tsu-kun. –

–Sin embargo, sí realmente voy iniciar algo con él, creo que es mejor esperar antes de decírselo. Sé que para ustedes es incomprensible que no le diga, pero quiero que entiendan que mis experiencias pasadas con la gente por mí apellido no han sido las mejores. –

Hayato no dijo nada. Al final entendía perfectamente bien lo que su amigo les estaba diciendo. Lo sabía porque lo vivió junto con él, vio como era tratado por el resto de la gente y entendía el miedo que sentía.

–Haz lo que creas conveniente, Tsuna. –terminó por suspirar el peli plateado. –El hecho de que hayas hablado con nosotros sobre lo que sientes por lo de Mukuro y que nos hayas dicho sobre Reborn Arcobaleno habla de que has dado un gran paso. Es suficiente por ahora. El tiempo para hablarle sobre Vongola llegará por sí mismo. –le sonrío Gokudera.

Enma se cruzó de brazos. –Supongo que Hayato lleva mucha razón en lo que dice, Tsuna-kun. Hay que ir paso por paso, no creo que algún tiempo más afecte la verdad. –

–Aunque eso nos impide conocerlo. –gruño Hayato.

Kyoko soltó una risita. –Descuiden, chicos. Yo lo he visto muchas veces en la cafetería. No hay razón para que se pregunte por que conozco a Tsu-kun sí trabajamos en el mismo lugar. –

–Oh, es cierto. ¡Buena esa, Kyoko-chan! –alagó Enma alegre.

El castaño sonrío aliviado. Esa mañana cuando se levantó para ir a clases no había visto a Reborn porque el mayor había tenido una junta con Colonello y Mammon, por lo que ese tiempo le dio un momento de tranquilidad para pensar sobre lo que había charlado con Fon. Se sentía muy mal por haberse aislado a sí mismo, dejando a un lado a las personas que luchaban por protegerlo y cuidarlo. Así que terminó por concluir que debía hablar lo más sinceramente posible con ellos.

Y, la verdad sea dicha, no se arrepentía de esa decisión. Estaba feliz por como lo había tomado su familia. Sin embargo, cuando decidió hablarles sobre lo que le sucedía con Reborn, lo había hecho en el momento. Aunque tampoco se lamentaba por confesarlo.

–Por cierto, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Ryohei-nii-san? –preguntó Enma de pronto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Takeshi parpadeo confundido. –¿Quién es Ryohei? –

–Mí hermano mayor. –sonrío la única chica. –…creo que nii-san me dijo que estaba con Dino-nii o con Luss-nee, aunque no estoy segura. –

Tsuna se llevó una mano al mentón y trató de hacer memoria. –Kyoya no me dijo que onii-san hubiera estado con ellos en Venecia. –comentó el chico. –Aunque tampoco es como que yo le hubiera preguntado por él. –

–Ha de estar bien. Probablemente este ayudando a Dino-nii en algo. –le restó importancia el chico.

–Sí, supongo. –respondió Kyoko con suavidad.

.

.

.

Lampo ya se temía que Giotto hiciera una estupidez. Debía haber imaginado que terminaría por viajar el también luego de haberle ordenado que buscara a su hermano. Con el ceño fruncido, el peli verde observó al rubio.

– _¿Por qué me miras así?_ –preguntó Giotto con una sonrisa inocente. – _¿No estás feliz de ver a tu hermanito Lambo?_ –el oji azul había agarrado por los hombros al pelinegro y lo tenía bien sujeto delante de su cuerpo, como una barrera entre Lampo y él.

Lambo suspiro con irritación.

– _Suéltame por favor, primo. El que trates de usarme como escudo no te servirá, te sugeriría que lo intentases con Kyoya-nii._ –musitó el chico tratando de soltar el agarre del otro.

– _Ya suelta a mí hermano, Giotto._ –gruño Lampo con fastidio. – _¿Por qué has venido? Creí que sabías que Timoteo no te quería molestando al mocoso._ –

El rubio parpadeo y abrió los ojos con espanto. En serio que no recordaba que Timoteo lo había amenazado cuando Tsuna recién se fue. Bueno, habían pasado muchos meses y era casi imposible que su mente retuviera algo tan banal como eso. Así que, construyendo una buena excusa en su mente, Giotto volvió a sonreír tan alegre como siempre.

– _Descuida, las que tienen la culpa de que yo esté aquí son las Giglio Nero._ –

Lampo entrecerró los ojos. – _¿Por qué?_ –

– _Mmm, descuida, ya te enterarás luego, Lampo._ –Giotto se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en los sillones junto a Basil, quien parpadeo al sentir el repentino movimiento a su lado.

Lampo esbozó una sonrisa que alarmó a Lambo. – _Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?_ –inquirió el menor.

El peli verde lo miró y se encogió de hombros. – _Descuida, será divertido, hermanito._ –

– _No es diversión a costa de Tsuna-nii, ¿verdad?_ –Lambo lo miró con sospecha, frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

– _Tranquilo, es diversión a costa de Giotto. ¿En serio crees que Alaude y los demás no van a venir a buscarlo? Nono lo amenazó el día que Tsunayoshi se fue, así que no esperes que no cumpla con su amenaza._ –

Lambo suspiro. – _Y yo que creí que solo vendría a ver a Tsuna-nii, ahora resulta que los demás se aparecerán por aquí también._ –

El mayor le palmeo la cabeza con cariño. – _Espera y verás. Dudo que Giotto no tenga pánico de ser enviado a vacacionar con Dino._ –

Lambo soltó una tenue risita. Para muchos podría ser una amenaza sin sentido, pero Giotto recordaba perfectamente bien un día de verano de hacía trece años. Uno en el que él y Dino habían viajado en la única compañía de Coyote, y casi había muerto por la torpeza del rubio mayor. Había pasado dos meses en el hospital después de eso.

– _Habrá que ver._ –sonrío el menor divertido.

.

.

.

– _¿No estás preocupada?_ –Nana Vongola se sobresaltó cuando escucho la voz de su hermana.

– _Oh, Brina, me asustaste._ –sonrío la mujer con dulzura. – _¿Preocupada por qué? ¿Por la extraña actitud de Luce, porque Gio-kun se fue a Japón, por Iemitsu o por lo de Gesso?_ –

Brina sonrío ladina. Era de esperarse que su hermana hubiera notado todas esas cosas. Para muchos Nana era una mujer distraída y hasta tonta, pero a veces parecían olvidar que seguía siendo una Vongola.

– _En este momento habló de Luce y Gesso. Ya me esperaba que Giotto terminaría yendo a Japón tarde o temprano y la verdad es que tu esposo me tiene sin cuidado._ –soltó con toda la honestidad que la caracterizaba.

Nana río. – _Por dios, Brina._ –regañó divertida. Aunque sabía desde siempre que ella y su marido no eran los mejores amigos. – _Ciertamente no me preocupa lo que hayan hecho Luce y Aria porque sé que aman a mis hijos. Sin embargo…_ –la mujer se mordió los labios y observó el jardín que se extendía frente a ellas. – _He tratado de ser imparcial respecto a Byakuran, pero no puedo olvidar que mí Tsu-kun lo consideraba su amigo y que lo traicionó. Ya no habló de Mukuro, sino de él. ¿No pudo haber hablado con Tsu-kun antes de meterse con su novio? Considero muy cobarde lo que hizo, además, nunca le dio la cara. Con respecto a Mukuro…no quiero escucharlo nombrar._ –

Brina apoyó su mano en su hombro y la miró con preocupación. – _Nana, ¿Qué le dijiste a papá? Sé que te llamó, como a mí y a mí hijo, para preguntarte lo que pensabas acerca de aceptar a Byakuran como jefe… ¿Qué le dijiste?_ –

La castaña alzó la vista y la clavo en las orbes azulinas de su hermana. – _Realmente agradezco que tú y Xanxus me hayan dejado la decisión a mí. ¿Qué dije? Le dije que no era correcto que me preguntará a mí porque al final de todo, Tsuna es mí hijo y es quien salió herido. Le pedí que tomará la decisión basándose en las aptitudes que tenía y que sí al final no era elegido, que Byakuran tuviera la certeza de que fue su propia responsabilidad e inaptitud, no el odio de alguien que no lo quería._ –

Brina sonrío orgullosa. Nana siempre sería justa y correcta, porque sí ella hubiera tenido la elección en sus manos, Gesso podía jurar que su rechazo se debería a lo que le hizo a su sobrino.

Ni más ni menos.

.

.

.

– _¿Cómo me fue?_ –la voz de Byakuran sonó más bien tranquila, pero Mukuro notó de inmediato que estaba nervioso por como estrujaba la parte inferior de su saco blanco. El peli índigo reprimió un suspiro.

Timoteo Vongola cerró los legajos que tenía abiertos frente a él y algunos de los jefes de otras familias procedieron a hacer lo mismo. Cozart se limitó a observar molestó el rostro de ambos individuos, mientras que Bermuda los ignoraba.

– _Sí hablamos de aptitudes, joven Gesso, tiene la mayoría. Le falta pulir algunas, desarrollar otras, pero en general está perfecto. Sin embargo…_ –Timoteo entrecerró los ojos y Cozart supo que estaba furioso. – _…no soy yo el único que decidirá hoy._ –

La mirada de Timoteo se clavó en el jefe de los Tomaso quien, negando con la cabeza, se levantó de su silla y observó seriamente a Byakuran. – _Debo decir que es perfecto como jefe, sin embargo, yo no estoy hablando hoy solo como un jefe de una empresa, habló como el padre de un amigo de mí hijo. Siendo sincero, yo voto porque sea el décimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Vongola, quien decida el futuro de Gesso._ –

El rostro de Byakuran palideció y Mukuro se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando, ¿Desde cuándo Tsuna era el décimo? Timoteo, por su parte, ordenó a Coyote que anotará la decisión de Tomaso.

– _Cavallone, es su turno._ –sonrío el anciano. Dino asintió y se deslizó fuera de su asiento.

– _Muy bien. Inicialmente tenía pensado negarme a que Gesso tuviera de jefe a Byakuran, sin embargo, me parece más interesante la propuesta del noveno Tomaso. De igual forma, yo, décimo jefe de Cavallone, voto porque sea Tsunayoshi Vongola el que decida, a su regreso, lo que sucederá con ustedes._ –

Byakuran abrió los ojos con cierto miedo. Escuchando a lo lejos como Varia era nombrada.

– _¿Mí decisión?_ –Xanxus alzó una ceja, sin levantarse de su silla. – _Hubiera querido que fuera matarlo a golpes, pero me parece interesante que Yoshi dé su opinión en todo esto. Así que, al igual que esas basuras, yo decido que sean primo y décimo quienes decidan que hacer. Porque, abuelo, Giotto y Yoshi son los futuros jefes de Vongola, ya aprobados, y pienso que ambos merecen opinar._ –la sonrisa maliciosa de Xanxus hizo que Mukuro quisiera intervenir, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que Byakuran negaba con la cabeza.

– _Cavallone y Tomaso ¿Están de acuerdo, siendo ustedes los que iniciaron con esta opción, en que Giotto Vongola también pueda decidir?_ –preguntó Timoteo. Ambos jefes asintieron. – _Bien, el que sigue._ –

– _Vendicare_. –pronunció Coyote con voz seria, reprimiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer.

Bermuda suspiro y se levantó de su asiento. – _No hablaré mucho, sólo digo que estoy de acuerdo con que primo y décimo decidan._ –

– _Shimon._ –

Cozart se levantó con tranquilidad y Mukuro tuvo miedo. Ese hombre era uno de los mejores amigos de Giotto, y ni hablar del cariño que le profesaba a Tsuna.

– _Honestamente pensaba negarme a que ustedes tuvieran que ver con el manejo de su familia, sin embargo, pienso que todos los que han hablado hasta el momento tienen razón. Giotto y Tsunayoshi tienen todo el derecho de opinar también, porque están próximos a heredar Vongola. Así que, al regreso del décimo, voto porque ambos decidan que hacer._ –

– _Giglio Nero._ –

Luce sonrío un poco y se puso de pie, deslizando la silla silenciosamente. Alisando un poco la falda negra que llevaba puesta, la mujer observó seriamente a todos los presentes. – _No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que voto por que sean Tsunayoshi y Giotto Vongola quienes decidan su futuro._ –

Tras una larga hora de estar escuchando los veredictos de los jefes, Timoteo observó la hoja que Coyote le entregó. Con un suspiro se levantó de la silla y los miró a todos con expresión calmada.

– _Yo sé que soy el líder de todos los aquí presentes y que mí decisión puede revocar todos los votos y considerarse lo que yo diga como una orden. Sin embargo, jamás he sido partidario de ese tipo de comportamiento. Todos aquí somos como una sola familia, y por eso los votos se harán efectivos. Byakuran Gesso, candidato a noveno jefe de Gesso, estarás sujeto a la decisión de mis nietos Giotto y Tsunayoshi Vongola. Dentro de quince días, nos volveremos a reunir aquí para escuchar lo que ellos tienen que decir ¿Alguna objeción, hermanos e hijos míos?_ –

Los presentes negaron con la cabeza y se levantaron dispuestos a irse. Byakuran se quedó observando como todos los jefes salían con calma de la sala.

– _Tendremos que esperar a ver que dice el décimo, Byakuran._ –sonrío Mukuro a su lado, apoyando su mano en su hombro con suavidad.

–… _me da miedo lo que Tsuna pueda decidir._ –susurró con la voz ronca.

.

.

.

Reborn sonrío cuando vio a Tsuna salir del edificio escolar. A su lado iba un chico pelirrojo que reía junto con él y tras ellos un muchacho alto y de cabello negro sonreía mientras un chico peli plateado discutía con él.

–Tsuna. –lo llamó con suavidad.

El castaño alzó la vista y el resto de sus amigos se detuvieron cuando él lo hizo. –¿Reborn? –

–Así que ese es el famoso Reborn. –susurró Hayato a Enma, quien observaba seriamente al mayor.

–Eso parece. –comentó Kozato cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sawada acercándose hasta el Arcobaleno.

–Necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de una persona llamada Colonello. –

El rostro de Tsuna se tornó serio en menos de un segundo y sus amigos comprendieron que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

–Tsuna, nosotros nos vamos con el viejo, te vemos más tarde ¿de acuerdo? –intervino Takeshi sonriéndole con calma. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa por una agradecida y asintió con la cabeza, observándolos marcharse uno detrás del otro. Enma le hizo una seña que de inmediato comprendió.

–Descuida Enma, ya los veré más tarde. –aseguró con firmeza.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y se marchó sin decir nada.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber de Colonello-nii? –preguntó finalmente, sin girarse a mirarlo. Reborn lo tomó de la mano y lo guio en silencio hasta el parque que estaba frente al instituto. Tsunayoshi parpadeo confundido. –¿Reborn? –

El pelinegro le sonrío. –Quería confirmar que lo conocías, pero no me explico de dónde. –aceptó con sinceridad.

El menor se encogió de hombros. –De por aquí…de por allá. –

–¿No me lo quieres decir? –interrogó acercando su rostro al ajeno. Tsuna retrocedió un paso por inercia. Los labios del mayor esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa. –¿Tampoco quieres decirme de dónde conoces a los Gokudera, a los Hibari, a los Spade, a las Giglio Nero, a los Shimon? –

–…me da un poco de miedo explicártelo todo. –Tsuna desvió la mirada. –No me obligues, por favor. La razón por la que no quise aceptar ser tu novio anoche no es porque no quiera, es porque quizás, cuando te enteres de esto, tú ya no quieras serlo. –

Reborn lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo en un abrazo. Tsuna lo rodeo con sus brazos suavemente. –Esperaré hasta que quieras decírmelo, entonces. Pero que te quedé claro, Tsuna, no pienso renunciar a ti así seas un asesino. –

Las mejillas del menor se colorearon intensamente. Recordaba que la noche anterior, luego de que Gamma se fuera y de que Uni se hubiera ido a dormir, Reborn le pidió que fuera su novio. Sin duda se alegró demasiado, pero su posición como próximo jefe de Vongola lo hizo bajar de su nube casi de inmediato. Diciéndole al otro que no podía aceptarlo, le explicó que aún necesitaba tiempo para decidirse a contarle lo que le impedía tener una relación con él.

Pero Tsuna sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Había perdido el juego contra Reborn Arcobaleno…y no le importaba.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa a todos!

Sí, me declaró culpable por tardanza extrema y demás cosas de las que se me acusen por no haber publicado en un largo período de tiempo. Aunque, en mí defensa, les digo que estaba escribiendo el capítulo siete de la historia, así que realmente sí estaba trabajando :D

En fin, pasó a los agradecimientos por sus hermosos comentarios.

 _ **Shiho-Akemi:**_ _Jiji, ya pronto se sabrá todo y conoceremos la reacción de Reborn. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado!_

 _ **paohiwatari:**_ _Jaja, no sabes cuánta razón tienes, sobre todo cuando Reborn conozca a cierto primo sobreprotector :D En fin, espero el cap de hoy haya sido de tu agrado._

 _ **Marhaya:**_ _Jaja, no sé ni por dónde empezar, así que simplemente lo diré: ¡Tu review me alegró muchísimo el día! Me hizo demasiado feliz. Por otra parte, sé que puedo contestar los review desde el globito, pero a veces hay lectoras/es que no poseen una cuenta, así que prefiero agradecerles a todos en conjunto por su apoyo y sus hermosos review que tan feliz me hacen :)_

 _Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre mi nickname, no, la verdad es que desde que hice la cuenta en fanfiction no lo he cambiado nunca, y la verdad me gusta como para cambiarlo :D_

 _En fin, ha sido la respuesta más larga de la vida, pero la emoción que me causó tu comentario me hizo demasiado feliz, así que estoy demasiado emocionada. Espero el capítulo de hoy haya sido de tu agrado también, ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_

 _ **Sawako Snow:**_ _Jaja, me tardó demasiado en actualizar porque me gusta tener algunos capítulos adelantados (ya sabes, por sí sucede algo), además de que la mayoría los estoy haciendo muy largos, para compensar mi tardía. En fin, les tengo a todos una sorpresita en el siguiente capítulo respecto a Mukuro y Byakuran, ¡Ya verás que será! Jaja, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, tus review me hicieron muy feliz! :)_

 _ **DalhiaOP:**_ _Jojo, la verdad es que Tsuna las ha visto duras con ese par de infieles, pero ya verás que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, saludos!_

Bueno, todos sus comentarios me hacen sumamente feliz y su apoyo me anima a seguir escribiendo la historia. Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya sido de agrado.

Espero todos se encuentres muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	7. Capítulo 7: Primo y Décimo

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 7

Primo y Décimo

.

.

.

La mayoría de las personas solían creer que Giotto tenía un marcado complejo de hermano mayor porque la mitad de su tiempo lo dedicaba a cuidar de Tsuna. Sin embargo, su dedicación y su empeño no residía en la desconfianza que tuviera en que su hermano pudiera defenderse por sí mismo. Él sabía que el menor era perfectamente capaz de protegerse, pero Giotto quería evitarle a toda costa el sufrimiento de la traición y el desconsuelo de ostentar el apellido Vongola. Porque la experiencia le había servido a él mismo para madurar a una edad muy temprana y para darse cuenta de lo que la gente quería al acercársele.

– _Sabes que no puedes protegerlo para siempre ¿verdad?_ –la voz suave y cadenciosa de Lampo le llegó desde la otra punta de la cocina, haciéndolo salir de sus recuerdos. – _El mocoso tiene que aprender por sí mismo lo que tu aprendiste, Gio. Es importante que lo dejes madurar._ –

El rubio dejó sobre la estantería el resto del pan y se giró para observar a su amigo. Sus grandes orbes azules brillando en advertencia. – _Tsuna maduró por sí mismo, Lampo. Yo sé que muchos de ustedes creen que exagero, que debo dejarlo en paz, pero…es mi hermano menor, mi deber es protegerlo. Y le enseñó lo que puedo para que no experimente en carne propia lo que es llevar el apellido Vongola. Sé mejor que nadie que hay cosas que no puedo evitar que le ocurran, pero quiero estar ahí para ayudarlo a sostenerse cuando crea que ya no hay solución a sus problemas._ –

El peliverde lo analizó por un largo momento. Cuando ocurrió lo de Mukuro, según recordaba, Giotto se había mantenido al margen del peligro que sabía el Spade representaba para su hermano. Había dejado que las cosas ocurrieran por sí mismas sin intervenir realmente. Le había advertido a Tsuna que Mukuro no le convenía, pero de ahí en fuera no volvió a intervenir directamente hasta que el menor lo necesitó luego de enterarse de la relación que mantenía su novio con Byakuran.

Viendo las cosas desde ese punto de vista, Lampo concordaba en que Giotto dejaba a Tsuna experimentar las cosas que no podía evitarle. A tal punto de callarse y simplemente consolarlo cuando todo estaba hecho.

–… _supongo que no puedo rebatirte ese argumento._ –sonrío el oji verde con aspereza. – _Pero ¿Serás capaz de no hacer nada cuando te diga que Tsuna se ha vuelto a enamorar?_ –la sonrisa socarrona provocó que Giotto frunciera el ceño.

– _¿De qué estás hablando?_ –

– _Tsuna se enamoró otra vez. Sin embargo, Gio, esta persona no le hará lo que Mukuro. Por algún motivo siento que está vez todo saldrá bien._ –

El rubio dejo el sándwich que se estaba comiendo a la mitad y se sentó frente al peli verde, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

– _¿Lo conoces?_ –

Lampo asintió. – _Es el jefe de las empresas Arcobaleno. Es una persona que…_ –

– _Lampo._ –siseo el otro, mortalmente serio. – _Reborn Arcobaleno tiene una reputación horrible, la mayoría de los jefes de la alianza afirman que es un mujeriego sin remedio y que sus hijas han caído en sus garras._ –

Lampo parpadeo, recordando de a poco los rumores que corrían entre los jefes. Y, ciertamente, tenía que reconocer que Giotto tenía razón respecto a lo que decía. Ya decía él que ya había escuchado antes sobre Reborn, pero poco imaginó que circularan rumores tan poco favorecedores sobre su persona.

– _Bueno, te puedo asegurar que con Tsuna…_ –

– _Calla, quiero que me lleves a verlo enseguida, Lampo._ –interrumpió con frialdad. – _Antes de permitirle seguir con mí hermano, debo asegurarme de que no le haga daño y de advertirle lo que le sucederá en caso de pasarse del límite._ –

Lampo vio con cierta desesperación como el mayor se levantaba de la silla y salía de la cocina pisando con molestia. Lo último que necesitaba Tsuna era tener a su hermano en contra de la posible relación que mantenía con Reborn. Sí, el peli verde estaba consciente de que lo había arruinado todo.

– _Bueno, la verdad es que no creí que fueras a ser tan idiota._ –la sonrisa de Lambo irritó un poco al mayor. – _Ya decía yo que te traías algo sospechoso entre manos._ –el pelinegro decidió tomar asiento frente a su hermano y clavó sus orbes verde esmeralda en los de Lampo. – _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Giotto parece estar más que furioso._ –

– _Ya lo sé, cállate._ –gruñó molesto.

– _No es que me emocione la idea de conocer a semejante persona, pero sí es por el bien de Tsuna-nii yo apoyo a Primo._ –dijo el menor, desviando su mirada a la entrada de la cocina.

– _Sí, sí, sí. Como siempre, no me extraña._ –

Lambo soltó una suave risa antes de levantarse. – _Tienes que entender que nos preocupa la situación emocional de Tsuna-nii, Lampo. Luego de lo que ocurrió con Mukuro todos nos quedamos preocupados por él, después de todo nunca nos dejó ver cómo se sentía realmente respecto a esa situación en particular._ –

El mayor no podía negarle eso a su hermano, porque lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Luego de que Tsunayoshi se enteró de la traición de su exnovio, nadie, salvo Enma, supo realmente lo que sucedió con sus pensamientos e ideas. Fue un poco doloroso para todos descubrir que no los dejaría saber lo que sentía.

–… _supongo que no puedo contradecirte, Lambo._ –suspiro. – _…pero, créeme, sé que Reborn no lo lastimará. Fon me lo juro._ –

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. – _No es como que la palabra de Fon vaya a valer oro para Primo en este momento._ –dijo. – _Sabes cómo es y él ama a Tsuna-nii más que a nadie en este mundo. Sí de verdad quieres que todo salga bien, debes dejar que Giotto-nii vaya a conocer en persona a Reborn Arcobaleno. Él no es idiota y se dará cuenta en seguida sí ese hombre vale o no la pena para Tsuna-nii._ –

–… _es complicado lo que me estás pidiendo, Lambo._ –

– _Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que puedo idear para que todos salgamos ganando._ –

Lampo vio aparecer en la puerta de la cocina a Giotto, quien parecía mucho más tranquilo luego de haberse topado y hablado con Basil en la sala de estar.

– _Pienso escuchar a ese hombre antes de juzgarlo._ –musitó el rubio para el alivio de ambos Bovino. – _Basil ya ha hablado con Colonello para que nos reciban en las empresas Arcobaleno, que es dónde me imaginó yo que ha de estar._ –

– _¿Y Tsuna-nii?_ –preguntó Lambo. – _A esta hora ya ha de estar trabajando._ –

– _Yo iré a verlo luego, por ahora tú, Nagi, I-pin, Kyoya y Basil, sí quieren, pueden ir a encontrarse con él._ –informó con una inesperada clama que alertó un poco a Lampo. – _Yo visitaré a Reborn Arcobaleno._ –

.

.

.

Colonello se sentía demasiado nervioso como para poder simplemente sentarse a comer con su prometida. Hacía menos de media hora que había recibido la llamada de Basil diciéndole que Giotto Vongola estaba en Namimori y que iba para las empresas para conocer a Reborn. Sin duda no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a resultar todo el asunto, pero presentía que su jefe y amigo de la infancia se iba a llevar la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

–Me estás irritando, Colonello. –gruñó Lal con fastidio. –Siéntate de una buena vez. –

El rubio se giró un poco para ver a la mujer y prosiguió con su tarea de caminar alrededor de toda su oficina. Sus ojos observaban la alfombra azul y su mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez la información que Basil le había otorgado.

–…esto es demasiado para mí-kora. –susurro el hombre.

Hacía más o menos quince minutos que Reborn había llegado a la oficina con Uni. La niña se había ido corriendo por todo el pasillo en busca de Mammon y se había quedado desde entonces en la oficina de la mujer. Por ahora sabía que todo estaba bien con su amigo porque, según la secretaria, el pelinegro había llegado con una sonrisita y la había saludado con amabilidad.

–… _te dije que sí no querías venir podías haberte ido con tu hermano a ver a Tsu._ –la conocida y elegante voz hizo eco en la recepción. Casi de un brinco salió corriendo de su oficina y, al salir, lo primero que vio fue a Lampo con una cara de pánico mal disimulada y a su lado derecho estaba la conocida figura de Primo Vongola.

– _Ya están aquí-kora._ –susurro Colonello con nervio.

Casi al mismo tiempo Giotto y Lampo se giraron a observarlo al escuchar su voz.

– _¿Está Arcobaleno en su oficina, Colonello?_ –la autoritaria voz del otro lo hizo sentir un leve estremecimiento por toda la columna vertebral.

– _S-sí-kora._ –

Colonello señaló la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo y guío a Giotto hasta ella. Dio unos leves toques e ingresó cuando Reborn le contesto con un escueto: _adelante._

–Tienes visita-kora. –soltó con toda la naturalidad posible, observando intensamente a Reborn.

–Estoy ocu… –

–Descuida Colonello, de aquí en adelante ya me encargó yo mismo. –habló Giotto en un perfecto japonés, interrumpiendo a Reborn y sobresaltando al otro rubio.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño por el atrevimiento de su _visita_ , pero toda respuesta mordaz murió en su garganta al ver que esa persona era demasiado parecida a Tsunayoshi. Lampo prefirió permanecer fuera de la oficina con Colonello y ambos cerraron la puerta luego de que Primo hubiera ingresado.

–Ofrezco una disculpa por haberme presentado en su oficina sin una cita previa, joven Arcobaleno. –Giotto hizo una tenue reverencia. –Pero lo que me ha traído hasta aquí tiene un nombre y un título para mí. –Reborn le indicó que tomará asiento frente a su escritorio y dejó sus papeles a un lado. Giotto obedeció la silenciosa invitación y se sentó con una elegancia fuera de lo común. –El asunto que me condujo hasta aquí, como ya he dicho, posee nombre…mí hermano menor Tsunayoshi. –

El pelinegro observó al mayor con una expresión seria. Las orbes azules de Giotto no dejaban lugar a replicas, comentarios, cinismos, sarcasmos ni mordacidad. Se limitó a guardar silencio y a pensar en alguna respuesta que no lo metiera en problemas con su _cuñado._ Ciertamente ese hombre parecía mucho más peligroso que Tsunayoshi y lo último que quería era un enfrentamiento que, sabía de sobra, no ganaría.

–…está bien… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted…? –

Giotto parpadeo. –Mi nombre es Giotto, Giotto Vongola. –dijo, con un tono menos duro. –Lo que me hizo venir hasta aquí es la relación que mantiene con mí hermano, Arcobaleno-san. –

Sin embargo, por mucho que el rubio estuviera hablando con él, Reborn se quedó helado al escuchar el apellido del hermano mayor de Tsuna. Fue como quedarse sumido en sus desconcertados pensamientos y dejar de escuchar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa que su expresión se negó a mostrar y Giotto comprendió que algo no iba bien.

–¿Vongola? ¿Tsuna es un Vongola? –preguntó en un jadeo.

–Cielos, supongo que mí hermano no habría querido decírtelo. –suspiro el rubio con pesadez. –Sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que quiera saber que intención tienes con él. –

Reborn frunció un poco el ceño, decidiendo dejar de lado, por el momento, la sorpresa de haber descubierto algo sumamente interesante.

–¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? –preguntó en un siseo. –Mí relación es con él, no contigo. –

Giotto esbozó una sonrisa que no le dio buena espina al pelinegro. –¿Quieres jugar así conmigo, _Reborn-kun_? –la falsa dulzura lo hizo alertarse de inmediato. –No olvides quien ha estado con él desde su nacimiento, mocoso. Sí en este instante a mí me da la gana regresar a Italia y llevármelo conmigo ¿Crees que se negaría? –la intuición de Giotto sabía que no se negaría. –Así pues, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme. –

Giotto sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero el hecho era que Tsuna le había jurado escuchar sus advertencias luego de lo que le sucedió con Mukuro. Así que, en ese instante, sí él quisiera podría arruinarle cualquier plan a Reborn con tan solo algunas pocas palabras dichas a su hermano. Y el propio empresario sabía perfectamente bien que ese hombre tenía razón.

Reborn chasqueo la lengua. –Tengo que admitir que son muy diferentes. –sonrío el menor. –No tengo ninguna mala intención, Giotto Vongola. Me enamoré de él y quiero hacerlo feliz, es lo único que quiero. –quizás la honestidad era lo mejor que podía utilizar para tranquilizar a Giotto.

La expresión del oji azul se relajó al comprobar que no le mentía y le regaló una sonrisa. –Yo sé que parezco un maniático cuando se trata de mí hermano, Reborn, pero es una de las personas a las que más amo en el mundo, él es quien me salvó de mí mismo. Pocas personas lo saben, pero ser de Vongola es una carga muy pesada. Quiero creer que no lo traicionarás y no lo abandonaras ahora que sabes a donde pertenece. –

Reborn sonrío. Posiblemente ahora entendía porque Tsunayoshi se había negado a ser su novio el día anterior. Le daba miedo que lo dejara luego de confiarle que era miembro de Vongola, pero ese cabeza hueca tendría que entender que él jamás lo iba a dejar ir.

–Lo siento, pero Tsuna tendrá que acostumbrarse a que jamás lo voy a dejar huir de mí. –convicción, seriedad y determinación. Eso fue lo que Giotto percibió con toda claridad.

–Me alegra escucharlo. –sonrío. –Ahora que sabes que somos Primo y Décimo, Reborn, tienes que hablar con él y hacerlo comprender tus intenciones. Además, debes hacerlo antes de que mis guardianes vengan por nosotros, pronto será la ceremonia de sucesión y él y yo tomaremos Vongola. –

El pelinegro parpadeo y soltó un gruñido.

–Lo que me faltaba. –suspiro.

–Descuida, ya hablaré con él. Por ahora, me retiró. Fue un placer conocerte y, probablemente, no será la última vez que nos veremos. –el mayor se levantó de la silla con esa misma elegancia de su castaño hermano y camino con calma hasta la puerta.

Reborn lo vio salir de su oficina con tranquilidad.

Jamás imaginó que conocería al hermano de Tsunayoshi. Pero al menos le alegraba saber que su futuro novio contaba con un hermano mayor como ese. Realmente no le extrañaba que Giotto hubiera ido hasta su oficina sí consideraba que él había vivido todo el proceso con Tsunayoshi sobre su ruptura con Mukuro.

Giotto era un hermano mayor ejemplar.

.

.

.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Primero él estaba atendiendo las mesas como siempre, charlaba un poco con Kyoko en la cocina antes de llevar los pedidos y regresaba a cobrar las cuentas. Sin embargo, antes de notarlo, la cafetería se había llenado de gritos alegres, exclamaciones de felicidad y abrazos asfixiantes a su persona. Tsuna entendió poco después que las personas que lo abrazaban con esa efusividad eran Hibari I-pin y Lambo Bovino.

– _Bien, bien, me están matando_. –susurró el chico tratando de respirar. – _Ayuda._ –

Kyoko se acercó con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y Lambo soltó a Tsuna para abrazarla también a ella.

– _¿Pero que hacen aquí?_ –preguntó Sawada tras aceptar el abrazo de Basil. – _¿Hasta tú Basil? ¿Dónde dejaste a Fuuta?_ –

El chico soltó una risita. – _Se quedó en la mansión con Mamá Nana, él no pudo venir porque estaba ocupado con unos exámenes en la primaria._ –explicó con suavidad. – _¿Y dónde están los demás?_ –

Tsuna sonrío. – _Han de estar juntos en la casa del novio de Hayato._ –

La conversación siguió luego de que Gamma los hubiera hecho ir a la parte trasera de la cafetería, una espaciosa sala decorada muy al estilo de Luce, con sillones de tonalidad rojo escarlata. Fue cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Kyoko incluida, que los ojos de Tsuna repararon en la tímida Nagi, quien se aferraba un poco al brazo de Kyoya.

El pelinegro la obligó a sentarse frente a Tsuna y todos guardaron silencio a la expectativa de lo que iría a decir su jefe.

– _Nagi…_ –susurró bajito. – _Me alegra tanto que estés bien, me tenías muy preocupado, pequeña._ –un suspiro de alivio abandonó los labios del Décimo y la chica tuvo muchas ganas de llorar.

–… _yo…yo vine aquí porque…porque quiero estar contigo Boss, quiero regresar a Vongola. No me gusta Gesso…o-odio lo que hizo nii-sama…yo, por favor…_ –las lágrimas habían ganado la guerra y resbalaban libres por el rostro de la joven, quien para ese momento escondía su cara entre sus manos.

Tsuna se levantó de su sillón y rodeo la mesita de centro, se paró a un lado de Chrome y la rodeo con sus brazos en un gesto cálido y fraternal. Nagi se sorprendió por el gesto y su llanto fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar.

– _Yo nunca he dejado de considerarte como parte de mí familia, Nagi. Me alegra mucho que volvieras…pequeña niebla de Vongola._ –la chica sintió como Tsuna la separaba de su cuerpo y vio cómo se alejaba hasta una mesa cercana en donde había varias mochilas. Cuando volvió hasta ella, le tendió un objeto que dejó en su palma.

–… _Boss…_ –susurró sorprendida al ver lo que era.

– _Eres mí niebla, Nagi, y como tal debes tener tu parte correspondiente del anillo Vongola._ –

La sonrisa en los rostros de los presentes no pudo ser ocultada, mucho menos la de I-pin, quien le sonreía alegre a su amiga.

– _Por cierto, herbívoro._ –habló Hibari desde su posición en la esquina más alejada. El castaño y sus amigos sonrieron divertidos al localizarlo luego de algunos segundos. – _Tú hermano también está aquí._ –

Tsuna suspiro. – _La verdad es que no me sorprende en absoluto._ –miró al mayor. – _¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?_ –

Basil alzó un poco su mano para llamar la atención del Décimo.

– _¿Basil?_ –

– _Eh, sí, bueno…fue hasta las empresas Arcobaleno para hablar con Reborn Arcobaleno. Lampo-dono dijo algo que no le gustó a Primo y él fue hasta allá para comprobarlo._ –respondió nervioso.

Tsuna palideció. – _¿Q-qué?_ –

–… _herbívoro, debiste decirme que te enamoraste de ese hombre, lo voy a morder hasta la muerte._ –

– _¡Hieee! ¡N-no, Kyoya, no debes hacer eso!_ –se sobresaltó el chico angustiado. – _Dios mío, no le había dicho a Reborn que era miembro de Vongola._ –se lamentó en voz alta.

– _¿No se lo habías dicho, Tsuna-nii?_ –se sorprendió I-pin.

– _Supongo que ya no sirve de nada ocultarlo._ –comentó el castaño resignado. – _Antes de que Luce-san y Aria-nee se fueran a Italia por la votación y todo eso, me encargaron que cuidara de Uni en su ausencia. Sin embargo, Uni se acababa de enfermar y Aria-nee no quería sacarla de su casa, así que me pidieron que me fuera a cuidarla ahí. Pero, Luce-san también quería que Reborn la cuidase, así que nos obligó a vivir juntos hasta que ellas volvieran._ –explicó el castaño. – _Supongo que la convivencia hizo su trabajo. Por otro lado, tenía pánico de revelarle quien soy en realidad._ –

– _Las voy a morder hasta la muerte._ –sentenció Kyoya. – _¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada, Tsunayoshi?_ –preguntó amenazante.

Tsuna bajo la cabeza. – _Al principio fue porque sabía que no me dejarías hacerlo, después fue porque me enamoré de él._ –

Kyoya se acercó a él y le palmeo la cabeza con cariño. – _Tendré que conocerlo._ –

Hibari no era idiota. Sabía que le estaba costando a su jefe decirles aquello y, más aún, por quien era la persona de la que se había enamorado. Seguramente más de uno recordaba las palabras de las otras familias acerca de lo mujeriego que era. O, más bien, las de la propia Bianchi.

– _Sí, habrá que amenazarlo de muerte para que no haga lo que el idiota de Mukuro._ –soltó Lambo, olvidando que Nagi se encontraba presente.

Tsuna y Kyoya lo miraron con el ceño fruncido e I-pin lo golpeó, para luego señalar a Nagi con la cabeza. Lambo abrió los ojos con horror al notar lo que había dicho.

– _D-discúlpame Nagi, no fue mi intención._ –

La chica negó con la cabeza. – _No se preocupen, nii-sama fue un idiota y no hay forma de negarlo. La verdad es que no me afecta mucho ya._ –sonrío con calma.

Todos parecieron relajarse ante la afirmación de la menor de los Spade y volvieron a iniciar sus pláticas.

– _Por cierto, ¿Dónde está onii-chan?_ –preguntó Kyoko.

– _Ah, Knuckle-dono sigue en Italia con los guardianes de Primo y Ryohei-dono estaba ayudando en algo en la mansión Varia._ –respondió Basil. – _Por cierto, Décimo, su padre está por regresar también a la mansión Vongola. Creo haber escuchado de Brina-dono que aún no sabe que está viviendo aquí, en Namimori._ –

Tsuna rodó los ojos irritado. – _Dios mío, rezaba porque no volviera nunca._ –gruño.

– _Oh, Primo dijo exactamente lo mismo._ –río Basil.

Bueno, la verdad era que Iemitsu era una molestia en toda la extensión de la palabra. Nadie le tenía ni un gramo de paciencia, porque solía ser un pésimo padre y jamás se podía contar con él. Aún recordaba las cosas que le dijo e hizo cuando era niño. No concebía que un padre pudiera ser tan irresponsable, inútil, inmaduro y cruel.

Tsuna resoplo.

–Tsuna, Kyoko, dice Gamma-san que tienen el resto del día libre-desu. –informó Haru asomando la cara por entre las cortinas que separaban la estancia de la otra parte de la bodega. Ambos le sonrieron.

–Sí, gracias. –contestó Kyoko.

–Bueno, parece que podré ver a Gio-nii antes de la noche. –le comentó a Kyoko, quien se limitó a reír.

.

.

.

Timoteo respiro profundamente antes de clavar su mirada en Xanxus, Cozart y Dino. Los tres hombres le regresaban una mirada cargada de seriedad y calma.

– _Has dejado que hagamos lo queramos porque tú también estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad?_ –Xanxus se inclinó un poco hacía adelante y una sonrisa divertida nació en sus labios. – _Y debo inquirir que mandaste buscar a esos dos a Japón porque ya te lo esperabas, ¿cierto?_ –

Timoteo quiso sonreír. Su nieto no estaba tan alejado de lo que estaba pensando. Luego de que Xanxus le comentará que Giotto había ido a Japón para "obtener una respuesta" de su hermano, el anciano supo que debía mandarlos llamar a ambos. Muy en el fondo ya sabía que Tomaso iniciaría con esa contienda, podía defenderse diciendo que no había forma de suponerlo, pero él era Timoteo Vongola y, sí, lo había hecho a propósito.

–… _quizás._ –aceptó con una tenue sonrisa. – _Sin embargo, no lo he hecho por venganza ni nada por el estilo, lo hago porque ambos necesitan una lección. Tsuna no les dijo nada, no les reclamó nada y ambos han estado muy tranquilos al respecto porque creían que no se iban a topar con él, pero…ellos tienen que acostumbrarse a que los próximos jefes de Vongola son Giotto y Tsunayoshi._ –

Dino sabía que la razón por la cual Mukuro y Byakuran estaban tan seguros de que no volverían a ver a Tsuna, era porque Spade se había quedado con la idea de que el chico no quería esa responsabilidad en su vida. Sin embargo, Brina había hablado con él poco antes de que se fuera a Namimori y había obtenido una respuesta mucho más satisfactoria que Nana y Timoteo. Ahora era casi seguro que el chico tomaría la dirección junto a Giotto.

–¿ _Debo suponer, entonces, que el castigo a Giotto sólo es una forma de hacerlos venir sin revelarles la verdad?_ –preguntó Cozart poco sorprendido.

– _Bueno, la amenaza nunca fue en serio. Yo quería que Tsuna se sintiera libre de decidir sin presiones, porque estoy consciente de que, sin quererlo, Giotto habría influenciado en su decisión. A estas alturas estoy seguro de que Tsunayoshi ya tendrá su respuesta definitiva, tomada solo por él._ –

Cozart esbozó una sonrisa.

–… _pero ¿No es precipitado? Tengo entendido que Tsuna aún no tiene a sus guardianes completos._ –habló el rubio preocupado.

– _No te preocupes, Dino. Enma me llamó hace poco para decirme que ya habían encontrado a la lluvia, y creó que Daemon dijo que Nagi quería volver a Vongola con Tsuna. Así que sus guardianes ya están completos._ –respondió Cozart.

– _¿No les preocupa que esa mocosa esté al lado de Yoshi?_ –interrogó Xanxus seriamente. – _Es la hermana del traidor de Mukuro Spade._ –

– _Igual que Daemon._ –le recordó Dino. – _Sin embargo, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que hizo su hermano. Ahora, Giotto le aclaró a Daemon que no había problema con él porque Mukuro era un ser individual, lo mismo es para Nagi. Además, ella siempre ha adorado a Tsuna por sobre todas las cosas, pienso que el que se haya aventurado a abandonar a Mukuro es suficiente prueba de su lealtad a Vongola._ –

Timoteo sonrío. – _Muy buena respuesta, pequeño Dino._ –miró a Xanxus con tranquilidad. – _Lo que haya hecho Mukuro no tiene nada que ver con sus hermanos. Sí Tsuna acepta a esa muchacha entre sus personas de confianza, es algo que él va a decidir. Y, ciertamente, él es demasiado noble como para abandonarla a su suerte._ –

Xanxus bufó molesto. – _¿Qué piensas de dejar a Byakuran como jefe de su empresa?_ –

Timoteo sorbió un poco de café y depositó la taza sobre su escritorio. – _¿Objetivamente o cómo el abuelo de Tsuna?_ –

El pelinegro sonrío ladino. – _Obviamente como su abuelo, anciano._ –

– _¿Por qué crees que deje la decisión en sus manos?_ –preguntó con sutileza, levantándose de su silla al ver como ingresaba Coyote a la oficina. – _Te dejó la interpretación de esa pregunta a ti._ –dijo antes de retirarse con su mano derecha.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una larga carcajada. Sí el anciano se lo planteaba así, la respuesta era más que obvia para los tres jóvenes.

– _Sin embargo, creo que ya sé que es lo que va a decidir Tsuna._ –suspiro Dino con pesadez.

Cozart le sonrío con calma. – _Pienso que todos los que dimos está respuesta somos conscientes de lo que van a decir Giotto y Tsuna, ¿verdad, Xanxus?_ –

El mayor chasqueo la lengua irritado. – _Lo sé mejor que nadie. Conozco lo suficiente a Yoshi como para saber que va a decir, sin embargo, son quince días en los que esas escorias estarán asustados de lo que dirán esos dos._ –

Cozart reprimió una risa y negó con la cabeza.

Lo cierto era que la decisión quisieron dejarla en manos de Tsuna por ser la persona dañada de todo el asunto. Pero desde el inicio todas las familias sabían que el décimo no era una persona despiadada y que, por el contrario, tomaría más en cuenta las habilidades del susodicho que lo que sentía por ellos. Siendo la situación así, lo único que Dino podía sacar de bueno de aquello, es que toda la vida le quedaría grabado en la cabeza a fuego a esos dos traidores que, a pesar de todo, Tsuna les había dado la oportunidad de mostrar su valía frente a la alianza. Y la verdad es que Dino sentía peor ese castigo que el negarles el liderar su empresa.

– _La verdad es que estoy tranquilo._ –comentó el rubio con una sonrisa suave. – _Sí Tsuna hiciera lo que todos queríamos hacer en realidad ayer durante la votación, dejaría de ser nuestro Tsuna._ –

Cozart y Xanxus lo miraron durante un largo minuto, meditando el comentario de Cavallone. Y es que por mucho que quisieran rebatir con que Tsunayoshi debería mandarlos por donde vinieron, ambos hombres concordaron en que no sería su pequeño décimo sí lo hiciese.

–… _vaya, supongo que tienes razón._ –musitó el pelirrojo.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando fuera de la oficina de Timoteo la voz de Brina. Xanxus soltó un largo suspiro.

– _Parece ser que Iemitsu ha vuelto._ –comentó Dino al escuchar el tono alterado de Brina al hablar.

Cozart esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

–… _cielos, ese hombre ya tenía tres años fuera de aquí._ –el pelirrojo se levantó del sitio que ocupaba y se acercó a la puerta. – _Gio y Tsuna no van a estar muy felices por su regreso._ –

– _Ya veremos cómo lograr que se largue otra vez._ –soltó Xanxus con indiferencia. – _Ahora lo importante es evitar que se entere de lo sucedido con Gesso._ –

Los tres asintieron de acuerdo.

– _Vamos._ –apremió Cozart.

.

.

.

Llevaban ya largo rato en silencio. Los ojos de Tsuna estaban clavados en el rostro regañado de Giotto y el resto de sus amigos habían optado por abandonar la sala de estar para agruparse en la cocina.

Luego de haber salido de la cafetería, Tsuna y sus amigos se habían encontrado con Enma y Fon, quienes se dirigieron con ellos a la mansión de Hibari. La sorpresa de Basil fue mucha al ver que el rubio había regresado de ver a Reborn y Tsuna estaba muy seguro de querer una respuesta a su presencia en Japón y de su visita al Arcobaleno. Cuando el interrogatorio al rubio comenzó, todos decidieron, sabiamente, dejarlos a solas.

–… _te extrañaba mucho, Tsu._ –dijo finalmente Giotto, clavando sus orbes azules en el rostro del menor, que suavizó su expresión ante la mirada cálida.

– _Va, está bien._ –el castaño le sonrío. – _Yo también te extrañaba mucho._ –

El rubio palmeo el lugar a su lado en el sofá y Tsuna acudió a él como si fuera un niño pequeño. Poco después de haberse sentado, el chico sintió los brazos de Primo rodeándolo con cariño. Giotto necesitaba hablar con su hermano acerca de Reborn y, ciertamente, quería hacerle saber que aprobaba esa relación.

– _Tsuna, hoy Lampo me contó lo de Reborn._ –el chico se tensó entre los brazos de su hermano y ocultó la cara en su cuello, avergonzado. Giotto soltó una risa entre dientes. – _Quiero decirte que fui a hablar con él._ –

El castaño se separó del rubio y su rostro se mostró pálido. Sabía por Basil que Giotto había ido hasta allá, pero tenía miedo de que se le hubiera ido la lengua a su hermano. – _¿É-él lo sabe…sobre Vongola?_ –

Primo acunó su mejilla con su mano izquierda. – _¿Escucharás lo que tengo que decir?_ –Tsuna asintió en silencio y el rubio retiró su mano. – _Lampo solo quería echarte una mano, Tsu, pero recordé de inmediato los rumores sobre él y necesitaba comprobar que estarías bien a su lado. La charla con él fue muy…interesante, así que sólo puedo decir que me alegra que lo hubieras conocido._ –el mayor le sonrío con calma. – _Con respecto a Vongola sí, sí le dije quienes éramos y que papel ocupábamos en la familia, pero él lo tomó muy bien, así que puedes estar tranquilo._ –

El menor no sabía que decir, lo único que tenía por seguro era que su hermano era la mejor persona del mundo. No pudo evitar tirársele encima para darle un abrazo fuerte. Giotto lo recibió con una sonrisa y le palmeo la espalda.

– _Gracias…Gio, te quiero muchísimo._ –

El mayor apretó un poco más el abrazo. – _Y yo a ti Tsu, lo sabes._ –

Pocos sabían porque Giotto era así con Tsuna, pero a ellos no les importaba que la gente externa lo supiera. Sin embargo, para el rubio, Tsunayoshi fue la pequeña personita que lo saco de la oscuridad que la familia Vongola proyectó sobre él por ser un miembro, iluminó su vida y le dio una razón para salir adelante. G, Cozart y Tsuna fueron las guías que necesito para no hundirse y quienes lo ayudaron a volverse fuerte. Eran las tres personas que se volvieron sus pilares en el peor momento de su corta vida.

– _...por cierto, Gio ¿Tú sabes qué pasó con la votación?_ –preguntó, sentándose correctamente frente a su hermano.

– _No, tome el avión poco antes de que se llevara a cabo._ –

Tsuna frunció el ceño. – _No sé tú, pero…_ –

–… _tengo un mal presentimiento._ –completo el rubio la oración, cruzando una mirada sospechosa con Tsuna.

– _Deben estar conscientes de que las familias los apoyan a ustedes, Primo._ –habló Fon con calma, encaminándose a otro sillón con un plato de galletas en una mano. – _¿Quieren?_ –alzó un poco más el aperitivo, a sabiendas de que ambos hermanos tenían una fuerte adicción por las galletas de todo tipo. Los ojos de ambos brillaron.

– _¡Sí!_ –dijeron a unísono, recibiendo el plato de un divertido pelinegro.

– _¿Ya están comiendo?_ –sonrío Enma, ocupando el asiento junto a Fon. Tsuna y Giotto sonrieron avergonzados.

– _En fin, no le den tantas vueltas al asunto, chicos._ –tranquilizó Fon. – _Dudó que la alianza haga algo infantil._ –

Aunque dentro de sí, Fon tenía sus serias dudas.

– _Espero no hayan pasado la votación._ –gruñó Kyoya, parado junto a su hermano. – _Aunque el caballo no me ha llamado para decirme nada._ –

Los presentes intercambiaron una mirada dudosa, porque en el fondo sabían que se encontrarían con una sorpresa al volver a Italia.

– _Dejando eso de lado ¿Dónde dejaste a Hayato y Takeshi, Enma? Creí que estabas con ellos._ –

El pelirrojo esbozó una tenue sonrisa. – _De camino a la casa de Takeshi nos topamos con Fon, así que aprovechamos la ocasión para presentárselo formalmente a Takeshi y decidí venir con él. De hecho, íbamos a la cafetería a verte y a comer un postre, pero ustedes ya venían de salida. Y Hayato siguió su destino original._ –

Tsuna asintió comprendiendo la situación.

– _¿Quién es Takeshi?_ –preguntó Giotto con curiosidad.

La sonrisa de ambos amigos desconcertó un poco al rubio. – _Mi guardián de la lluvia y hermano menor de Asari-nii._ –

El rostro del mayor reflejó genuina sorpresa. Tiempo atrás su amigo le había comentado que tenía un hermano menor que no veía desde hacía muchísimos años, pero nunca creyó que, de todas las personas, fuera Tsuna a conocer al hermano menor de Asari. Lo más sorprendente era que él también sería un guardián de la lluvia de Vongola.

– _¿Sorprendido?_ –sonrío Enma.

– _Sí, mucho. No me lo esperaba._ –

Tsuna soltó una risita. Ya quería que Asari viera a Takeshi, sería un momento muy emotivo y gracioso, sobre todo si consideraban que él también era novio de uno de los hermanos Gokudera.

Tsuna y Enma no podían esperar a que ocurriera.

.

.

.

El ligero tintineo de las campanas de viento llamó un poco la atención de Byakuran que, sentado bajo un gran árbol de su jardín, observaba distraído el rostro de Mukuro. El peli índigo se limitó a sonreírle con debilidad al albino y le tocó la mano con suavidad.

– _Descuida, dudo que Tsunayoshi vaya a dejarse guiar por el pasado._ –

Byakuran apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. – _Quisiera que lo hiciera, de verdad._ –susurro con la voz temblorosa. – _Jamás le he pedido una disculpa formal y él…él tampoco me reclamó nada…recuerdo su expresión traicionada y luego su sonrisa derrotada._ –

Mukuro desvío la mirada. No culpaba a su novio por seguir guardando esos recuerdos porque, de hecho, él también solía evocar esas memorias cuando se encontraba solo. Eran recuerdos dolorosos y horribles porque, en cierta forma, ambos amaban a Tsuna. Y estaban conscientes del daño que le habían hecho, de que sus acciones no podían ser perdonadas. Por eso comprendía a Byakuran y su sentimiento de miedo, porque dentro de sí mismos sabían que el castaño los juzgaría de acuerdo a las normas familiares y no a las personales.

– _Estaría más tranquilo sí supiera que nos odia._ –continuo el oji lavanda, aferrándose a la mano de Mukuro. – _Pero me duele saber que trata de no hacerlo._ –

– _¿Por qué lo hicimos, Byakuran?_ –esa pregunta siempre había quedado olvidada entre ellos por la misma razón que temían ver a Tsuna. – _¿Por qué lo traicionamos?_ –

– _Porque somos idiotas, Mukuro, por eso._ –respondió. – _¿Hubiera sido mejor ser honestos? ¿Decírselo claramente habría cambiado algo? No lo sé, Mukuro. Lo único que sé es que perdí a mi único y mejor amigo por no haber sido directo._ –

Ambos guardaron silencio y se observaron fijamente. Era la primera vez que hablaban sobre lo que sentían por haber traicionado la confianza del chico, y era la primera vez que se cuestionaban el uno al otro sí aquellas razones realmente valían la pena.

– _¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?_ –preguntó Mukuro inseguro. Byakuran negó con la cabeza.

– _No, porque te amo, pero me gustaría cambiar las cosas que hice mal._ –el albino recargó su frente en el hombro de Mukuro y aferró sus brazos a su cuerpo. – _Quiero…quiero hablar con él y decirle todo lo que no le dije antes._ –

El rostro de Mukuro se mostró sorprendido. – _¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?_ –preguntó con desdén.

–… _sí, y quiero hacerlo antes de que se entere de su posición en la votación, porque no quiero que vaya a creer algo erróneo._ –los ojos del albino buscaron la aprobación de su novio. – _¿No quieres tú también que Tsuna te escuche, Mukuro?_ –

Spade se quedó en silencio, sopesando la proposición de Byakuran. Realmente quería aceptarla, porque definitivamente tenía que tratar de explicarle a Tsuna lo que omitió la última vez que se vieron. Aquella vez había actuado burlón porque le daba miedo enfrentar directamente a Tsuna y creyó que haciendo aquello lograría el odio del castaño, para así poder sentirse menos culpable. Pero lo extrañaba tanto que el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable.

– _¿Y podremos hacer algo?_ –preguntó con duda. – _…es decir, no sé dónde está y mucho menos creo que Giotto nos vaya a permitir acercarnos a él._ –

Byakuran se separó del otro y tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas. – _¿Recuerdas a dónde se fue Hayato?_ –

Mukuro lo pensó un momento. – _Eh, creo que estaba en Japón…Nami…Namiri… ¡Namimori!_ –recordó finalmente. – _¿Crees que esté con él?_ –

– _Piénsalo bien, Mukuro. Ni él ni Enma están desde hace casi un año, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido, sí no es con su mejor amigo de la infancia?_ –

Mukuro tenía que admitir que Byakuran tenía razón.

– _¿Irías conmigo?_ –

– _Está bien. Iremos a Namimori a echar un vistazo, pero si no lo encontramos en el lapso de una semana, ¡Nos olvidaremos de esto, Byakuran!_ –el albino sonrío y lo beso en los labios con alegría.

– _¡Por supuesto!_ –

.

.

.

Iemitsu no pudo evitar el impulsó de soltar un gritito nada varonil cuando se encontró con Brina en el pasillo. Los ojos de la mujer relampaguearon con ira al verlo.

– _B-Brina-chan._ –saludó el hombre con temor.

La rubia gruñó.

– _Escoria._ –Iemitsu estaba casi seguro que, de haber podido, habría escupido al hablarle. Los ojos azules de la mujer brillaron peligrosamente y el hombre temió por su integridad física. – _¿Por qué demonios estás aquí, inútil?_ –

El rubio tragó saliva. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Brina que la única cosa que se le encomendó hacer en las tierras españolas no había salido nada bien? Cierto que había durado casi tres años ahí tratando de convencer a la familia Carvallo de no abandonar la alianza. Sin embargo, le daba miedo mencionarle a cualquier ser perteneciente a Vongola que todo había sido su culpa. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la respuesta era vergonzosa y le daba terror que Brina la escuchara. Pero sin duda era una idiotez. Una de esas que tanto suele cometer.

– _B-bueno, e-es que no logré mi cometido en España._ –

Brina alzó una ceja ante aquella respuesta. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a oscilar entre el azul y el naranja y, por supuesto, que Iemitsu supo que su vida había acabado allí mismo, frente a su aterradora y violenta cuñada.

– _¿Qué demonios hiciste, estúpido?_ –

Ah, Iemitsu ya podía ver su vida corriendo por su mente como una película. ¿Por qué no pudo ser un mejor padre para Giotto y Tsuna? De seguro sí no hubiera sido tan inmaduro habría podido hacer algo por ellos, pero realmente había cometido más errores que aciertos con ambos. Y, siendo honesto, le debía la estupenda educación de ambos a Nana y a Timoteo. Y Giotto había contribuido mucho a la educación de Tsuna, así que él realmente no era necesario.

– _¡En mí defensa te digo que yo no sabía que estaba muerta!_ –

Brina frunció el ceño. – _¿De qué estás hablando?_ –

– _Bien, todo comenzó cuando el líder de la familia Carvallo me preguntó sí el retrato de su esposa era bonito, pero, como ya he dicho, yo no sabía que su esposa ya había fallecido, así que le dije que no, que era feo._ –los ojos del hombre se desviaron del rostro de Brina al suelo. – _Y…y él dijo que aquello era una humillación y de ahí en adelante ya no pude ni siquiera hablar con él._ –Iemitsu sabía que lo último de la historia le valdría una sentencia de muerte. – _Y como no podía ni siquiera entrar en la casa, tuve que escabullirme dentro durante una fiesta, pero…Eh, ¿Cómo digo esto? Técnicamente termine en la alcoba de su hija de veinte años y, bueno…pues dijo que jamás regresaría a la alianza luego de semejante ofensa._ –

Brina apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos chispearon en ese intenso y terrorífico color naranja que tanto pánico le ocasionaba. Iemitsu retrocedió un paso, luego otro, hasta que sintió a su espalda la pared del pasillo.

– _Brina._ –la dulce voz de Nana le llegó como un coro de ángeles, provocando que la mujer rubia se girara casi de inmediato hacia ella. La castaña caminó elegante por el pasillo, sonriendo suavemente.

– _Nana._ –lloriqueó el otro, lanzándosele encima, pero la mujer lo esquivo ágilmente y él no pudo más que pensar que había sido un accidente. – _¿Nana?_ –

– _Te he defendido desde el momento en el que me casé contigo, Iemitsu, porque ni mí padre ni mi hermana querían que esa boda ocurriera. Pero ¿Qué es lo que vas y haces? ¡Echas todo por la borda! No pudiste ni ayudar a tus propios hijos a crecer, Iemitsu ¿Cuál era la obligación de papá de hacerla de figura paterna para ellos sí se supone que su padre eres tú? ¡Dímelo!_ –

Brina retrocedió hasta posarse detrás de Nana, recargada en la pared. Sabía que su hermana había apostado todo en esa misión encomendada a su esposo y que confiaba en que lo haría bien. Pero, siendo honesta, ella ya había guardado mucho tiempo lo que sentía por la estupidez de Iemitsu hacía sus hijos.

– _¿Por qué dejaste que Giotto sufriera en silencio, Iemitsu? De no haber sido por el nacimiento de Tsuna yo no sé qué hubiera hecho Gio. Luego, cuando Tsuna está pasando por lo mismo, ¡Tú vas y le dices que llorar no es de hombres! ¿Qué clase de persona eres, Iemitsu? ¿Sabes, acaso, lo que se sufre por nacer en la rama principal de Vongola? ¡Nunca lo intentaste! Siempre querías que la atención se centrara en ti, mejor Fon se preocupó por los constantes secuestros de nuestros hijos que tú._ –

– _Nana, yo no…yo nunca pensé que…_ –

– _Exactamente, nunca pensaste en nada. Tu reacción de saber que Giotto tenía una relación con Alaude fue horrible, humillante. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Yo adoró a Alaude! Es un apoyo indiscutible de mí Gio. ¿Por qué nunca te paraste a pensar en sus sentimientos? Hablas como sí todo diera gracia, haces las cosas como si todo fuera una broma, pero jamás piensas en los que tus hijos sienten._ –los ojos de Nana adquirieron el mismo tinte naranja que los ojos de Brina al enfurecerse. – _Y más te vale que lo sepas, Tsuna también ha tenido novios, y sí tú le dices algo parecido a lo que le dijiste a Giotto…te mato._ –

No hubo nada que Iemitsu pudiera decirle a la castaña porque ella desapareció del pasillo tan rápido como había llegado. Brina suspiro.

– _Ambos te odian, Iemitsu._ –le dijo con condescendencia. – _¿Tanto los odias tu a ellos?_ –

– _¡Claro que no! Pero…pero no sabía, no, nunca he sabido como debía tratarlos. Nunca estuve seguro de como amarlos. Y creí que lo que hacía estaba bien._ –

– _¿Sabes por qué Nana te reclamó lo de Giotto?_ –

Iemitsu negó con la cabeza.

– _Por qué cuando te pidió que hablarás con él por su experiencia con el primer secuestro, tú evadiste la responsabilidad y lo dejaste solo. ¿Creías que ella no lo sabía? Tú te fuiste de vacaciones un año y medio, ni siquiera estabas aquí cuando nació Tsuna, y Giotto trató de suicidarse por todo lo que vio en ese mes que estuvo lejos de nosotros. Lo único que alivio su miedo y su odio fue Tsuna. Jamás lo intentó de nuevo porque se propuso proteger a su hermano aún a costa de sí mismo._ –

– _¿Por qué Nana no me dijo nada?_ –preguntó con la voz ronca.

– _¿Acaso te has parado alguna vez a escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir? Sí no estás molestando a Gio y Tsu, estás de viaje. Y cuando Giotto te contó algo, lo humillaste. ¿Así quieres que te amen como aman a mi padre?_ –

Brina soltó un gruñido.

– _Yo nunca supe cómo darles amor._ –susurró. – _…no sabía qué hacer._ –

– _¿Y no pudiste preguntar, imbécil?_ –la rubia lo había tomado de la corbata azul y apretaba su brazo en su garganta. – _Tenía mejores expectativas de ti como padre, pero tengo que decir que simplemente eres un fracaso._ –

La mujer lo soltó bruscamente y se alejó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

– _Sí sabes lo que sigue de esto, ¿verdad?_ –

Iemitsu alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Timoteo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, pero ya nada podía arreglar las estupideces que había cometido a lo largo de toda su vida. Siempre creyó que podría superar lo que su familia le hizo a él, pero nunca se puso a pensar en que estaba actuando igual que su padre.

– _La vida que te tocó llevar no fue sencilla, pero ¿Crees que Tsuna y Giotto han logrado superar las adversidades sentándose a llorar sus derrotas? Iemitsu, el aprendizaje nunca termina, y a veces las enseñanzas provienen de donde menos te lo esperas. Frente a ti tienes a dos grandes maestros de los que puedes aprender mucho._ –

– _¿Mis hijos?_ –

Timoteo sonrío con parsimonia. – _Exactamente. Seguir adelante no siempre es fácil, pero rehuir de ti mismo no es la solución._ –

El rubio inhalo, tratando de encontrar aire que llenase sus pulmones. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y no pudo más que sentirse como un idiota.

– _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ –susurró con horror, al recordar las múltiples veces en las que, en lugar de alentar, destruyó la confianza de sus hijos. Cuando Giotto le dijo que tenía una relación con Alaude había reaccionado de forma cruel y humillante. Y fue en ese momento en el que ambos hermanos le dijeron cuanto lo odiaban.

– _Ambos son buenos, Iemitsu. Sí tú hablas con ellos serás capaz de ver lo comprensivos que pueden llegar a ser. Sólo confía en ellos y háblales sobre tu pasado, las razones del por qué eres así._ –

El consejo no le venía tan mal. Aunque admitía que tuvo que pasar mucho, mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de la raíz de su comportamiento tonto e impulsivo.

– _¿Lo harás?_ –

– _Sí, ahora mismo iré a buscarlos._ –

Timoteo amplió su sonrisa. – _Bueno, tendrás que esperar a que vuelvan._ –Iemitsu lo miro con desconcierto. – _Ahora mismo ambos están en Japón._ –

.

.

.

El suave chasquido que dio la puerta cuando la empujó lo hizo detener todo movimiento en el acto. Sus ojos chocolate recorrieron la estancia en busca de la conocida figura de Reborn y soltó un suspiro decepcionado al verse solo en la casa de Aria.

–Pero que suspiro más desalentador, Tsuna. –el castaño casi pegó un grito de espanto al escuchar la voz de Reborn cerca de su oído. Antes de notarlo tenía los brazos del pelinegro rodeándolo por la espalda.

–R-Reborn. –susurró el menor con una sonrisa.

–Estoy un poco enojado contigo. –Tsuna se giró con dificultad para poder verlo a los ojos. La expresión que le dedicaba le hacía pensar que en realidad solo estaba jugando con él.

–¿No te molesta que sea el décimo? –había ido directo al grano porque ya no quería ocultarle más cosas al mayor. Reborn lo soltó y le indicó con un gesto que se sentarán en los sillones.

–No. No me importa. Yo quiero a Tsunayoshi, al chico que me robó el corazón, tienes que hacerte responsable, lo siento. –la sonrisa juguetona lo hizo sonrojar. –El que seas de Vongola me tiene sin cuidado, tú eres tú y es lo que me importa. –la caricia que le dedico en la mejilla hizo que sintiera un estremecimiento. –…por cierto, estoy envidioso de que tengas un hermano como ese. –

Tsuna soltó una risa. –¿Verdad que Gio es el mejor? –el amor con que mencionó el nombre provocó una sonrisita en Reborn.

–¿Quieres ser mi novio? –una pregunta que salió fugaz de los labios del Arcobaleno, pero que realmente tenía ganas de hacerle desde que habló con Giotto Vongola. Las mejillas de Tsunayoshi se tornaron de un rojo intenso y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

–…sí, por supuesto que sí. –

El beso que le propinó lo tomó desprevenido, pero Tsuna lo correspondió con alegría. Pasó los brazos por su cuello y Reborn profundizo el contacto.

–Creo que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, Tsuna. –le dijo al oído. –Pero creo que hay que hablar sobre tu regreso a Italia. –

El castaño suspiro. –Hay muchas que tenemos que hablar, Reborn. Empezando porque a partir de hoy dormiré en casa de Kyoya con Gio. –el pelinegro no estaba sorprendido al respecto, una cosa era que Giotto lo aceptase como su futuro cuñado y otra muy distinta que descuidara la pureza de su hermano. –Y debo volver a la mansión Vongola el próximo año. Pero… –Tsuna estaba indeciso de sí debía proponerle aquello o no.

–¿Pero? –lo alentó Reborn.

–¿Tú querrías venir conmigo a Italia? Yo no puedo quedarme permanentemente en Japón y no sé qué piensas tú al respecto. –

–Pienso que me hace muy feliz que me hagas esa pregunta directamente. Estaré muy feliz de irme contigo a Italia. –

Los brazos del chico lo apretaron con mucha felicidad. Escuchar las sinceras palabras de su ahora novio lo hacían sentirse en el cielo.

–¿Te llevaras a Uni? –preguntó Reborn al escuchar la voz de Giotto a las afueras de la casa. –¿Tu hermano vino contigo? –

Tsuna sonrío nervioso. –…de hecho, vino toda mi familia. Mis guardianes, mi hermano y Lampo. Todos querían conocerte, ¿No te molesta? –era una pregunta compleja de contestar sin sonar celoso o ligeramente enojado por la interrupción, sin embargo, le hacía feliz ver cuán amado era su novio.

Reborn suspiro ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese niño? No podía reconocerse, pero el cambio le gustaba tanto que poco le importaba.

–No, no me importa mucho. –

La sonrisa que le brindo el menor lo hizo darse cuenta de que su respuesta había sido la mejor. Reborn lo vio levantarse del sofá y correr hacía la puerta, por donde vio que entro, primero, Lampo. Seguido del peliverde ingresaba Fon con Enma de la mano, quien iba charlando con un malhumorado Hayato.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en los alrededores, Lambo notó que Giotto y Tsuna no se encontraban ahí todavía.

–Bueno, a falta de Tsuna, seré yo quien te los presente, Reborn. –habló Fon desde el otro sillón a su izquierda. –A Lampo ya lo conoces, pero el chico que está a su lado es su hermano menor y se llama Lambo. –

–Un gusto, Arcobaleno. –dijo el pelinegro con austeridad.

–Él chico que está más alejado de nosotros es mi hermano menor Kyoya, y la chica a su lado es nuestra prima I-pin. –

Ambos se limitaron a hacer un movimiento de cabeza, en confirmación de haber escuchado al mayor, pero ninguno se dignó a decir nada. Fon suspiro ligeramente, a sabiendas de que su prima a veces podía actuar justo como Alaude y Kyoya.

–Los chicos que están a un lado de Lampo son: Basil, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato. –Fon señaló de nuevo en esa dirección y Yamamoto forzó una sonrisa.

–Un gusto. –soltó el beisbolista entre dientes.

–Las señoritas que están sentadas aquí frente a ti son: Sasagawa Kyoko y Nagi Spade. Y el chico aquí a mi lado es mi novio, Enma Shimon. –

Reborn clavó su vista en la chica de orbes violáceos, sorprendido de ver entre la familia de Tsuna a alguien perteneciente a los Spade. Para su sorpresa, la joven le dedicó una tenue sonrisa llena de calma.

–Supongo que ha escuchado lo de mi hermano, Arcobaleno-san, pero le aseguro que mí presencia aquí se debe a que no estoy de su parte. –musitó Nagi con un tono tembloroso, pero lleno de una seguridad que enorgulleció a Kyoko y a I-pin.

–Y, hablando de eso. –comenzó Kyoko, con la seriedad que nadie le había visto nunca. –Por favor, no le haga daño a Tsu-kun, no se lo merece. –

–Alguna vez nos abstuvimos de hacer algo como esto. –habló Enma con la voz más dura e inflexible que Fon le había escuchado jamás. –Y nos hemos arrepentido como nunca lo creímos posible, porque el sufrimiento de Tsuna es el nuestro. –los ojos rojizos del chico se posaron en el peli plateado, quien asintió.

–En resumen, sí le haces daño a Tsuna…te matamos. –gruño Gokudera con los ojos chispeándole.

–Por supuesto, estamos hablando en nombre de todos aquellos cercanos a Tsu-kun. Aquellos a quienes aún tienes que conocer. –continuó Kyoko, con una sonrisa que, ciertamente, daba escalofríos.

–No sean tan habladores, herbívoros. Sencillamente serás mordido hasta la muerte sí le haces algo. –habló Kyoya en tono tajante.

Reborn esbozó una sonrisa extraña, pero no se movió de su asiento. La situación no lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo porque, luego de lo de Giotto y Bianchi, se había dado cuenta de que el menor estaba rodeado de gente muy peligrosa que lo amaban más que a nada en el mundo, así que, haciendo honor a sus propios sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a comprometerse con esa gente.

–Bueno, luego de las amenazas viene el diálogo, ¿no? –comentó en tono jocoso.

–Reborn. –musitó Fon desaprobatoriamente, pero su amigo no pareció inmutarse.

–Acepto la responsabilidad que me están dando. Más que nadie quiero protegerlo, así que sí necesito pelear con ustedes para poder estar junto a él pues…vamos yendo al jardín. –

–¡Tú! –siseo Hayato con furia, a punto de lanzársele encima, pero la mano de Yamamoto lo detuvo antes de hacer algo contra Reborn.

–El peso de tus palabras será cobrado en el futuro sí no cumples, Arcobaleno. –dijo Enma con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Por el momento serás dejado en paz, porque la felicidad de mí amigo es más importante que nada, pero recuerda que sí en algún momento Tsuna llora o sufre por tú culpa…no tendremos piedad. –

El silencio que siguió en la sala demostró que la decisión tomada por Enma había sido aceptada.

– _¡Eso es demasiado! ¿Cómo pasó algo así?_ –la voz de Tsunayoshi, hablando en su perfecto italiano, les llegó perfectamente entendible debido al silencio que cubría la habitación. – _¿Cómo es que Iemitsu hizo enojar a una familia tan apacible como esa?_ –

– _No lo sé, Tsu, pero eso es lo que dice el mensaje que me mandó Xanxus._ –

Enma se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a la puerta, en donde encontró a los dos hermanos observando el celular del rubio. Tras él salieron Hayato y Kyoya.

– _¿Qué pasó, herbívoros?_ –preguntó Kyoya, confuso. Tsuna lo miró y le tendió el celular de su hermano.

– _Iemitsu lo arruinó todo con la familia Carvallo._ –dijo Giotto, señalando el interior. – _Vamos, hablemos dentro._ –

Tsuna suspiro y se adentró a la casa con Enma a su lado, quien le palmeo el hombro con suavidad. El castaño le sonrío ligeramente y se dirigió a sentar a un lado de Reborn, quien alzó una ceja ante las expresiones serias de Giotto y Tsunayoshi.

–Espero sepan que eso es una catástrofe, chicos. –musitó Enma con levedad.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lampo.

–El idiota de Iemitsu lo arruinó con Carvallo. –contestó Kyoya, mortalmente furioso.

–¿Qué no le dieron esa encomienda por la sencillez de su realización? –interrogó Gokudera atónito. –Ahora, Carvallo era el mejor apoyo que Vongola tenía en España. –

Giotto, quien se terminó sentando al otro lado de Tsuna, soltó algo parecido a un gruñido frustrado. Él había sido el primero en negarse a que fuera Iemitsu quien interactuara directamente con Zenon Carvallo, el jefe familiar, pero Nana había insistido mucho en que él podía efectuar la tarea a la perfección. En un principio Giotto y Xanxus habían optado por Coyote, pero de alguna forma terminó siendo su padre el que abordó el avión con destino a España.

–…lo sabemos, Hayato. –contestó Tsuna. –Así que debido a que yo soy quien tiene mejor relación con Esteban, su hijo y próximo líder, estoy pensando que hablaré directamente con él para luego probar suerte con Zenon. –

Giotto lo miró. –Es cierto, tú eres el mejor amigo de Esteban Carvallo. –

Tsuna le sonrío. –Zenon es un hombre al que le sobra dignidad y nobleza, así que creo que el hablar con él será la mejor opción. Solo queda hablar con Xanxus para averiguar qué fue lo que hizo Iemitsu para enojarlo tanto. –

–Sí, bueno, algo me dice que será una estupidez solo digna de él. –comentó Lampo, serio.

Ambos hermanos no podían discutir aquello.

.

.

.

Xanxus dejó su celular sobre el escritorio de madera y clavó sus orbes rojizas en el rostro de su prometido, quien se encontraba sentado al lado derecho de Brina Vongola. Los tres estaban más serios de lo usual, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la risita de Fuuta jugando en el cuarto de al lado con Aria.

– _El problema es mucho más serio de lo que pensamos._ –comentó Brina. – _Sí no logramos convencer a Carvallo estaremos perdiendo a nuestro mayor familiar español._ –

Squalo fijo sus ojos en la superficie del escritorio y no pudo más que sentirse preocupado por la situación.

– _Yoshi me mandó un mensaje diciendo que él probaría suerte con Esteban, supongo que luego de haberle dicho lo que sucedió para que la familia saliera definitivamente de la alianza, su furia fue en aumento._ –

– _No es momento para que te pongas a burlarte de Iemitsu, Xanxus._ –regañó Brina. – _…aunque es increíble la rapidez con la que funciona la mente de Tsuna._ –

– _¿Verdad?_ –sonrío Squalo.

La rubia suspiro sintiéndose distraída.

– _¿Pasó algo más, mamá?_ –preguntó el pelinegro ligeramente preocupado. Brina le dedicó una sonrisa.

– _Nana peleó con el idiota, parece ser que llegó a su límite. Estaba furiosa._ –

La simple idea de Nana Vongola furiosa era aterradora. Xanxus solo recordaba dos veces en las que pudo ver a su tía en ese estado y…bueno, el resultado era más que evidente. Además, él no tuvo idea de que la castaña pudiera pelear hasta que tuvo diez años, y eso porque un idiota de otra familia lo había insultado en su presencia.

–… _bueno, eso sí es una novedad._ –comentó Squalo.

Los tres guardaron silencio, pero estaban preocupados por lo que Nana pudiera estar pensando. La verdad era que ella era una mujer pacífica y paciente, tanto como para aceptar la mayoría de las estupideces de su esposo, pero sabían que el meterse con sus hijos era un suicidio, y él ya había cruzado la línea.

Brina solo esperaba que su hermana se calmase pronto, porque Tsuna y Giotto estaban a punto de volver, y lo último que quería era que sus sobrinos vieran el mal estado en el que la había dejado Iemitsu.

.

.

.

Gokudera G soltó un largo suspiro al sentir la insistente mirada de Asari clavada en su espalda. Llevaban un solo día sin dirigirse la palabra y ya se sentía un poco solitario.

– _Oye, de verdad lo siento. Sé que no debía ayudar a Giotto, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando pienso en mí hermano, a mí también me entran ganas de hacer lo que Primo, pero yo no tengo el valor para hacerlo._ –

G se dirigió a sentarse en las sillas de su escritorio y tomó la mano de Asari entre las suyas. – _Tú ya estás como Bianchi._ –bromeo con calma. – _Quizás estás pensando mucho las cosas, Asari. Dudo mucho que tu hermano este enojado contigo por haberte ido, ¿Por qué no aprovechas tu ida a Japón para buscarlo? Nunca es tarde sí tú realmente quieres volver a verlo._ –

El pelinegro esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

Cuando decidió dejar Japón para aceptar la beca que le ofrecían en Italia no lo dudó ni un momento. Su madre tenía muy poco tiempo de haberse enfermado gravemente y el dolor de estar en esa casa no lo soportaba. Así que simplemente lo hizo. Un día le dijo a su padre y a su hermano que se iría a Italia y ya no volvió nunca más. Pero…cuando llegó y se hizo amigo de Giotto, conoció a Tsuna, Hayato, Lambo, Kyoya y Ryohei, algo dentro de él le hizo darse cuenta de que había abandonado a su hermano cuando él también estaba sufriendo. Después el arrepentimiento vino solo, porque se sintió el ser más egoísta del mundo al haber dejado a su suerte a Takeshi, más aún cuando falleció su madre.

– _Supongo que es lo más razonable que puedo hacer._ –suspiro el otro, apretando ligeramente la mano de su novio.

– _Venga, te perdono solo porque Giotto no puede soportar estar lejos de Tsuna. Y cuando los separan, los dos se dan sus trucos para poder verse._ –

Asari le dedicó una alegre sonrisa. – _…gracias._ –

– _Oh, pero que bellos se ven los dos, nufufufufu~._ –G sintió una oleada de furia recorrerlo de pies a cabeza al escuchar la risita burlona de Daemon, quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la oficina de G.

– _¿Tú vas a aprovechar para ir a ver a Elena?_ –preguntó Asari con inocencia, observando curiosamente al otro. G retuvo una carcajada al ver el rostro de Daemon colorearse en un tono carmín y Spade tuvo la intención de soltar una palabrota en su contra.

– _¡N-no sé de qué hablas!_ –

Asari ensanchó una sonrisa. – _…pero ¿Qué no pospusieron la boda por el traslado de Elena a Japón? Supongo que has de estar muy emocionado por verla luego de casi dos años._ –

Daemon chasqueo la lengua.

– _Oigan, herbívoros._ –Daemon alzó una ceja cuando escuchó la voz de Alaude, y se sorprendió todavía más cuando lo vio llegar con Knuckle. Deamon se apartó de la puerta y los dejar ingresar. En ese momento no tenía ganas de discutir con el otro y, por lo visto, llevaba otras noticias importantes.

– _¿Traes noticias?_ –preguntó Asari, sintiéndose inquieto por la expresión seria de Knuckle.

– _Sí, ambas son malas._ –dijo Sasagawa, observando a su compañero. Alaude se sentó elegante en el sillón individual.

– _Bien. Hablé con Xanxus hace unos momentos y me comunicó los resultados de la votación._ –

G lo miró fijamente. – _¿Qué se decidió?_ –

– _Tsuna y Giotto tienen que volver a Italia en el lapso de quince días para decidir ellos que sucederá con Gesso. Según Xanxus, fue un voto unánime, además de que nono también aprobó la decisión._ –

Daemon frunció el ceño. Aquella decisión no le gustaba nada. La idea de que Tsunayoshi volviera a toparse con el traidor de su hermano lo alteraba, porque lo irritaba el saber que alguien de su sangre se hubiera atrevido a traicionar los sentimientos nobles de los hermanos Vongola. Sí, lo podían llamar cursi o lo que quisieran, pero cuando Giotto y Tsuna les tendieron la mano sin dudarlo, él se juró que los protegería. Así pues, ¿Qué tan malagradecido podía ser Mukuro, sí traicionaba a las únicas personas que los apoyaron en sus peores momentos?

– _¿No podemos evitarlo?_ –preguntó Spade, quien recibió la mirada preocupada de sus compañeros.

– _No, lo siento. Intentamos preguntárselo a Nono, pero nos dijo que la decisión ya estaba en curso. Lo que nos queda por hacer es ir hasta Japón para hablar con ambos._ –contestó Knuckle. – _Ryohei ya se está encargando de los preparativos para el viaje._ –

– _Y eso nos lleva a la segunda mala noticia._ –interrumpió Alaude. – _Iemitsu ya volvió de España y, según lo que nos dijo Xanxus, todo salió mal con los Carvallo._ –

G no sabía que pensar. Cuando los Carvallo estaban indecisos de entre permanecer en la alianza o salir de ella, Timoteo había informado a las familias que alguien debía ir a España para convencerlos de permanecer en la alianza, así que Nana, confiada, propuso a su padre que fuera Iemitsu el que viajara para hablar con ellos. Por supuesto, eso había ocurrido tres años atrás, por lo que muchos decidieron creer que todo estaba bien y que el rubio estaba aprovechando su estadía en España para vacacionar.

Sí, lo aceptaban, habían querido ser ingenuos.

– _Aunque hay una buena noticia dentro de todo esto._ –sonrío Knuckle. – _Siendo Tsuna tan extremo como siempre, dijo que trataría de hablar con el hijo de los Carvallo para poder llegar hasta Zenon. Así que, sí se trata de él, pienso que puede logarlo._ –

Alaude esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa. Sí se trataba del décimo, entonces todos podían estar tranquilos. El chico tenía un talento innato de convencimiento, así como la suficiente inteligencia y habilidad como para llevar a cabo los negocios más mínimos al éxito. Sí, él había aprendido del mejor, y él mejor era Giotto. Así que, sí estaban juntos, ellos ya podían ir viendo la solución al problema.

– _Lo único que me preocupa es el resultado de la votación._ –comentó Asari. – _Sé que Tsuna es fuerte, pero…_ –sus ojos se clavaron en los de Deamon, titubeando entre sí debía decir algo o no. El otro sonrío.

– _Descuida, yo también creo que Mukuro es una basura traicionera. No puedo perdonarle lo que hizo. Así que, sí, yo también estoy preocupado por Tsunayoshi, pero me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que Giotto estará con él._ –

Todos sabían cuán importantes eran sus hermanos para Daemon, por lo que sus sentimientos no debían estar mejor que los de Tsunayoshi. Peor aún, estando Elena lejos, Daemon no había tenido el soporte necesario para no caer luego de lo sucedido. Aunque era ahí cuando todos se maravillaban de la capacidad de comprensión de Primo y décimo, pues ninguno le reclamo nada nunca. Mucho menos cuando Daemon le preguntó directamente al castaño sí no lo odiaba.

– _Confiemos en Tsuna, sé que lo tomará todo con calma._ –musitó Alaude, tratando de tranquilizar a Deamon, pues a pesar de todo, ambos eran amigos y familia.

G asintió. – _Sí, Alaude tiene razón. Ahora lo más importante es ir a hacer las maletas porque salimos en dos horas para Japón. Debemos darnos prisa._ –

Knuckle había sido el primero en salir corriendo por los pasillos gritando cosas extremas, seguido de Asari que soltaba ligeras risitas al ver a su amigo actuar normalmente, a su lado iba G gritándole a Sasagawa que guardara silencio, mientras que Alaude caminaba tranquilamente sin decir nada.

–… _gracias._ –el rubio se giró un poco al escuchar el tenue susurro, que parecía más producto de su imaginación, pero al ver a Daemon sonriendo, supo que quizás no había imaginado nada. Sin embargo, Daemon había comenzado una pelea ridícula con él, pero ambos sabían lo que había ocurrido segundos antes.

Bueno, eran familia, y ellos debían apoyarse en los peores momentos, sin importar que tan mal se llevaran. Tan era así que todos habían hecho mucho por Asari cuando se deprimió. Igual con G, con ese problema con su familia sanguínea.

Sí, eran una familia muy equilibrada.

.

.

.

– _Sí. Me hace muy feliz que aceptarás ayudarme, Esteban. Hablamos luego._ –Reborn tenía que aceptar que nunca creyó que Tsuna hablase español, pero su acento era casi impecable. – _¿Ir hasta España? Bueno, suena como la mejor opción, ciertamente. Pero en este momento no lo creo posible, sin embargo, hablaré con mi primo para ver sí él puede viajar. Sí, bien. ¡Oh, por supuesto que amaría ir a tu boda! ¿Con Giotto? ¡Sí! Estupendo, ciao._ –

La expresión traviesa que puso Tsuna era demasiado nueva para Reborn, pero para Giotto significaban buenas noticias.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Enma, sonriente.

–Tenemos una oportunidad de casi el cien por ciento. Luego de que le explicara que Iemitsu no había tenido malas intenciones y de que Vongola estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido, Esteban me prometió que hablaría con su padre solo por tratarse de nosotros. –

Giotto lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Bueno, tenemos que agradecer que la familia Carvallo siempre te haya adorado, Tsuna. –sonrío Hayato. –Incluso la difunta madre de Esteban. –

–Por otra parte, Esteban me dijo que se casaría en un mes y que nos quería a todos juntos en la boda, por lo viejos tiempos. –

Giotto soltó a su hermano, sorprendido. –Vaya, eso es nuevo. –

–La fiesta en la que irrumpió el idiota de Iemitsu fue en la pedida de mano de su futura esposa. –le dijo el castaño.

–Bueno, el punto es que Carvallo ya acepto hablar con Vongola. Ahora lo ideal sería que fueras tú hasta España para hablar con Zenon, pero viendo la situación, lo mejor sería que Timoteo lo viera directamente. –comentó Enma. –Aunque también Cozart podría hacerlo. –

–Enma, ni siquiera sabes qué cosas tiene que hacer tu hermano y ya lo estás mandando a España. –río Giotto.

–Hablé con él hace algunos días, así que sé por buenas fuentes que está desocupado. –murmuró con un puchero.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, riendo. –Por el momento le sugerí que quizás Xanxus es quien podría ir, pero conociéndolo no querrá dejar a Squalo, así que, conociendo la relación de Esteban y nuestro querido Squalo, no creo que sea la mejor idea. –

–Uh, tienes razón. Nunca se llevaron bien. –comentó el peli plateado. –¿Y sí enviamos a Coyote? –sugirió con calma.

–Hablaré con el abuelo para que él decida quién debe ir, por el momento no hay que hacernos ideas. Temporalmente están en la creencia de que será Xanxus, aunque la tía Brina sería una de las mejores opciones. –habló el rubio, levantándose del sillón con el celular en las manos. Tsuna se cambió de sitio, aprovechando que Fon estaba en la cocina, y se sentó a un lado de Enma, quien se acercó un poco al castaño.

Reborn alzó una ceja, ligeramente celoso. No entendía la razón de que Tsuna hubiera hecho aquello, aunque por la naturalidad del gesto se pudo dar cuenta de que era una costumbre. Además, el resto de sus amigos tampoco parecían sorprendidos.

–… _sí, eso fue lo que me dijo Xanxus._ –susurró Tsuna a Enma, quien parecía demasiado enojado.

– _No entiendo que pudo haber hecho tu padre para que mamá Nana se pusiera así._ –siguió el pelirrojo, hablando en…sí, Reborn creía que aquello era ruso. – _¿Ya lo sabe Gio?_ –

– _No, aún no. Pero habrá…_ –un ligero golpe en la cabeza los hizo callarse de inmediato y alzar la vista hacía Giotto y Fon, quienes los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué les hemos dicho de ponerse a cuchichear en otros idiomas, chicos? –regañó el rubio, con la pose de un padre estricto llamándole la atención a sus hijos. Tsuna y Enma parpadearon.

–¿Lo estábamos haciendo? –le preguntó Enma al castaño.

–No sé, no me di cuenta. –

Giotto suspiro y regresó a sentarse al sillón junto a Reborn, seguido de Fon que se sentó a su lado. Enma y Tsuna permanecieron acurrucados uno junto al otro, comenzando a hablar en voz baja de nuevo, aunque se callaron al ver la mirada que les dirigía Giotto.

–¿Por qué hacen eso? –interrogó Reborn en voz baja al rubio, exteriorizando un poco sus celos. Giotto parpadeo.

–¿Mm? Bueno, digamos que son como hermanos gemelos. Sí Hayato y mi hermano han pasado muchos años juntos, Enma y Tsuna compartieron cuna. Sus actitudes asemejan a unos gemelos, ciertamente. Así que no hay necesidad de ponerse celoso de Enma, porque esos dos piensan igual y tienen ideas semejantes. –explicó Giotto, sonriente.

Reborn volvió su vista al par que, de nueva cuenta, conversaban entre sí en voz baja. La sonrisa en los labios de Tsuna, y la mirada divertida en los ojos rojizos de Enma, lo hizo darse cuenta de que Giotto tenía razón.

–¿Y qué pretenden hacer ustedes aquí todavía? –preguntó el Arcobaleno tras observar la hora. –Ya es muy tarde. –

Tsuna parpadeo. –Oh, vaya. Originalmente pensábamos retirarnos antes. –

–Qué te preocupa, Tsuna, hemos venido con Kyoya. –soltó el rubio alegremente, señalando al pelinegro que lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Ni que fuera qué, herbívoro. –

Tsuna río. –No te enfades con Gio, él solo estaba bromeando. –

–En fin, no comiencen a discutir, pero realmente es mejor idea marcharnos ya. –comentó Kyoko. –Recuerden que Elena nee-san nos está esperando en el consultorio. –

Giotto sonrío. Esa tarde Kyoko le había dicho a Elena que estaban en Namimori y ella, emocionada, le había pedido a la menor que la fueran a buscar en la noche al consultorio para regresar todos juntos a casa. Sin duda él tenía muchas ganas de verla, después de todo Elena era su mejor amiga.

–Sí, vámonos. –secundó el oji azul. –Ya tengo ganas de ver a Elena. –

Tsuna se levantó del sillón seguido de Enma. Ambos se reunieron con los demás y, casi de inmediato, el brazo de Takeshi cayó sobre sus hombros en un gesto amistoso que para ellos ya era natural.

Reborn los vio con el ceño fruncido, pero prefirió no decir nada. Giotto esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al notar los evidentes celos del pelinegro, pero se divertiría un tiempo a costa de ello. El hecho de que hubiera aceptado la relación de su hermano no quería decir que no podía torturar un poco a su cuñado ¿cierto?

–Nos vemos. –fue lo último que Reborn escuchó de la boca de su novio, pues el castaño iba entre todos sus guardianes y charlaba animadamente con Basil.

–Hasta mañana. –

.

.

.

El ajetreo que había en el aeropuerto comenzaba a martillearle la cabeza. Sus orbes violáceas observaban con impaciencia los automóviles que avanzaban en línea recta por la orilla de la calle y, detrás suyo, escuchaba la voz de Mukuro hablando en un curioso japonés acentuado por el italiano, pidiéndole a Kikyo que no olvidase enviar la limosina que iría a recogerlos al aeropuerto de Japón.

La precipitada decisión de viajar a Japón había sido secundada casi de inmediato con la preparación de los aviones de la familia, posterior a eso, según los recuerdos de Mukuro, era que estaba a bordo del avión sin siquiera una maleta de mano. Por ello ahora lo tenían a él hablando por celular con la mano derecha de Byakuran que, coincidente con las locuras de su jefe, también estaba en Namimori.

El albino observó los alrededores ligeramente emocionado. Jamás en su vida había estado en Japón, por lo que encontrarse ahí era emocionante, sin embargo, cuando recordaba la razón de su viaje, sus niveles de adrenalina bajaban casi totalmente a cero.

– _Bien, debido a que no hablas japonés lo mejor es que no abras la boca._ –dijo Mukuro cuando se posó a su lado. – _Lo otro es que Kikyo está furioso contigo._ –

Byakuran parpadeo. – _¿Por qué?_ –

Mukuro suspiro pesadamente, pero decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer por el momento era ir al hotel y después desayunar algo. Necesitaba con urgencia descansar y comer, pero por lo que veía a su novio aún le sobraba energía.

– _Mejor guarda silencio y esperemos a que llegue Kikyo, me dijo que ya envió a Bluebell a comprarnos algo de ropa y nos ha separado una habitación en su mismo hotel._ –

Byakuran asintió en silencio, esperando pacientemente. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados cuando pensaba en que vería a Tsuna.

.

.

.

–¿Sigues molesto? –el tono alegre de Tsuna demostraba que no parecía en absoluto arrepentido de haberse ido sin decirle nada. –No creí que te molestaría el no saber quién era Elena-nee. –

Reborn dejó los papeles que estaba revisando sobre el escritorio y observó fijamente al castaño, quien se encontraba reclinado en la silla de su oficina y le sonreía con gracia. Curiosamente el chico había decidido pasarse por las empresas Arcobaleno a ver al mayor porque en la mañana parecía molesto, aunque no imaginó que realmente estuviera enfadado con él.

–Bueno, molesto es poco. –

Tsuna soltó una tenue risita. –Ella es la prometida de un familiar y es como una hermana. –

Reborn se levantó de su silla y se encaminó al lugar que ocupaba el castaño, quien al ver sus acciones le dedicó una sonrisa calmada. El pelinegro se agachó ligeramente y le dio un beso en los labios, Tsuna correspondió sonrojado.

–¿Y qué haces aquí? Deberías estar trabajando. –el Arcobaleno le apartó ligeramente el flequillo del rostro.

–Ah, eso, lo que pasa es que hoy Gamma-san me dio el día libre porque iba a haber inventario, así que cerró la cafetería. –

Reborn se apartó de su rostro y se recargó en el escritorio, observando travieso el rostro de su novio. –Entonces escapémonos. –

Tsuna alzó una ceja. –¿Cómo? –

–Tengamos… –con aires seductores se inclinó sobre él hasta llegar a su oído. –…una cita. –los colores se le subieron al rostro y sus mejillas lucieron ese tono carmín que tanto adoraba Reborn. –¿No quieres? –

–¡N-no! –gritó avergonzado. –¡Q-quiero decir, sí, sí quiero! –

Reborn soltó una risita y se encaminó a la puerta, jalando a Tsuna de la mano para que lo siguiera por los largos pasillos del edificio. Las secretarias se asomaron pasmadas sobre sus lugares de trabajo al verlo salir a horas tempranas de su oficina.

–Oh, renacuajo. –saludó Mammon cuando iban saliendo.

Tsuna le sonrío ampliamente. –¡Víper! –el abrazó que se brindaron fastidio un poco al pelinegro, quien tuvo la tentación de tirar de su brazo para alejarlo de la otra. La chica sonrío tenebrosa a su amigo al ver sus intenciones.

–¿A dónde iban? –

–A una cita. –dijo Reborn, adelantándose al chico. –Y se nos hace tarde. –

La mirada que le dirigió el castaño fue desaprobatoria, pero se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Mammon y salió despidiéndose de ella en francés. Reborn lo siguió.

–Que hagas eso no está bien. –regaño.

–Sí se quieren pasar de listos eso es lo que sucederá. –la sonrisa arrogante que apareció en su rostro hizo que Tsuna frunciera el ceño.

–Víper no haría eso, además, la conozco desde que tengo siete. –

Haciendo honor a la verdad, Reborn no se esperaba que su amiga de la infancia conociera desde hacía tantos años a su novio. Pero las expresiones que mostró al tener enfrente al chico lo hicieron darse cuenta de que el cariño que le profesaba era completamente sincero y filial.

–¿Y a dónde iremos? –quiso saber el menor.

Reborn lo miró durante un segundo. –¿No quieres ir a un lugar en especial? –

Tsuna trató de pensar en los lugares que había visitado con Hayato y sus amigos, pero ninguno de esos sitios llegó a su memoria en ese momento. El único que permanecía fresco era el parque de diversiones, pero dudaba que a Reborn le atrajera andarse paseando por un lugar como ese. Parpadeo indeciso.

–Honestamente…no. –

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa y lo condujo por el estacionamiento hasta su automóvil. Él ya tenía el lugar perfecto para llevar a Tsuna.

.

.

.

Daemon observó en silencio las maletas apiladas en la entrada de la mansión Vongola, mientras trataba inútilmente de olvidar lo ocurrido con Mukuro y la expresión de Tsuna cuando se lo confesó a Alaude. Aunque bien podría ignorarlo y seguir con su vida, Daemon se veía a sí mismo incapaz de perdonarle a su hermano sus acciones. No porque el afectado fuera él, sino porque había traicionado la confianza de las únicas personas que estuvieron ahí para ellos cuando pasaban por los peores momentos de sus vidas, y pensar que Mukuro había provocado una de las más horribles experiencias en la vida de Tsuna, lo hacía sentir mal.

– _Daemon._ –la dulce voz de Nana lo hizo volver a la tierra. La miro parpadeando. – _Sí sabes que te adoró a como un hijo más ¿Verdad?_ –

Las tenues palabras le calaron en el corazón como pequeñas puñaladas constantes. Sintió ganas de llorar. – _…sí, creo que sí._ –

Nana lo sabía. Nana estaba consciente de lo que Daemon sentía a causa de toda aquella situación, sabía cuán dolido estaba, de lo mucho que sufría por ver a Tsunayoshi encerrándose en sí mismo. Pero ella no lo culpaba a él, porque estaba segura de que habría evitado todo aquello de haberlo podido hacer.

– _No tienes por qué sentirte mal, Daemon, tú no eres dueño de las acciones de Mukuro. Sé que Tsuna piensa lo mismo que yo y que sabe distinguir culpables._ –

Daemon le sonrío suavemente a la castaña.

–… _gracias…por no haberme juzgado._ –

– _Corazón, tú no eres culpable y yo no soy quien para juzgar a nadie. Y recuérdalo siempre, Daemon, que al igual que Tsu y Gio son mis hijos, ustedes también lo son._ –

Daemon había resistido por mucho tiempo las ganas de llorar, pero Nana Vongola tenía un talento sobrenatural para llegar a lo más profundo de las personas. Y sospechaba que de ella es que Giotto y Tsunayoshi habían heredado ese curioso e inusual don.

– _Esperemos un poco más._ –suspiraron Brina, G, Asari y Alaude, quienes observaban la escena desde lo alto de las escaleras.

– _Suponía que Daemon se sentía culpable, aunque no creí hasta qué grado._ –comentó Asari, quien siguió a los demás hasta la segunda planta. Alaude bufó.

– _Bueno, es normal._ –comentó la rubia distraída. – _Mukuro es su hermano menor y él se sentía responsable de su crianza. Supongo que ver lo que hizo no fue nada grato para él._ –

Asari miró a Alaude y después a su novio.

– _En todo caso, fue bueno que hablará con mamá Nana._ –dijo Alaude con seriedad. – _No habría sido bueno que se encontrara con Tsunayoshi sintiéndose así._ –

G no pudo haber rebatido aquello ni queriéndolo, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Tsuna adoraba a Daemon tanto como a cualquiera de ellos, así que habría sido un poco complicado que Spade lidiara con ese cariño sincero sin explotar.

– _Qué bueno que los veo._ –Timoteo les sonrío justo cuando giraban en la esquina del pasillo. – _Ya iba a avisarles que los autos los esperan, además de que Coyote ya tiene listo el avión._ –

– _Supongo que ya es tiempo de irnos._ –suspiro Asari con nervios.

– _Descuida, sí tu hermano es como tú no hay de que preocuparse._ –le sonrío G. – _Y quizás así dejes de secuestrarte al mío._ –

Asari río. La verdad es que Hayato y Asari tenían una muy buena relación, iniciada a partir de que el pelinegro descubrió el amor que el chico le profesaba al piano. Cuando la lluvia le ofreció enseñarle algunas nuevas cosas, Hayato se vio fascinado por su habilidad musical, luego de aquello Asari le había enseñado a tocar diversos instrumentos, lo cual los llevaba a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

– _¿Y qué dices tú de llevarte siempre a Tsuna?_ –rebatió la lluvia con diversión. – _Ustedes y Alaude pasan horas en la biblioteca._ –

G gruño por lo bajo y escuchó la risa de Timoteo y Brina. – _Bueno, bueno, no queremos discusiones de pareja aquí, mejor vayan por Daemon que deberían estar todos ya en camino._ –les indicó Brina, empujando suavemente a Asari. G los siguió refunfuñando y Alaude se limitó a observarlos con fastidio.

– _Alaude._ –Timoteo lo había llamado justo cuando iba a desaparecer por el pasillo, el rubio se detuvo extrañado.

– _¿Sí?_ –

– _Tengan cuidado, escuche por casualidad que Mukuro y Byakuran estaban pensando en viajar a Japón._ –

Alaude alzó una ceja. – _¿Sabe usted para qué?_ –en realidad Hibari se imaginaba para que razones estaban queriendo viajar, pero prefería quitarse de dudas.

– _Por Tsuna._ –

– _Descuide, Nono, tendré especial cuidado en vigilar que no se le acerquen._ –

El anciano vio como el rubio seguía su camino en silencio, aunque por dentro tenía la sensación de que no podrían evitar que esos dos conversasen con su nieto.

– _Tengamos fe en Tsuna, Nono._ –pidió Cozart, quien salía de una de las habitaciones. – _Además, no está solo allá en Namimori. Tiene alguien que lo defenderá más que a nada._ –

Timoteo lo miró durante un segundo. – _¿Te refieres a…?_ –

Cozart sonrío. – _Exacto, Nono. Tsuna ya tiene pareja._ –

La verdad sea dicha, Timoteo estaba sorprendido, aunque feliz. Le sonrío al pelirrojo y se alejó por los pasillos en busca de Xanxus, dejando a Cozart sólo.

.

.

.

Su emoción desbordaba por todos los poros de su piel junto a su enrome y brillante sonrisa. Aquel lugar nunca lo había visitado, y era precioso. Los enormes cristales que contenían el agua y a los pescados reflejaban a los pequeños animalillos que por momentos se acercaban al vidrio con curiosidad.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó Reborn luego de un momento, aunque la realidad era que la pregunta sobraba. Tsuna le sonrío.

–Mucho. –

El pelinegro había tomado la mano de Tsuna y entrelazó sus dedos. El castaño se sobresaltó, pero el gesto lo hizo sentir en calma y protegido.

Lo cierto era que, cuando estaba así con Reborn, Tsuna no podía evitar sentir que su relación con Mukuro siempre fue una farsa. No que en su momento no lo hubiera querido y todas esas cursilerías, pero la cercanía con Reborn era como un arma de doble filo para él. Se sentía tan feliz y nervioso, tan calmado y sobresaltado al mismo tiempo, que era complejo de explicar. Cuando estaba con Mukuro todo era más frío de lo que debería haber sido un noviazgo, pero cuando estaba con Reborn anisaba estar cerca suyo.

Sonrío.

Quizás todo el tiempo Mukuro había tenido razón. En primer lugar, solía dejar que Enma y Hayato lo abrazaran cuando querían, pero cuando se trataba de Mukuro no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, y cuando se trataba de Reborn ansiaba el contacto. Todo era muy raro, pero ahora comprendía que el haberle puesto el título de novio a Mukuro los había alejado al grado de que la traición llegó por sí misma. Desde el principio esa relación estuvo mal, porque jamás debieron haber abandonado su amistad y su hermandad por una relación "amorosa", porque era una relación que no tenía razón de ser.

Sí, ahora se sentía demasiado idiota. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse furioso por el hecho de haber sido traicionado. Byakuran había sido uno de sus mejores amigos también, pero ya no sabía sí él mismo se había cegado con tal de no ver la evidente atracción que había entre ellos.

–… ¿Estás bien? –la mano de Reborn acunando su mejilla lo hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. –Te ves ido… ¿Estabas pensando en Mukuro? –

Tsuna vio la seriedad en la expresión del mayor y le dedicó una sonrisa. –¿Quieres qué hablemos? –el menor señaló unas bancas que estaban frente a una pecera llena de delfines.

Reborn lo pensó un momento. Por un lado quería decirle que no e ignorar lo que sea que él estaba pensando, pero por otro necesitaba aprovechar para averiguar lo que su novio sentía.

–Bien. –aceptó, dejándose guiar. Tsuna se sentó a su lado y miró fijamente a los peces ir y venir, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–Yo no quiero que te sientas mal cuando pienso en Mukuro. –comenzó a decir con voz suave. –Todo lo que me pasó con él podría haberlo evitado sí nosotros no hubiéramos confundido nuestra relación con algo más. Ambos queríamos sentir…más. Algo parecido al amor de pareja, no al amor filial, así que sucedió algo que no debió pasar nunca…nosotros nos convertimos en pareja. –los ojos del chico reflejaron melancolía. –…creo que todos mis sentimientos eran debido a que ya sabía que Mukuro no me amaba de esa forma, supongo que dentro de mí sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería lo que pasó. Pero…pero jamás imaginé que me engañaría con Byakuran, pienso que quizás eso fue lo que más me dolió. –

–Tsuna, no tienes que… –

–Sí, sí tengo que. No quiero que pienses algo equivocado. –el castaño le sonrío. –De todas formas, ya todo sucedió así, no lo puedo cambiar y creo que al final les agradezco todo porque llegué a Namimori y te pude conocer. –

Reborn primero pareció sorprendido y después lo atrajo hacía él para plantarle un profundo beso. Tsuna lo correspondió con una tenue sonrisa.

Bueno, al final, quizás, tendría que agradecer el haber viajado a Japón. Amaba demasiado a Reborn como para imaginarse sin él los siguientes años de su vida.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa a todos!

Bieeen~, sé que ya habrán notado lo evidente, que este capítulo es el más largo hasta el momento. ¡Pero, yo lo había prometido! Así que lo prometido es deuda y aquí está, más de treinta hojas de Word.

En fin, no los entretengo mucho con los detalles y pasemos a mí parte favorita, ¡Los agradecimientos!:

 **paohiwatari:** _¡Yay! He sido perdonada, aunque este capítulo es mucho más extenso, así que espero ser perdonada de nuevo :). Uwah, no sabes la sorpresa que les tengo para el próximo capítulo. Jaja, sí, la verdad es que quise cambiar un poco la pareja, porque realmente no me gusta la pareja de Bianchi y Shamal. ¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!_

 **ReynaFantasma:** _!Muchas gracias! Me alegra que las otras historias también sean de tu agrado, y más felicidad aún que sea de tus escritoras favoritas, es un sentimiento bonito :). En cuanto a sus actualizaciones, por el momento me estoy concentrando en terminar este fic, luego tengo pensado pasarme a finalizar "Adicción". En fin, espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos leemos en la próxima :D._

 **Shiho-Akemi:** _¡Yay! Me alegra saberlo, le pongo mucho amor a cada capítulo, y espero este también te haya gustado ;)._

 **SnowHikari-chan/Sawako Snow:** _¡Hola! Por supuesto que te recuerdo :), espero te encuentres muy bien. Jojo, en el próximo capítulo habrá algunas sorpresitas que no creo que les vayan a gustar mucho :D. Por otra parte, ¡Mucho amore para ti también! Tus reviews (Y los de todos), me alegran muchísimo, un gran abrazo para ti :)._

Y para el resto de los lectores/as de la historia, muchas gracias también por leer el fic, me alegra muchísimo. En fin, sin entretenerlos más, me despido.

Hasta la próxima, espero se encuentres todos muy bien.

 _Ciao, ciao ;)._


	8. Capítulo 8: Mukuro y Byakuran

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 8

Mukuro y Byakuran

.

.

.

Tsuna no puede evitar sentir desde lo más profundo de su ser que realmente nunca debió haber iniciado nada con Mukuro. Al principio, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba su revelación, no supo que hacer y decidió olvidar ese pensamiento. Muchos meses pasaron para darle un nuevo significado a esa realidad y notar lo que no quiso ver cuando descubrió la relación que mantenía él con Byakuran. Pero, cuando lo analizó mejor, fue sencillo para Tsunayoshi ver que el _amor_ que se profesaron nunca pasó de lo fraternal.

–¿En qué piensas? –Enma lo observaba en silencio desde la silla de su escritorio, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos y vistiendo su pijama verde.

Ambos ya llevaban rato en silencio dentro de la alcoba del castaño, él tirado boca abajo en su cama y Enma leyendo una novela de terror. Pero el pelirrojo notó enseguida que Tsuna pensaba en algo importante por la forma en la que movía las piernas cada cierto tiempo.

–Hoy hablé con Reborn acerca de Mukuro. –dijo, luego de algunos segundos.

Enma cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. –¿Cómo dices? ¿En serio te animaste? –

Tsuna se levantó y se sentó en la cama, con las piernas contra el pecho y los ojos ligeramente brillosos. –Sí. Hace tiempo, poco antes de venir a Namimori, yo había pensado que mí relación con Mukuro jamás debió ser. Sin embargo, yo estaba lastimado y olvidé esa idea, pero hoy…durante mi cita con Reborn, yo me di cuenta de algo que quise ignorar. –

Enma no era idiota, por ello estaba seguro de conocer la continuación de esa conversación. Desde el principio nadie estuvo de acuerdo en que ellos decidieran cruzar la línea de la amistad, porque todos estaban seguros de que estaban confundiendo su enorme afinidad con algo más que la amistad-hermandad. Pero todos conocían la testarudez de Tsuna y por eso habían callado cuando notaron que no serían escuchados.

–…y sé que ustedes ya lo sabían. –continuó Tsuna con una tenue sonrisa. –Gracias por haberme apoyado en todo momento, a pesar de que sabías que estaba equivocado. –

Enma le sonrío. –No podía hacer otra cosa, Tsuna. Somos familia y no podía abandonarte cuando estabas mal. Por otra parte, tú y Mukuro siempre tuvieron muchas en común, nosotros pensábamos que por eso ustedes estaban confundidos. –explicó Enma. –Pero…estoy feliz de que hayas conocido a Reborn y sé que, por mucho que odie admitirlo, no lo habrías hecho a menos que te hubiera sucedido esto. –

Tsuna le sonrío y se hizo a un lado en la cama, palmeando el lado izquierdo de esta. Enma entendió el mensaje de inmediato y acudió a acostarse a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con las cobijas naranjas y azules.

–Recuerdo mucho tu cara cuando te dije sobre Reborn. –río el castaño, acostado bocarriba. Enma soltó un bufido de fingida indignación.

–Y yo la tuya cuando te dije que salía con Fon. –

El menor de los Vongola recordó vagamente su impresión cuando el pelirrojo le confesó que sentía algo más que amistad por Fon. Luego, cuando finalmente él se le confeso al mayor, Tsuna quedó más sorprendido todavía al saber que se habían convertido en pareja. De ese momento a la fecha, el castaño calculaba que habían pasado casi tres años.

–La verdad es que me siento muy feliz al ver que se aman tanto. –reconoció el chico. –Y siendo Fon tu novio, no me preocupa que te haga daño, porque sé que él jamás te lastimaría. –

Enma tenía un sentimiento parecido luego de haber hablado con Reborn. Era evidente para ellos que ese hombre estaba más que enamorado de Tsunayoshi, así que se sentía tranquilo luego de haberlo amenazado.

–…sí te soy sincero, yo jamás imaginé que Dino y Kyoya terminarían siendo pareja. –comentó Shimon con una sonrisita.

Tsuna sonrío al recordar la cara del menor de los Hibari cuando Aria los encerró dos semanas en aquella cabaña en Hawái, durante las vacaciones de hacía dos años. Cierto que ambos habían salido como pareja después del suceso, pero Kyoya estaba tan furioso que nunca se lo perdonó a Aria. Aún en la actualidad era complejo para ellos comentar el suceso sin que él terminase queriéndolos morder a todos hasta la muerte.

–Ah, ni me lo recuerdes. Kyoya duró molesto mucho tiempo. –dijo Tsuna. –Él y Aria-nee terminaron metiéndose en una lucha a muerte que solo Luce-san pudo detener. –

Ambos guardaron silencio, pensando en todas las parejas que había dentro de su familia. Y Tsuna recordó a Alaude de inmediato, aunque admitía que no le sorprendió en absoluto la noticia porque él mismo había ayudado al mayor a que se le declarase a Giotto. Sin duda ellos eran la pareja más esperada por la familia, aunque tardaron muchos años en atreverse a dar el paso definitivo.

–…Tsuna. –llamó Enma, dudoso. El castaño soltó un sonidito en señal de que lo estaba escuchando. –¿Tú…tú perdonarás a Mukuro y Byakuran por lo sucedido? –

El chico cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Se había prometido ser honesto consigo mismo y dejar esa costumbre de controlar cada mínimo detalle de sus reacciones. Sus sentimientos tenían que fluir sinceros y realistas conforme a lo que su corazón dictaba. Tsuna se sentó en la cama y Enma imitó sus acciones.

–…mí dolor fue porque confiaba tanto en Mukuro que jamás creí que podría traicionarme de esa manera. Siempre creí que podría entregarle lo que fuera de mí y que él lo cuidaría, así como yo cuido lo que ustedes me dan. Sin embargo…no pensé, nunca, que Byakuran también me haría esto. Yo no sé sí habría aceptado sus palabras sí hubieran hablado conmigo, sí hubieran sido honestos, pero sí sé que jamás los hubiera odiado de habérmelo dicho. –

–¿Hablarás con ellos a tu regreso? –

Tsuna esbozó una leve sonrisa. –Justo eso me preguntó Reborn, pero…no lo sé. El hecho de que Mukuro y yo no quisimos ver que estábamos mal con esa relación no borra el hecho de que traicionaron la confianza que les tenía. Pero…no sé, a pesar de todo me cuesta odiarlos. Me siento molesto, eso sí, pero no puedo olvidar todo lo que viví con ellos. –

Enma alzó una ceja. –Creo que sabes lo que nosotros pensamos al respecto, sin embargo, tú no eres precisamente feliz porque no les has dicho todo lo que quieres. Yo pienso que debes hacer lo que quieras hacer sin tomarnos en cuenta en esto, Tsuna, porque nosotros sí los odiamos, pero tú aún debes decidir que sientes por esos dos. –

El chico aún no podía decidir que sentía precisamente por ellos, a veces sentía que los odiaba, otras se sentía dolido, furioso…traicionado. Pero admitía que había veces en las que extrañaba las conversaciones sin sentido que mantenía con Byakuran o las idas tontas a lugares raros con Mukuro. Eran tantas cosas las que había que tomar en cuenta que no sabía qué hacer.

Lo único que tenía claro y que le había asegurado a Reborn, era que no tenía sentimientos románticos por Spade. Había hablado mucho con el Arcobaleno para hacerle entender ese hecho que, en cierta manera, le hacía gracia lo celoso que podía ser. Aunque no podía culparlo sí consideraba que todo el tiempo había estado renegando del amor por creerse enamorado de ese chico.

–¿Aún puedo hacer algo para arreglar lo que está mal? –

–Tú no has hecho nada, Tsuna, no hay nada que tengas que arreglar tú. –

El castaño lo miró. –Supongo que los tres somos culpables, no es correcto de mí parte hacerme el inocente. Quise fingir que no me daba cuenta de la extraña relación que tenían esos dos para no sufrir, pero al final los tres terminamos lastimados. –

–Tú no podías adivinarlo, Tsuna. Además, Mukuro te humilló cuando hablaste con él antes de sacarlo de Vongola. Reiteró, tú no tuviste nada que ver. –

Tsunayoshi se sentía feliz de saber cuánto quería defenderlo Enma, pero había que ser sinceros con toda la situación, y por eso recalcaba que los tres tenían culpa. Unos más que otros, pero al final él también había contribuido a esa situación.

–En fin, preferiría no hablar más de esto, Enma. Pero gracias, por apoyarme. –

El pelirrojo le sonrío y negó con la cabeza. –No es nada, Tsuna, somo amigos y hermanos, y siempre hemos estado juntos. –

Ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a charlar de otra cosa, pero Tsuna sabía que tarde o temprano vería a Mukuro.

.

.

.

Mukuro tenía sentimientos contradictorios consumiéndolo desde que Byakuran lo había obligado a viajar hasta Japón. Su mente no paraba de repetir las escenas del rostro de Tsuna llenó de decepción cuando lo descubrió con Byakuran, mucho menos cuando le deseo una vida feliz a su lado. Sí, aquella vez sintió que le despedazaban el corazón porque creyó que ese sería el adiós definitivo entre ambos, que jamás volverían a charlar ni a estar horas tonteando sin ser conscientes del tiempo, pero ese mismo dolor lo alivio al pensar que nunca tendría que volver a ver esa mirada de sufrimiento.

Le atemorizaba que podría suceder cuando ambos se presentaran ante él pidiéndole conversar, no sabía que debería decirle, no sabía sí tenía que disculparse, rogarle su perdón. Porque, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Mukuro deseaba poder regresar a la época en la que lo llamaba solo porque sí, en la que iba hasta su casa solo porque tenía ganas. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que Byakuran también anhelaba recuperar aquel tiempo en el que se quedaba con él en su casa por semanas. Cuando tenía un amigo al que podía recurrir si le pasaba algo malo.

– _¿Sabes que podríamos decirle?_ –el albino alzó la cabeza cuando Mukuro habló.

– _¿Te refieres a Tsuna?_ –

Mukuro soltó una risa irónica. – _¿De quién más podría estar hablando?_ –

Byakuran decidió que obviaría el tono sarcástico solo porque era evidente que su novio estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico. – _Una disculpa a estas alturas sería estúpido, pero solo tú puedes saber qué es lo que quieres decirle. Cuando lo veas será el momento en el que sepas que deberás hacer, ahora…ahora solo estarías ensayando algo y no sería correcto._ –

Mukuro suspiro. Debió haber sabido que el otro saldría con algo así, pero le otorgaba la razón. En cierta forma pensar en lo que debería decirle haría las cosas un poco falsas, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era callarse y simplemente esperar a verlo, aunque eso le recordaba algo.

–… _¿Y en dónde está?_ –preguntó Spade, observando al de orbes lavanda.

– _Ni idea, pero Kikyo ya se puso manos a la obra para averiguarlo._ –la sonrisa alegre que le dedicó lo hizo pensar en lo mucho que el otro sufría teniendo un jefe como Byakuran.

– _El interesado en verlo eres tú, no deberías molestar a Kikyo con algo como esto, tonto._ –regañó con tono cansino, de verdad necesitaba tomar una siesta. – _Voy a ir a dormir un rato, Byakuran, no hagas nada estúpido mientras tanto._ –pidió, encaminándose a la cama.

El albino lo vio marcharse y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Recordaba poco o nada del momento en que Tsuna se lo presentó porque, desde que lo vio, su corazón se aceleró y se sintió estúpidamente enamorado, pero bajo de su nube cuando supo que su amigo y Mukuro eran novios. Trató por mucho tiempo de luchar contra lo que sentía, se dijo mil veces que Tsuna no se merecía lo que estaba pensando sobre Mukuro y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por olvidarlo. Sin embargo, aquel día, cuando ambos iniciaron ese juego, ninguno creyó posible que el castaño los descubriría. ¿Qué en que pensaba? Ni él estaba seguro. Dentro de sí mismo siempre supo que estaba haciendo las cosas increíblemente mal, pero su atracción por Mukuro había podido más que él y terminó por perder a su mejor amigo.

Recordar la expresión en el rostro de Tsunayoshi cuando los descubrió aquel día en el departamento de los Spade, o su propio silencio ante toda la situación, lo hacía querer golpearse a sí mismo.

Aquel día, Tsuna simplemente los había visto en silencio, con los ojos acuosos y había esbozado una especie de sonrisa socarrona. Mukuro se había levantado de la cama rápidamente y le había gritado algo al chico, pero no lograba recordar muy bien el qué. El castaño se había ido, sin soltar una sola lágrima, sonriendo y con los ojos oscilándole entre su color natural y un extraño naranja. Luego de eso, todo había cambiado radicalmente. Tsuna cortó toda forma de hablarle y dejó de ir al colegio. No le permitió, ni a él ni a Mukuro, acercársele, hasta que un día aceptó hablar con ellos. Spade le había dicho que iría él sólo, pero jamás supo que pasó ese día. Luego de eso, Tsuna desapareció definitivamente de sus vidas y ya ni siquiera lo veían en las fiestas familiares. Hasta que Hibari Kyoya se hartó de estarlos viendo preguntar por él y les informó que no estaba en Italia.

Ahora se arrepentía mucho de no haber insistido en acudir él también cuando Tsuna les permitió verlo. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

– _Jefe._ –la voz de Kikyo sacó a Byakuran de sus pensamientos y lo hizo girar un poco su cabeza hacía él.

– _¿Tienes lo qué te pedí?_ –

Kikyo lo miró durante unos segundos antes de asentir con duda. – _Sí, ya sé en dónde se encuentra el joven Vongola._ –el peli verde le tendió un papel con varias direcciones. – _¿Está seguro de que no quiere qué le informe a Mukuro sobre su localización?_ –

Byakuran negó con la cabeza. – _Es mejor que cada uno hablé por separado con él. No sería correcto estar presente cuando él hablé con Tsuna, y hay cosas que yo quiero hablar con él a solas también._ –

Kikyo se hizo a un lado cuando su jefe se dirigió a la entrada y lo siguió silenciosamente hasta la puerta. Byakuran bajó por el ascensor junto a su mano derecha y salió del edificio sintiéndose demasiado nervioso. Tenían algunas horas de haber llegado a Namimori y era mediodía. El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor y el sonido de la gente que iba y venía llenaba sus oídos en un constante martilleo.

– _El joven Vongola estudia en la preparatoria de Namimori._ –informó Kikyo. – _Y se encuentra a veinte minutos de aquí._ –

Byakuran se subió al automóvil en el asiento del copiloto y espero a que Kikyo entendiera las silenciosas instrucciones. El mayor suspiro ligeramente, rogando porque el Vongola no estuviera con Gokudera Hayato y Enma Shimon, porque de lo contrario se armaría una buena pelea por tratar de acercársele al décimo.

El recorrido lo realizaron en silencio, porque realmente el albino no encontraba un buen tema de conversación y se sentía bastante estúpido. O, más bien, se sentía nervioso y nauseabundo a la expectativa de que diría Tsuna acerca de su repentina llegada a Japón en su búsqueda.

– _Es aquí._ –

Byakuran observó con cierta timidez el edificio y vio con neutralidad como montones de chicos salían del instituto en pequeños grupos. Salió del auto y se encaminó por la acera hasta los portones.

– _¿Quiere que esperé en el auto?_ –preguntó el mayor con suavidad, advirtiendo que su jefe parecía en trance.

–… _sí._ –

Kikyo se alejó y él se quedó parado buscando entre la muchedumbre al joven que en el pasado fue su mejor amigo.

–¡Eh, Tsuna! –la voz de Hayato, hablando en su perfecto japonés, le llegó como un golpe en el estómago. Buscó con la mirada al dueño de la voz y los encontró parados cerca de las rejas de la institución. El primero que lo vio fue Enma, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño y siseo algo que, evidentemente, no logró entender.

–¿Qué? –Tsuna también alzó la cabeza y siguió la dirección que le señalaba Enma. –Maldición, ¿Byakuran? –los tres se habían quedado mudos, y él no estaba seguro de sí debía acercarse o correr en busca de Kikyo y olvidar toda esa locura. – _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ –el castaño se alejó de sus dos amigos y camino en su dirección con el ceño fruncido.

– _Tsuna._ –susurró. – _…yo…_ –

El castaño sintió un suave tirón en su brazo, pero no tenía que girarse para saber que se trataba de Hayato.

– _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ –interrogó Enma a la defensiva, posicionándose al lado izquierdo del castaño. – _¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza o vienes a burlarte de Tsuna?_ –

–… _quiero…no, necesito hablar contigo._ –dijo con la voz ronca, mirando suplicante al Vongola. Tsuna se mordió los labios, sintiendo el agarre del platino hacerse un poco más fuerte.

¿Debería? Él trataba de no ser una persona rencorosa, y en verdad quería saber muchas cosas ahora que el dolor había menguado un poco. Con un suspiro y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Tsuna quitó con suavidad la mano de Hayato y la apretó un poco entre las suyas.

–Déjenme hablar con él, por favor, les prometo que les contaré todo luego. –

–…pero Tsuna, él es… –Hayato trató de rebatir, pero la mirada de Tsuna transmitía suplica. El muchacho suspiro. –Bien, pero a cambio tendrás que contarnos todo e iremos por ti cuando acaben, ¿de acuerdo? –

Enma sonrío al ver que Gokudera jamás cambiaría, pero Byakuran tendría que agradecer que no se trataba de Hibari Kyoya, porque no hubiera habido forma de convencerlo.

–Sí, los veo luego, chicos. –miró a Enma. –No te preocupes, estaré bien. Y yo me pasó luego a la casa de Takeshi, ¿bien? –

Hayato quiso replicar, pero al ver la forma en la que Tsuna le suplicaba en silencio que ya no discutiera, terminó por emitir un largo suspiro de derrota.

–Bien. Te esperaremos con el friki. –

Tsuna le sonrío ampliamente. –Gracias. –

Byakuran jamás en su vida había detestado tanto no saber hablar japonés como en ese instante, porque, de haber sabido, habría entendido a la perfección lo que Tsuna, Enma y Hayato habían estado diciendo hasta el momento.

– _Vamos, hay un parque cerca de aquí._ –le dijo el castaño, haciéndolo bajar de las nubes. Byakuran lo siguió en silencio por todo el camino, cruzaron la calle y se internaron en el parque rodeado de espesos árboles. Tsuna se detuvo frente a una banca y se sentó. Byakuran se quedó parado frente a él en silencio. – _Vine hasta aquí contigo porque querías hablar conmigo._ –dijo el chico con un tono burlón. – _¿O es que acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?_ –

El albino suspiro. – _Primero quería decirte sobre las votaciones, no quiero que todo esto te haga pensar mal._ –

Tsuna alzó una ceja. – _¿Qué se decidió?_ –

– _Se dijo que tú y tu hermano deberían decidir qué hacer con nosotros._ –

El castaño parpadeo desconfiado. – _¿Viniste a hablar conmigo para pedirme que te aceptemos?_ –muy en el fondo él sabía que Byakuran no estaba ahí para eso, pero su reticencia hacía ellos lo hacía querer saber todo porque no quería ser engañado de nuevo.

– _¿Qué? ¡No!_ –la evidente sorpresa en su rostro lo hizo tranquilizarse. – _Hay muchas cosas que no nos dijimos cuando…cuando nos descubriste._ –

Tsunayoshi soltó un suspiro suave. – _¿Po qué no acudiste cuando hable con Mukuro, Byakuran? Quería escucharte decirme en mi cara que lo querías._ –

El oji lavanda se mordió los labios y clavó su vista en el suelo. ¿Qué por qué lo había hecho?, todo era tan simple como que el propio Mukuro le impidió acudir a ese lugar cuando Tsuna les permitió verlo. Pero…pero tampoco estaba tan seguro de que hubiera podido hacer algo en caso de haber ido, porque se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para haberlo hecho.

– _Mukuro no me dejo ir._ –musitó luego de algunos segundos. – _Aunque yo también me sentía demasiado mal como para haber acudido, de todos modos._ –

Tsuna sonrío irónico. – _¿Sabes? Te tenía demasiado aprecio, porque fuiste el primer amigo que hice sin ayuda de los amigos de Gio. Representabas el hecho de que ya no era tan tímido y por eso te quería tanto._ –

Byakuran sintió como sí su corazón hubiera sido estrujado, y las lágrimas amenazaron con comenzar a fluir por su rostro. – _…yo también te quería demasiado, Tsuna. Fuiste mí primer amigo, la primera persona que me aceptó._ –susurró con la voz ronca.

El castaño apretó los labios y respiro profundamente para evitar que su voz sonara temblorosa. –¿ _Entonces por qué me hiciste esto, Byakuran? Yo habría dejado a Mukuro por ti, eso lo sabes ¿no?_ –Tsuna estaba muy serio, pero el albino no sentía tanta hostilidad como había esperado. – _Yo…yo a ustedes los amaba, a ambos. Quizás me hubiera dolido escucharte decirme que estabas enamorado de él, pero sí ustedes hubieran sido honestos, yo con gusto habría dejado que Mukuro fuera feliz contigo._ –

– _Tenía mucho miedo de perderte y…y pensé que algo de momento no me haría caer más a los pies de Mukuro, pero probar estar con él me volvió dependiente y…a él también. En un principio no queríamos que esto fuera muy lejos, porque él también te adora, pero nos cegamos y al final…al final provocamos lo que queríamos evitar, te hicimos daño._ –

– _Cuando los vi aquel día, nunca creí que Mukuro pudiera tratarme tan mal._ –Tsuna se recargó en la banca y clavó su vista en el cielo. – _Yo…yo sé que me cegué, porque ambos queríamos probar el amor de pareja, pero eso nunca impidió que él fuera amable y noble como siempre. Aquel día en la cafetería, él…él se burló de mí y me humilló, yo no supe cómo debía reaccionar y decidí que lo mejor era cortar relaciones con él. Después…después el sentimiento de impotencia y de ira me llenó, pero no quería perder el control sobre mí mismo y me cerré. No permití que nadie supiera lo que estaba sintiendo y me refugié en la idea de que el amor era malo. Luego, decidí irme de Italia y venir a Japón con Hayato y Kyoko._ –

– _Mukuro lleva mucho tiempo arrepintiéndose de lo que te dijo y yo de no haber estado ahí para pedirte perdón de rodillas._ –

Tsuna lo miró y notó enseguida que estaba llorando. Se quedó inmóvil, solamente mirándolo, reprimiendo las ganas de ir y abrazarlo como en el pasado. – _Dime, Byakuran ¿Eres feliz?_ –

El albino se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero tenía una respuesta a ella. – _No._ –

– _¿No eres feliz con Mukuro?_ –

– _No._ –

– _¿Por qué?_ –Tsuna lo miraba, serio y atento. – _Lo amas, ¿no?_ –

– _Sí. Pero…pero estoy tan incompleto…tú me haces falta, Tsuna. No ha habido persona en el mundo que haya sido tan buena conmigo como tú…mis padres me odiaban y me repudiaron, y tú me diste la mano._ –

El muchacho suspiro. Sabía que decirle aquello haría que Hayato tuviera un ataque, pero él mismo se sentía un poco mal por Byakuran. – _Luego de haber hecho lo que hiciste, mínimo me esperaba que fueras feliz._ –comentó con un fingido tono de lamento. – _Porque yo soy muy feliz ahora._ –sonrío.

– _¿Cómo?_ –parpadeo sorprendido.

– _Te voy a ser muy honesto, porque yo ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome atado a nada. Al principio yo quise creerme enamorado de Mukuro, y constantemente me recordaba que el amor no era bueno y que había sido traicionado, pero yo me siento tan lastimado porque ustedes no confiaron en mí y se fueron por la vía más fácil. Desde luego, tuve que conocer a Reborn para darme cuenta de ello. Lo cierto es que los tres estuvimos mal, porque yo no quise darme cuenta de que no amaba de esa forma a Mukuro y tú no quisiste decirme nada por miedo a lastimarme, pero al final, Byakuran, tu y yo tenemos el corazón roto. No sé Mukuro, pero sé que tú sí estás arrepentido._ –

El albino le sonrío tristemente. – _…perdóname, por haber sido tan estúpido todo este tiempo._ –

– _No, perdóname tu a mí por haber estado tan ciego, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentías por Mukuro. Los dos sufrimos por idiotas, pero tengo que admitir que de no haber sucedido todo esto, yo no habría conocido a Reborn y no sería tan feliz como ahora._ –

Byakuran alzó una ceja, tratando de parar sus lágrimas. – _¿Estoy perdonado? ¿Puedo…?_ –

Tsuna le sonrío cálidamente. – _Haber venido hasta aquí, decirme sobre la votación con honestidad y llorar como magdalena te agregan puntos, Byakuran. Además, yo también tengo culpa en esto por no haber sido más sincero conmigo mismo. Y quiero, realmente quiero, que seas feliz con ese cabeza hueca. Lo que sucedió ya es pasado y creo que los dos hemos aprendido algunas cosas con esta horrible experiencia. Ya es tiempo de aprender y olvidar, pero aún debo matar a Mukuro._ –

Byakuran soltó una risa. – _Él también está aquí, pero creo que él deberá hacer más puntos para ser perdonado._ –bromeó.

Tsuna sonrío. – _Nunca debimos cruzar la línea de hermanos, eso es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que todo sucedió para que yo pudiera conocer a Reborn._ –

El oji lavanda alzó una ceja. – _¿Quién es? Lo has mencionado varias veces._ –

Los ojos del chico brillaron y una extensa sonrisa cubrió sus labios. – _Mi novio._ –

Siendo sincero, Byakuran no se esperaba esa declaración de su parte, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz. En realidad, esa felicidad se extendía por todo su cuerpo y se sentía extrañamente ligero. Como sí un peso hubiera sido removido de su cuerpo.

– _¿Es bueno? ¿No te hará daño?_ –

Tsuna río. – _No, ya lo han amenazado lo suficiente, así que creo que todo estará bien._ –

– _¿Volveremos a ser amigos?_ –preguntó el albino tímidamente. Tsunayoshi parpadeo.

– _¿Qué no lo somos ya?_ –

Byakuran se le lanzó encima en un apretado abrazo, llorando de nuevo. – _¡Gracias, Tsu!_ –

Aunque ambos sabían que el resto de los chicos iban a poner el grito en el cielo, pero Tsunayoshi confiaba en que ellos no cuestionarían su decisión. Por su parte, Byakuran estaba dispuesto a aguantar un combate desarmado contra Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera Hayato con tal de poder estar otra vez al lado de su amigo.

– _Falta Mukuro._ –comentó Gesso, sentándose a un lado del castaño.

– _¿En dónde está él?_ –preguntó.

– _Está en el hotel. Lo quise dejar ahí porque quería hablar contigo a solas, así como yo quiero que él hable solo contigo._ –

Tsuna lo pensó un largo momento. Tenía dos opciones: La primera, ir en ese instante y hablar con él para quitarse ese peso por completo de encima o, la segunda, ir hasta el restaurante de sushi y esperar a que Mukuro lo buscara por sí mismo tal y como había hecho Byakuran. Aunque sí hacía lo segundo, Hayato complicaría mucho las cosas y no le permitiría hablar con él a solas como con Gesso. Su odio por Mukuro era mucho más grande que el que sentía por Byakuran.

– _¿Puedo ir a hablar con él?_ –preguntó Tsuna seriamente. – _Fue sencillo que Hayato me dejará hablar contigo, pero será sumamente difícil hacer que me dejé a solas con Mukuro._ –

– _Por supuesto, llamaré a Kikyo._ –

.

.

.

Reborn sabía por buenas fuentes que Tsuna solía pasar mucho tiempo en el restaurante de la familia de Takeshi. Aunque admitía que solo lo sabía porque Fon se lo había dicho, aunque a su vez Enma les había pasado el dato. Por ello ahora ambos iban en camino para el local, porque se suponía que Tsuna iba a estar ahí comiendo con sus amigos.

– _¡¿Y porque demonios lo dejaron ir con ese imbécil-kora?!_ –Reborn y Fon se miraron extrañados al reconocer la voz de Colonello. – _Ese idiota._ –

Fon ingresó en el acogedor local y localizó, casi de inmediato, la mesa en la que estaban sentados los chicos que buscaban. Ambos caminaron hacía ellos y observaron curiosos como Hayato y Enma tenían el ceño fruncido, mientras que Takeshi se mantenía serio y en silencio. Colonello, a su vez, no paraba de vociferar sabrá qué cosas que eran de la ignorancia de Fon y Reborn.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Fon a Enma.

–Byakuran Gesso está aquí, en Namimori. –respondió Hayato en un siseo. –Está con Tsuna. –

Bueno, Fon estaba consciente de que Tsunayoshi y Byakuran se verían cuando él regresase a Italia, pero jamás creyó que el chico albino fuera a atreverse a viajar solo para hablar con Tsuna. Aunque, sí lo veía en perspectiva y más fríamente, Fon solo podía decir que Byakuran realmente quería a Tsuna, y que sufría estando lejos de él. Lo mismo que sucedía con Mukuro Spade.

–Ciertamente no me extraña, chicos. –suspiro Enma. –Y prepárense, porque seguramente Tsuna lo va a perdonar. –dijo, serio.

–Dejaría de ser Tsuna sí hiciera lo contrario. –les sonrío Fon. –Además, Mukuro siempre ha sido otro más de ustedes, un hermano. –

–Un hermano traidor. –repuso el peli plata en un gruñido.

–¿Qué tú no estás preocupado o qué, Reborn-kora? Sí Byakuran está aquí, eso significa que Mukuro también lo está. –

Reborn se sentó a un lado de Fon y se encogió de hombros. No era que no le preocupase, pero confiaba en Tsuna y en las muchas conversaciones que ambos habían tenido al respecto. De algún modo estaba seguro de que sí Tsuna hablaba con Spade solo sería para mejor de ellos tres, de Tsunayoshi, Byakuran y el propio Mukuro. Porque de sobra sabía lo pesado que era vivir llevando consigo sentimientos negativos hacía una persona. Y, lo que era peor en el caso de su novio, ese chico había estado casi toda su vida con él. Era evidente que de alguna forma le hacía falta en su vida, porque era una pieza importante de su identidad. No podía ponerse celoso o molesto de algo que sabía ya era pasado. Porque sí lo viera distinto, él tampoco podría estar compartiendo la mesa con Enma y Fon.

–Ya he hablado con él al respecto y pienso que esa conversación se debe dar. –dijo con calma. –Por otra parte, ustedes también deben admitir que ese chico les hace falta, es uno de ustedes. –

–No me gusta-kora. –

–Piensa en ello como sí nosotros nos hubiéramos separado también por algo como eso. –sonrío Fon. –Es evidente que Aria haría lo que fuera para volver a estar todos unidos. Y Tsuna está tratando de que todo vuelva a ser como antes. –

Enma recargó los codos en la mesa y observó a Hayato. –Tú también lo extrañas, ¿no? Nosotros no podemos estar separados y lo sabes, mucho menos Tsuna y Mukuro. Sé que será complicado de olvidar, pero estoy seguro de que entiendes lo que siente Tsuna porque tú sientes lo mismo. –repuso el pelirrojo.

Hayato se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada. No podía simplemente hacer como si todos los años que pasaron juntos no existiesen. Eran todos tan unidos que, tal y como decía Enma, era extraño que uno de ellos faltase. Pero por esa misma razón se sentía tan irritado, porque aún no le cabía en la cabeza como es que Mukuro había sido capaz de desconfiar de la bondad y nobleza de Tsunayoshi y preferir engañarlo a serle honesto. Era sencillamente incomprensible para él, porque de todos ellos, Mukuro compartía una cierta conexión extraña con el castaño, una especie de entendimiento que solo ellos compartían.

–…primero tendré que matarlo para perdonarlo. –dijo, dando un sorbo a su taza de té. –Sin embargo, lo que yo vaya a hacer no es tan peligroso como lo que hará Kyoya. ¿Alguien ha pensado lo que dirán los Hibari y Giotto al respecto? –

Ciertamente, Fon admitía que lo había pasado por alto.

–Kyoya sabrá arreglárselas con él y Alaude también. –aseguró Enma. –Y Giotto ya hablará con él. –estaba tan seguro de ello como que se llamaba Enma Shimon.

Reborn observó la superficie de la mesa y respiro con calma. Seguramente habría estado histérico sí Tsuna no hubiese hablado con él el día anterior. Su corazón latía rítmicamente con su paz interna y en verdad sentía que el que su novio hablase con Mukuro era necesario, tanto como él había necesitado hablar con Fon.

Aunque eso no restaba que sintiera cierta curiosidad por saber lo que hablarían.

.

.

.

Mukuro observó el techo de la alcoba con aspereza. Se sentía mucho mejor luego de haber dormido un rato, aunque estaba extrañado de no escuchar el sonido del televisor o la voz de Byakuran conversando con Bluebell y Kikyo.

– _¿Byakuran?_ –llamó con tono somnoliento, sentándose en la cama y observando sus alrededores. La habitación estaba a oscuras, aunque la entrada principal de la recamara estaba tenuemente iluminada por unas lamparas.

Se quitó de encima las sábanas color crema y caminó por el pequeño pasillo que separaba las habitaciones. Al ingresar en la salita vio una figura ocupando uno de los sillones que tomaba té cómodamente. Parpadeo sorprendido y camino hasta él con cautela, sin creerse del todo que lo tuviera frente a él.

– _Tsunayoshi._ –susurró en una exhalación, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y esperando que aquello no fuese un sueño o una alucinación. El chico alzó la vista y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro.

– _¿Dormiste bien?_ –preguntó con suavidad. – _¿Estás bien?_ –preguntó al ver que su rostro estaba un poco pálido.

Mukuro se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a él y lo miró en silencio. – _¿Cómo es que estás aquí?_ –preguntó finalmente.

Tsuna sonrío con calma. – _Vine con Byakuran porque quería hablar contigo._ –Mukuro lo miró con desconcierto. – _Ya hablé con él, ahora solo faltas tú._ –

– _¿Qué? ¿En qué momento?_ –

Tsuna sonrío. – _Hace rato. Me fue a buscar al instituto._ –

Mukuro se recargó pesadamente en el respaldo y miró fijamente al castaño, sin saber qué debía decir. – _…no sé ni por dónde comenzar. ¿Una disculpa? No lo sé. Solo sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, debía confiar en que tú entenderías lo que sentía por Byakuran y que era correspondido. Pero…pero en ese momento no supe hacer las cosas y de todas formas te hice daño. Se suponía que tenía que protegerte, antes que mi novio fuiste mi hermano y mi amigo, y el amor que te tenía era demasiado como para atreverme a romperte el corazón. Yo debí ser claro, no debí ser tan estúpido._ –susurró, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Tsuna escuchó en silencio, mirándolo con ternura. – _Siempre quise preguntarte porque lo habías hecho, pero he aprendido que hay cosas que se hacen sin un por qué real. No te juzgó, porque al final, como tú has dicho, siempre seremos hermanos. Quizás antes sí lo hice, me pregunté muchas cosas, quise saber otras, pero cuando lo pensé mejor me di cuenta de que tú reacción fue en consecuencia de querer protegerme también. Y ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes ignoramos los dos. Nuestra relación jamás cambió, Mukuro, y jamás debimos haberle dado otro nombre. Pero ambos teníamos que pasar por eso para encontrar el amor verdadero. No dejes ir a Byakuran, menos sí es porque sientes culpa por el pasado._ –

–… _pero lo que te hice, lo que te dije antes…yo lo siento tanto, estaba tan concentrado en querer que me odiaras, que lejos de dolor sintieras rabia, que al final yo…_ –Mukuro se calló, porque las lágrimas estaban nublando su razón y ya no estaba seguro de que estaba diciendo.

–… _lo sé. Tranquilo. Al principio sí los odiaba, porque no entendía porque me habían traicionado, pero ahora que he hablado con Byakuran y que me han pasado ciertas cosas, he entendido finalmente que la culpa era de los tres. Solo puedo asegurarte que ya los he perdonado, y que lejos de sentirme traicionado, me siento mal por haber sido tan ciego. ¿Crees que yo no sufro ahora por saber lo que han pasado ustedes dos? ¡Por dios! Soy tan culpable como ustedes y ahora ya no quiero perderlos. Sigues siendo mi familia, Mukuro. Y tú hermana te necesita…yo también te necesito. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano! No puedo seguir un solo día preguntándome si ustedes dos estarán bien, si son felices, quiero saber que lo son._ –

De uno forma u otra, ambos habían terminado llorando, gritándose lo mucho que lo sentían y que habían sido idiotas.

–… _perdóname._ –pidió Mukuro. – _Por no haberte dicho nada, por haberte engañado y por todo lo que te dije. Mi única verdad es que te amo tanto como a Deamon y a Nagi._ –

Tsuna se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a él. Mukuro se sorprendió cuando él se abrazó a su cuerpo, como aquel niño que se refugió en él cuando falleció Sepira Giglio Nero. Su llanto era una mezcla extraña de alivio, de culpa, de tristeza, de alegría y de temor. El peli índigo le palmeo la espalda, esperando a que sus propias lágrimas dejaran de fluir y reconfortando al castaño.

– _Estuve tanto tiempo preguntándome sí el estar con Byakuran era lo correcto que…creo que lo he hecho sentir culpable todos estos años._ –susurro apretando el agarre. – _Los lastime a los dos y…y yo, ahora…_ –

Tsuna se separó de él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – _No se te ocurra lastimarlo, Mukuro. Tú y él son una pareja perfecta, quizás su inicio no fue el mejor ni el más correcto, pero están juntos ahora y eso es lo que debe importarles._ –

El mayor lo volvió a abrazar. – _¿No te molesta?_ –

Tsuna sonrío. – _Para nada. Luego de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que he vivido, estoy más que feliz de que ustedes estén juntos._ –

Mukuro tenía un poco de temor por la siguiente pregunta. Pero muy en el fondo de su pánico y todos esos sentimientos que se mezclaban, estaba la duda más grande que tenía. – _… ¿Cómo están Nagi y Daemon? Ella se fue hace varios días y ya no supe nada, no me contesta el teléfono y Daemon tampoco._ –

Tsuna recordó el sufrimiento de los dos hermanos Spade y se separó de Mukuro. Sus ojos lo observaron con duda y el castaño respiro hondamente. – _Nagi volvió a Vongola y Daemon…él realmente no la está pasando bien._ –

Había que ser honesto, y Mukuro lo sabía. Todo lo que había hecho tenía como objetivo hacer que todos lo odiaran para evitarles el sufrimiento y el dolor, pero al final de todo sus acciones no habían más que empeorado una situación que pudo haberse resuelto hablándole con honestidad a Tsuna.

–… _debo hablar con ellos, Tsunayoshi._ –

El castaño se sentó al otro lado de Mukuro y observó el techo con tranquilidad. – _¿Cómo fue que creímos que podríamos ser pareja?_ –Tsuna tenía esa pregunta desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de su error. – _Provocamos mucho daño._ –

El peli índigo lo miró con sorpresa, pero relajó su expresión y se encogió de hombros. Él tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo habían llegado a la extraña conclusión de que podrían ser novios, porque cuando lo decidieron todo cambio. Tsuna ya no era capaz de estar a su lado sin sentirse incómodo o nervioso, ya no lo dejaba abrazarlo como cuando eran amigos y todo se había complicado de una forma muy extraña.

Admitía que cuando vio a Byakuran por primera vez su mundo se tambaleo, se sintió atraído y terminó enamorado. En un principio esas escapadas con el albino tenían el objetivo de hacerlo desprenderse de esa atracción para poder seguir con Tsunayoshi, porque en ese momento él _sí_ lo quería de esa forma. Pero Byakuran en sí mismo era alguien a quien no podría olvidar.

– _¿Te soy honesto?_ –

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza.

Mukuro le sonrío. – _Al principio yo sí estaba enamorado de ti, Tsunayoshi. Era un sentimiento parecido al que tuve con Byakuran al inicio, pero cuando él llegó a mí vida me confundí, porque no supe diferenciar el enamoramiento infantil que tenía por ti al amor que comenzaba a sentir por él. Así que eso me hizo actuar como un idiota, porque pasó un tiempo antes de que pudiera diferenciar esos sentimientos y le diera un nombre al que sentía por ti. Ahora te amo, como a mi hermano, pero en un principio aproveché la oportunidad porque creí que te amaba como a una pareja._ –

Tsuna parpadeo consternado. – _…vaya, eso es nuevo. Y pensar que creía que me habías utilizado como a un juguete y me habías desechado._ –

Mukuro bajo la cabeza. Cierto era que él era culpable de que Tsuna sintiera eso porque él se lo había dicho aquel día cuando hablaron, pero no estaba seguro de a quien le había hecho más daño esas palabras, sí al castaño o a sí mismo.

– _Perdóname por haberte hecho sentir de esa forma, lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en que quería ganarme tu odio._ –

Tsuna suspiro. – _Iniciemos de cero, Mukuro. Olvidemos todo esto. Reborn me aconsejo que lo mejor era olvidarlo y seguir adelante._ –

– _¿Reborn?_ –el mayor alzó una ceja. – _¿Hablas de Reborn Arcobaleno?_ –

Tsuna amplió una sonrisa. – _Sí, él es mi novio._ –

Bueno, de todas las personas que Mukuro pensó como novio de Tsuna, jamás considero a Reborn como un prospecto del menor. Pero al ver la sonrisa del chico y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban expectantes, Mukuro solo pudo concluir que debía mantener la boca cerrada y no decir nada.

– _¡Yohoo, chicos!_ –la repentina intromisión de Byakuran casi les causo un infarto. Cuando ambos se giraron para contestarle, solo atinaron a parpadear consternados. El albino llevaba encima un montón de bufandas de colores, anteojos en forma de estrella y montones de bolsas en las manos.

– _Necesito que alguien me explique porque trabajo para ti, Byakuran._ –Kikyo suspiro pesadamente, dejando sobre la superficie más cercana las bolsas que llevaba encima. – _Buenas tardes, décimo._ –saludó con una sonrisa.

Tsuna asintió. – _Byakuran, ¿Qué haces vestido…así?_ –

El albino se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos, cargando las bolsas que pudo con sus brazos y las dejo caer frente a él. – _Mukuro y yo viajamos sin equipaje, así que tuve que ir a compararnos ropa._ –

– _Eso no explica por qué llevas esos anteojos y esas bufandas._ –señaló su novio.

Byakuran parpadeo. – _Bluebell._ –

Kikyo se recargó en la pared y observó la escena con una sonrisita. Era como estar viendo una escena del pasado, toda tensión había desaparecido y solo quedaban ahí tres amigos que conversaban sobre estupideces. Mukuro no paraba de quejarse de lo hueco que podía ser Byakuran y el albino hacía pucheros buscando la defensa de Tsunayoshi.

–… _bueno, yo me tengo que ir._ –habló Tsuna luego de un rato. – _Hayato ya está histérico y me esperan._ –sonrío.

Gesso dejó las bolsas a un lado suyo y observó detenidamente al castaño. – _Antes de que te vayas, Tsu, quiero pedirte algo._ –el de orbes lavandas pasó su mirada al rostro de su novio. – _Quiero saber sí es posible que Mukuro vuelva contigo a Vongola._ –

Sawada se quedó en silencio, procesando la pregunta, y luego observó al Spade. Esa petición lo había desconcertado, pero estaba seguro de cuál era la razón por la que Byakuran le estaba preguntando aquello.

–… _eso es algo que debo hablar con el resto de las familias, Byakuran. Luego de lo que pasó sería difícil para ellos aceptar que Mukuro vuelva a formar parte de Vongola._ –explicó con calma. – _Por otra parte…esa no es decisión mía, eso lo tiene que decidir Mukuro._ –

Byakuran bajo la mirada. – _…quisiera que se pudiera hacer._ –

– _¿Por qué?_ –preguntó el otro. – _¿Hay algo que esté mal, Byakuran? ¿Por qué le estás pidiendo esto a Tsunayoshi?_ –

– _Es lo mejor._ –sonrío ligero. – _Tú lugar no está en Gesso conmigo, está de lado de Vongola…de Tsu, y siempre lo has sabido. Jugar conmigo a dirigir la empresa no es lo que quieres y eso tú lo sabes bien._ –

– _¿Por qué estás tan seguro?_ –

– _Porque no soy idiota. Esto no tiene por qué significar que nuestra relación vaya a acabar aquí, solo significa que todo volverá a estar en orden._ –

Mukuro frunció el ceño. – _No decidas las cosas por tu cuenta, ni siquiera me has preguntado sí yo estoy de acuerdo con esto._ –

Tsuna se levantó del sofá y miró a ambos chicos. – _Cálmense los dos ¿Quieren? Sí siguen así van a decir cosas que no quieren. Yo me voy, discutiré con Gio y los muchachos tu petición y ya veremos. Sí Mukuro decide regresar a Vongola, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para lograr su aceptación, sí no quiere volver, entonces la votación seguirá igual._ –

El castaño palmeo el hombro de Mukuro al pasar por su lado y negó con la cabeza al ver a Byakuran. Se acercó a Kikyo y le tendió un papel con su número telefónico. El peli verde comprendió lo que el menor le quería dar a entender y asintió con la cabeza.

–Espero no lo necesites. –suspiro Sawada en el mismo momento en el que el mayor cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

–Ambos son tercos y hay muchas cosas que no se han dicho en largo tiempo, presiento que algo no acabará bien aquí. –comentó Kikyo mientras lo escoltaba al ascensor. –¿Qué piensas de esto? –preguntó con serenidad.

–Que probablemente tendré que actuar como mediador antes de lo que pensaba. –

Kikyo sonrío. –¿Quieres que Mukuro vuelva a Vongola? –

Tsuna lo pensó un momento. En realidad no le molestaba que el chico volviera a formar parte de sus guardianes, sin embargo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo Byakuran y las razones por las cuales quería que Mukuro se fuera de Gesso.

–Byakuran se está autocastigando, quiere forzar a Mukuro a volver a Vongola para terminar su relación porque siente culpa. –Tsuna resopló. –Sí Mukuro regresa a Vongola tras haber aclarado todo con él, entonces no me voy a preocupar, pero… –

–Pero los conoces bien y sabes que eso no va a suceder, ¿verdad? –completo Kikyo con calma.

Tsuna suspiro pesadamente mientras salía del elevador. –Nos vemos luego, Kikyo, llámame sí sucede algo ¿Bien? –

El peli verde asintió y presionó el botón para volver a la recamara. Tsuna salió del hotel sintiéndose sumamente preocupado y cruzó la calle para tomar la avenida principal que lo llevaría hasta el restaurante de Yamamoto.

.

.

.

–Básicamente nos estás diciendo que los perdonaste ¿verdad? –Hayato estaba tratando de no sonar histérico, ni molesto, ni nada por el estilo, pero el tic en su ceja lo delataba. Tsuna sorbió un poco del jugo de manzana que Tsuyoshi le sirvió cuando llegó y asintió en silencio.

–Realmente teníamos razón al pensar que Mukuro también estaba aquí, entonces. –comentó Enma con calma. –¿Y qué pasó? –

Tsuna alzó la vista y le sonrío a Reborn, quien fingía que no le importaba, pero parecía ser el más atento de todos en esa mesa. –Hablé primero con Byakuran a solas, después decidí ir a buscar yo mismo a Mukuro. Dejamos las cosas bien claras y hemos vuelto a ser amigos, pero creo que no es lo mismo entre ellos. Cuando me fui estaban discutiendo por… –Tsuna se mordió los labios, indeciso.

–¿Por? –lo alentó Fon.

–Júrenme que no van a hacer un escándalo por esto, por favor. –pidió el chico. Enma asintió, pero Hayato, Takeshi y Colonello se limitaron a parpadear expectantes. Suspiro. –Byakuran quiere que Mukuro vuelva a Vongola. –

Hayato se cruzó de brazos y se recargó por completo en su silla. Quería decir millones de cosas poco favorecedoras al respecto, pero admitía que no podía simplemente explotar en una lluvia de palabrotas porque él también estaba preocupado por la estúpida piña. Relajó lo más que pudo su expresión y trató de respirar profundamente.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer, Tsuna? –preguntó luego de un momento. –Supongo que estás al tanto de lo que van a decir los de la alianza. Nosotros, o al menos yo, siempre voy a apoyar tus decisiones, pero no es lo mismo ni con la alianza ni con Primo y sus guardianes. Probablemente Daemon tendrá un ataque. –

Tsuna suspiro. –Yo no lo puedo abandonar, Hayato, al final sigue siendo uno de nosotros y ha sufrido tanto como yo con todo esto. Haré lo que pueda para que la alianza lo acepte, pero eso solo será sí Mukuro quiere volver por sí mismo, no porque quede algo mal con Byakuran. –dijo con calma. –Pero eso no sucederá sí ustedes se sienten incómodos con él. –

–No podemos hacer nada hasta hablar directamente con él. –resolvió Enma. –Luego de conversar te daremos un veredicto. –

Tsuna sabía que estaba haciendo algo que haría que la alianza pusiera un grito en el cielo o, más bien, que haría a su propia familia tener un ataque. –Supongo que es lo más que les puedo pedir. Simplemente no suena bien hacerlos aceptar lo que quiero hacer. –

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? –preguntó Takeshi con seriedad. –Estás preguntándonos nuestra opinión, pero no nos has dicho que es lo quieres hacer tú, Tsuna. –

El chico esbozó una sonrisa enigmática. –De eso se trata todo esto, Takeshi. Mi opinión no debe nublar mi juicio al tomar una decisión que afectara a más de una sola persona. Esto no se trata de mí solamente, esto afecta a la alianza en sí. –

Siendo honesto, Reborn no podía imaginar que tan pesado resultaba ser el sucesor de Vongola. La simple forma en la que hablaba Tsunayoshi, sus acciones y su forma de pensar, lo hacía darse cuenta de que esa carga no podía ser soportada por una persona común. Es decir, era como sí existieran dos Tsunas, uno que se desvivía por sus seres queridos, y aquel que ponía a la alianza por encima de todo, el Tsuna que era el Décimo.

–Bueno, eso es cierto. Es importante pensar en la alianza antes que en nosotros. –comentó el oji verde. –Y lo que sugiero es que al llegar a Italia lo primero que hagas es notificar a las familias sobre tu decisión de aceptar el puesto de jefe. Luego de eso se pueden tocar temas de importancia, para así poder llegarles con el tema de Mukuro. –sugirió Hayato con tono calculador. –Es lo mejor en estas circunstancias. La mejor táctica es informarles sobre el éxito con Carvallo antes de soltarles lo de la piña. –

Fon sonrío cuando Reborn dejó escapar un suave silbido de sorpresa.

–¿Es la primera vez que ves a la décima generación en acción? –preguntó el pelinegro por lo bajo.

–Digamos que sí. –aceptó.

–Bueno, ya quiero ver tu cara cuando los veas a cada uno desempeñando su papel en la familia, y más impresionante será cuando estén los guardianes de Giotto y los de Tsuna interactuando, son perfectos para trabajar los unos con los otros. –

Reborn no podía negarlo luego de haber visto como ambos hermanos habían solucionado lo de Carvallo juntos en menos de dos horas. Eran tan complementarios que se volvía impresionante verlos trabajar juntos. Pero era una sensación totalmente diferente cuando Hayato y Tsuna adoptaban sus respectivos roles, porque ambos se entendían perfectamente.

–En fin, no te preocupes, Takeshi. Cuando volvamos a Italia trabajarás con Squalo y con tía Brina para entender lo que hacemos. En poco tiempo estarás trabajando como todos los demás. –aseguró Tsuna. –En cuánto a lo que yo quiero hacer…eso es simplemente que todos estén bien. –sonrío tenue.

Pero, de nuevo, eso solo era lo que él quería.

.

.

.

Había sido un día realmente largo. O al menos Tsuna, Enma y Hayato quisieron creer que las sorpresas habían terminado por ese día, pero al llegar a la mansión de Kyoya se dieron cuenta de que el día seguía su curso y que aún había cosas esperando por ellos para sorprenderlos. De nueva cuenta, los tres tuvieron que quedarse en silencio en la puerta de la sala de estar, observando con desdén a los guardianes de Giotto perseguirlo por todos lados.

Bueno, los chicos vieron a G persiguiendo al rubio, porque el resto estaban sentados en los sillones bebiendo té sin inmutarse.

–… _hola._ –el primero que se atrevió a hablar fue Tsuna.

Alaude alzó la vista y asintió, levantándose del sillón para palmearle la cabeza con suavidad y cariño.

– _¡Está persecución es realmente extrema, Tsuna!_ –grito Knuckle con ánimo. – _¿Cómo has estado?_ –preguntó alegre.

– _Perfecto… ¿Ya viste a Kyoko?_ –

– _Sí, llegó hace una hora del trabajo con Elena. Pero ella está en la cocina con Daemon ahora._ –

– _¿Y cuándo llegaron?_ –intervino Hayato.

– _En la tarde, pasadas las cuatro._ –respondió Asari. – _Pero como verán G ha estado sumamente ocupado persiguiendo a Giotto por toda la casa, así que no nos hemos movido de aquí._ –

Los tres menores se quedaron en silencio porque no sabían qué decir al respecto. Solamente se limitaron a ver como la mancha amarilla y la otra roja pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro sin descanso. Tsuna alcanzó a escuchar algo parecido a un: " _Hola enanos"_ , pero bien pudo haber sido su imaginación.

– _¿Y qué hacen aquí?_ –preguntó el Vongola tras decidir ignorar la situación. Hayato y Enma optaron por ignorarlo también y buscaron sillas para sentarse.

– _Aquí hay lugar, Tsunayoshi._ –indicó Alaude, a lo que el menor obedeció. – _Hemos venido por ustedes._ –

El castaño se congelo en su sitio y miró al rubio cenizo con cierto temor. – _¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Alaude?_ –

– _Solo lo que es. Nono nos envió por ustedes por los resultados de la votación._ –explicó Asari.

– _Que Gio y yo tomemos esa decisión ¿no?_ –

Por un momento Alaude se sintió sorprendido de que el menor lo supiera, pero las expresiones de Enma y Hayato delataban que no les estaban diciendo algo importante. Miró de nuevo al castaño y lo encontró sentado con expresión pensativa.

– _¿Cómo es que lo sabes?_ –preguntó Knuckle.

Tsuna suspiro. Ya sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los mayores cuando les dijera sobre Byakuran y Mukuro, pero tenía que aprovechar el momento para comentarles la petición de Gesso. – _Primero quisiera que todos estuvieran presentes. Esto es algo que debo tratar con todos._ –pidió el chico, observando a sus alrededores. – _¿Puede alguien ir a parar a esa persecución, por favor?_ –

Knuckle se levantó del sillón y subió a la segunda planta vociferándoles a los otros dos que Tsuna quería hablar con ellos.

– _Yo iré por Daemon y Elena._ –musitó Asari con calma.

– _Nosotros vamos por el resto_. –dijo Enma, tomando de la mano al peli plata y arrastrándolo consigo al jardín en busca de Kyoya, I-pin, Lampo, Lambo, Basil, Kyoko y Nagi. Tsuna se recargó por completo en el sillón.

– _¿Qué está pasando?_ –Alaude lo miraba seriamente. – _Nos estás escondiendo algo, ¿verdad?_ –

– _No, por eso quiero hablar con todos._ –

– _¿Me voy a enojar?_ –preguntó con sorna.

Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa. – _Probablemente._ –aceptó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que los demás acudieran a su llamado. Luego de pasados diez minutos la sala volvía a estar tranquila con los miembros de Vongola esperando a que el castaño comenzase a hablar. Giotto miró a su hermano y frunció el ceño con sospecha.

– _¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tsu?_ –preguntó Elena, sentada entre Daemon y Nagi.

– _No quiero que me interrumpan hasta que termine, ¿bien?_ –los ojos chocolate se clavaron en Kyoya y en Daemon. Ambos asintieron de mala gana. – _Byakuran y Mukuro están aquí, en Namimori. Ambos vinieron a hablar conmigo acerca de lo qué pasó entre nosotros, aclaramos las cosas y hemos vuelto a ser amigos._ –

Tsuna sabía que no era momento para reírse, pero la diversidad de expresiones en esa sala eran dignas para un retrato. El primero que reaccionó a esa declaración fue Kyoya, quien frunció el ceño furioso y lo miró con severidad.

– _¿Cómo se te ocurre perdonarlos tan fácilmente?_ –sorpresivamente el primero en hablar fue Daemon. – _¡Te hicieron algo imperdonable, Tsunayoshi! Ni siquiera debiste aceptar hablar con ellos._ –vocifero furioso.

– _¿Qué más pasó?_ –preguntó Giotto serio, mirándolo con calma.

Tsuna agradeció internamente que su hermano siempre estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo antes de juzgarlo. – _Los tres expusimos nuestras propias razones, y ellos estaban sufriendo tanto como yo. Decidí escucharlos porque no podía seguir cargando con ese peso y ellos tampoco. No era justo, porque los tres fuimos culpables de la situación…_ –Sawada miró a Daemon con cariño. – _Yo…yo realmente les agradezco que se preocupen tanto por mí, pero Mukuro se está derrumbando, Daemon, no puedo dejarlo botado._ –

– _Y tú tampoco._ –agregó Giotto.

– _¿Acaso no te molesta todo esto, Primo?_ –gruñó Lampo. – _Lo que ellos hicieron…_ –

– _Sí ellos han hablado con mi hermano, y él ha aceptado sus disculpas, pienso que es suficiente de rencor. Nosotros no podemos saber cómo se sienten ellos._ –

– _Yo sé que resulta estúpido que los haya perdonado, pero todo esto sucedió porque fuimos tercos y no quisimos ver que estábamos haciendo las cosas mal._ –dijo Tsunayoshi. – _Yo no quise ver la evidente atracción entre ellos y me cegué, Mukuro estaba confundido y Byakuran estaba entre la espada y la pared. Los tres optamos por la vía dolorosa y resultó en…esto. Desde el principio los dos estaban arrepentidos y sus disculpas fueron muy sinceras._ –

– _¿Cómo te sientes luego de haber hablado con ellos, herbívoro?_ –Kyoya lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

– _Como si finalmente hubiera dejado una carga pesada a un lado._ –

Kyoya suspiro. – _¿Te sientes feliz?_ –

– _Sí, mucho._ –

El pelinegro suavizó su expresión y se recargó en la pared. – _No diré nada siempre y cuando me dejes morderlos hasta la muerte._ –

– _Bueno, y esto nos lleva a la segunda parte de todo esto._ –quizás al inicio no estaba tan estresado como en ese punto. Una cosa era que ellos aceptaran el hecho de que ya había perdonado a esos dos, y otra muy diferente que aceptaran el que quizás Mukuro volviese a Vongola. – _Byakuran me pidió que dejará volver a Mukuro a la familia._ –

En menos de dos segundos la sala había pasado de un silencio sepulcral a un torrente de voces chillando y negándose a la situación. Tsuna espero paciente a que todos terminaran de reclamar, preguntar y vociferar para poder hablar de nueva cuenta.

– _¿Y bien?_ –Elena lo observaba comprensiva, sujetando a Daemon del brazo para impedir que siguiera negándose. – _Todos ustedes están pensando en lo que sintieron al ver sufrir a Tsuna, no están considerando como se siente él al abrirse con nosotros para exponer la situación. Están actuando como unos idiotas, por eso él nunca les quiere decir nada._ –regañó molesta. – _Dejen de pensar un momento en ustedes y analicen lo que está pasando a su alrededor, ¿Acaso no están viendo que Tsuna cada vez más los mira con miedo a su reacción? ¿Así quieren que confíe en ustedes como lo hace con Dino, Cozart, Fon o Enma?_ –miró a su prometido. – _Y tú, ya estuvo bien de renegar de Mukuro, párate a pensar en lo que él sintió al hablar con Tsunayoshi ¡Y háganlo todos!_ –

La sala se sumergió en el silencio, mientras todos miraban con sorpresa a la rubia. Lo cierto era que no habían pensado bien lo que Tsuna estaba pensando o sintiendo. Más bien, nunca lo habían hecho. Para empezar, era un gran logro el que los hubiera juntado a todos para hablarles sobre lo ocurrido, cuando tiempo atrás se hubiera encerrado en sí mismo sin hablarles sobre lo que sentía.

– _La verdad nunca quise hablarles sobre lo que sentía porque tenía miedo de hacer que Daemon odiara a Mukuro._ –comentó el menor con una sonrisa tranquila. – _Al final sigue siendo tu hermano y me dolía pensar en lo que podrías estar sintiendo. Me encerré en mí mismo porque no sabía qué hacer, estaba dolido, pero no me sentía capaz de exteriorizar mis sentimientos, así que llegué a la conclusión de que eso era lo mejor._ –

– _¿No confiabas en nosotros?_ –preguntó Asari con tristeza.

– _No es eso, tenía miedo. Sí yo hubiera hablado sobre esto, habría explotado. Tenía pánico de no poder controlar mis emociones, de decir en voz alta lo que pensaba, porque eso significaría que era débil y habría perdido contra mis sentimientos. Me hice marañas la cabeza y perdí la verdadera razón de todo. Cuando llegué a Japón quise enterrar lo sucedido y traté de no pensar en ello, pero cada vez, cada momento que me descuidaba, me sorprendía a mí mismo pensando en eso. Comencé a preguntarme la razón de por qué era el único que sufría, me sentí utilizado y desechado, hasta que conocí a Reborn._ –Tsuna sonrío tenuemente. – _Ha sido poco tiempo de que comencé a convivir con él, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que me diera cuenta de que yo también fui culpable. Gracias a él comprendí muchas cosas y logré ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva._ –

– _Me alegra ver que por fin hayas soltado todo lo que sentías, Tsuna._ –le sonrío Knuckle. – _Ryohei estaba preocupado por ti al extremo, igual que nosotros._ –

– _¿Y cómo fue que descubriste lo que estaban sintiendo Byakuran y Mukuro?_ –interrogó Lambo.

– _Hablando con ellos. Fue increíblemente sencillo notarlo, en realidad. Pero también descubrí que no están bien el uno con el otro._ –

Daemon no pudo evitar mirar con preocupación al menor. – _¿Él...?_ –

– _Sí, Daemon. Hoy, cuando termine de hablar con él, Byakuran le soltó que quería que volviera conmigo a Vongola. Estaban discutiendo cuando decidí regresar a casa._ –

– _Viendo las cosas desde tu punto de vista, creo que comprendo tu preocupación por Mukuro._ –dijo G, apagando el cigarrillo. – _¡Y tú no estés fumando!_ –regañó a Hayato.

El peli plateado gruñó, pero prefirió no decir nada e ignorarlo.

– _¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, Tsunayoshi?_ –preguntó Alaude.

– _No lo puedo abandonar, pero no voy a permitir que Byakuran se autocastigue por el pasado. Hoy no quise decir nada porque creí necesario que ambos se dijeran todo lo que habían estado guardando, pero ellos se quieren y no…simplemente no puedo dejar las cosas así. Por otra parte, sí Mukuro desea volver…yo no lo dejaré sí ustedes se sienten incómodos con eso._ –

Había ocasiones en las que Daemon se preguntaba de dónde sacaba Tsuna tanta bondad, porque la forma en la que seguía considerándolo su amigo a pesar de todo, la ayuda que le quería brindar, lo hacía creer que Tsuna tenía un corazón de oro o algo parecido. Y cuando lo veía ser así, lo único que podía hacer era perdonar también a su hermano, aceptar su decisión y apoyar al castaño.

– _Repito, lo morderé hasta la muerte por esto antes de dejarlo poner un pie de nuevo en Vongola._ –advirtió Kyoya.

– _¿Y qué dijo Reborn-san acerca esto?_ –Kyoko había hecho una pregunta que incluso Giotto quería hacer.

Tsuna le sonrío ampliamente. – _Dijo que sí era lo que yo quería, él no se iba a oponer. Aunque la verdad no parecía muy convencido._ –dijo pensativo.

– _¿Y quién es Reborn?_ –parpadeo curioso Knuckle.

– _El novio de Tsu._ –contestó Giotto.

El rostro del chico palideció cuando los mayores se giraron hacía él con una ceja alzada, esperando una explicación. La verdad sea dicha, Tsuna no creyó que ellos harían un escándalo tan grande con lo de Reborn, primero esperaba que acabaran con él por lo de Mukuro, pero se había equivocado.

Tsuna no pudo más que pensar que Reborn tenía una reputación de lo peor.

.

.

.

–¿No crees que estás demasiado molesto? –preguntó Fon, quien se encontraba bebiendo café en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Reborn se había desecho del saco negro y de la corbata, estaba sentado en el sillón de la casa de Aria y observaba ligeramente frustrado el techo del salón. Fon lo miraba con cierta diversión y trataba de ocultarlo con la taza que sostenía cerca de su rostro.

–No lo estoy, Fon. –gruño en un siseo.

–¿En serio? Más que a fuerza te despediste de Tsuna hoy. –

Aunque más bien el menor no había notado la molestia de su novio. Parecía muy concentrado en tratar de encontrar una solución a lo de Mukuro, y quizás esa era la razón por la cual su amigo estaba enojado ahora.

–Sabes que Tsuna siente solo amistad por ese chico ¿verdad? –preguntó con calma, sin perderse un solo detalle de las reacciones del otro.

–¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –

Fon quiso responderle con sarcasmo, pero se abstuvo al considerar que Reborn estaba muy alterado ya. –Porque pareces furioso, por eso. –

Reborn trataba, en serio, de pasar por alto que Mukuro Spade había vuelto a la vida de Tsunayoshi, pero cuando pensaba en que quizás aún quedaba algo entre ellos le hervía la sangre al grado de querer ir a golpear al Spade. Pero no había hecho mención de ello en todo el rato que estuvieron todos en el restaurante de Yamamoto, porque no quería que Tsuna se pusiera triste o preocupado, pero ahora que solo estaba con Fon…ahora sentía la furia recorrerlo.

–No vayas a ser imprudente, Reborn. –dijo Fon con seriedad. –Tsuna y Mukuro son muy compatibles, tienen muchas cosas en común y será usual que, ahora que han vuelto a ser amigos, salgan con frecuencia. –

Reborn no había querido hacer alusión a eso desde que Tsuna se lo comentó tiempo atrás, pero ahora que Fon lo sacaba en la conversación, no pudo evitar querer saber más. Al menos quería estar al tanto de que esperar.

–¿Qué tan compatibles son? –

–Tanto como lo es con Enma y Hayato. Cuando eran más pequeños, ambos solían hablarse en clave, estaban casi todo el día juntos y gustaban de hacer las mismas cosas. Tsuna y Mukuro pueden pasar horas hablando de todo y nada, pueden salir y no sabrás de ellos hasta la noche…ese tipo de relación tienen…o tenían. Una como la que tiene con Enma. –

Y sí le molestaba un poco la forma en la que trataba al pelirrojo, de seguro terminaría sufriendo un ataque al corazón cuando lo viera convivir con Mukuro.

–No te digo que vaya a ser lo mismo ahora, no sé qué tipo de relación vayan a desarrollar tras lo sucedido, pero conociendo a Tsuna, las cosas no van a ser tan diferentes. –

Genial. Y él que no quería a ese muchacho cerca de su novio. Aunque, sí lo pensaba bien, era conveniente tener al enemigo cerca y saber que tácticas utiliza. Pero sí recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Tsuna en su primera cita, los niveles de ira bajaban y la razón llegaba a su mente. Mukuro no tenía cabida en el corazón de Tsunayoshi de esa forma, según él, ambos eran como hermanos y así debería haber sido desde siempre.

–Veo que te has calmado. –río Fon.

–Cállate. –gruñó fastidiado.

–Reborn-nii. –Uni había bajado las escaleras corriendo. –¿Cuándo va venir onii-chan? –preguntó curiosa, sentándose a un lado del italiano.

–Lo cierto es que está en casa con… ¿Conoces a su hermano? –la miró.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió con la cabeza emocionada. –¡Sí!, ¡Nii-san es el mejor! ¿Él está aquí? –

Reborn esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. –Están en la casa del hermano de Fon. –

–¿En casa de Kyo-nii? –miró a Fon con los ojos bien abiertos. –¿Kyo-nii también vino? –

El mayor asintió con ternura. De alguna u otra forma la niña le recordaba un poco a su prima cuando ella era pequeña, quizás por ello no podía evitar consentir a la pequeña Uni cuando Aria no lo miraba.

–¿Quieres ir? –le preguntó Fon, quien recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. –Entonces ve a por un poco de ropa. –

La menor subió corriendo las escaleras y Fon soltó una risita. –¿Vamos? –miró al pelinegro. –Estoy totalmente seguro de que te mueres por ir a ver a Tsuna luego de lo sucedido en la tarde. –Reborn tenía que admitir que su amigo era demasiado irritante cuando quería.

Pero no podía negar que tenía razón. –…bueno. –

Fon volvió a reír al escuchar el tono desinteresado, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que el pelinegro tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Tsuna.

.

.

.

Mukuro ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban discutiendo. Lo último que recordaba era que Tsunayoshi se había despedido de ellos, los había mirado reprobatoriamente y había salido de la habitación con Kikyo detrás suyo. Pero después de eso la estancia se había llenado de gritos, lágrimas, reproches, culpas y dolor…mucho dolor. Se habían dicho cosas horribles, se habían culpado el uno al otro de su situación y ahora ninguno estaba seguro de que habrían de decirse.

– _¿De verdad crees que yo soy el culpable?_ –Mukuro se había recargado en la pared y miraba fijamente al suelo. – _¿Crees que no debí haber dejado a Tsunayoshi? ¿Eso es lo que sientes?_ –

Byakuran respiró con profundidad. A esas alturas su único objetivo era alejar a Mukuro de su lado. Lo amaba, pero apreciaba demasiado la amistad de Tsuna como para volver a cometer un error por estar con él.

Llevaba pensándolo mucho tiempo. ¿Y sí Tsuna lo perdonaba sería correcto seguir con Mukuro? Esa clase de cosas habían estado rondando su mente desde hacía varios meses, pero cuando estaba con su novio solía desechar esas ideas y se centraba en ellos, sin embargo, después de que conversó con el castaño y aclaró las cosas con él, no pudo evitar creer que el estar con Mukuro era el peor error que podía cometer, muy a pesar de que Tsunayoshi le había dicho que no le importaba en absoluto.

–… _los dos somos culpables. Quién más y quién menos no es importante, pero sí tuviera que decidir…él más culpable soy yo._ –el de orbes lavanda aspiro tanto aire como pudo y lo dejó salir lentamente. – _Hace algunos días me preguntaste sí me arrepentía de estar contigo…_ –Mukuro se mordió los labios al imaginar lo que seguiría de esa oración. – _…y sé que te dije que no…pero ahora yo…yo sí me arrepiento de estar contigo._ –

El sentimiento que recorrió a Mukuro fue dolor, intenso y dañino. Sintió su corazón contraerse y los ojos comenzaron a escocerle. Dentro de sí mismo esperaba con todo su ser que Byakuran fuera a terminar esa frase de forma distinta, pero ya imaginaba que diría algo así.

– _¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora, Byakuran?_ –preguntó, tratando de resistir las ganas de llorar. – _Después de todo este tiempo… ¡¿Por qué demonios se te ocurrió decírmelo hasta hoy?!_ –

Byakuran respiro profundo y alzó la vista. – _Porque…porque yo no quería que te fueras de mí lado, por eso, pero, Mukuro, tu lugar es en Vongola, con Tsuna. Yo jamás debí involucrarme en tu vida ni en la suya. No quiero que estés conmigo en Gesso, no quiero que estés a mí lado. Quiero terminar nuestra relación, aquí y ahora._ –

Ciertamente, Mukuro no sabía que sentir. Miró al albino y frunció el ceño. A esas alturas el dolor se estaba transformando en ira, y esa ira en decepción. Se alejó de la pared y cruzó la habitación sin detenerse a mirar de nuevo al albino.

–… _entonces bien, sí es lo que quieres y te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo, pues es hora de decir adiós._ –el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue suficiente señal para Byakuran de que todo había terminado entre ellos. Miró sus manos, temblorosas, y su mente por fin proceso que ya no estaba más con Mukuro.

Desde el principio temió que decirle al otro que se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo significaría que lo iba a abandonar, por eso decidió guardarlo para sí mismo, como un secreto de máxima seguridad, y prefirió vivir su relación día a día. Sin embargo, la carga de ese sentimiento de culpa lo estaba matando, y por ello ya no podía seguir manteniéndolo. Ahora que Tsuna estaba disponible de nuevo para Mukuro, decidió que era el mejor momento para hablarlo con él.

– _¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste, jefe?_ –el albino se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kikyo. – _Pudiste haberlo regresado a Vongola sin terminar tu relación sentimental con él._ –

Sí, él lo sabía, pero también sabía que las familias se iban a negar en cuanto supieran que seguía con él. Sí realmente le interesaba que Mukuro recuperase todo lo que perdió por su culpa, entonces tenía que cortar sus lazos con él. Volver a Vongola significaba que tendría a su familia de vuelta, tendría a sus hermanos y a sus amigos. A la larga lo olvidaría y encontraría otra persona de la cual enamorarse, confiaba ciegamente en esa posibilidad.

– _Esto era necesario, Kikyo._ –

– _No consideraste los sentimientos de Mukuro, jefe, debiste tomarlos en cuenta._ –respondió con calma, recargado en el sillón contrario al que se encontraba sentado Byakuran.

–… _yo…_ –

– _Además, el décimo me dijo que aceptaría a Mukuro solo sí ustedes terminaban sus negocios con un acuerdo mutuo, pero tu lo has obligado ¿Qué va a hacer ese chico ahora?_ –miró de reojo al menor. – _¿Has pensado, incluso, en lo que va a sentir el décimo por esto?_ –

– _Todo esto es por él._ –replicó sin mirarlo. – _Esto es por ellos._ –

– _¿Por ellos o por ti? Sea honesto, jefe, lo ha hecho porque la culpa era demasiada carga como para soportarla, ¿verdad? Y fue peor porque Tsunayoshi lo perdonó._ –

Byakuran se sentó derecho en el sofá y se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. ¿Realmente había hecho las cosas pensando en el bienestar de su exnovio y de su amigo? ¿O era como Kikyo decía y había actuado siguiendo sus propios sentimientos de querer recompensar a Tsuna por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado?

Y, considerando la segunda opción, ¿Qué tan idiota podía ser como para terminar con Mukuro y hacerlo sentir mal por lo que pasó con Tsuna?

Pero no, eso no podía ser posible. Él era incapaz de cometer una idiotez tan grande como esa. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver los resultados positivos de lo que había hecho.

Confiaba en ello.

.

.

.

Tsuna aún no tenía muy claro como es que Reborn había terminado sentado en la sala con el resto de los miembros de Vongola interrogándolo, pero realmente había preferido salir de ahí antes de que los chicos decidieran involucrarlo directamente.

–Esto parece muy divertido. –Asari apareció en el jardín con su sonrisa de siempre. –¿Cómo es qué lo conoces? –el músico se sentó junto a él en el césped bajo el enorme árbol.

Tsuna sonrío. –Es una historia muy larga, Asari. –

–Tengo tiempo. –

–Tiene que ver con Aria, como te darás cuenta estuvimos cuidando de Uni. De alguna u otra forma terminamos viviendo juntos y bueno…el resto es historia. –

Asari soltó una risita. –Ya veo, ¿Cómo te has sentido viviendo tu solo aquí, en Namimori? –

–Al principio tenía miedo, pero Enma y Hayato estaban conmigo, así que pude acoplarme rápidamente gracias a ellos y a Takeshi. –

Asari parpadeo un momento, con sorpresa, y después miró fijamente al castaño, quien hasta algunos segundos después se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta.

–¿Takeshi? –el mayor trago saliva. –¿Yamamoto Takeshi? –

Tsuna suspiro. ¿Qué más daba ya? Él, Enma y Hayato habían apostado acerca de cómo se irían a reencontrar ambos hermanos, pero ahora ya todo se había ido por la borda y Enma ganaba la apuesta. Sí, el pelirrojo había predicho que se le iba a salir a alguno de los tres, Hayato apostaba a que se encontrarían cuando Takeshi viajase con ellos a Italia y Tsuna había dicho que Asari iría a buscarlo.

–Sí, es novio de Hayato. –dijo, mirándolo de reojo. –Y mí guardián de la lluvia. –

Asari nunca había creído en las coincidencias o en las cosas del destino, pero se le hacía sumamente sorpresivo que su hermano menor fuera el novio de Hayato que, dicho sea de paso, era el hermano menor de su propia pareja. Luego, el que conociera a Tsuna y se convirtiera en su hombre de confianza, exactamente con el mismo puesto que él, ya era demasiado.

–¿Sabías que era mí hermano, Tsuna? –quería saberlo, solo por las dudas.

–No, me entere de eso hasta hace unos días atrás. Al principio ni Hayato, ni Enma ni yo lo sabíamos, así que fue una sorpresa cuando nos lo dijo. –

–Tú…Bueno, ¿sabes si él me odia? –

El castaño parpadeo confundido. –¿Debería? Él dijo que eras como su ejemplo a seguir, no te guarda rencor, créeme. –

Asari suspiro aliviado. Ahora que lo sabía se sentía un poco más tranquilo y con más confianza para ir a verlo. Luego de que se fuera a Italia en busca de algo mejor, ayudado por su beca, no había vuelto a poner un pie en Namimori, ni siquiera cuando su madre falleció. Le dio tanto pánico ver la tumba de su progenitora que decidió no volver. Pero, tras muchos años, se dio cuenta de que había dejado solo a Takeshi con una carga muy pesada. Soportar la enfermedad de su madre, apoyar a su padre, mostrarse alegre ante el mundo cuando se derrumbaba…sí, debió haber regresado para ayudarlo a sostener a Tsuyoshi.

–…él dijo que entendía la razón de que no hubieras vuelto nunca, dijo que quizás él también hubiera actuado igual que tú. –Tsuna sonrío suavemente. –Habla de ti como si jamás te hubieras ido. –

–¿Aún viven en la misma casa? –preguntó el mayor tratando de no llorar.

–No sé, creo que sí. Tsuyoshi-san dice que tiene su restaurante ahí desde antes de que ustedes nacieran. –

Asari había pasado mucho tiempo recreando las escenas familiares de cuando era niño. La que más le gustaba recordar era el primer día de Takeshi en la casa, cuando era un recién nacido. Luego cuando él había ganado su primer juego de beisbol y cuando se interesó por el arte de la espada.

–Mis mejores recuerdos de cuando era niño incluyen a Takeshi. –comentó el pelinegro con suavidad.

–Se te da muy bien el papel de hermano mayor, Asari. –reconoció el menor.

–¿Más que a Giotto? –río divertido.

–Ah, digamos que son estilos diferentes. –

Tsuna no iba a decir nunca que había un mejor hermano mayor que Giotto. Él siempre sería su número uno, porque fue la persona que lo comprendió cuando Iemitsu no supo como guiarlo, le dio la confianza suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquiera y le brindo las mejore alegrías. Así que, sí, él siempre diría que Giotto era el mejor hermano del mundo y la mejor persona que conocía.

Asari volvió a sonreír al imaginar lo que estaría pensando el menor. –¿Cómo es Takeshi? ¿Creció bien? –

–¡Es un gran amigo! Es una persona muy amable y caritativa, se esmera en ayudar y es sumamente alegre. Él logra que mis preocupaciones se vayan en un segundo. –

De todos los amigos que Tsuna tenía, Takeshi era el más relajado y despreocupado. Él era tan tranquilo que le contagiaba esa calma cuando se sentía estresado, así que le gustaba mucho estar con él.

– _¿Qué están haciendo aquí?_ –G se había asomado al jardín cuando vio las luces encendidas, y los miraba desde el interior de la mansión con curiosidad. – _Ya termino la sesión de amenazas, por sí quieres ir._ –

El castaño suspiro. El que Reborn se hubiera aparecido repentinamente en la mansión lo había tomado por sorpresa, y lo peor fue cuando Alaude decidió que era un buen momento para "dejar las cosas claras", porque todos habían sonreído de una forma extraña que le causó una muy mala espina. Y, cuando miró a Giotto, él se había hecho el desentendido y los dejó hacer su voluntad a todos.

– _Supongo que iré._ –musitó con aspereza, aceptando la mano que G le tendía.

– _Es un buen chico, Tsuna._ –le sonrío el mayor. – _Alaude quedó medianamente satisfecho con sus respuestas, así que tranquilo._ –

El menor esbozó una sonrisa aliviada. Por lo menos ahora Kyoya y Alaude no morderían a nadie hasta la muerte, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que eso no sería así por siempre. De igual forma, contaba con Dino para evitar tragedias futuras.

Tsuna ingresó a la mansión con paso calmado. De camino a la sala de estar había visto pasar a Enma con Hayato y Lambo. En la cocina escuchó las voces de Giotto, Alaude, Daemon, Elena y Kyoko. Así que imaginó que en la sala ya no quedaría casi nadie.

–Tu familia es peligrosa. –Reborn lo recibió en el lugar con una sonrisa ladina. –Y son muy creativos con las amenazas, ciertamente. –

El décimo observó los alrededores, en donde ya solo quedaban ellos dos. Se encaminó a la silla que estaba a un lado del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado el pelinegro y observó su rostro.

–Y aún no has conocido a los otros. –luego del comentario ambos se quedaron en silencio, Reborn mirando hacía el pasillo por el que había llegado Tsuna, y el castaño observando sus manos. –… ¿Por qué viniste? –preguntó luego de un largo rato.

–¿Hmm? Vine acompañando a Uni y Fon. –mintió sin inmutarse.

–¿Por qué será que siento que me estás mintiendo? –gruño el chico con frustración. –¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Reborn? –

El pelinegro a veces olvidaba que el menor era mucho más astuto de lo que parecía. Por un segundo había tenido toda la intención de obviar el motivo que lo llevo hasta esa mansión repleta de hermanos sobreprotectores, pero la mirada del castaño lo hacía notar que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

–Estoy molesto. –

Tsuna alzó una ceja. –Dime que no es por lo de Mukuro, por favor. –

–Sí ya lo sabes no había razón para que me hicieras decirlo. –musitó el pelinegro con enfado. –No me gusta que estés cerca de él. –

–Reborn, ya te he dicho lo que sucedió, nosotros no somos más que amigos ahora. Y, de todas formas, él ama a Byakuran. –

–Él te hizo sufrir. –replicó.

–Y Fon a ti también, y yo no digo nada porque sigan siendo amigos, ¿o sí? –la mirada que le dirigió el mayor lo hizo querer reír, pero necesitaba mantener la seriedad. –Escucha, Reborn, cuando yo acepté ser tu novio lo hice a sabiendas de que era lo que sentía por ti y por él, yo no soy tu pareja solo para llenar un vacío, lo soy porque me enamoré de ti y punto. –

Reborn se sorprendió. La realidad es que había ido hasta la mansión porque quería verlo, el que estuviera reiniciando su amistad con Mukuro no le importaba tanto como le había hecho parecer al castaño, pero pensó que sería divertido engañarlo diciéndole lo contrario.

–No puede ser. –susurró por lo bajo, al darse cuenta de que cada día estaba más y más atado a Tsunayoshi.

Sawada se sorprendió cuando los brazos del pelinegro lo rodearon con cuidado y cariño, y se sonrojo cuando él oculto su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

–Te amo. –

Tsuna suspiro y sonrío, correspondiéndole el abrazo. –Te amo. –

.

.

.

El día había comenzado de forma muy extraña para los Vongola, porque lo último que Enma hubiera esperado ver fuera de la mansión era a Mukuro sentado en los escalones de la entrada. El mayor giró su rostro, poco sorprendido de ver a Enma, y se levantó luego de sacudirse el pantalón de mezclilla.

–… _¿Está Tsunayoshi?_ –su voz sonaba ronca y rasposa, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su expresión lucía demacrada y triste.

– _¿Estás bien?_ –muy a pesar de que la idea original del Shimon era amenazarlo antes de perdonarlo, ahora más bien se sentía bastante inquieto con su expresión dolida.

–… _no._ –

Enma dejó su mochila en el perchero y después bajo las escaleras hasta él. – _Mejor entremos, me preocupa esa cara tuya._ –

Lo primero que escuchó Mukuro al ingresar en la mansión fue la voz de G gritándole a Hayato. De fondo alcanzó a percibir la voz de Lampo y la de I-pin regañando a Lambo. El chico dudó un momento en seguir a Enma más allá del salón, pero su idea de huida se vio ofuscada por la repentina aparición de Alaude y Kyoya en la estancia.

– _Ah, la aparición de una estúpida piña._ –gruñó el pelinegro con fingido desprecio. – _¿Qué haces aquí?_ –

– _Vine a buscar a Tsunayoshi._ –

– _Tsu salió primero hoy._ –intervino Giotto. – _Pero pasa rápido, necesitamos hablar contigo. O, más bien, necesito que hables con Daemon y Nagi._ –

Mukuro se congeló en su sitio cuando el rubio se apartó del pasillo y señaló con el dedo la habitación contigua.

–… _yo solo venía a…_ –

– _A hablar con Tsuna, pero él no está ahora._ –recalcó Giotto. – _Mukuro, sabemos que Tsu habló contigo porque nos lo dijo ayer, pero para que todo vuelva a estar bien necesitas hablar con tus hermanos._ –

Enma suspiro suavemente. – _Despejen el área, lo van a espantar._ –pidió el pelirrojo con calma. – _Ve y habla con ellos, ambos están esperando encontrarse contigo para aclarar las cosas._ –

No pudo negarse. Muy en el fondo él también ansiaba volver a discutir con su hermano mayor, abrazar a Nagi y llevarla de compras por la tarde luego del instituto. Quería volver a pelear con Kyoya y destruir los jardines, para más tarde ser regañados por Nana y Brina. Deseaba regresar al tiempo en el que molestaba a Hayato para hacerlo explotar. Quizás Byakuran tenía razón al decirle que él pertenecía a Vongola, pero no podía negarse que también amaba al albino y que quería estar a su lado, como su pareja.

Mukuro cruzó la sala y se internó en la cocina, en donde se encontró de frente con Elena, quien iba saliendo. La rubia se sorprendió, pero de inmediato le brindo una sonrisa cálida y le palmeo la cabeza con cariño.

– _Ánimo._ –le susurró la chica.

El peli índigo respiro profundamente antes de acercarse a Daemon, quien comía dándole la espalda. Nagi alzó la vista de su plato y lo miró con genuino asombro.

– _Daemon, Nagi._ –

Era sorprendente que apenas el día anterior soñaba con volver a ver a su familia, y en ese momento estaba viéndolos frente a él, poniendo expresiones que amenazaban con causarle risa.

– _Kufufufu~, ¿Por qué me miran con esa cara?_ –la sonrisa y el tono burlones de siempre. Daemon parpadeo, procesando el que tuviera enfrente a su hermano, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Nagi sonrío ligeramente, sabedora de que ese golpe estaba lleno de las palabras que su hermano mayor era incapaz de externar.

– _¡Eres un idiota!_ –gruñó Daemon. – _¿Hasta ahora te dio por dar la cara, cabeza hueca? ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no te habías aparecido? Como siempre te comportas como un mocoso inmaduro y malcriado. ¡Deberías dar gracias porque Tsuna te perdonó! ¡No, pero sí yo sabía que aún eras un niño estúpido!... ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?_ –el mayor había comenzado a regañarlo como una vieja costumbre que nunca desaparecería, y Mukuro no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el cariño en las agresivas palabras.

–… _lo siento._ –dijo, mirándolos a ambos con seriedad. – _Realmente lo siento. No espero que me… ¿Nagi?_ –la chica no había podido reprimir más las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar. Daemon suspiro.

– _Luego de la conversación que tuve ayer con Tsuna me di cuenta de que tú también sufrías, aunque debo decir que te lo buscaste por idiota. Todos comprendimos lo que él nos quiso decir, así que nosotros ya te hemos perdonado también._ –

Mukuro correspondió el abrazo de su hermana y sintió los brazos de Daemon rodeándole también. Sonrío un poco. Todo aquello sería perfecto sí no supiera que su relación con Byakuran ya no existía.

.

.

.

Había salido mucho más temprano de lo usual porque Kikyo lo había llamado con preocupación, así que ahora no solo estaba faltando a clases, que eso le ocasionaría problemas con Hayato, sino que se estaba viendo con el peli verde a espaldas de Byakuran y de Giotto.

Pero ahora eso no podía importarle menos. El simple hecho de que Kikyo lo hubiera contactado era clara señal de que la discusión de sus amigos había terminado por salirse de control. Así que, sí, estaba ligeramente inquieto, asustado y muy preocupado. Por eso había optado por salir de la mansión muy temprano para verse con él en una cafetería cercana al centro de la ciudad.

– _Lamento la tardanza, Kikyo, pero me entretuve un poco en casa con los chicos._ –se disculpó al verlo. – _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ –

Sawada se quitó el saco del uniforme y lo depositó a su lado sobre la mochila antes de sentarse. El mayor le sonrío con cansancio.

– _La discusión acabó mucho peor de lo que imaginamos, décimo. Byakuran obligó a Mukuro a dejar Gesso…y también su relación._ –

Tsuna se imaginaba que las cosas iban a ser complicadas de resolver, pero no creyó que Byakuran sería el elemento que dificultaría la solución del problema. Miró la superficie de la mesa y pensó. Había muchas formas de ayudarlos a resolver sus diferencias, pero no serviría de mucho sí Byakuran se negaba a entender que la situación entre ellos tres ya estaba resuelta.

Aunque…no, dudaba que el albino estuviera actuando conscientemente. El castaño sabía de antemano que los sentimientos de culpabilidad que tenía Byakuran lo llevarían a actuar de forma precipitada, pero no esperaba que llegaría a un punto tan extremo. Y, conociéndolo como él lo conocía, casi podía jurar que el chico estaba haciendo las cosas bajo la excusa de que era por el bien de Mukuro.

– _El problema aquí es que Byakuran entienda que Mukuro puede solucionar sus problemas sin necesidad de que terminen su relación._ –

– _¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso, décimo? Usted sabe mejor que nadie que el jefe es una persona bastante terca._ –

Ah, sí. Tsunayoshi sabía mucho sobre esa parte de la personalidad de Byakuran. – _Empezaremos con Mukuro, primero hay que decirle lo que creemos y ya actuar luego de eso. ¿Cuándo volverán a Italia?_ –

– _En dos días._ –

Tsuna chasqueo la lengua. Probablemente tendría que tomar medidas estando en casa, porque veía muy difícil hacer algo en tan poco tiempo. Su idea era ir poco a poco haciendo entender a Byakuran, pero por lo visto tendría que recurrir a métodos menos amables.

– _No te preocupes por nada, Kikyo, yo haré entrar en razón a Byakuran._ –

Y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Irie Shoichi y Albito Evocatore.

.

.

.

Era tarde por la noche cuando Irie Shoichi recibió la llamada de su mejor amigo. Aunque bien podía haber sido un error de su parte el haberle marcado, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era contestarle. Moviéndose por la alcoba abarrotada de libros, piezas de computadora y montones de herramientas esparcidas por el suelo, Shoichi logró alcanzar su celular, que reposaba tranquilamente sobre una de las estanterías que circundaban su cama.

– _Irie Shoichi al habla, décimo._ –habló en su perfecto francés. – _¿Qué sucedió algo con el idiota de Byakuran y Mukuro? Oh, pero creía que ya no tenías contacto con ellos, Tsuna._ –el pelirrojo espero paciente a que el otro relatara lo acontecido en los últimos días y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. – _¿Ir a Italia con Albito? Bueno, él estaba hace rato por aquí con Spanner, pero se fueron por la hora._ –Shoichi comprobó, de nuevo, la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre la cómoda. – _Descuida, estaremos en Italia en tres días._ –

El viaje que tendría que hacer no era tan largo como se esperaría. Él vivía en París debido a que Vongola le había pagado unos cursos sobre nuevas tecnologías, pero Tsuna le estaba pidiendo su ayuda a él y a Albito para solucionar los problemas que tenían Byakuran y Mukuro.

Shoichi observó el techo de su alcoba y suspiro con pesadez. Albito Evocatore era un miembro de las alianzas familiares, era apuesto, educado y un fiel seguidor del décimo Vongola. Así que, tratándose de un pedido directo del castaño, Irie estaba seguro de que él no se negaría.

– _¿Tú también ya estás por volver de tu viaje a Japón?_ –preguntó distraído, recogiendo los cables que tenía cerca suya. – _…ya veo, así que ya es seguro que te harás líder de Vongola junto a Primo, es bueno saberlo._ –el chico se volvió a sentar en la cama y comenzó a apretar los tornillos de su nuevo proyecto. – _Sí, nos vemos en la mansión, hasta luego, Tsuna._ –el pelirrojo depositó el celular en el lugar libre más cercano y se concentró en lo que hacía.

Shoichi reconocía que el haber conocido a Tsunayoshi era una gran bendición en su vida. Luego de que sus padres averiguasen que era una especie de genio para el desarrollo de tecnologías, había estado pasando de familiar en familiar porque no sabían como debían tratarlo. Teniendo doce años y una enorme cantidad de escuelas en su haber, Shoichi llegó con un familiar a Italia, a la misma escuela a la que acudían Tsuna y sus amigos.

La primera vez que lo vio pensó que aquel chico era demasiado afortunado por tener a tanta gente a su alrededor. Después, conoció a Byakuran Gesso y escuchó la realidad de aquel castaño que parecía ser demasiado feliz. La relación que desarrolló hacía él fue lenta y pausada, no más allá de la que tenía con el resto de los alumnos de la institución. Fue hasta al año siguiente que Irie profundizó más, durante el festival de innovación tecnológica. Él no tenía dinero para solventar su proyecto y Tsuna estaba aburrido porque todos sus amigos estaban ocupados.

La razón fue estúpida, ciertamente, pero su profesor le sugirió buscar al chico. Al inicio Irie no estaba muy seguro de querer pedirle dinero a una persona a la que no trataba mucho, pero el maestro le comentó que, a veces, Tsuna prestaba su ayuda a aquellos con talento que no tenían los ingresos para desarrollar sus proyectos. Así que, guiándose por eso, lo buscó. Como lo esperaba desde el principio, Tsunayoshi estaba rodeado de todos sus amigos en el jardín trasero. Y, afortunadamente para él, Byakuran estaba entre ellos.

Pedirle hablar a solas con él fue la parte más complicada de todo el asunto, porque de inmediato sus amigos se pusieron a la defensiva. Pero él accedió a escucharlo. Por primera vez y sin interrupciones, alguien escuchó hasta el final su plan. En ese momento Irie sabía que lo que quería hacer era difícil y alocado, pero Tsunayoshi Vongola le dio su aprobación y su apoyo. Después de eso pasaron días y noches enteras perfeccionando aquel curioso objeto. Tiempo más que suficiente como para que el décimo Vongola lo llamase su amigo.

Lo mejor de todo es que había ganado dos cosas aquel día: el festival y un amigo.

– _¿Quieres ir a comprar algo a la tienda veinticuatro horas?_ –Shoichi alzó la vista con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Spanner al otro lado de su cama, quien lo miraba con calma.

– _¡Yohoo!_ –Albito ingresó en la alcoba con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Llevaba su largo cabello rubio cenizo atado en una trenza desordenada y sus grandes ojos dorados brillaban con emoción. – _¡Ya casi termino el circuito que me pediste, Sho-chan!_ –

– _¿Es que ustedes no saben tocar la puerta o qué?_ –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

– _Toque…dos veces._ –dijo Spanner. – _Entré porque creímos que estarías dormido._ –

Shoichi quiso obviar el comentario y se levantó de la cama, se calzó los tenis que tenía más cerca y se sacudió el pants negro que llevaba puesto. Albito frunció los labios al verlo tan desaliñado.

– _¿Qué? Son las tres de la mañana y tú me estás sacando a la tienda, no me culpes._ –musitó a la defensiva, sabiendo que Albito estaba un poco molesto por su atuendo poco glamuroso o, ya de mínimo, presentable para la sociedad. El rubio cenizo rodó los ojos.

– _Ya quisiera yo armarte un buen atuendo un día de estos. ¡Te dejaría impecable!_ –

Spanner sonrío ante la mueca poco convencida de su novio y lo siguió hacía la salida de la habitación.

– _El décimo llamó._ –comentó, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

– _¿Y eso?_ –Spanner se detuvo a mitad de los escalones y observó al pelirrojo con duda. – _¿Pasó algo?_ –

– _Sí, bueno…se ha reconciliado con Mukuro y Byakuran, pero ambos han terminado mal su relación porque Byakuran se siente culpable._ –Irie se ajustó las gafas y miró a Albito. – _Tu y yo debemos estar en Italia en tres días, Albito._ –

Albito Evocatore alzó una ceja. Él amaba ayudar a Tsuna en todos los planes que lo incluyeran, porque eran amigos. Y habiendo compartido un pasado muy similar debido al peso de sus apellidos, los dos se entendían mejor de lo que cualquiera imaginaría. Muchos creían que alguien tan sencillo y amable como lo era el décimo no podría congeniar con alguien tan presumido y materialista como lo era el decimotercer líder de los Evocatore. Pero, de nuevo, Tsunayoshi lograba sorprender a todos con su nivel de sociabilidad y comprensión.

– _¿Planea algo divertido para mí?_ –preguntó el rubio cenizo con una sonrisa ladina. Shoichi también sonrío.

– _No sé sí consideres divertido el molestar a Byakuran hasta el límite, pero sí haremos algo muy interesante._ –

– _Suena divertido._ –los tres reiniciaron su caminata hacía la salida del edificio, uno al lado del otro. – _¿Ya fue la votación?_ –

– _Ah, sí, olvide preguntárselo a Tsuna._ –

– _Yo hablé con Cozart Shimon hoy en la tarde y me dijo que la decisión será de los hermanos Vongola._ –

Albito lo miró. – _Me parece justo._ –

Los tres prosiguieron con su camino, curiosos de lo que Tsunayoshi fuera a hacer para lograr que Byakuran aceptase su error, porque él era una persona sumamente terca, sin embargo, ninguno olvidaba que Tsuna seguía siendo un Vongola y, como digno miembro de la familia, él también era muy terco…y paciente. Así que ellos ya estaban esperando a ver quién ganaría aquel juego de terquedad que, sin duda, sabían el décimo ganaría.

.

.

.

Reborn se sorprendió cuando se encontró con Tsuna sentado en la sala de Aria bebiendo té. Su expresión se mostraba indescifrable incluso para él, quien siempre había presumido de tener una habilidad única para leer a las personas de su alrededor.

–¿No deberías estar en la escuela, Tsuna? –el castaño se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz del pelinegro desde el pie de la escalera. –Llevas puesto el uniforme. –

–…resumámoslo a que tuve que hacer algunas cosas y ya no llegué a tiempo. –dijo, depositando la taza blanca sobre la mesita. –Yo creí que ya estarías en la oficina. –

Reborn se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a él y sonrío ladino. –Me tomé el día para preparar algunas cosas. –

–Mañana volveré a Italia. –

Todo el camino que hizo desde la cafetería a la casa de Aria lo había considerado profundamente. Para empezar, y siendo claro, ya no había razón alguna que lo retuviera en Japón. Es decir, su problema había comenzado con Mukuro, pero ahora ese conflicto ya había sido resuelto. Lo único que no quería dejar en Namimori estaba frente a él, quien le había prometido ir con él a Italia. Así que, siendo sincero, había llegado hasta ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarse ahí a Reborn.

–Creí que esperarías más antes de volver. –

Tsuna se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y sonrío. –Sé que sabes que me apresuro en regresar por lo de Mukuro. Necesito arreglar algunas cosas referentes a él, pero también quiero saber que sucedió con Carvallo. Además…sí, hay cosas que debo resolver con mi familia antes. –el tono apesadumbrado con el que habló lo hizo dudar.

–¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –

–…sabes que sí, pero tampoco puedo obligarte a dejarlo todo aquí de la noche a la mañana, no sería correcto de mi parte. –el castaño suspiro. –Mí casa siempre estará abierta para ti, Reborn. Cuando puedas alcanzarme en Italia…sí quieres, puedes ir. –

–Pareciera que terminas conmigo. –

Tsuna lo miró horrorizado. –¿Qué? ¡No! Lo que quiero decirte es que…es que siento que te estoy forzando a viajar conmigo, a que vivas en Italia. Quiero que pienses bien tu decisión, Reborn. Odiaría que en el futuro te sintieras obligado a algo por haberme acompañado. O, peor, que tú me odies tu a mí por haberte hecho abandonar Japón. –

Reborn sabía que sería un poco complicado hacer que Tsuna dejara de pensar tanto las cosas. Pero, haciendo honor a la verdad, sabía que lo hacía pensando en él, así que en cierta forma le hacía feliz.

–Quizás no pueda irme contigo mañana. –comenzó. –Pero te alcanzaré cuando deje todo en orden aquí. –

Los ojos de Tsunayoshi se iluminaron con felicidad. –Pero…pero tu empresa está aquí y… –

–La empresa es internacional, Tsuna. Hay una sede en Italia, la que es, de hecho, la central. –

Reborn no se espero que su novio se levantara del sillón y se le tirase encima en un apretado abrazo. La felicidad desbordaba de esa amplia sonrisa.

Estaba, como mínimo, extasiado de felicidad.

Y, Reborn, nunca estuvo más contento con regresar a su país de origen.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Yohoooo, chicos!

Sé que me he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero estaba revisando los posibles errores del capítulo y avanzando el capítulo nueve.

En fin, ¡Pasemos a mí parte favorita de las notas de autora…Los agradecimientos!

 **ReynaFantasma:** _!Muchas gracias! Me hace muy, muy feliz el saber que soy tu escritora favorita. Por otra parte, Adicción es una historia que comencé con mucho cariño…es especial para mí. Pero me propuse terminar este fic primero, pues tengo mucha inspiración con la historia. Cambiando de tema, ¡Pronto habrá escenas D18! Lo más seguro es que ocurran en el siguiente capítulo, así que ya casi. En fin, espero el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado :)_

 **SnowHikari-chan:** _Jaja, Reborn será muy amenazado en este fic. Además, pronto se encontrará con Mukuro, ¡En el capítulo nueve les tengo muchas, muchas sorpresas! En fin, espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, mucho amore para ti :)_

 **Shiho-Akemi:** _Jaja, Reborn siempre será un pervertido. Pero Giotto agotará todas sus posibilidades cuidando de Tsu. ¡Espero el capítulo de hoy haya sido de tu agrado! :)_

 **MoonRa96:** _¡Hola! Me hace sumamente feliz saber que te gusta la historia. Como autora eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, ¡Es motivante! En general, las parejas como Fon y Enma surgieron en el momento en el que necesitaba darle un novio a Fon, debido al amor no correspondido de Reborn, y como ya había hecho el D18, necesitaba emparejar también a Enma, ¡Así fue como nació el F00 en este fic! :) Un enorme saludo para ti, un gran abrazo y espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado :)_

 **dafnemm:** _Jojo, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Sé que tarde un poco en subir el capítulo, pero no público hasta tener avanzado más de la mitad del siguiente capi. Así que, como remuneración, el siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo que este._

Y, como ya he mencionado con anterioridad, todos sus comentarios me hacen muy, muy feliz. Agradezco a todos, en general, que sigan y lean la historia.

De igual forma, les deseo a todos una excelente navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero estén todos muy bien.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	9. Capítulo 9: Italia

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 9

Italia

.

.

.

Había vuelto a la mansión pasadas las tres de la tarde. Todo aquel rato en casa de Aria lo había aprovechado para conversar con Reborn acerca de su familia. Por una parte, que era la más importante de todas, le había advertido acerca de Xanxus y Squalo. Su tía era una mujer muy sensata, así que esperaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que no le diera por comportarse como su primo. Y, como segunda parte de la conversación, habían estado aclarando la situación de Mukuro y Byakuran que, la verdad sea dicha, lo tenía muy preocupado.

– _Y yo que pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderme._ –musitó para sí mismo, observando lo que, antes de irse, era el hermoso jardín trasero de la mansión. Miró por encima de los destrozos en busca de algún alma sobreviviente, y soltó un suspiro pesado cuando vio a Mukuro tirado bocarriba entre Hayato y Kyoya. – _No voy a preguntar que estaban haciendo._ –dijo, llamando la atención del resto de los chicos que habían participado, observado y animado la pelea. – _Pero sí que quiero saber… ¿Por qué siempre tienen que destruir los jardines? Y… ¿Qué haces aquí, Mukuro?_ –Tsuna cruzó lo que quedó del lugar y ayudó a los tres chicos a ponerse de pie. – _Y no crean que no sé qué ustedes también participaron._ –señaló a los otros presentes.

– _Kufufufu~, vine con la esperanza de encontrarte, pero en cambio recibí una larga charla de todos los aquí presentes._ –Mukuro se sacudió el pantalón negro y la camiseta verde militar. – _Por cierto, me quedaré a vivir contigo._ –

Tsuna alzó una ceja con desconcierto. – _¿Ya has arreglado tus diferencias con la familia?_ –muy en el fondo esperaba escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, así que clavó su vista en los ojos bicolores del otro.

Mukuro le sonrío. – _Sí, hemos aclarado todo mientras estuve tirado en el piso luego de la pelea._ –

Tsunayoshi esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se le tiró encima en un abrazo que muy a penas Mukuro logró corresponder. Kyoya reprimió la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer y Hayato suspiró.

– _Tuvimos una larga mañana aquí ¿Dónde fuiste tú?_ –preguntó Enma. – _Sé que tampoco acudiste a clases porque Takeshi llamó preguntando por nosotros._ –

– _Ah, eso._ –el castaño se separó del peli índigo y observó a su familia. – _Primero estuve con Kikyo y luego con Reborn. Decidí que mañana mismo partiré a Italia._ –

– _¿Y eso?_ –preguntó Lampo sorprendido. – _Pensé que nos iríamos hasta la próxima semana._ –

–… _esto lo decidí pensando en Mukuro._ –el chico miró al aludido. – _Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre tu y Byakuran, el hecho es que tengo que cerciorarme de que estés bien, y es por eso que tomé la decisión de adelantarme en regresar a casa._ –

– _¿Ya lo sabe mamá?_ –preguntó Giotto con seriedad. – _Sabes que regresando a la mansión deberemos dar un veredicto, tu vida va a cambiar a partir de eso._ –

Tsuna sonrío. Había pasado la mitad de su vida renegando sobre su apellido, sobre su peso y sus obligaciones, pero ya había disfrutado de la libertad que Timoteo le otorgó hasta el día en que tuviera que decidir que hacer con el mando de la familia. Sabía, de cualquier forma, que decidiera lo que decidiera, su vida estaría atada a Vongola siempre, así que, siendo maduro, había optado por algo que beneficiaría a muchos.

– _Lo sé, Gio, y ya estoy preparado para esto. Desde aquel día en que decidí dejar Italia, me hice a la idea de que nada sería lo mismo a partir de mi decisión._ –

Había pensado mucho lo que debería hacer. Había tomado en cuenta muchos factores antes de optar por aceptar la dirección de la empresa junto a su hermano, habían sido largos meses de consideración, largas conversaciones con Enma y Hayato. Para ese instante ya no tenía tanto miedo como al principio porque, de alguna forma u otra, estaba consciente de que había más gente a su alrededor que lo iba a apoyar.

– _No tienes que hacer nada por mí, Tsunayoshi._ –musitó Mukuro. – _No vayas a hacer nada que realmente no quieras solo por ayudarme._ –

– _Mukuro, he pasado mucho tiempo preguntándome como puedo ayudar a las personas que siempre han estado conmigo, su bienestar, el de todos ustedes, es lo más importante para mí. Regresar a Italia es necesario, pero tú… ¿Quieres volver a ser parte de nuestra familia?, ¿Quieres compartir el cargo con Nagi?_ –

Mukuro lo miró fijamente a los ojos. ¿Regresar a Vongola? Ciertamente no sonaba nada mal, su lugar, por mucho que le molestara repetir las palabras de Byakuran, siempre había estado junto al décimo. Habían crecido juntos, eran amigos y hermanos, por eso no podía decirle que no al castaño, porque en verdad quería volver a ser la niebla de la décima generación.

– _Sí, pero lo que sucedió…_ –

– _Entonces, que no se hable más._ –la sonrisa animada de Tsuna lo hizo saber que cualquier excusa que acompañase su afirmación ya no sería tomada en cuenta. Miró a su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba parado Hayato, y el peli plata se encogió de hombros como única respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa.

– _¿Es que no piensas decirle nada?_ –Mukuro lo miraba con desdén, buscando que alguien más se opusiera a la decisión del otro.

Hayato parpadeó. – _Oh, es cierto. Debemos decírselo al friki del beisbol._ –

Mukuro sabía que no debía sorprenderse por la facilidad con la que todos habían optado por seguir al castaño, importándoles poco que, hasta hacía algunas horas, él había sido el enemigo número uno de Vongola por lo sucedido con Sawada.

Suspiró.

Bueno, ¿qué más daba?, en el fondo estaba verdaderamente feliz.

– _De todas formas, ¿Te irás sólo?_ –habló Alaude, quien se encontraba parado a un lado de Giotto.

– _No, quisiera pedirle a Enma y Hayato que me acompañasen para resolver unos asuntos, aunque si ustedes quieren regresar conmigo tampoco es problema._ –

– _Yo regresaré contigo, vine a Namimori a buscarte y, sí vuelves, no hay motivo por el cual yo tenga que quedarme._ –le sonrío su hermano. – _Sí no has llamado a mamá, déjame ir a avisarles, se pondría histérica si vuelves sin haberle dicho nada._ –

Tsuna miró con agradecimiento al mayor y asintió con la cabeza. – _¿Y ustedes?_ –sus ojos se clavaron en el resto de sus amigos.

– _Pues volvemos todos ¿no?_ –sugirió Lambo. – _Hay pocas cosas que arreglar, así que la mayoría de nosotros podemos volver sin preocupaciones._ –

Sawada asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo las palabras del pelinegro. – _Hayato, te daré más tiempo, necesitas hablar con Takeshi._ –

– _Sí, de hecho, iba a ir a verlo, aprovecharé para hablarle sobre esto._ –

Tsuna asintió. – _Te lo encargo._ –

Mukuro siempre había admirado la capacidad de Tsunayoshi para aceptar cualquier cambio. Desde que lo conoció se dio cuenta de que él realmente iba a ser un excelente líder para Vongola, porque esa capacidad de aceptación le daba muchas ventajas para manejar el estrés que originaba un cambio de situación.

– _Venga, hay que comer, tengo hambre._ –Tsuna lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró al interior de la mansión, detrás de ellos entraron los demás.

Mukuro sonrío.

Una parte de sí mismo estaba muy feliz, pero la otra se había quedado con Byakuran.

.

.

.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser sabe que ha cometido una estupidez absurda. Mirar a Kikyo se había vuelto una tortura silenciosa, porque a pesar de que el otro no le dijera nada, era imposible no notar la mirada de reproche que le dirigía.

– _Iré a dormir un rato, Kikyo._ –Byakuran pasó por su lado sin mirarlo. – _No me despiertes._ –

El mayor suspiró. Era evidente para él que la depresión de su jefe iba de mal en peor. No había querido comer desde que Mukuro abandonó el hotel, tampoco había querido salir de la habitación y mucho menos se dignaba a contestar las llamadas de Zakuro.

Suspiró, de nuevo.

Siempre supo que comenzar a trabajar para Byakuran sería agotador, porque a pesar de todo, él era un chico solitario con ansias de conseguir el cariño de alguien. Sí, estuvo feliz cuando supo de su amistad con Tsunayoshi, lo reprendió hasta el cansancio cuando se enteró de que mantenía una relación con Mukuro a espaldas del castaño y lo alentó en el momento en que Tsuna le pidió que se mantuviera lejos de él.

Había estado a su lado por mucho tiempo. Cuando lo conoció tenía tan solo nueve años. Era un niño con aires melancólicos y mirada triste.

– _Estoy preocupada, Kikyo._ –Bluebell estaba sentada en los sillones con las piernas pegadas al pecho. – _Bya-chan se ve muy mal, ¿Crees que el décimo pueda hacer algo?_ –

Kikyo quería pensar que sí. Así que, llámenlo ingenuo, pero confiaría en los métodos del chico. En ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacer más que estar a su lado y apoyar en silencio el plan del Vongola.

– _Esperemos que así sea, porque nadie más podría hacer reaccionar a nuestro jefe._ –

Bluebell regresó su vista a la ventana. Odiaba ver a su jefe en ese estado. Pensaba que luego de que Tsuna lo perdonase él volvería a sonreír como siempre, sin embargo, jamás entendería la afición de Byakuran por hacerla de mártir y sufrir de a gratis.

Esperaba, realmente lo hacía, que Tsunayoshi logrará lo que él siempre hacía: hacer entrar en razón a Byakuran Gesso.

.

.

.

Nana tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. Por una parte, estaba emocionadísima por el regreso de sus hijos a la mansión Vongola, pero por otra estaban Iemitsu y Mukuro. Cierto que le alegraba que por fin su hijo hubiera hablado con él, porque odiaba verlo sufrir, pero no podía obviar que, a pesar de todo, Mukuro lo traicionó.

– _¿Qué vas a hacer, tía?_ –Xanxus tomó un sorbo de té, porque en presencia de Brina y Nana tenía prohibido beber alcohol.

– _Tendré una seria conversación con él._ –la castaña miró a Timoteo y a su hermana. – _Supongo que entienden lo que ha hecho Tsu-chan, ¿verdad?_ –

Brina suspiró. – _Sí, desde luego. No podemos abandonar a ese niño luego de haber sido parte de la familia._ –

– _Él es parte de la familia, Brina._ –la corrigió Timoteo. – _Es también un nieto para mí. No podemos desperdiciar el gran avance de Tsunayoshi._ –

Xanxus tenía algo muy claro en toda esa situación. Sí Mukuro Spade estaba volviendo a Italia en compañía de sus dos primos, que además regresaban con los Hibari, comprendía que ya había sido victima de un castigo ejemplar. Sin embargo, tal y como pensaba Brina, aún le quedaba pasar por el castigo estilo Varia para quedar completamente libre de toda culpa.

– _Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Él volverá a formar parte de los guardianes de Yoshi?_ –Xanxus alzó una ceja. – _¿Por qué me miran con esas caras?_ –

– _No nos irán a decir que no lo habían pensado ¿O sí?_ –Dino y Cozart se miraron con sorpresa cuando Brina soltó un suspiro. – _Oh, vaya._ –

Timoteo había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Ahora que su nieto lo mencionaba, estaba bastante seguro de que Tsuna estaba pensando en algo así, porque desde que eran pequeños habían acordado que él sería su guardián de la niebla. Así que, sí lo veía en perspectiva, era evidente lo que el castaño tramaba.

– _En fin, eso me preocupa aún menos que el tema de Iemitsu._ –musitó Nana con el ceño fruncido. – _Siempre supe que Tsu-chan terminaría perdonando a Mukuro._ –

–… _Nana, querida, deja el tema de Iemitsu y tus hijos en mis manos. Se solucionará para bien, te lo prometo._ –Timoteo le sonrío cálidamente. – _Por el momento, es mejor ir a preparar las cosas para el regreso de los niños._ –

Brina y Nana se miraron con extrañeza, sin estar del todo seguras de la razón por la que su padre les decía aquello. Pero, como siempre, ambas decidieron hacerle caso. Total, nada podría empeorar la situación de Iemitsu con sus hijos.

.

.

.

Hayato entendía el motivo por el cual Asari había decidido ir con él hasta el restaurante de sushi, sin embargo, su paciencia estaba llegando a su limite al tenerlo parado frente a la puerta sin saber si debía entrar o sí mejor regresaba otro día.

Suspiró.

– _¿Cuál otro día, Asari?_ –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. – _Te recuerdo que mañana volvemos a Italia._ –le dijo, llevando su mano a la puerta.

– _¡Espera!_ –el pelinegro detuvo su mano y lo miró con nerviosismo. – _Te digo que mejor habló con él cuando vaya a Italia._ –

El peli plateado se masajeó las sienes con irritación. Debió haber sabido que algo como eso iba a suceder. Al principio, cuando le dijo a Tsuna que ya se iba a verlo y Asari se le unió, le pareció una genial idea que fuera. Pero en ese instante se preguntaba el motivo por el cual no escuchó la advertencia de G sobre mejor dejarlo ir a él solo.

Bien. Admitía que cuando se lo dijo no entendió a que se refería.

– _No ganarás nada ocultándote de él, Asari._ –le dijo. – _Deberías saber que Tsuna siempre tiene razón._ –

El mayor lo sabía. Tsuna le había dicho que su hermano no estaba molesto con él por haberse ido, mucho menos tenía el pensamiento de que lo había abandonado. Sin embargo, tal y como una vez le había dicho Giotto, estaba así porque sentía culpa y remordimiento.

–¿Hayato? –

El mencionado suspiró. No se esperaba que su novio estuviera fuera de casa cuando optó por ir a verlo, porque se le había olvidado que tenía entrenamiento en el club.

–Friki, necesito hablar contigo. –

El chico asintió y observó con extrañeza al joven que seguía dándole la espalda. –¿Vienes acompañado? –curioseó.

Asari aspiró tanto aire como pudo y se giró con lentitud hacía su hermano. Lo observó, fijamente. Había crecido muchísimo en los últimos años. Era alto y de facciones amables. Le sonrío con tristeza.

–¿Nii-san? –Takeshi no pudo evitar soltar lo que llevaba en manos por la sorpresa. Se encaminó a él y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. –¡Asari nii-san! –el abrazo que le brindó lo descolocó un poco. Lo correspondió a duras penas y sonrío.

Hayato, en cambio, decidió recoger el bate que había dejado el pelinegro en el suelo.

–¡Que alegría verte! –

Asari se separó un poco de él. –Antes que nada, Takeshi, quiero disculparme por haberme ido tanto tiempo. Te abandoné porque me daba pánico aceptar la muerte de mamá y dejé que sufrieras solo. –Asari parecía muy nervioso. –Y yo…bueno, es… –

–No te preocupes, ni el viejo ni yo estamos enojados contigo, nii-san. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. –

Asari lo abrazó de nuevo. –Hay muchas cosas por las que tengo que pedir perdón. –

Hayato abrió la puerta del restaurante y los empujó a ambos dentro, cansado de esperar a que el mayor de los tres se decidiera a entrar. Tsuyoshi alzó la vista cuando ambos chicos cayeron al suelo producto del pequeño empujón del peli plata.

–Hayato, eres igual a G. –se quejó el mayor con una risita.

–¿Impaciente? –preguntó Takeshi levantándose del suelo con ayuda de su hermano.

–Tch, ¿Qué dices? Es normal si consideras que es mi hermano. –

Tsuyoshi rodeó la barra y se paró frente a los tres. Hayato y él intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. Antes de salir de la mansión de los Hibari, Hayato había optado por llamar a Tsuyoshi e informarle la presencia de Asari, sobre todo porque últimamente se había sentido mal y no quería que empeorase por la inesperada sorpresa.

–Voy a la cocina. –dijo el oji verde con calma. –Tengo hambre y buscaré algo de comer. –

–Te dejé algo preparado, Hayato-kun. –le sonrío con amabilidad. –Está en la encimera. –

El chico asintió y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a los Yamamoto a solas. Tsuyoshi suspiró y se sentó en una de las mesas, siendo seguido de inmediato por sus hijos.

–¿Cómo es tú vida en Italia? ¿Te tratan bien? –

Asari sonrío. –Sí, la familia de Giotto y Tsuna es muy amable. Me tratan como a otro miembro más. –no quería profundizar mucho en el tema, porque no sabía sí algo podría herir los sentimientos de su padre más de lo que ya lo estaban.

–Ese niño es tan bueno. –comentó el mayor. –Ha ayudado mucho a tu hermano en los últimos meses. –

–Lo puedo imaginar. –Asari amplió su sonrisa. –Es sumamente adorable. –

Ninguno de los tres podía rebatir aquella afirmación, mucho menos Hayato que escuchaba desde la cocina.

–Yo…estoy aquí para ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas, papá. –el joven desvió su mirada a la superficie de la mesa. –Ya se lo dije a Takeshi, pero yo tenía miedo de aceptar la muerte de mamá. Tenía tanto pánico que…bueno, no sé que me ocurrió. Solo sé que he sido muy egoísta. –

Tsuyoshi cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Mucha culpa había tenido él de que su hijo se sintiera así, porque se recargó mucho en él cuando su esposa recién enfermo que no se detuvo a observar lo que estaba haciendo. Dejarle a él el total cuidado de Takeshi que no rebasaba de los siete u ocho años había sido un error, porque no pensó en que Asari también estaba sufriendo.

–Escucha, hijo. –los miró. –Ambos. Nunca te he culpado de nada, Asari, porque yo también fui culpable. Me enfrasqué tanto en sacar adelante a tu madre que olvidé ponerles atención también a ustedes. Hiciste un trabajo con tu hermano que no te pertenecía y te lo agradezco. –Tsuyoshi le sonrío con calidez. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Las historias que me contó Tsuna en los últimos días han sido increíbles, tu trabajo y tus responsabilidades…estoy muy feliz de tenerte como hijo. –

–…papá… –

–Y tú. –observó a Takeshi. –¿Qué te digo? Eres especial, pero no lo viste hasta que conociste a Hayato y a Tsuna. Eres inteligente y sé que harás un excelente trabajo como guardián de Vongola. Estoy muy orgulloso de ambos y sé que su madre, dónde quiera que se encuentre, también lo está. –

Hayato suspiró, sintiéndose un tanto envidioso de Takeshi. Tenía un padre genial, no como el suyo, que era una basura de la sociedad. Sin embargo, admitía que nunca le había hecho falta porque tenía a G. Quizás jamás se lo había dicho directamente a su hermano, pero era una persona a la que le estaba sumamente agradecido, lo quería tanto como Tsuna quería y admiraba a Giotto.

'Me estoy volviendo cursi' Pensó con una suave sonrisa.

Pero, dijera lo que dijera, pelease lo que pelease con G, él era una persona muy especial. Siempre había estado ahí para él incondicionalmente. Así que, sí, Takeshi podría tener un padre espectacular, pero él tenía un grandioso hermano mayor.

–…ya puedes salir, Hayato. –el chico se sobresaltó cuando Asari asomó la cabeza por la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. –Parece ser que tu y Tsuna tenían razón. –

Hayato se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se encaminó hacía él. –Tch, ¿Qué te dije? El décimo siempre tiene razón. –

Había sido un tanto nostálgico llamar a su amigo de esa forma. Tenía varios años que él le había pedido que lo llamase por su nombre, porque antes que ser compañeros de trabajo eran amigos y familia. Así que, como una vieja costumbre que jamás se iría por completo, lo había llamado de aquella manera.

–Jaja, sí, tienes razón. –Asari palmeo su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello como cuando era niño. –¿Vas a hablarle a Takeshi sobre lo de Italia? –

–Tsuna me encargó que lo hiciera, así que sí, le voy a hablar sobre eso. –ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa en la que estaban anteriormente y miró a los dos ocupantes. –Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Takeshi. –

Tsuyoshi parpadeó. –¿Quieren privacidad? –

–No, sería bueno que también estuviera al tanto de la situación, Tsuyoshi-san. –Gokudera suspiró. –Tsuna decidió que mañana volverá a Italia. Como tú bien sabes él ha perdonado a Mukuro y lo aceptó de vuelta en la familia, pero debe solucionar muchas cosas antes de hacerlo oficial. Además, Byakuran ha causado más problemas y Tsuna quiere ayudarlos. Así que, tal y como se me ordenó hacer, te aviso: Tsuna no te obliga a viajar con él de inmediato, quiere que hagas las cosas a tu ritmo y que lo decidas bien. Me pidió que te dijera que no hagas nada imprudente y que pienses bien tu decisión. En cuanto a usted… –miró al mayor. –También quiere que sepa que estaría muy feliz si decidiera acompañar a Takeshi a Italia, en caso de que él quiera irse con nosotros. Dijo que su madre estaría encantada de conocer a la persona que apoyo y aconsejó a su hijo toda su estancia en Japón. –

–¿De visita? –cuestionó sorprendido.

Hayato sonrío. –No. Irse para allá permanentemente. Tsuna está preocupado por usted, Tsuyoshi-san, por su salud. Le preocupa mucho que, en caso de que Takeshi se vaya, usted se quede aquí solo. Dijo que en caso de que aceptase su propuesta, él se encargaría de todos los preparativos. –

–Bueno, esto es muy repentino. –musitó el mayor. –…mi restaurante… –

–¿Por qué no vino él contigo, Hayato? –interrogó el menor con seriedad.

–Está preparando todo lo necesario para viajar mañana de inmediato. Además, por lo que me dijo Giotto, está haciendo unas llamadas para concertar citas con diferentes jefes de familias para hablarles sobre Mukuro y Byakuran. –el peli plateado se encogió de hombros. –En este momento G está haciéndola de su mano derecha mientras yo estoy aquí, contigo. –

–Tsuna no me dijo nada de esto. –comentó Asari con asombro. –Es tan bueno como Giotto. –

–Son hermanos, no lo olvides. –sonrío el oji verde. –Dijo que trataría de venir él mismo por la tarde, pero supongo que le será muy difícil por todo lo que está haciendo, así que… ¿Tú respuesta? –

–Han pasado muchas cosas desde que los conocí, eso es un hecho. Y, sí alguien me hubiera dicho que un día yo iba a pensar en dejar Japón, jamás lo habría creído. Personalmente estaría contento de irme mañana con ustedes, pero tal y como ha comentado Tsuna, papá… –

El hombre sintió las miradas sobre él y se quedó callado durante un momento. Había tenido ese restaurante desde antes de que nacieran sus hijos. Allí estaban recuerdos muy importantes sobre su esposa y sus hijos, sin embargo, presentía que luego de que ambos se fueran sería muy difícil que volviesen a Japón. Tenía al ejemplo frente a él, Asari había tardado casi diez años en pisar Namimori, ¿Cuándo volvería a verlos sí ambos se iban? Era un hecho que sería injusto retener a Takeshi junto a él, pero tampoco quería perderlo.

Suspiró.

Era una decisión compleja de tomar. Sus hijos…o un recuerdo. Sonrío. Sabía lo que diría su esposa en situaciones así…ella ya no estaba ahí, pero sus hijos sí.

–No podré irme mañana, pero… –Takeshi miró a su padre con cierto temor. Sí el decía que se quedaba en Namimori pues…él también. –Podría hacerlo la próxima semana. –

Gokudera soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo sin saberlo. Miró a Asari y se sonrieron. –Tsuna estará muy feliz de saberlo, Tsuyoshi-san. –

–Yo me iré contigo, entonces. Así tendré tiempo de arreglar todos los papeles de la escuela. –dijo el menor de los Yamamoto. –¿Iré a estar bien en una escuela en Italia? –divagó curioso.

–No hemos estado gastando tiempo enseñándote italiano en vano, friki. –

Bueno, Takeshi reconocía que eso era cierto. Tsuna, Enma y Hayato lo habían estado enseñando casi desde que Tsunayoshi llegó a Japón. Tenía un largo tiempo aprendiendo y ellos sabían que él era muy inteligente.

–Le haré saber a Tsu que todo salió bien. –dijo Asari, levantándose con celular en mano.

.

.

.

Tsuna sabía, de muchas formas diferentes, que los jefes de las familias no iban a estar muy contentos con su decisión de permitirle a Mukuro regresar a Vongola. Nada más hacía dos horas había estado enfrascado en una larga charla con el líder de la familia Saverio.

Suspiró por novena vez en las últimas horas.

– _Siempre puedes retractarte._ –le dijo Mukuro con tono despreocupado, sentado en la silla frente a él al otro lado de la mesa circular de la cocina. – _Ya te lo había dicho._ –

– _Y yo ya te he dicho que no._ –

– _¿Seguro?_ –

Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño. – _Cállate y sigue comiendo o me harás enfadar._ –le advirtió con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad. Mukuro sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral y prefirió enfocar su mirada en el pelirrojo que estaba a un lado de Tsuna con una libreta en mano.

– _¿Qué hace G con la libreta de Hayato?_ –

Tsuna apagó su celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa. – _Me está ayudando en su lugar._ –sonrío el chico. – _Debo evitar los comentarios negativos en la medida que se pueda, por ello estoy llamando a las familias más cercanas a mí._ –

– _Lo que resume a aquellas en las que Tsuna tiene amigos._ –comentó G con sus anteojos puestos, tachando uno de los numerosos nombres de la lista. – _Creo que ya se ha hecho lo posible. Sugiero que regresando a Italia te encargues de lo demás allá._ –

–… _sí, estoy de acuerdo._ –Tsuna se estiró como un gato y bostezó. – _También recibí ya el mensaje de Albito y Shoichi._ –

Mukuro frunció el ceño. – _¿Albito Evocatore? ¿En serio?_ –

El castaño sonrío. Mukuro y Albito no se llevaban precisamente bien, porque Mukuro era demasiado engañoso y Albito demasiado honesto. Así que sus personalidades chocaban cuando estaban juntos.

– _Lo único que puedo decirte es que será de mucha ayuda en lo que haré regresando a casa._ –Tsuna se levantó de la silla. – _Créeme, Byakuran le desagrada más que tú._ –

El chico se encaminó a la sala de estar y se encontró con Giotto en la misma situación en la que él había estado hacía un momento. Solo que, lejos de estar discutiendo con otro jefe familiar, estaba discutiendo con Xanxus.

– _Lleva una hora así._ –le dijo Basil con una sonrisa nerviosa, cargando en sus brazos una canasta llena de ropa.

Tsuna alzó una ceja. – _¿Qué haces con eso?_ –

– _Ah, la llevo a guardar. Es la ropa de Lambo y Lampo._ –

– _Yo se la llevo, no te preocupes._ –Elena sonrío de forma siniestra. Basil le tendió la canasta con cierto temor y retrocedió unos pasos. – _Les dije claramente que bajaran ellos, pero me van a escuchar._ –susurró mientras subía los escalones.

Lo cierto era que todos estaban ocupados recogiendo sus cosas de todas partes. Él había tenido que ir junto con Enma al departamento donde habían estado viviendo para tomar todas sus pertenencias. Hayato, luego de haberle informado sobre la decisión de los Yamamoto, tuvo que dirigirse a la casa que compartía con Kyoko por el mismo motivo.

– _Esto es de locos._ –comentó Enma dejando el resto de sus cosas junto a las escaleras. – _Ya no sé ni que es mío en todo lo que hay aquí._ –dijo, observando la diversidad de cajas y maletas que estaban apiladas a los alrededores.

– _Descuida, me encargue de poner los nombres a cada caja y maleta que iban dejando ahí._ –habló Kyoko con un marcador y etiquetas en mano. – _Supuse que esto pasaría. Sobre todo, porque las maletas de Hayato-kun son del mismo color que las de G-nii y de las de Fon-nii._ –

– _Bien pensado, Kyoko-chan._ –felicitó Enma alegre. – _Me daba cierto miedo perder mis cosas entre todo esto._ –

Tsuna bufó. _–¿Qué te digo? Gio metió algunas cosas que compró ayer en mis maletas. Y, déjame decirte, que Reborn también guardó esa horrible alarma verde en las cajas que saque de la casa de Aria._ –

– _Así que esa alarma era para molestarte._ –Mammon sonrío siniestra. – _Deberá pagarme el triple por ello._ –

La mujer estaba ahí porque había ido a golpear a Mukuro, lo que hizo cuando ellos estaban ocupados en los pisos superiores. Y aunque la charla los había reconciliado, Tsuna y Giotto podrían haber jurado que el chico estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal cuando salió de conversar con ella. Pero como ya conocían a Mammon, todos consideraron que las amenazas ofrecidas habían sido bastante…creativas.

– _¿Huh? ¿Tú se la facilitaste?_ –el castaño parpadeó sorprendido. –¡Reborn! –el chico frunció el ceño y desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba al jardín en busca de su novio.

Enma río.

–… _creí que conocer al novio de Tsunayoshi sería mucho peor_. –Mukuro había abandonado la cocina tras finalizar su cena. – _Aunque admito que ese tipo es bastante celoso…Kufufufu~ será divertido molestarlo._ –

La cosa había sido bastante sencilla. Se intercambiaron amenazas, se analizaron y se aceptaron mutuamente. La verdad es que lo último había sido a regañadientes, porque ninguno quería ver a Tsuna triste, así que se limitaron a ignorarse desde que el Arcobaleno llegó junto a Fon, Mammon y Bianchi quien, dicho sea de paso, aprovechó para disculparse con G.

Y después de la plática entre ambos, Lampo había tenido que recurrir a la protección de Giotto luego de que G se enterase de que era el futuro esposo de su hermana. La verdad es que los presentes se habían divertido mucho con la escena.

– _¿Irás con nosotros?_ –preguntó Mukuro a Mammon.

– _Viajaré luego, porque Reborn nos quiere con él allá en Italia. Él que va con ustedes desde ya es Colonello._ –

Colonello. El pobre y casi divorciado Colonello. La verdad es que Lal tenía muchas ganas de aventarle la boda por la cabeza, porque en ningún momento había considerado la idea de casarse en Italia, mucho menos de vivir ahí. Por ello, cuando Colonello le dio la noticia, la mujer casi había roto el compromiso con él. Además de que ya estaba molesta desde antes por su reverenda e innata estupidez.

–No deberías ser tan histérico, Tsuna. –Enma se giró un poco cuando escuchó a Reborn acercándose. Mukuro alzó una ceja cuando el castaño reapareció en la estancia con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

–Detesto esa alarma, Reborn. –

–…pero es un regalo. –la sonrisa del pelinegro no convencía mucho al menor, ni un poco. –Lo que es más, la pedí especialmente para ti. –

–Especialmente para matarme de un infarto, sí debo decir. –el chico negó con la cabeza. –En fin, ¿Colonello ya está listo? –

–Debería. –

–Bueno, quizás no lo esté sí sigue discutiendo con Lal. –comentó Mammon con malicia. –El muy inútil la hizo enfadar otra vez. –

Tsuna sonrío. –¿Podrías llamarlo, Enma? –el pelirrojo asintió.

–Esperemos que siga vivo. –se burló Reborn.

.

.

.

La discusión había ido más lejos de lo que pensó. No esperaba que Lal estuviera tan molesta por tener que irse a Italia, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, parado frente a ella mientras la mujer mascullaba maldiciones en su contra y en la de Reborn.

–¿Se puede saber que tienes-kora? –el rubio dejó sobre el mueble más cercano la caja que llevaba en manos. –Debo volver a Italia por pedido de Reborn. –

Lal frunció el ceño. –Dejé Italia para no volver, idiota. –la peli azul suspiró. –Mi familia estaba en contra de que me relacionase contigo y con Reborn. Decidí dejarlos y les aseguré que jamás regresaría. –

Había sucedido hacía un buen tiempo ya. Ella conoció a Colonello en una reunión familiar en la mansión Vongola, durante la celebración de uno de los cumpleaños de Nana Vongola. En ese momento ella tenía dieciséis años y sus padres estaban orgullosos de su belleza. La verdad, su padre buscaba emparejarla con el hijo mayor de Nana, Giotto, pero el rubio parecía muy poco interesado. Lo que era más, él ni siquiera aceptó conocerla.

Por una parte, la que ganaba en toda esa situación, se alegró por ello, pero por otra, la que decidió ignorar, le molestó la respuesta de ese joven. Así que, vagando por toda la estancia, chocó de frente con Colonello, que iba acompañado de Reborn. Poco tiempo después, cuando su madre descubrió su amistad con el grupo del Arcobaleno, su familia le exigió que cortase toda relación con ellos.

–Bueno, sí, eso lo entiendo-kora. –el chico se sentó junto a ella en la orilla de la cama. –Pero no estás volviendo a ellos, Lal. Yo no te voy a dejar sola y nos casaremos aquí, en Japón. –

–¿Eh? Creí que la boda… –

Colonello río con suavidad. –Tsuna hará algunos preparativos para que nos casemos en tres meses aquí, en Namimori. Se lo pedí hace un momento. –

Lal no conocía a ese muchacho, pero había escuchado mucho sobre su amabilidad y nobleza. A veces se preguntaba como es que alguien como él había logrado sobrevivir a las normas de la familia Vongola.

–Creo que comienzo a apreciar más a ese niño. –sonrío la mujer.

–Bueno, ese es su encanto-kora. –

Lal observó a Colonello volver a su tarea de empacar sus cosas para tomar el primer vuelo a Italia.

La verdad es que de Tsunayoshi Vongola solo conocía el nombre y los rumores que había escuchado sobre él. La mayoría hablaba maravillas de su persona, lo ponían al mismo nivel de su hermano mayor y lo consideraban un excelente prospecto para ostentar el título del décimo Vongola.

Aunque, sí era sincera, tenía el lejano recuerdo de haberlo visto alguna vez, aunque bien podía estar confundiéndolo con alguien más.

.

.

.

Italia, Mansión Vongola, 6:49 a.m.

Tsunayoshi debía admitir que los viajes en avión no eran lo suyo. Nada más bajarse del vuelo sintió el estomago revuelto y muchas ganas de regresar la cena. Así que, procurando no molestarlo más, los miembros de la familia habían optado por quedarse a su lado en una banca hasta que sus nauseas se fueran.

Debido a ello, habían terminado por abordar los automóviles pasadas las seis de la mañana.

– _Lo siento, pero mi estomago siempre ha odiado estos viajes._ –comentó el chico tras bajarse del auto frente a la mansión. – _Y ahora tengo hambre._ –

Giotto soltó una risa y le palmeo la espalda amistosamente. Ellos habían abordado el mismo coche porque no sentían la necesidad de despedazar a nadie estando acompañados. Por ello es que cuatro pasajeros iban juntos.

– _Descuida, Tsuna, lo sabemos._ –sonrío Enma. – _Aunque creo que, por lo visto, Lambo tiene el mismo problema que tú._ –el castaño se giró para observar el otro automóvil estacionado frente a la mansión, de donde bajaba el pelinegro asistido por Lampo y Bianchi.

Los jardines de la mansión Vongola eran tan amplios como un parque para relajarse. Estaban perfectamente cuidados y se dividían en muchísimas secciones. De hecho, cuando eran más pequeños, Brina les había mandado hacer un laberinto enormísimo para que entrenasen su sentido de la orientación. Lo que, de más grandes, los tres nietos de Timoteo habían agradecido enormemente.

– _¡Mis pequeños!_ –Tsuna tardó un segundo en procesar que estaba siendo apresado entre los brazos de su madre, que lloraba sobre él. – _Mi Tsu, te extrañé mucho._ –

El castaño amplió una sonrisa animada y correspondió su abrazo. – _Yo a ti también, mamá._ –

Tras ella aparecieron Brina y Timoteo, quienes también saludaron con mucha efusividad al castaño y a Enma. Poco después, cuando Ryohei apareció entre ellos, Kyoko supo lo que era extrañar el aire en sus pulmones.

Xanxus, tras su escueto saludo, se llevó arrastrando a Mukuro. Squalo sonrío malicioso cuando el grupo ingresó en la mansión.

– _¡Voi! Nos la arreglaremos con ese estúpido, ustedes vayan a comer, enano._ –Tsuna sintió como le revolvía el cabello, para después ver como se perdía entre los pasillos tras Xanxus. El chico sonrío nervioso.

– _Vaya, los Varia están muy animados._ –comentó Giotto alegre.

– _Y tú estás en problemas._ –

El rubio tenía cierto temor de voltear a su lado. Podía sentir el aura asesina de Cozart sin necesidad de mirarlo.

Tsuna, al verlos a él y a Dino, solo atino a aventársele a los brazos al rubio, quien apretujó al menor en un abrazo. Cozart le revolvió el cabello, para variar, y abrazó a Enma con cariño.

– _Bueno, me parece que es tiempo para ir a desayunar._ –Timoteo palmeó la espalda de ambos hermanos y los empujó levemente hacía el comedor. – _Ya conversaremos en la mesa._ –

Tsuna y Enma se sintieron extraños luego de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa. El animo a la hora de la comida había sido remplazado por la tranquilidad de solo ellos dos en un departamento, así que en ese instante estaban disfrutando mucho de tener de nuevo esa alegría a su alrededor.

El orden para sentarse no había cambiado. Nana seguía ocupando una de las cabeceras y Nono la otra. Tsuna y Giotto seguían sentándose uno al lado del otro, flanqueados por Hayato y G, respectivamente. Justo enfrente tenían a Enma y a Cozart.

– _Hablen de su tiempo en Japón, por favor._ –pidió Brina, sonriéndoles a los recién llegados. – _Debió ser divertido y…emocionante._ –la rubia observó a Luce y a Aria, quienes se encontraban sentadas frente a ella.

Tsuna alzó una ceja. – _Bueno, sí. Aprendimos muchas cosas, además conocí a mí guardián de la lluvia. Es un grandioso amigo._ –

– _Oh, tengo entendido que es el novio de Hayato, ¿verdad?_ –la alegre sonrisa de Nana casi hizo que el peli plateado se atragantara. – _Y hermano de Asari._ –

Giotto y Tsuna jamás entenderían cómo es que su madre siempre estaba enterada de todo. Aunque sí lo pensaban bien, Luce y Aria tenían unos días más que ellos en la mansión, así que bien ellas podrían ser las culpables.

Hayato sonrío. – _Sí, el hermano de Asari es mi novio._ –

Nana pareció alegrarse. – _Eso me hace feliz. Todos mis niños son unos adultos ya._ –

Los presentes se sonrojaron. De alguna forma u otra, aquella mujer era como una madre para todos. Siempre había estado ahí para ellos cuando necesitaban algo, les brindó amor y cariño cuando más les hizo falta.

– _¿Y cómo es Reborn?_ –Brina dio un sorbo a su jugo y dejó sobre la mesa el vaso. Miró a su sobrino. – _Xanxus está ansioso por conocerlo._ –

Tsunayoshi maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió dejar a su hermano solo al teléfono. Debió haber sabido que le soltaría todo a Brina. Suspiró. Mejor le dejaba el camino libre a su novio sí quería que sobreviviera al encuentro con su madre y tía.

– _Es…diferente._ –el chico sonrío. – _Es bueno. A veces le da por molestarme para hacerme enojar, pero en el fondo es alguien amable y bueno._ –

Una respuesta muy confiable. Además, Giotto les había hablado bien de él, así que poco tenían que decir en contra de la persona que Primo aceptó como novio del décimo.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa gente!

Sí, sigo viva, aunque no lo parezca :D. Lo que sucede es que estuve ocupada con muchísimas cosas y no podía escribir, ¡Fue horrible! D:

Por otra parte, debo disculparme por el capítulo que está más corto que los otros. Pero hay una razón…ya casi se acaba está historia. Quedan, aproximadamente, dos o tres capítulos más.

Que sean dos o tres dependerá de que tan extensos sean. Sí los hago muy largos, serán dos, si no, serán tres. El capítulo diez ya lo he comenzado, así que solo es cuestión de decidirme. Sin embargo, ¡Estoy súper feliz! ...y algo triste. Sentimientos encontrados.

En fin, no me distraigo más y paso a mí parte favorita… ¡Los agradecimientos!:

 **ReynaFantasma:** _Sí, el capítulo anterior es uno de los más largos que he escrito. La verdad es que al principio no creí que fuera a estar tan extenso, pero, sí mal no recuerdo, son más de treinta hojas de Word. En fin, sé que estuve un largo tiempo ausente, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, me alegré mucho cuando leí los reviews. Según yo iba a publicar desde febrero, pero jeh, estamos en mayo y yo apenas dando señales de vida. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un gran abrazo :)_

 **MoonRa96:** _Jojo, la verdad, a mí también me gustó la pareja F00, así que es probable que en alguna que otra historia que escriba aparezca. En fin, sé que prometí que el capítulo sería largo, pero como ya he mencionado, los siguientes ya son los últimos, así que no podía hacer este más largo de lo necesario. Un gran abrazo :D_

 **Shiho-Akemi:** _El siguiente capítulo Tsuna estará muy ocupado en reunir a Byakuran y Mukuro, habrá muchas cosas. Probablemente el capítulo será largo :D Espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un enorme abrazo :)_

 **paohiwatari:** _Tengo que decir que me daba miedo que el capítulo anterior no estuviera a tiempo para navidad, pero me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado mi regalo :) Bueno, Reborn tendrá mucho que ver en el plan de Tsu-chan, así que…Jojo, será entretenido. En cuanto a Uni, se verá en el siguiente capítulo, pero está bien :D Por cierto, gracias, pasé una linda navidad. Espero que tú también. Un enorme abrazo._

La verdad es que estoy triste de que la historia ya vaya a acabar, sin embargo, todo lo que empieza tiene un fin, así que por ese lado estoy feliz.

De nueva cuenta, todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, enriquecen mi motivación y me hacen saber sí hay algo que les guste o que no les agrade.

Reiteró, un enorme abrazo a todos. Espero se encuentren muy bien.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	10. Capítulo 10: Cobardía

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 10

Cobardía

.

.

.

Tenía una semana de haber regresado a Italia. Las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco entre las familias, pero le había resultado bastante agotador hacer las visitas pertinentes a cada jefe para hablarles sobre la situación de Mukuro.

Suspiró.

– _Vamos, pronto tendremos diversión, Tsu-chan._ –Albito Evocatore se inclinó sobre el castaño para abrazarlo. – _Deberías dejarme actuar a mí solito~._ –el rubio hizo un mohín y apretó un poco más su cuerpo.

– _Suéltalo._ –gruñó Kyoya con fastidio, lanzándole un libro de la estantería que tenía a un lado. – _Y tú también, quítate de encima._ –Dino sintió como el otro lo alejaba de su cuerpo y se apegaba más a la pared.

– _Ya casi termino lo que Gio me encargó._ –dijo con calma. – _¿Estás bien, Albito?_ –

Tsuna sonrío cuando el otro se giró hacía él con lagrimitas en los ojos y se le tiró encima quejándose de la agresividad de Hibari. Dino esbozó una sonrisa, uniéndosele al rubio y restregando su rostro con el del castaño.

Había cosas que Hibari admiraba de Tsunayoshi, siendo una de esas cosas el que permitiera con tanta facilidad que las personas se le acercaran. Solo de estarlos mirando se sentía irritado y con ganas de morderlos a todos hasta la muerte.

– _Tsuna, la cita para reunir a las familias es en cuatro días._ –Hayato se quedó parado en la puerta con desconcierto, observando al par de rubios que abrazaban al chico entre quejas y lloriqueos. – _¿Qué pasó?_ –interrogó al pelinegro.

– _Pasa que son unos herbívoros estúpidos._ –

A veces Hayato se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Hibari era el novio de Dino Cavallone. Cuando lo veía comportarse como un idiota alrededor de su jefe, no podía evitar tener esos pensamientos. Y es que siendo Hibari como era, despegado y celoso de su espacio, que tuviera un novio tan empalagoso como Dino era inaudito.

– _Bueno, solo venía a decirte eso._ –el peli plata suspiró. – _Y, por cierto, tienes visita._ –

Tsuna se extrañó. Justo en ese momento se encontraba en su sección de las empresas centrales de Vongola, encargándose de los últimos detalles de la reunión con Carvallo. Además, aún estaba con los preparativos para la llegada de Takeshi y Tsuyoshi.

– _¿Quién es?_ –

Hayato forzó una sonrisa. – _Byakuran._ –

El castaño pareció verdaderamente sorprendido con la noticia. No esperaba que fuera a aparecerse en la central de Vongola solo para verlo. Y estaba tan seguro porque Kikyo le había dicho que Byakuran estaba muy deprimido luego de lo sucedido con Mukuro.

– _Déjalo pasar._ –Tsuna recargó sus codos sobre la superficie del escritorio y les lanzó una mirada seria a sus compañeros.

– _Te dejamos solito._ –Albito le envió un beso con su mano y se retiró de la oficina con pasó animado. Dino salió tras él llevando al pelinegro de la mano, aunque el rubio sabía que se estaba arriesgando a ser mordido hasta la muerte por tocarlo. Hayato los siguió para avisar a la secretaria que le dejara el paso libre al oji lavanda.

La verdad estaba ansioso. Quería saber qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a Byakuran, porque, a pesar de todo, Mukuro estaba bastante bien. Pero eso solo se debía a que todos estaban haciendo lo posible para evitar que se deprimiera. Su madre había hablado con él a solas cuando Xanxus lo dejó libre, poco después Cozart y Dino hicieron lo mismo. Brina y Timoteo solo conversaron con él cuando el chico tuvo tiempo de comer y descansar. Así que, realmente, mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido no le habían dejado.

– _Hola, Tsu. Te ves elegante._ –el chico se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del albino frente a él en las sillas. Lo miró fijamente y contuvo las ganas de golpearlo.

Es decir, jamás en su vida había visto al Gesso en una situación semejante. Las ojeras parecían golpes en sus ojos, estaba pálido y mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio en Namimori. Además, iba completamente desaliñado, su traje negro estaba por sin ningún lado y la camisa lavanda estaba arrugada. Y, ya por piedad, Tsuna prefirió ignorar su cabello revuelto.

– _¿Elegante?_ –el castaño se miró y parpadeó. Llevaba su típico traje negro con la camiseta naranja. No se veía lo elegante por ningún sitio.

Byakuran río. – _¿Cómo has estado? Me sorprendí cuando me llegó la noticia de que Primo y Décimo estaban de vuelta en Italia. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_ –

– _Fue inesperado. Han pasado muchas cosas y… ¿Tú sabías que Iemitsu metió la pata con Carvallo? Pues eso nos ha traído algunas prisas._ –no le gustaba mentir, así que dijo la verdad a medias. Sonrío. – _¿Y tú? Te ves terrible._ –

Byakuran estaba ahí por tres motivos. El primero: el rumor sobre Primo y décimo en Italia. Segundo: la presencia de Albito Evocatore en los alrededores. Y el tercero: el rumor sobre el regreso de Mukuro Spade a Vongola. Quería saber que tan cierto era lo último. Necesitaba desesperadamente confirmar el hecho para estar tranquilo.

– _¿Es…es cierto que Mukuro ha regresado a Vongola?_ –

Vaya. Tsunayoshi no creyó que el rumor llegaría tan rápido a oídos de Byakuran. Aunque, sí bien era un adelanto a sus planes, eso no cambiaba que la noticia lo iba a ayudar a iniciar con todo lo que iba a hacer.

– _Bueno, es que no lo podía dejar solo._ –la sonrisa en sus labios era inocente y dulce. – _Es, ante todo, mi amigo y mi hermano. Así que lo dejamos volver._ –

Byakuran bajó la vista. – _Me alegra._ –

– _No lo parece._ –el décimo recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y lo miró. – _Es malo que digas mentiras._ –

– _No estoy mintiendo, Tsu. De verdad, yo…_ –

– _¿Tú?_ –lo instó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Byakuran se mordió los labios. – _…yo estoy muy feliz por él._ –

– _Seamos sinceros, Byakuran, ¿Tú ya no lo amas? ¿Lo engañaste y ya?_ –

No lo soportaba. Sí seguía así Tsuna iba a conseguir lo que quería. – _Debo irme, Tsu._ –

Estaba huyendo como un cobarde. La mirada de oro líquido de Tsunayoshi le quemaba la espalda. Sabía que estaba furioso con él, estaba consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego al provocar así al castaño. Pero…pero no quería enfrentar el verdadero motivo de su visita. Quería escuchar de Tsuna que Mukuro también estaba mal, quería saber que no era el único idiota que se sentía así. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse al descubierto ante el décimo.

– _En fin._ –escuchó que dijo. – _Daemon ha aceptado la propuesta de comprometerlo con alguien más. Creo que las opciones variaban entre Albito Evocatore, Ayla Velius, y alguien más de las alianzas pertenecientes a Arcobaleno._ –el castaño se encogió de hombros. – _Supongo que dentro de poco se decidirá._ –

– _¿Qué?_ –se quedó parado frente a la enorme puerta de la oficina, observando el picaporte y su mano suspendida en aire a punto de tocarlo. – _¿Comprometerlo?_ –

Tsuna parpadeó con inocencia. – _Sí, son cosas de la familia Spade, no me preguntes._ –

– _¿Lo vas a permitir?_ –su voz sonaba quebradiza.

–… _¿no debería? Quiero decir, tú abandonaste a Mukuro y Vongola impuso esa condición para su regreso. Reborn sugirió a algunas personas de sus alianzas. Una linda chica llamada…creo que se llamaba Sybil. Aunque Albito parece interesado, no sé._ –

Crueldad.

O karma.

Byakuran estaba inseguro de como llamarlo. Sí, era cierto. Él había dejado a Mukuro para que volviera a Vongola, debió imaginar que se pondría una condición así para asegurar otras alianzas. Respiró pesadamente, los ojos le picaban y su garganta se negaba a dejar salir cualquier sonido.

– _Oye, Tsunayoshi, ¿Se puede saber por qué Albito está…?_ –el silencio cayó sobre él. A pesar de que tenía al rubio meloso colgado de su cuello, quejándose sobre su frialdad, sus palabras se ahogaron cuando vio de frente el rostro de Byakuran. Frunció el ceño. – _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ –

Albito miró por encima de su hombro y parpadeó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y apretó más su agarre en torno al cuello de Mukuro. Incluso decidió ir un poco más lejos recargando su barbilla en el hombro del Spade.

–… _hola, Mukuro…_ –miró con disgusto al rubio. – _Así que era cierto que estabas aquí, Albito._ –

– _Por supuesto, escuché por casualidad que había una chance de conseguir al bello Mukuro y no pude evitar venir._ –

Tsuna reprimió una carcajada al escuchar el nuevo mote del "Bello Mukuro" y giró un poco su rostro al notar que el aludido lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– _Bueno, bueno. Byakuran ya se iba y ustedes tienen trabajo._ –el castaño se encaminó a los tres. – _Hagan el favor de no hacer un escándalo, ¿Quieren?_ –los miró con seriedad. – _No sé sí ya te llegó la notificación, Byakuran, pero en cuatro días se reunirán las familias nuevamente para la votación. Habrá muchas cosas que hablar ese día, así que espero estés en tu mejor forma._ –el chico se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. – _Porque no voy a ser benevolente._ –

.

.

.

Reborn necesitaba dormir con urgencia. Desde hacía una semana que se estaba dedicando a dejar todo en orden para poder trasladarse a Italia. Y, por sí fuera poco, le había llegado un correo con el escudo de Vongola avisándole sobre la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en cuatro días en la sede principal de la familia.

Miró a Mammon.

–No me mires así. Se rumorea que el décimo es quien pidió la presencia de todos los jefes en esa junta. Se comenta que la votación no será lo único que se hablará ese día. –

–¿Tú también vas? –

–No, el actual líder de los Spade es Daemon. Y Xanxus es mi jefe, así que no tengo nada que estar haciendo ahí. –

–¿Giotto? –preguntó con indiferencia.

Mammon sonrío. –Ambos van a estar presentes. –la mujer recargó su mentón en la palma de su mano. –Ellos van a presidir la junta. Ahora que por fin Tsuna volvió a Italia, las familias están más inquietas que nunca. Algunos dicen que Giotto dirigirá las empresas, otros dicen que es el renacuajo, pocos han acertado al pensar en ambos como jefes. –y la verdad ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho. –Aunque no hay nadie que se oponga a ellos. –

Reborn no podía evitar pensar que quien haya entrenado a Tsuna para el puesto había hecho un gran trabajo. Muy a pesar de la apariencia del chico, él estaba bastante cualificado para desempeñar su papel. Aunque eso solo lo había escuchado de Fon, sí cabía decir.

–¿Qué es lo que se hablará en esa reunión que requiera de la presencia de toda la alianza? –

–Pueden ser muchas cosas. El renacuajo es inteligente y no desaprovechará la oportunidad de pedir sus opiniones respecto al regreso de Mukuro a Vongola. Además, para evitar que hagan un escandalo por ello, te puedo asegurar que Carvallo tendrá algo que ver. –

Reborn había estudiado a profundidad las diversas alianzas que había en Vongola. Luego de haber recibido ayuda de Varia para sacar a flote las empresas Arcobaleno, se había dedicado a investigar y conocer cada una de las familias que pertenecían al acuerdo de Vongola. Sí, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de la ayuda que recibían, del apoyo y respaldo. Por ello no se molestó cuando Xanxus le dijo que, a cambio de su ayuda, él debería serle leal a Vongola.

Sin embargo, no había mucha información sobre la familia Carvallo, a pesar de que Hayato y Tsuna habían recalcado su importancia para la alianza.

–¿Mukuro es bueno para negociar? –

Mammon alzó la vista de su laptop y fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Reborn. –Lo es. Tan bueno como yo. –que era mucho decir, la verdad. –Los Vongola tienen ese sistema por un motivo muy concreto. Cada uno de los hombres de confianza del líder es bueno en un área en particular. A pesar de que deben estar preparados para cualquier situación, cada uno se especializa en algo. Como imaginarás, la niebla debe serlo en negociar cuando el jefe no está. –

Había escuchado mucho sobre eso. Los seis hombres de confianza que forman el equipo de trabajo del jefe Vongola. Los más cualificados, los mejores en el tema.

–¿El trabajo del jefe? –

–El mismo que el de cualquiera. Debe encargarse de todo al mismo tiempo. La verdad, Tsunayoshi no quería tomar esa responsabilidad, Giotto tampoco. Ambos, cuando eran niños, repudiaban el hecho de pertenecer a Vongola. –

–¿Muy pesado para ellos? –inquirió.

–No te lo imaginas. Ambos han sufrido mucho por pertenecer a la familia, han tenido que enfrentar muchos desafíos y han crecido por la fuerza. Sé que ves a Tsuna como un niño inocente que no se entera de nada, sin embargo, a veces puede llegar a ser tan astuto como un zorro. Él…simplemente ignora lo que no le concierne. –Mammon esbozó una tenue sonrisa. –Sepira lo crio para ser un buen líder y, según Luce, él tiene más la personalidad de ella que cualquiera de sus descendientes. –la mujer miró la pantalla de su laptop y suspiró. –…sí, hubo un cierto momento en el que Tsuna pidió que le negaran el derecho a suceder a Timoteo. Estaba tan decepcionado de lo que significaba llevar ese apellido que…bueno, las cosas se descontrolaron un poco. Luego, cuando Xanxus habló con él, pidió tiempo para pensarlo. Hace poco Daemon me comentó que tanto Giotto como Tsuna planeaban cambiar muchas cosas tras tomar el mando de la familia. –

–¿Cambiar muchas cosas? –

Ella asintió. –Los miembros de la alianza pueden llegar a ser bastante irrazonables aún sí están tratando con un niño. Cuando ellos comienzan a ir a la escuela, los jefes tienen el derecho de saber sobre sus resultados académicos. Muchos de ellos disfrutan humillando a los hijos herederos de otras familias. Ya sabes, el típico: "Mi hijo es mejor que el tuyo". Sin embargo, tratándose de los Vongola, pueden intervenir más de lo necesario. La excusa de Timoteo era que, siendo los prospectos a jefes de la alianza, ellos tenían derecho a saber como iba la cosa. –Mammon chasqueó la lengua. –Las que disminuyeron está práctica fueron Brina y Nana, porque para ellas eso era una falta de respeto a la privacidad de los niños. Lo que, a mi opinión, es cierto. Poco les faltó para insultar a Ryohei y a Lambo por sus calificaciones deficientes durante la primaria. –un recuerdo amargo, ciertamente. –Por otra parte, está el tema de Xanxus. –

Reborn alzó una ceja. –¿El primo de Tsuna y de Giotto? –

–Sí. Aún hay ciertos problemas por el hecho de que no es un hijo de sangre de Brina. Tsuna ya estaba harto de esto, así que, según Daemon, dijo pondría un alto a esa situación. –

Los rumores sobre la unión de los miembros Vongola ya no parecía ser una mentira. Durante largo tiempo escuchó de muchos jefes que los familiares eran bastante unidos, sobre todo los miembros más jóvenes. Ahora que sabía quienes eran Primo y Décimo, casi podía decir que era bastante obvio.

–Por otra parte, los jefes aceptan a Tsuna y a Giotto sin rechistar por los innumerables logros que han tenido desde muy jóvenes. El logro de que la familia Carcassa esté en la alianza es cosa de Tsuna. Y lo de la familia Sarkis es logro de Giotto. –

Recordaba vagamente al hijo de los Carcassa. Aquel mocoso impertinente de cabello rubio. Sí, ese chico se llamaba Saga, según Colonello era un amigo de Tsunayoshi. Y, por lo que había escuchado, se llevaban bastante bien.

–Saga, ese mocoso. –gruñó.

Mammon asintió. –El futuro jefe de los Carcassa, Saga Carcassa. Un amigo muy cercano del renacuajo. –aún no entendía del todo como es que habían hecho amistad. Saga era bastante escandaloso, lo que se contraponía con la personalidad del décimo. Pero sí consideraba que tenía como amigo a Albito, casi podía entenderlo. –Tsuna y Giotto tienen unos amigos bastante…interesantes. –y eso era poco comparado con lo que realmente eran.

–Sí mencionas a Hibari Kyoya y a su hermano Alaude… –el pelinegro los recordaba bien porque eran los que lucían más peligrosos.

–Los hermanos menores de Fon. –comentó Viper. –Por supuesto. Son amigos de la infancia. –

Una conversación lo suficientemente interesante, sin embargo, aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer antes de poder relajarse.

.

.

.

Dino Cavallone esquivó por muy poco el golpe que Kyoya le lanzó. A veces olvidaba que su novio detestaba las muestras de cariño. Y, aunque estuvieran en la oficina del pelinegro, Dino sabía que él detestaría que Tsuna los encontrase a mitad de algo íntimo.

– _A veces pienso que aún te gusta Tsu-chan._ –comentó el rubio sentándose en uno de los sillones morados. Hibari lo miró molesto.

– _Vuelve a decir una tontería así y te morderé hasta la muerte._ –

Las cosas eran bastante simples. Dino tenía la estúpida idea de que él, Hibari Kyoya, seguía enamorado del castaño. Pero seguía sin comprender de donde sacó la idea de que a él le gustaba el herbívoro. En primer lugar, él lo apreciaba mucho. Lo conocía desde hacía muchos años como para que fuera lo contrario. Además, Tsuna jamás le tuvo miedo, lo dejaba hacer lo que quería y era su compañero de entrenamientos. Segundo: ellos siempre habían tenido una relación de amigos-hermanos, tal y como el castaño la tenía con el resto de sus guardianes y amigos cercanos. Por otra parte, él lo entendía como nadie. Así que, a sus ojos, era inconcebible que Dino tuviera esa estúpida idea.

Sin embargo, tampoco se podía culpar al rubio. No cuando la prioridad del pelinegro siempre era el bienestar de Tsunayoshi.

– _No es ninguna tontería, Kyoya._ –Dino cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. – _…siempre lo he pensado._ –

Hibari tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto. Cierto que se desvivía porque Tsunayoshi siempre estuviera a salvo, pero eso era debido a la relación de hermanos que los unía desde niños. No era una obligación, pero tampoco lo hacía porque el chico le gustase románticamente.

Bufó, irritado.

–… _estoy contigo porque quiero, herbívoro estúpido._ –Dino abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió el peso extra en sus piernas. El otro lo miraba con intensidad. – _El hecho de que Alaude esté con Giotto no quiere decir que yo deba estar con Tsuna. Además, él es mi hermano, la persona a la que cuido como tal._ –

Una declaración bastante sincera.

Dino sonrío y se atrevió a pasar sus brazos por la cintura del chico. Hibari no dijo nada en protesta y tampoco se movió. Dentro de pocos minutos podría salir de la empresa sin problemas, porque Tsuna le había concedido el resto del día libre para que lo pasará con el rubio.

– _El omnívoro me dio el día libre._ –comentó con calma. – _Iremos a donde quieras._ –

El mayor se sorprendió. Según había escuchado, Tsuna tenía bastante trabajo por varios motivos. Uno de ellos era la llegada de la lluvia y su padre.

– _¿Estás seguro? Sé que Tsu tiene muchas cosas que hacer._ –

– _Está bien. Él dijo que podría arreglárselas solo con Lambo y Ryohei por hoy._ –

Dino le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó sin soltarlo. Hibari lo miró con desconcierto. Y su confusión aumentó cuando el mayor entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y lo saco arrastrando de la amplia oficina. Para cuando lo notó, y vaya que tardó un poco en hacerlo, ambos estaban frente al escritorio del décimo.

Tsuna los miraba con extrañeza.

– _¿Dino?_ –

– _Me llevo a Kyoya por hoy, hermanito. Gracias por el tiempo._ –

Tsuna soltó una suave risita y asintió. – _Descuida, sé que sueles pensar cosas raras de nosotros, pero Kyoya y yo somos familia, ¿Verdad?_ –

El aludido asintió.

– _Diviértanse, los veo en la noche._ –les sonrío con calidez. – _Y mamá dice que pobre de ti que no vayas a cenar, Dino._ –

Dino se avergonzó. A veces seguía sin acostumbrarse a la relación que Nana había extendido hacía él. La verdad sea dicha, desde la muerte de su madre, la castaña lo había tratado como a un hijo más. Y, de hecho, había vivido muchos años en la mansión Vongola, hasta que llegó el día en que tomó la dirección de la familia Cavallone.

– _Estaré puntual._ –

Hayato los vio salir de la oficina desde su asiento en los sillones. Desde siempre le había hecho gracia el tipo de relación que llevaban esos dos. De una forma u otra, Dino lograba sacar el lado infantil de Kyoya cuando estaban solos. Y, así, Hibari era completamente capaz de hacerlo actuar de forma madura.

¿Quién era el adulto en la relación?

Bien. Tsuna y Hayato votaban, secretamente, por Kyoya.

– _Hoy llega Takeshi_. –

El peli plata asintió ante la afirmación de su jefe. – _Asari dijo que él iría por ellos. Deben estar por llegar a la empresa._ –

Tsuna notaba el evidente nerviosismo de su mano derecha. La verdad es que él también estaba inquieto. Y es que jamás en la vida de conocer al beisbolista se habían presentado ante él con semejantes pintas de mafiosos de alta categoría. Hayato vestía su típico traje negro con su camisa roja. Se veía elegante por donde lo analizases.

Y luego se hablaba del décimo jefe de Vongola. Aquel que desprendía elegancia natural por cada poro de su piel.

– _Somos idiotas._ –suspiró el castaño antes de echarse a reír en compañía del otro. – _Takeshi es Takeshi._ –

Gokudera no lo discutía. La verdad es que ambos se estaban haciendo ideas tontas sin siquiera haberlo visto. Tan solo había transcurrido una semana desde que se habían despedido en el aeropuerto de Namimori, la cosa no debía haber cambiado mucho ¿no? Él solo conocería la verdadera forma de vida de sus amigos.

– _¿Qué están haciendo?_ –Enma apareció por la puerta junto a Cozart. – _Lo que pediste ya está listo, Tsuna._ –

– _¿Lo que pediste? ¿Qué pediste?_ –interrogó Hayato curioso.

El chico se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta mientras se colocaba el saco que había dejado sobre el respaldo del mueble. – _Una visita guiada a Takeshi y Tsuyoshi-san por la ciudad. Desde luego, G, Asari y tú son los encargados de llevarla a cabo. Por lo que, como te imaginas por cómo me estás mirando, tienes el resto del día libre._ –

Gokudera se apresuró a seguirlo por los pasillos de la empresa. Tras ellos, Cozart y Enma caminaban quitados de la pena, respondiendo las señas de respeto que las secretarias y trabajadores les dedicaban a los cuatro al pasar.

– _¡P-pero, hay mucho que hacer y tú…!_ –

– _Ah, dios mío._ –se quejó en voz baja. – _Tan solo ve y diviértete ¿sí? Yo aún tengo que ir a ver a Albito y llamar a Reborn. No avanzaré muchas cosas hoy y, lo que llegue a hacer, aquí están Ryohei, Lambo, Nagi y Mukuro ¿de acuerdo? No tienes de que preocuparte._ –

El otro parpadeó sorprendido. No había pensado en que Tsuna le fuera a dar el día libre para que pudiera ir a verse con Takeshi. Le sonrío, amplia e inocentemente. De esa clase de sonrisas que a G le hacían creer que su hermano aún era un niño.

– _¡Gracias!_ –

Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa. – _De nada. Ahora vamos, porque Asari nos espera en el vestíbulo con ambos._ –

El resto del camino que hicieron para llegar al vestíbulo lo dedicaron a retocar algunos elementos del plan original de Tsunayoshi, quien les comentó a los tres jóvenes lo sucedido con Byakuran hacía algunas horas.

–¡Yo, chicos! –los cuatro se detuvieron frente a los Yamamoto.

–Se ven elegantes. –les sonrío Tsuyoshi.

Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. –Por culpa de Deamon siento que parecemos de la mafia. –

–¿De la mafia? –

Asari río. –Tiene que ver con una historia que Daemon les contó cuando eran niños. Ahora todos ellos sienten que parecen de la mafia cuando visten así. –

–En fin, me da mucho gusto ver que llegaron bien. –comentó el castaño alegremente. –Antes de que se vayan a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, les presento a Cozart, el hermano mayor de Enma. –el aludido sonrío amigable.

–Mucho gusto. Gracias por cuidar de mis hermanitos. –el pelirrojo miró a los tres menores y volvió a sonreír.

Tsuyoshi notó el ligero acento italiano en sus palabras, a pesar de que en Tsunayoshi jamás lo percibió.

–Un placer. –dijeron ambos pelinegros al mismo tiempo.

–Bien. Por hoy tienen el día para descansar y dar un paseo. Sin embargo, Takeshi, hoy por la noche conocerás a la persona que te ayudará a establecerte en tu puesto. –el castaño lo miró con calidez. –Superbi Squalo es su nombre, y es la mano derecha de mi primo Xanxus. Además, estarás asesorado por tu hermano y por mí tía Brina. –

–¿Y yo qué haré? –intervino Tsuyoshi.

–Ah, sí. Mamá dijo que irán a buscar un buen sitio para que ponga un restaurante de sushi. Es para agradecerle por las molestias que le he causado hasta ahora. –

El mayor parpadeó. –¿Pero de qué hablas, Tsuna? Sí tú a mí no me diste ninguna molestia. –

–Por favor, acepte el regalo. –Hayato también parecía decidido en hacer que Tsuyoshi aceptase lo que ellos querían obsequiarle.

–Vamos viejo, no tiene nada de malo. –

Tsuyoshi ya comenzaba a preguntarse cómo es que no podía negarle nada a esos cuatro pares de ojos.

Recordaba a la perfección el día en que su hijo le presentó a Tsuna. Al principio creyó que sería una amistad pasajera como las que solía tener su hijo, sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba con él más cambios positivos notaba en Takeshi. Antes de notarlo, el castaño se había vuelto una constante en su restaurante, más aún cuando dedicaba parte de su tiempo libre en ayudarlo con su trabajo.

Suspiró, derrotado.

–Bien, pero pagaré cualquier costo en el futuro. –

Bueno, al menos no se estaba negando ya.

– _Décimo, su hermano quiere que vaya cuanto antes a su oficina para preparar los detalles de la llegada de la familia Mirch. También me pidió que le diera este folder con los documentos para la negociación con los Carcassa._ –Tsuna asintió.

– _Gracias, Irina. Dile que estaré ahí en quince minutos._ –

La silenciosa mujer rubia asintió con la cabeza. – _Perfecto._ –y se retiró tan rápido como llegó _._

Asari sonrío. –Pensé que ustedes también aprovecharían para ir a pasear. O, al menos, esa impresión nos dio cuando Giotto decidió darnos el día libre, ¿Verdad, G? –el pelirrojo asintió.

–¿Eh? No. Vamos a ir a una reunión con los Carcassa y con los Tomaso. –

–Entonces no deberíamos tomarnos el día. –comentaron los hermanos Gokudera al mismo tiempo.

–No se preocupen. Estaremos bien, vamos los dos. –Tsuna observó con rapidez los archivos y asintió. –En fin, no les quitó más tiempo, Giotto me espera. –

Tras despedirse con su mano, los chicos lo observaron encaminarse al elevador. Cada persona que pasaba por su lado le sonreía y lo saludaba con educación. Inclusive, uno que otro, se detenía para conversar brevemente con él.

–Tsuna es tan popular como siempre. –río Enma.

–Parece bastante ocupado. –comentó Tsuyoshi preocupado. –Lo veo un poco ojeroso. –

Cozart asintió. –Ha estado haciendo muchos movimientos en los últimos días. Ayer se pasó la noche en vela con Dino y con Giotto. –

–¿Dino? –Takeshi ya se encaminaba a la salida junto a los otros.

–Es el líder de la familia Cavallone, además de ser el medio hermano mayor de Tsuna y Giotto. –

Asari suspiró. –Imagino que Tsuna no se los dijo. –

–Lo habrá olvidado. –comentó Hayato. –Para él es normal, después de todo. –

Cozart y Enma se despidieron también. Ellos aún debían completar algunos mandados del castaño antes de poderse sentar a descansar.

.

.

.

Hibari debía haber imaginado que Dino lo llevaría al parque de diversiones, muy a pesar de que el otro sabía cuánto detestaba las multitudes. Sin embargo, al ver lo feliz que iba Dino paseando bajo el área verde del sitio, Kyoya reconsideró la idea de quejarse por el lugar elegido para su cita.

Suspiró.

Ese caballo idiota lo volvía herbívoro.

– _¿Por qué habías estado faltando a las cenas cuándo Tsunayoshi estaba en Japón?_ –preguntó cuando se sentaron bajo un árbol. – _Sabes que a Nana le preocupa esa actitud tuya._ –

Dino se tensó. – _…no sé, me sigo sintiendo incomodo por la situación._ –el rubio bajo la cabeza.

– _Espero que sepas lo que dirán esos dos cuando te escuchen diciendo eso._ –

Dino lo imaginaba. Giotto lo quería demasiado como para soportar que tuviera esos pensamientos horribles en su cabeza. Y Tsuna se entristecería. Eso era seguro.

– _¿Te molesta Nana?_ –preguntó el pelinegro. – _¿Te disgusta?_ –

El mayor pareció horrorizado por las insinuaciones de su pareja. – _¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?_ –Dino lo miró. – _Es por Iemitsu…no lo soporto._ –

Hibari estaba consciente de lo que él estaba hablando. No lo reconocía como hijo, por ello jamás le cedió su apellido. Su madre, Seana Cavallone, había aceptado el hecho de que lo criaría ella sola. Cuatro años después, la mujer recibió la más inesperada de las visitas: Nana Vongola.

Curiosamente, la castaña mujer no estaba ahí para advertirle sobre nada. Había ido a verla con la intención de presentarle a su propio hijo, Giotto, al suyo. Según las palabras de Nana, ella no quería que su hijo desconociera la existencia de Dino, cuyo padre era el mismo que el de sus hijos. Así que, armándose de valor e ignorando a Brina, Nana había ido a verla.

Y se hicieron amigas.

– _¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?_ –

Dino parpadeó. – _¿Cómo?_ –

Kyoya estaba esperando pacientemente a que Dino decidiera decírselo por sí mismo, sin embargo, él parecía no querer mencionarlo.

– _Squalo se lo dijo a Xanxus y él se lo comentó a Alaude. Lo que sucedió entre ustedes antes de que él se fuera a la misión con Carvallo._ –

Dino debió imaginarse que Squalo no se quedaría callado. – _No. Y no creí que Xanxus lo supiera, debo decir._ –

– _Giotto y Tsunayoshi estarán furiosos._ –

– _Iemitsu no sabe que los demás están enterados de que soy su hijo. Piensa que Nana conoció a mi madre por accidente y que jamás se enteró de nada._ –

Y era así como Hibari comprobaba una vez más que ese hombre era un idiota.

– _En fin, deberías decírselo a los dos. Tsuna se sentirá traicionado sí se lo sigues ocultando._ –Kyoya se levantó de la banca. – _Tú también eres importante para él, Dino, eres su hermano._ –

Palabras simples pero ciertas.

El rubio asintió.

Por el momento, se dijo Dino, seguiría disfrutando del día con su novio. Había muchos juegos a los que no había subido nunca y esperaba poder divertirse junto al pelinegro. Ya conversaría más tarde con sus hermanos.

.

.

.

Iemitsu percibía el pesado ambiente en la mansión. Había escuchado de la servidumbre que sus hijos habían vuelto de su viaje a Japón. Del cual, aún en ese momento, desconocía su objetivo. Timoteo le había comentado que esperase a ver si Tsunayoshi tenía la cortesía de decírselo, sin embargo, el anciano hombre parecía estar casi cien por ciento seguro de que el chico se negaría a decirle nada.

Bufó.

En ese preciso momento estaba espiando por los barrotes de las escaleras al castaño, quien hablaba en… ¿ruso? Con Enma. Poco después detectó la aparición de Giotto que iba con Alaude. Los cuatro se dijeron algo en tono bajo y se dispersaron por distintos lados. Cabe destacar que ambos Vongola siguieron el mismo camino, por lo que Iemitsu perdió el poco valor que había reunido y se quedó tirado en el descanso de la escalera.

– _¿Se puede saber que haces ahí?_ –el rubio dio un brinco y un grito. Giró su cabeza, cuando estuvo de pie, y miró a la malhumorada Brina Vongola.

La mujer llevaba su típica vestimenta formal en tonos negros, resaltando la camisa de color vino. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en una coleta y sostenía un folder en su brazo izquierdo. A su vez, notó Iemitsu, Luce Giglio Nero hacía su aparición tras la rubia.

– _¿Han visto a Aria?_ –preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa tensa. No quería ser descortés con Iemitsu, pero Nana ya se había desahogado con ella algunos días atrás, así que estaba segura de que necesitaría de todo su autocontrol para no actuar erróneamente.

Brina negó. – _Lo siento, pero no. Aún así, creo haber escuchado de Gio que iría de compras con Nana._ –

Luce asintió. – _Ya veo._ –

Iemitsu tenía muchas ganas de preguntarles algo muy importante a ambas, pero temía la reacción de su cuñada. Miró nerviosamente los alrededores, pero al final decidió que preguntaría sí o sí. Había tomado la decisión de corregir todos los errores que había cometido durante su vida paternal, y eso comenzaba desde cierto rubio de orbes mieles.

– _Em, chicas, ¿Pueden darme un poco de su tiempo?_ –ambas mujeres parecieron sorprendidas del tono serio que el otro utilizó, muy diferente del estúpido y chillón.

– _¿Qué quieres?_ –interrogó Brina con frialdad. – _Tengo cosas que hacer con Xanxus._ –

– _Hablarles sobre Dino._ –

Aquello pareció captar su atención. – _¿Qué sucede con él?_ –preguntó Luce, sosteniendo una parte de su vaporoso vestido blanco. Iemitsu señaló la biblioteca, que estaba a un lado, y los tres entraron en ella.

Luce se sentó a un lado de Brina y el hombre frente a ambas.

– _Es…bueno, hay algo que jamás les dije._ –Iemitsu suspiró. – _Hace tiempo tuve un hijo fuera del matrimonio con una mujer muy amable, ella era linda y soñadora. El tipo de mujer que parece tierna. Mi familia era…bueno, ustedes conocen mi historia familiar. Así que, cuando ella me dijo que estaba embarazada entre en pánico y la alejé de mí, porque tenía temor de que mis padres le hicieran daño a mi hijo._ –el rubio apretó los puños. – _Antes de notarlo me convertí en…esto, una copia burda de mi padre._ –

– _Sí lo que tratas de decirnos es que Dino es tu hijo, pues, te digo, vas tarde. Lo hemos sabido todo el tiempo._ –Brina se levantó del sillón.

– _¿Qué? ¿Nana, Gio, Tsu…? ¿Ellos lo saben?_ –

Luce asintió. – _Hace tiempo, cuando Nana recién tuvo a Giotto, fue a visitar a Seana para conocer a Dino. Según ella, porque no quería que su hijo creciera sin saber de su hermano. Fue extraño, pero ellas se hicieron amigas. Cuando Seana estaba agonizando en el hospital, le pidió que cuidase de Dino hasta el momento en el que se hiciera cargo de Cavallone. Tsu tenía muy pocos días de haber nacido, así que Seana solo lo cargó una vez._ –

– _¿Cómo es qué…? Olvídalo, es hasta obvio que lo saben, sí lo pienso bien. Son unidos, muy unidos._ –los había visto más de una vez a los tres juntos. Tenían esa aura familiar entre ellos. Era estúpido que no lo supieran.

Había tratado durante mucho tiempo de alejar a Dino de sus hijos, porque le daba miedo lo que había hecho con Seana. Ella era muy dulce, y quizás habría entendido su situación como lo hizo Nana. Pero decidió huir, porque siempre había sido un completo cobarde. La abandonó a su suerte, enferma y con un hijo. Le hizo creer que no valía la pena y huyó. Sin embargo, vaya mujer con más fortaleza, había logrado sacar adelante su empresa y a su hijo.

A pesar de todo, le dolía que hubiera muerto tan joven, pudiendo haber encontrado a alguien más con quien compartir su vida. Él había arruinado su juventud.

– _¿Qué harás? Tsuna y Giotto están aquí, los dos. ¿Hablarás con ellos? ¿Te disculparás o seguirás huyendo?_ –Brina estaba parada a la puerta, mirando hacía el pasillo. Iemitsu miró hacía allí también.

Giotto y Tsuna estaban subiendo las escaleras con parsimonia mientras conversaban sobre la reunión con los Carcassa. Además, el castaño estaba alegre porque Reborn ya estaba por llegar a Italia.

–… _hablaré con ellos._ –Iemitsu salió de la biblioteca y se posó frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el paso. Giotto frunció el ceño.

– _Vaya, una semana aquí y es la primera vez que te vemos la cara._ –soltó el rubio con veneno.

– _¿Necesitas algo?_ –el castaño lo miraba con sus grandes ojos chocolates. Parecía bastante calmado.

Iemitsu asintió.

– _Tengo que contarles algo. ¿Dino podría venir también?_ –

– _Está en una cita ahora mismo._ –dijo Giotto, serio.

– _¿Podrían llamarlo? Esto tiene que ver con los tres._ –musitó con firmeza.

El oji azul estuvo a nada de replicar, pero el toque en su hombro lo hizo callarse.

– _Está bien. Mientras tanto, deberías hablar con mamá._ –comentó el castaño, sacando su celular.

Iemitsu negó. – _Debo hablarles a ustedes primero._ –

 _._

 _._

 _._

Byakuran dejó sobre la mesa lo que Bluebell le llevó para cenar. De igual modo que había hecho con el desayuno, la comida y la merienda. La chica frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que el plato estaba intacto, justo como todos los anteriores a ese. Miró a Kikyo en busca de respuestas, pero el mayor negó con la cabeza.

Ella estaba muy, muy enfadada.

Las cosas se estaban yendo de proporción. Ella era, quizás, seis años mayor que Byakuran. Había concedido cada capricho suyo y se había callado todas sus opiniones porque sabía que tenía que dejarlo madurar por sí mismo.

Pero esto ya era _ridículo._

– _Alto ahí, Byakuran._ –

Kikyo se estremeció cuando su esposa dejó el delantal sobre el respaldo de la silla de madera. El albino la miró con verdadera sorpresa cuando lo sentó en los sillones y se paró frente a él, con las manos en las caderas en una pose que, por experiencia sabía, era una mala señal.

– _Te he dejado solo con tu sufrimiento a ver cuánto más aguantabas, pero esto ya es demasiado. ¿Piensas morirte de hambre? ¿Piensas que haciéndote esto lo que hiciste se solucionará para bien por arte de magia? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño? ¡No seas idiota! Tú, mejor que nosotros, sabes que lo que le hiciste a Mukuro estuvo mal, sabes que no debiste hacerlo. ¿Qué fue por su bien? ¡No me vengas con estupideces, mocoso! Asume tu miedo por ti mismo, no te protejas detrás de excusas absurdas._ –Bluebell se dio la vuelta. – _Sí continuas con esto te vas a arrepentir. ¿Quieres ver a ese muchacho casado con alguien que no seas tú? Adelante, estás a nada de conseguir algo que te dañará para siempre._ –

El sonoro portazo que dio al salir dejó a Byakuran estático. Kikyo se le acercó.

– _Espero que sepas que estás jugando con fuego, Byakuran. Ella tiene razón. Al menos por una vez en la vida acepta que estás haciendo las cosas mal a tiempo. Eres bueno y el décimo buscará la forma de ayudarlos. Sabes que sí esto continua, Tsunayoshi te destrozará ¿Verdad?_ –

Lo sabía. El juego que había iniciado Tsunayoshi solo podía ser ganado por él. Más de una vez lo experimentó en carne propia. Él no se iba a detener hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, sin importar el método que debiese utilizar. ¿Destrozarlo? Sí, destrozar sus barreras, su estabilidad emocional, sus sentimientos, todo, solo para hacerlo entender.

Lo adoraba por ello. Sin embargo, no daría su brazo a torcer. Estaba decidido a conseguir lo que se había propuesto.

.

.

.

Su valentía comenzaba a flanquear. Los tres pares de ojos que lo examinaban con certeza lo estaban poniendo más y más nervioso.

Jamás había considerado lo que otros jefes sentían al tener al par Vongola mirándolos de esa forma, quizás ahora podría comenzar a respetarlos más.

– _No tenemos todo el día._ –dijo Giotto con fastidio. – _Dino tiene una cita a la cual regresar._ –

Tsuna parecía ser el único presente en esa habitación que no lo miraba con desprecio. Aunque su mirada estaba lejos de ser amable o cariñosa. Él estaba…alerta.

– _Escuché de Luce que ustedes ya saben que son, bueno, ustedes saben…_ –

– _¿Hermanos?_ –inquirió Tsuna con voz serena. – _¿Y qué sí lo sabemos?_ –

Había puesto peor la situación. El castaño ahora sí parecía matarlo con la mirada. Giotto ya tenía el ceño fruncido y Dino lo miraba con desprecio. Sus tres hijos estaban en perfecta sincronía, eso tenía que reconocerlo.

– _Hay una historia que quiero que escuchen._ –el rubio suspiró. – _Es sobre mi familia. Más exactamente, mi padre._ –el mayor bajo la cabeza. – _Yo solía ser miembro de la antes reconocida familia Estraneo, aquella que al final cayó en la ruina a causa de los tratos con el bajo mundo. El padre de Reborn Arcobaleno, Raven, fue su amigo de juegos. Cuando ellos decidieron que era una buena idea robarles dinero, el bajo mundo fue a por ellos. Al final, mi alcohólico, agresivo y destructor padre fue asesinado junto a Raven Arcobaleno._ –Iemitsu se negó a mirarlos. – _Dino, cuando conocí a tu madre yo estaba huyendo de mi familia. Querían venderme por una buena suma de dinero. Me enamoré de Seana y la embaracé…siendo sincero, me dio pánico que ellos dieran con ustedes. Seana era preciosa y el que estuviera embarazada la habría hecho más llamativa para mi padre._ –y eso era poco. – _No tengo disculpa, me alejé de ustedes por miedo a ser como mi padre y al final…al final es lo que soy._ –

– _El abuelo ya nos lo había dicho antes._ –comentó Tsuna, despreocupado. – _Sin embargo, no justifica que fueras tan altanero, hiriente y que pensarás que tenías el derecho a humillarnos. Mamá ha soportado mucho por ti, pero tú no quieres soportar nada por nadie._ –

–… _lo que me dijiste cuando te enteraste de lo de Alaude…_ –susurró Giotto.

– _Y aquello que me dijiste a mí antes de irte a la misión a España._ –murmuró Dino.

Ah, sí, ese tema. Los dos lo habían escuchado cuando llegó a la mansión con Kyoya. La advertencia sobre quedarse callado acerca de su parentesco.

–… _lo lamento mucho, juro que seré un mejor padre de ahora en adelante, para los tres. Pero, Dino, jamás quise darle a ninguno mi apellido por lo manchado que está. Ningún Estraneo está orgulloso de serlo._ –

¿Ninguno?

– _¿Hay más?_ –interrogó Dino con extrañeza.

– _Sí, y ustedes lo conocen bien._ –su hermano menor. – _Lancia._ –

Ah, eso explicaba las constantes conversaciones que ambos mantenían cuando el moreno estaba en la cocina ayudando a las muchachas. Más de una vez ellos los habían visto charlando de forma relajada.

– _No hay forma de olvidar._ –comenzó a decir Giotto, saliendo de su sorpresa inicial.

–… _pero podemos hacer el esfuerzo de comenzar a entenderte._ –finalizó el rubio, empleando su típico tono sereno. – _Sin embargo, tenemos reglas._ –

Giotto se cruzó de piernas y afiló su mirada. – _Comienza a pensar en lo sentimientos de los otros cuando hables, nosotros siempre intentamos ser de tu agrado cuando éramos pequeños._ –

– _Y nunca fuimos suficiente para ti, eso hay que decirlo._ –musitó Dino con seriedad. – _Sí nos amabas o no…eso solo tú lo sabes, pero sí quieres cambiar algo debes hacerlo primero por ti. Mi regla es que nos respetes, nosotros nos callamos mucho por respeto._ –los mayores miraron al menor a la espera de que dijera algo, pero él se limitaba a observar con intensidad a su padre.

– _Te hemos dejado hablar y aceptamos tus intensiones._ –sus ojos eran calculadores y gélidos, miraban a Iemitsu de la misma forma en la que lo haría Brina. – _Pero tú nunca has tratado de entendernos a nosotros. Sí, sufriste y tuviste miedo, pero nunca pensaste en las muchas ocasiones en las que nosotros sentimos temor. Comprendo lo que pasaba por tu mente, pero tú nunca intentaste hacer lo mismo con nosotros. Cada vez que nos viste llorando… ¿Te preguntaste por qué estábamos así? Caminar por la calle con el miedo de que quizás alguien te sigue, ver a tus amigos sufriendo por tu culpa… ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso? Te fue muy fácil gritarnos lo que quisiste, sin considerar las consecuencias. Te fuiste y no te importó dejar a Giotto, te marchaste y no te interesó lo que mamá sentía. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cuál yo deba entenderte a ti, entonces?_ –

De alguna forma la biblioteca se quedó en silencio. Tsuna observaba fijamente el rostro del contrario, mientras Dino se removía inquieto a su lado. Las orbes azulinas de Giotto se entristecieron ante el sentimiento amargo que se filtró en las palabras de su hermano, esperando que su padre no empeorase la situación.

–… _no hay forma en la que yo me pueda disculpar, es cierto. He sido cruel y malvado con ustedes, no los conozco en absoluto. No tengo idea de que comida les gusta, o que es lo que le gusta a Giotto de Alaude. O, peor, no sé cuánta carga llevan sobre sus hombros por ser de Vongola y Cavallone. No sé nada de ustedes. Pero…pero me arrepiento. Cuando los veo a los tres juntos, siendo como uno solo, me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí para ver cómo surgió esa unión. Me siento peor cuando pienso en la forma en que Giotto y tú se hicieron tan cercanos, yo…yo soy una horrible persona, lo lamento, lo lamento tanto…_ –

Tsunayoshi se levantó del sillón y lo pasó de largo, sin mirarlo.

–… _esa es mi regla._ –Iemitsu abrió los ojos ampliamente. – _Se sincero y vive sin mentiras. Y…_ –el chico se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. – _…si nos vuelves a abandonar, jamás te lo perdonaré._ –sentenció con seriedad.

.

.

.

Lal Mirch quiso hacerse a un lado cuando Iemitsu se le aventó encima. Sin embargo, debido a que tras ella estaba Colonello, solo pudo recibir el apretado abrazo. Masculló una maldición y trató de alejarlo, pero el mayor parecía realmente feliz de verla.

– _¿Qué sucede aquí?_ –preguntó Colonello con extrañeza, moviéndose para saludar a Giotto. – _¿Y eso que estás con Iemitsu, Gio?_ –

– _Le estamos dando otra oportunidad._ –sonrío con calma. – _Por cierto, ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos, papá?_ –

Iemitsu soltó a la chica cuando ella lo golpeó en el estómago, y se giró para ver a su hijo con alegría infantil.

– _Ella es Lal, la hija de los Mirch._ –la presentó. – _Es como una hija._ –

Colonello y Giotto se miraron con sorpresa.

– _Iemitsu me ayudó a salir de Italia, me quitó de encima a mi familia._ –

El rubio recordaba a la perfección ese día. Lal estaba perdida en las calles de Sicilia luego de haber escapado de su casa, no tenía dinero y se defendía como podía de los hombres que trataban de abusar de ella. Por esa temporada Colonello estaba en Inglaterra con Reborn, así que estaba sola. Pero ese día Iemitsu salió a buscar un regalo para Nana, seis semanas tarde de su cumpleaños, y se la topó peleando con un hombre. Le ofreció ayuda y le cuestionó su situación. Lal le contó todo, con suma desesperación, y él se sintió identificado con ella.

Le dio una casa temporal, un apartamento pequeño en el centro de la ciudad, y la ayudó a salir de Italia. Ella le contó que Colonello estaría viviendo en Japón en poco tiempo, y él la ayudó a irse. Su situación le recordó a la suya con su padre, le tomó cariño como a una hija y le ofreció su cariño paternal, aquel que no sabía que tenía.

– _Vaya, no lo sabía._ –musitó Colonello. – _Bueno, no sabía que la persona que te ayudó era Iemitsu-kora._ –se corrigió.

Giotto no dijo nada, pero su atención se fue directo a sus hermanos, que venían del jardín cargando canastas llenas de flores. Tras ellos, Nana caminaba con alegría, mientras Brina miraba a los menores con pena.

– _Sé que ya conocías a Giotto y a Dino._ –comenzó a decir Colonello. – _Pero no sabías quién era Tsunayoshi, pues ahora te lo presento-kora._ –el rubio le hizo señas al castaño, quien le entregó la canasta que llevaba a Dino y se acercó al otro.

– _Hola Colonello._ –saludó alegre. – _¿Estabas en las empresas Arcobaleno?_ –

– _Sí-kora, pero ahora quiero presentarte a mi prometida._ –su voz sonaba alegre y cariñosa, mientras lo empujaba hacía ella.

Tsuna miró a Lal con evidente sorpresa y ella le devolvió la misma mirada anonadada.

– _¡Tú!_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– _¡Estabas bien!_ –Lal sonrío alegre. – _Me preocupé cuando ya no te vi._ –le dijo, revolviéndole el cabello castaño.

Tsuna sonrío. – _Ya no pude ir, Gio ya estaba de vuelta y difícilmente podía salir._ –

Colonello tosió para llamar su atención. – _Disculpen, pero ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ¿Se conocían?_ –

Tsuna asintió luego de separarse del abrazo de la mujer. – _Sí. Ella me salvó cuando unos hombres quisieron secuestrarme, a cambio, le hice compañía todos los días en el parque._ –comentó con calma. – _Curioso, nunca te relacione como la prometida de Colonello._ –la miró.

– _Y yo a ti nunca te relacione con los Vongola._ –

Cuando lo salvó aquel día, él menor caminaba solo de regreso de la escuela. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que una camioneta se paro a su lado. Lal admitía, aunque lo hiciera solo en su mente, que se alarmó cuando el niño grito. Así que, ignorando que no era su problema, lo había ayudado. Y él, tierno y agradecido, se quedó con ella toda la siguiente semana. Y un día ya no lo vio. El mismo día en que conoció a Iemitsu.

– _El mundo es muy, muy pequeño._ –comentó Nana, quien se había detenido a ver lo que ocurría. Dino y Brina siguieron su camino hacia la cocina. – _Un placer verte de nuevo, Lal Mirch._ –

La peli azul asintió. – _Un placer._ –

De alguna forma, Nana los terminó arrastrando a todos a poner las flores recién cortadas en todos los jarrones que había esparcidos por la mansión. La verdad, ninguno tenía idea del momento en el cual acabaron aceptando hacer aquella labor, pero Nana y Brina sí que parecían saberlo.

.

.

.

Mukuro bajó del avión cuando Spanner le dio un golpe en el brazo para despertarlo. Miró somnoliento el aeropuerto de España y se preguntó el momento en el que accedió a la locura de Tsunayoshi de ir él a solucionar las cosas con Carvallo.

– _Tsuna dijo que hablabas español, ¿es cierto?_ –preguntó Shoichi al lado del rubio. – _Porque yo no._ –

– _Oh, vamos, Tsu lo mandó a sabiendas de que hablaba español, ¿no?_ –dijo Albito alegre.

Mukuro no sabía que era peor: sí el que Tsuna lo hubiese enviado a España sin darle otra opción, o sí el que estuviera ahí, sin opción, con Albito y sus secuaces. Bien podría haber ido solo, pero el décimo se negó, ve tú a saber por qué.

– _Ya cállense. Esteban Carvallo pasará por nosotros a las diez de la mañana._ –les dijo Mukuro, harto de tanta palabrería. – _Y cómo sigan molestando, los mataré._ –

Entre esto y aquello, Mukuro descubrió que Tsuna se había quedado con su tridente. No supo en qué momento se lo quitó, pero estaba seguro de que era obra de su _adorado_ jefe. Y, tras pensar un largo momento en eso, recordó cuando le dio un abrazo en el aeropuerto.

Frunció el ceño.

Tsunayoshi era mucho más astuto de lo que parecía.

.

.

.

Reborn decidió que era buena idea darle una sorpresa a Tsunayoshi. Por ello, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Sicilia con dirección a Vongola. El edificio era magnifico, eso había que reconocerlo. Y el interior lo era más. La recepcionista lo miró por encima de los folders que leía y sonrío un poco.

– _¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?_ –preguntó educada.

Reborn sonrío. – _¿Es posible que pueda ver a Tsunayoshi Vongola?_ –

La mujer parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. – _Lo siento, pero el décimo no está por aquí. Salió hace mucho junto al joven Dino Cavallone._ –

Reborn frunció el ceño. ¿Dino Cavallone? ¿Quién era ese y por qué Tsunayoshi estaba con él desde hacía _mucho_?

– _Descuida, Ilena, yo lo atiendo._ –Reborn no tuvo que girarse para reconocer la voz de Giotto Vongola. Pero lo hizo por instinto.

– _Por supuesto, Primo._ –la mujer volvió su vista a lo que hacía y ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente.

El rubio le hizo señas para que lo siguiera al elevador. – _Tsu está ocupado, Reborn._ –le dijo cuando las puertas se cerraron. – _Tiene que hacer algunas cosas fuera de Vongola._ –Giotto presionó el botón que lo llevaría el decimoquinto piso y lo miró. – _Las preparaciones para la reunión de las familias las está ejecutando él mismo. Ayer envió a Mukuro a España para solucionar lo de Carvallo._ –

Reborn no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando el nombre de Mukuro salió en la conversación. Miró al rubio y luego a las puertas metálicas del elevador.

– _¿En dónde está ahora?_ –interrogó con fastidio.

– _Está en la mansión de los Vendicare. Fue a ver a Bermuda._ –

Bermuda Von Veckenschtein era uno de los jefes familiares más mencionados en los acuerdos. Reborn había escuchado de Mammon que era un chico bastante extraño y complicado, por ello, muchos de los nuevos jefes no eran muy afines a él.

– _Tsu es muy amigo suyo, así que fue a verlo para pedirle que no esté en contra de Mukuro._ –

Reborn suspiró con pesadez. Tal parecía que su novio tenía amistades bastante extrañas y peligrosas.

Giotto salió del elevador con el pelinegro tras él. Caminaron por un largo pasillo e ingresaron en una enorme y elegante oficina. Junto al escritorio de madera negra estaba Gokudera G con su hermano menor. Hayato lo observó.

– _¿Reborn?_ –mencionó el peli plata con sorpresa. – _Creí que llegarías hasta mañana._ –

– _Vine antes._ –

Giotto sonrío. – _¿Alguna noticia de Dino?_ –preguntó, quitándose el saco negro y dejándolo sobre el respaldo de su silla.

– _No. Ya llamé a Tsuna, pero…bueno, me contesto Lambo y dice que aún sigue en la junta con Bermuda. Decidí probar suerte con Jager, y me dijo que estaban por terminar._ –contó Hayato. – _Por cierto, vino Zakuro de Gesso, dijo que quería hablar contigo, Primo._ –

G alzó una ceja. – _¿Y por qué te dio el mensaje a ti?_ –

– _Porque primero fue a buscar a Tsuna, pero él no estaba. Luego preguntó por Giotto, y le dije que estaba fuera también. Después quiso saber quien iba a regresar primero y le dije que Primo, por eso me dijo que le notificara que quería hablar con él._ –

Giotto asintió.

– _Ya hablaré con él después. Además, él quiere hablar con Tsuna, no conmigo._ –el rubio se sentó en su silla y tomó el legajo que G le tendió. – _G, llama a Alaude. Saldré de nuevo._ –ordenó tras leer las hojas.

– _¿A dónde vas ahora?_ –preguntó el otro ya en la puerta.

– _A la mansión Mirch._ –

.

.

.

Bermuda Von Veckenschtein era un chico de diecisiete años con un carácter impredecible y complejo. Por lo general, estaba solo. No le gustaban las conglomeraciones y prefería disfrutar de la soledad. Sin embargo, su única excepción era Tsunayoshi Vongola, el chico que se hizo su amigo en una bodega subterránea cuando estaban secuestrados.

– _¿Por favor? ¿Solo una?_ –Bermuda bajo las hojas que leía y miró el rostro suplicante del castaño Vongola.

– _No._ –

– _¿La mitad?_ –

Bermuda escuchó la risa de Alejandro y frunció el ceño. – _Dile a Jager que le sirva un plato de galletas._ –ordenó con un suspiro. Tsuna sonrío con total ánimo y se recargó en las cómodas sillas de tapiz negro.

– _¡Gracias, Bermuda!_ –

Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, aquel que además de todas sus características tenía un pasatiempo que Tsunayoshi adoraba: la repostería. Lo cierto era que Bermuda ya conocía aquella extraña afición de su amigo por las galletas y los postres, por ello, siempre le hacía galletas de diversos sabores. Pero ese día estaba enojado con él, así que había decidido castigarlo sin su ración de galletas.

– _Sabes que no puedes enojarte con él._ –río Lambo, en el momento en el que Tsuna se distraía con el celular.

– _Vale la pena intentarlo._ –suspiró. – _Además, me desespera que haya perdonado a Mukuro y a Byakuran._ –

Lambo, que hasta ese momento había estado sentado en los sillones, sonrío con calma. La verdad era que todos, al principio, habían pensado lo mismo que Bermuda, pero cuando Elena los regañó comprendieron lo que Tsunayoshi estaba pensando.

– _¡Gracias, Jager!_ –Lambo y Bermuda miraron al alegre chico que ya comía su ración de galletas glaseadas.

Bermuda suspiró.

– _En fin, ¿Cómo planeas hacer que el resto de la alianza acepte lo que estás haciendo? Es obvio que Dino, Daemon, Alaude, Bianchi, Cozart, Reborn y el resto de tus conocidos no van a decir nada, pero ¿y los demás?_ –

Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa muy al estilo de Xanxus y dejó su plato sobre el escritorio del otro.

– _Muy sencillo. El resto de la alianza está poco interesada en lo que me suceda, ellos solo van a ver lo que es mejor en términos de habilidad y resultados. Por este motivo es por el que envíe ayer a Mukuro para España._ –

Bermuda asintió. – _Es seguro que él arreglará lo que Iemitsu hizo. Los Carvallo adoran a los Spade tanto como a ti y a Giotto._ –

Tsuna asintió. – _Exacto._ –

Además, la segunda fase de su plan yacía en ese viaje. Era por ese motivo que le había pedido a Albito que fuera con él, porque sabía que pronto se esparciría el rumor de que tanto él como Mukuro habían ido de viaje juntos. Y el que Shoichi y Spanner estuvieran ahí solo le daba el toque necesario para hacerlo más creíble aún, porque ambos eran pareja, y Shoichi era un buen amigo de Albito, aquel que viajaría con él para _cuidarlo_.

Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

En aquel encuentro con Byakuran en su oficina, hacía pocos días, había querido dejarle en claro que las cosas iban en serio. Quería ver sí podía hacerlo recapacitar antes de tomar medidas drásticas. Pero, como ya suponía, tendría que hacer uso de sus mejores cartas para que Byakuran cayera en la telaraña que estaban tejiendo para él.

– _¿Cómo va tu plan?_ –preguntó Bermuda. – _¿Has logrado algo con Byakuran?_ –

– _Ya cayó._ –Tsuna sorbió un poco de agua. – _Hablé con Bluebell en la mañana, me dijo que Byakuran está por los suelos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo._ –

La red de contactos de Tsunayoshi Vongola era incluso más amplia que la del propio Timoteo. Él tenía amigos incluso en las familias más nuevas, por ello era que la información pasaba tan rápido. Y, desde los inicios de su amistad, Tsuna se había caracterizado por ser el único capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón.

– _Así que ahora es un plan para ponerlo celoso._ –comentó Bermuda con calma.

Tsunayoshi río. – _Claro que no. Aunque todo va bien sí es la impresión que da. Byakuran es lo que está pensando, así que es perfecto._ –el castaño miró su celular antes de volverlo a dejar en su bolsillo. – _El plan va encaminado a hacerlo ver que ya lo perdió. El comentario sobre comprometerlo fue el primer paso. La impresión de los celos es el segundo._ –

Bermuda y Lambo se miraron.

– _¿Y el tercero?_ –

Tsuna recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano izquierda. Sus ojos reflejando un brillo de misterio malicioso. – _¿No lo adivinas? Tienes todas las pistas frente a ti._ –Bermuda parpadeó.

– _El día de la reunión…_ –susurró con sorpresa. – _El viaje a España y todo eso, los tiempos…Mukuro va a regresar justo cuando la reunión ya haya comenzado._ –

– _¿Y con quién iba?_ –preguntó con diversión.

Bermuda lo miró con sorpresa y luego sonrío. – _Ya veo, así que es eso._ –

Lambo y Alejandro se miraron sin comprender, pero sí algo había por seguro, era que Bermuda parecía interesado en el desenlace de toda aquella situación.

Y justo cuando Tsuna se levantaba de la silla para retirarse, Dino ingresaba por la puerta junto a Jager.

– _Es hora de irnos, Tsu, aún hay que tratar con los Carcassa._ –

.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi suspiró con alivio cuando Brina le dedicó una sonrisa. Tal parecía que Squalo y Brina estaban bastante emocionados por sus progresos en tan solo dos días. Y aunque Tsuna y Hayato lo negasen, era imposible no notar que muchas cosas las sabía por ellos. El modo de hacerlas los delataba a ambos por completo.

–¿Cómo vas? –la voz de Asari interrumpió el silencioso ambiente de la biblioteca. Takeshi, un tanto desconcertado por el repentino cambio entre el italiano y el japonés, sonrío ampliamente al verlo.

–Brina-san dice que bien. –

La rubia sonrío. –¿Bien? ¡Este chico absorbe la información como una esponja! –

–¡VOOI! Estoy seguro de que los enanos tuvieron que ver. –exclamó Squalo.

Asari lo miró parpadeando. –Em, ¿Squalo? ¿Por qué llevas el cabello trenzado? –

El albino se encogió de hombros. –Fue Uni. –

–¿Uni? ¿Qué no estaba en Japón? –

–Jaja, Gamma-san llegó con ella está mañana. Aria casi tuvo un infarto. –sonrío Takeshi. –Ahora está jugando con Fuuta en los jardines traseros. –

Asari río.

–¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Giotto? –preguntó Squalo. –Hace rato el enano menor llegó por Kyoya y se volvió a ir. –

–¿Tsuna? ¿Qué no iba a estar con Bermuda? –inquirió Asari con extrañeza.

–Fue a ver a los Carcassa. –

Asari emitió un "ah" y luego sonrío. –Vine porque Alaude me pidió que recogiera unos documentos relacionados con Lal Mirch. Tal parece que su familia vuelve a buscarla y ahora piden el apoyo de Vongola. –

Squalo y Brina fruncieron el ceño.

–Creí que Iemitsu se los había quitado de encima. –comentó el albino con molestia.

–Lo hizo, pero ahora que saben que se va a casar quieren impedirlo. El sueño de Alyssa Mirch siempre ha sido casar a su hija con Giotto, pero como ella está comprometida con Colonello, ha puesto el grito en el cielo. Peor aún, porque ella está aquí, en Italia. –explicó Asari. –Aunque tal parece que Iemitsu no es tan idiota como parece y los hizo firmar un acuerdo legal sobre no molestarla, les quitó sus derechos y él aparece como su tutor legal desde hace muchos años. –el pelinegro les mostró el documento. –Firmado y notariado, así que Giotto lo pidió para quitárselos de encima definitivamente. –

Brina se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hacía la puerta. –Iré contigo. –Squalo y Asari se tensaron. –Squalo, quedas a cargo de Takeshi en lo que vuelvo…iré a destrozar a Alyssa. –la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios hizo que los dos chicos se miraran con temor.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi había llegado tarde a las empresas Vongola. Eran las siete de la tarde y el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Dino había desaparecido con Kyoya nada más bajar del auto, y Lambo ingresó primero que él, así que había llegado a su oficina él sólo.

–Bienvenido. –el castaño, que cruzó la oficina sin detenerse a pensar que, extrañamente, las luces estaban encendidas, se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos ampliamente. –¿Sorprendido? –

Tsunayoshi se giró de inmediato y observó a Reborn, quien se encontraba sentado en los sillones bebiendo café. El castaño amplió una sonrisa.

–¡Reborn! –

El pelinegro se había levantado, se le había acercado y lo había abrazado. Tsuna correspondió el contacto con emoción.

–Llegue en la mañana, pero no estabas. –el chico se alejó del mayor y parpadeó. –Estuve un rato con Giotto, incluso lo acompañé a ver a los Mirch. Por cierto, tú tía es una mujer de miedo. –la verdad es que la reunión estaba demasiado tensa. Alyssa Mirch se había puesto como loca al verlo, pero él estaba ahí por Colonello, después de todo, él trabajaba en sus empresas y era su deber ver por él.

Cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo peor, y Giotto comenzaba a enojarse, Asari había llegado junto a Brina Vongola, quien resolvió el asunto en diez minutos con una expresión dulce que parecía hecha para matar. Igual, Alyssa pareció tranquilizarse nada más la vio, porque no le rebatió un solo argumento a la mujer.

Después, cuando Giotto los presento, Brina lo había analizado, lo amenazo de muerte con una sonrisa amable y dulce, y susurró una sentencia. Así que, él tenía prohibido tocarle un solo cabello a Tsunayoshi hasta que él tuviera la mayoría de edad. Y, viendo como era Brina, prefería cumplir con su palabra, además, era prueba de su buena voluntad hacía los Vongola.

Por mucho que le pesara.

–¡Estoy muy feliz! –le sonrío. –Creí que llegarías hasta el día de la reunión. –

El pelinegro le dio un suave beso en los labios y sonrío ladino. –Pude viajar antes. Además, Gamma estaba histérico por venir a ver a Aria. –

Tsuna sonrío. –Eso quiere decir que Uni está aquí. –

–Sí. Creo que Gamma iba a hablar con Aria. O eso fue lo que dijo. –

Ambos se sentaron en los sillones a conversar, a sabiendas de que más tarde Tsuna tendría que presentar al otro al resto de su familia.

.

.

.

Superbi Squalo reprimió una carcajada cuando Xanxus tiró de Tsunayoshi para ponerlo a su lado. Reborn, quien alzó una ceja ante la acción, observó fulminante al mayor. La verdad es que ambos habían dejado las empresas cuando Tsuna recibió la llamada de Nana, quien lo apresuraba a llegar para la cena.

– _Reborn Arcobaleno._ –siseó con veneno. – _Así que ahora estás con Yoshi._ –

Tsuna suspiró. – _Xanxus, me lo prometiste._ –la forma en que lo miró y la expresión triste, hicieron que el pelinegro parpadeara. Squalo sonrío.

– _¿Qué intención tienes con el enano?_ –el peliblanco parecía divertirse, pero Reborn notó enseguida el brillo asesino escondido en sus ojos platas. – _Bel, llévate a Tsuna y déjalo con Giotto. También ve por Dino._ –

El rubio, que apareció de entre las sombras, se llevo al castaño sin darle oportunidad de rechistar. Squalo y Xanxus se miraron.

– _Esto es muy sencillo, Arcobaleno._ –dijo Xanxus. – _Tú lástimas a Yoshi y yo te mato. Tenlo en cuenta en el futuro, basura._ –

Reborn ya estaba fastidiado de lidiar con las amenazas de la familia Vongola. Miró a los dos hombres que estaban frente a él y chasqueo la lengua. Una cosa era soportar a Giotto, quien era el hermano mayor del castaño, y otra era el resto de la familia.

– _¿Piensas matarme?_ –su tono de voz salió venenoso y burlón. – _Lo siento, pero no tengo que atender a tus amenazas._ –

Antes de notarlo, una bala rozó su mejilla, y una espada se coloco cerca de su cuello. Reborn esbozó una sonrisa ladina, y Squalo se alejó de él para esquivar la patada que el pelinegro pensaba propinarle.

La sonrisa de Xanxus se amplió, y señalo con su cabeza los jardines de la mansión. Tras él salieron Squalo y Reborn. La pelea comenzó cuando la segunda bala fue disparada, esta vez por mano del Arcobaleno. Superbi sintió la emoción de la batalla recorrer su cuerpo, y una sonrisa tenebrosa se extendió en sus labios.

Reborn notó que la espada que Squalo blandía era larga, pero que tenía algo extraño en ella. Cuando los proyectiles fueron disparados, el pelinegro entendió el motivo de su presentimiento.

La pelea comenzaba a tornarse demasiado intensa, Reborn se deshizo de su saco negro, mientras que Xanxus tiraba a un lado su gabardina. Squalo recogió su cabello y se colocó a un lado de su prometido.

Los tres se miraron.

El jardín estaba hecho un desastre, las bancas de mármol estaban rotas, los árboles yacían tirados sobre el pequeño estanque del fondo y las flores hacía rato que habían desaparecido entre el caos.

Squalo se limpio el sudor de la nuca, Xanxus se sacudió un poco de la tierra que cayó en su pantalón y Reborn cargo su pistola verde. Un par de segundos pasaron, mientras se analizaban, y luego los tres se lanzaron al ataque.

– _Ya estuvo bien._ –una voz fría tensó a Squalo, mientras su espada era bloqueada por otra. Al mismo tiempo, Xanxus notó la mano que se posaba en su brazo, bloqueando su ataque, y Reborn sintió el empujón de una patada en su abdomen.

Cuando el aturdimiento pasó, los tres notaron frente a ellos a Asari, Tsunayoshi y a Fon. Dentro, observando lo que ocurría, estaban Giotto, Dino y Nana, quien mantenía su ceño fruncido.

– _¿Se puede saber que están haciendo con mi jardín, niños?_ –Nana sonreía, pero sus ojos reflejaban su molestia. – _Respondan._ –

Tsuna se alejó de Xanxus, se colocó entre Fon y Asari, y se cruzó de brazos. Reborn se sacudió el pantalón y observó a su pareja, quien lo ignoraba y miraba a su madre.

– _No tengo mucho que decir, mamá Nana._ –susurró Squalo, enfundando su espada. – _Lo siento._ –

Xanxus asintió, de acuerdo con el albino.

– _Brina los espera dentro._ –ante aquello, Xanxus tragó saliva en seco, mientras Squalo se tensaba.

–… _y tú, Reborn Arcobaleno, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a pelear con mi familia? Debes saber lo que significa esto para Vongola._ –soltó la mujer.

– _Ellos me provocaron._ –respondió con seriedad.

Fon suspiró. Asari sonrío tensó y Tsuna frunció el ceño.

– _Y tú me has provocado a mí._ –Nana salió al jardín. – _Tsu, tendrás un entrenamiento más estricto con Brina, Fon y Alaude. A partir de mañana te levantarás a las cuatro de la mañana y practicarás hasta las siete y media. Cuando vuelvas por la noche, será de ocho a once. ¿He sido clara?_ –los ojos de la castaña vislumbraron el rostro serio de su hijo.

– _Sí, mamá, muy clara._ –

Reborn la miró desconcertado. – _¿Por qué lo castiga a él? Yo he sido quien…_ –

– _No eres un Vongola, no soy la jefa de las alianzas y no tengo ningún derecho a castigarte. Pero Tsunayoshi es mi hijo, él te trajo y por ello se originó todo esto. Por consecuencia, él debe cumplir el castigo adecuado._ –Nana se giró. – _Te pido que salgas de la mansión, Reborn Arcobaleno._ –

Giotto miró a su hermano, pero le hizo señas a Fon y a Asari, quienes lo siguieron. Tsuna, al verse sólo con Reborn, negó con la cabeza.

–¿En serio peleaste con Xanxus y Squalo? –el castaño miró el desastre del jardín. –…no lo puedo creer. –suspiró.

–Lo repito, ellos… –

–Sé cómo pueden ser esos dos, pero tú también debiste decir algo que los molesto. –el menor lo miró. Y Reborn supo que estaba furioso por el tinte naranja que cubría el tono chocolate. –Fue muy complicado para mí abrirme a mí familia para decirles como me sentía. No sabes lo mucho que dudé en decirte sobre Vongola y tú… –Tsuna suspiró. –Olvídalo. Mamá ya te pidió que abandones la mansión. Hazlo, está furiosa. Y yo tengo un castigo que cumplir. –

Reborn no alcanzó a decir, pues en la puerta se encontraba un hombre rubio que observaba a su hijo con seriedad.

–… _trataré de hablar con ella._ –le dijo el mayor a Tsuna, quien le sonrío.

– _Está bien, papá. No la harás desistir, lo sabes._ –y fue lo último que escuchó de ellos, porque desaparecieron en el interior de la mansión.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

.

.

.

Gokudera Bianchi giró un poco el rostro cuando Fon y Alaude golpearon al mismo tiempo a un cansado Tsunayoshi. A su lado, Aria y Luce se mordían los labios con completo nerviosismo. Después de todo, Nana también estaba molesta con ambas.

La noche anterior la cena había sido tensa y silenciosa, pero cuando el castigo dado a Tsuna por lo ocurrido llegó a oídos de todos los presentes, Enma y Kyoya habían dado a conocer lo que las Giglio Nero hicieron antes de llegar a Italia.

Y Nana se había enfurecido.

– _Vamos, a penas son las seis._ –sonrío Brina, mientras el castaño se levantaba del suelo. Fon miró a su hermano, pero Alaude negó con la cabeza.

– _Lo sé._ –contestó con calma, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

El décimo estabilizó su peso antes de ponerse en la postura adecuada para luchar. Sin embargo, Brina se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella pose pertenecía al estilo de artes marciales de Bermuda. Aria silbó, impresionada.

– _Esto es demasiado._ –dijo Bianchi, estresada. – _Mamá Nana exageró._ –

Iemitsu, que recién aparecía en el lugar, no pudo evitar pensar que Bianchi tenía razón. Muy a pesar de lo mucho que esos tres amaran a Tsuna, también era cierto que adoraban luchar. Así que, muy en el fondo, Iemitsu comenzaba a sentir respeto por su hijo menor, quien soportaba el ritmo de los tres de una muy buena forma. Y, la verdad, es que el hombre se vio hipnotizado por la forma de luchar que tenía su hijo.

– _Y…ya son las siete y media._ –dijo Brina, justo cuando Tsuna lanzaba una patada que se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de Alaude.

El rubio sonrío. – _…muy bien._ –

Tsuna se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba agotado. Y su castigo apenas comenzaba, aún le quedaban las tres horas de la noche.

– _¿Tienes hambre?_ –preguntó Iemitsu, haciendo notar su presencia. – _Lancia y yo te hicimos de desayunar._ –Tsuna sintió su estomago rugir y se sonrojo.

– _Gracias, papá._ –

– _¿Piensas hablar con Reborn?_ –preguntó el rubio cuando Tsuna estuvo a su lado.

– _No preguntes._ –el menor camino adolorido por los pasillos, hasta que llegó al comedor. Dino, al verlo, le sonrío y lo abrazó con cariño.

Giotto le palmeó la cabeza y Nono le sonrío. Tsuna quería creer que todo aquel castigo terminaría pronto, pero se sintió mejor cuando Xanxus y Squalo llegaron más apaleados que él. Brina caminaba tranquila, detrás de ambos, y Coyote se limitaba a reprimir una risa.

– _Me muero._ –musitó el castaño cuando se dejó caer a un lado de Hayato, quien lo miró preocupado.

– _¿Estás bien?_ –siguió Lambo. – _¿Llamo a Ryohei?_ –

Tsunayoshi sonrío un poco. – _Estoy bien, solo estoy molido._ –

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Nana apareció en el lugar. Timoteo suspiró. Ya hablaría con su hija luego.

.

.

.

.

Fon suspiró. El humor de Reborn estaba de mal en peor desde que salió de la mansión Vongola. Lal y Colonello se limitaban a observarlo, y Mammon negaba con la cabeza cada cierto tiempo.

–Metiste en un serio problema a Tsuna, Reborn _._ –Verde estaba sentado a un lado de Mammon, quien asintió con la cabeza. –Hacer enojar a Nana Vongola es lo peor que puedes hacer _._ –

Y no es como que él no lo supiera ya. Pero estaba fastidiado de que todos se creyeran con el derecho de intervenir en su relación con Tsuna, aunque luego de pensarlo, notó que era evidente que lo hicieran. Desde luego, Colonello le había tenido que decir que Tsunayoshi también había recibido su buena dosis de advertencias de parte de todos los amigos de Reborn. Porque, a pesar de todo, Aria, Lal, Verde, Mammon, Bianchi, Fon y Colonello lo apreciaban mucho.

Y ahora sabía que su novio estaba furioso. La noche anterior ni siquiera le dirigió una frase completa. Se había ido y ya.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Lal luego de un largo rato. –Cuando me fui en la mañana él ya estaba entrenando. –

–¿Entrenando qué? –gruñó el otro, irritado.

–Artes marciales. –dijo Fon. –Mamá Nana nos dio esa tarea a mí, a Alaude y a la tía Brina. –

Reborn lo miró fijamente. –¿Tú lo estás entrenando? –

–Lo entrené desde que era pequeño, sí. –sonrío. –Pero será un castigo muy pesado. –

Lal había pasado por el área en la que estaba Tsunayoshi a eso de las seis de la mañana. Y, la verdad sea dicha, se horrorizo cuando vio cómo estaba. El entrenamiento era mucho más que estricto, Brina era despiadada. Pero el menor se defendía muy bien, tanto que les dio problema a los dos hermanos Hibari.

–Te pasaste está vez, Reborn. –dijo Aria, quien había permanecido en completo silencio desde que llegó con Fon y Bianchi.

–Fue horrible. –susurró Bianchi.

–Y aún falta la parte de la noche. –comentó Fon. –Estará castigado por tres meses. –

Reborn se mordió los labios. No solo hizo que su novio se enfureciera con él, también lo había metido en problemas con su madre y, encima, lo habían castigado por algo que no fue su culpa.

.

.

.

Byakuran Gesso no supo que decir cuando Tsuna se apareció en su oficina con expresión cansada. Lo observó saludar con su mano derecha, recostarse en su sillón blanco y poner su brazo sobre sus ojos. Curiosamente, no vestía con su traje negro. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta naranja y tenis. Su cabello estaba más largo que de costumbre y parecía bastante exhausto. Aunque ni así se veía peor que él. Byakuran quería saber porque el décimo siempre se veía bien, sin importar lo que se pusiera.

– _¿Tsu?_ –decidió hablar cuando notó que el chico comenzaba a quedarse dormido. – _¿Estás bien?_ –el albino se levantó de su silla giratoria y camino hasta él, se sentó en la mesita de centro y con cuidado retiró el brazo de su rostro, para poder observarlo.

– _Estoy molido._ –dijo, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos chocolates. – _Y Reborn no deja de llamar, déjame quedarme aquí._ –

Byakuran frunció el ceño. – _¿Sucedió algo?_ –

Tsuna sonrío. – _Reborn peleó con Xanxus y Squalo. Mamá se enfureció y yo salí castigado. No quedó nada del jardín. Ahora está en reparación._ –

Byakuran parpadeó. Se enderezó y lo miró fijamente.

– _Vaya, ahora entiendo._ –

– _¿Y tú cómo estás?_ –

Su visita era engañosa y Tsunayoshi sabía que Byakuran estaba al tanto. Pero eso no quitaba el que su amigo tuviese ganas de gritarle que estaba mal. Pero Byakuran se abofeteó mentalmente, se encogió de hombros y sonrío con falsedad. Sus ojos buscaron no toparse con los chocolates y abrió la boca para hablar.

– _Ya veo._ –el castaño sonrío y se sentó en el sillón. Byakuran cerró la boca con desconcierto y lo observó levantarse. – _Eso es lo que hay, ¿eh?_ –

Byakuran nunca iba a entender a Tsuna. Él era enigmático, característica que compartía con Giotto y con Sepira Giglio Nero. Siempre parecía saber algo que los demás no, sobre todo cuando el asunto los involucraba a ellos, sus amigos.

– _Vas por muy mal camino, Bya-chan._ –la forma en que lo llamó lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. Y el recuerdo de Kikyo diciéndole que Tsunayoshi lo destrozaría lo hizo quedarse helado. El castaño lo miraba con una seriedad tenebrosa, pero ni así se sentía amenazado.

Su expresión era calmada, pero luego de algunos segundos sonrío con dulzura.

– _Continúa así, Byakuran. La terquedad es un rasgo que pertenece a los Vongola por naturaleza. ¿Quieres ver hasta dónde llegaremos?_ –su sonrisa lo hizo tragar saliva.

– _¿Qué es lo qué…?_ –

– _Estás jugando conmigo, no lo olvides. Habrá que ver quien perderá primero._ –y el albino lo vio desaparecer por la puerta.

Kikyo y Zakuro, quienes habían estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, respiraron aliviados cuando el décimo se fue.

–… _tan terrorífico como siempre._ –susurró Zakuro, ingresando en la oficina. – _¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?_ –

Byakuran solo reaccionó cuando Kikyo le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza. Y la mirada de su mano derecha reflejaba el mismo comentario que él recordó.

"–… _Tsunayoshi te destrozará._ –"

No lo dudaba ni un poco. El décimo estaba jugando en serio. Él estaba siendo muy serio, realmente no le iba a tener piedad.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa gente!

¿Cómo están? Ya sé que me he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero el capítulo es muy largo, así que siento que los recompenso un poco.

En fin, la noticia es que aún quedan dos capítulos más. Así que aún les daré un poco más para leer, ¡Estoy súper emocionada!

Pero ya no los entretengo más, pasó a mi parte favorita, ¡Los agradecimientos!:

 _ **ReynaFantasma:**_ jaja, Mammon siempre tan creativa con sus amenazas. Y he aquí ya el encuentro de Reborn con Varia, ¿Qué te pareció? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 _ **Sawada-Reiko:**_ jeje, ya solo quedan dos capis, así que espero este te haya gustado :)

 _ **SnowHikari-chan:**_ muchas gracias. En serio me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta mi historia. Un beso y un abrazo, espero te haya gustado el capi :)


	11. Capítulo 11: De amores y familias

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo 11

De amores y familias

.

.

.

Tsuna esquivó a duras penas el golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro, dando una voltereta en el aire para evitar la patada de Fon y las tonfas de Kyoya. Se deslizó hacía la izquierda, quitándole la oportunidad a Brina y a Alaude. Los cuatro se analizaron seriamente, preparándose para saltar sobre el otro, cuando la alarma de Bianchi resonó en el lugar.

– _¡Se acabó el tiempo!_ –gritó la mujer desde la entrada, flaqueada por Iemitsu y por Dino. – _Ya son las siete y media._ –

Tsuna agradeció internamente que Bianchi hubiera decidido poner una alarma para avisar sobre el tiempo. Solo de recordar que el día anterior habían estado ahí hasta las dos de la mañana, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Y es que, por más bueno que fuera en las artes marciales, lidiar con todos los hermanos Hibari, sumándosele el hecho de que Brina participaba también, lo hacía quedar exhausto y molido.

– _¡Tsu!_ –Dino fue en su auxilio cuando todo a su alrededor se movió y cayó al suelo de sentón. Iemitsu también salió a su encuentro con Bianchi tras él. – _¿Qué tienes?_ –

Tercer día de castigo. Y Tsunayoshi admitía que no había comido desde la mañana anterior. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para tener todo listo le habían consumido las horas del día, dejándolo sin momentos libres para comer. Aunque, debía mencionar, que si no tuviera ese castigo encima habría tenido los momentos para hacerlo. Sin embargo, Nana Vongola no admitiría que su castigo fuese pasado por alto, así que prefería ir a entrenar para cumplir con su madre, que ir a agarrar algo de la cocina.

– _Estoy bien._ –dijo, finalmente, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Iemitsu y de Dino.

– _Venga, el desayuno ya está listo._ –comentó su padre, preocupado.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, se sacudió el pants negro y la camiseta azul, antes de comenzar a caminar en la dirección de la puerta. – _No tengo tiempo, lo siento._ –y, dicho aquello, el castaño desapareció por los pasillos de la mansión.

Iemitsu frunció el ceño.

– _Nana fue muy lejos en esta ocasión._ –habló Brina, notando que las tonfas de Kyoya tenían unas ligeras manchas de sangre. – _Pienso que es hora de hablar con ella. Por muy resistente que deba ser Tsuna, esto es exagerado. No está comiendo ni durmiendo bien, además, gasta mucha energía con este castigo._ –

Iemitsu ni siquiera hizo ademán de refutar lo dicho por su cuñada. Desde el principio ese castigo le pareció injusto y extremista, puesto que su hijo era en realidad inocente. Sin embargo, Nana seguía siendo una Vongola y, como tal, era terca.

– _¿Estará Tsu bien?_ –preguntó Dino. – _Se le ve muy cansado. No ha comido bien en los últimos dos días y no duerme por revisar los documentos que faltan para la junta de mañana._ –el rubio y Kyoya se miraron.

– _Hablaré con Nana._ –suspiró la mujer rubia, llevándose un mechón de su cabello hacía atrás.

– _No escuchará a nadie, dejemos que Nono hablé con ella._ –Iemitsu caminó hacía la mansión.

– _Pero debe ser pronto. Tsuna necesita descansar para mañana._ –intervino Fon, observando a los mayores.

Eso era bastante cierto. Y el décimo Vongola parecía haber sido arrollado por un camión. El día anterior, luego de que Shamal lo curó, le había comentado a Brina que Tsuna necesitaba con urgencia parar esos horribles entrenamientos. Sin embargo, el castaño se limitó a contestar con un: " _Mamá se pondría furiosa si lo hago, es mejor no tentar a mí suerte_ ", antes de seguir con su camino a su alcoba.

Pero no fue hasta ese momento en el que Brina notó que tenía alguna herida grande en alguna parte, puesto que Kyoya tenía sus tonfas manchadas de sangre y Fon notó sus manos, de igual forma, salpicadas de un líquido rojizo.

– _¿Sabes algo?_ –le preguntaron a Bianchi, quien ya se preparaba para seguir a Tsunayoshi, mientras le señalaban las armas del pelinegro menor.

Ella los miró.

– _Ayer, mientras entrenaban, no sé si recuerdan que Alaude lo lanzó contra los arbustos._ –todos asintieron. – _Bueno, pues, ahí aún quedaban escombros de algunas bancas de mármol que Deamon y Alaude destrozaron en su última pelea, y Tsuna cayó sobre ellos. Se hizo heridas bastante grandes, sin duda. Shamal le dijo que tenía que descansar, sobre todo para que curaran más rápido, pero él se negó. Así pues, ha estado entrenando sin prestarle atención a eso._ –la mujer explicó. – _Y aunque sé que mamá Nana busca darle una lección a Reborn, siento que esto ya fue muy lejos._ –musitó, para luego desaparecer en busca del décimo.

Iemitsu ya no estaba tan seguro de tener la paciencia suficiente par esperar a que Timoteo hablase con su hija, sobre todo porque Tsuna estaba saliendo perjudicado. Observó a Brina, de forma muy seria.

– _Chicos, por lo pronto, hoy en la noche se cancela el entrenamiento. Tsu necesita dormir y comer, así que asegúrense de que no haga nada muy pesado físicamente. Y, cuando puedan, que Colonello lo revise, estoy segura de que tiene lastimada una mano._ –dicho esto, Brina entró en la mansión, dispuesta a hacer que su hermana entrase en razón de una buena vez por todas. Iemitsu la siguió.

– _¿Falta mucho para que todo esté listo?_ –preguntó Fon a sus dos hermanos, tras asegurarse de que Iemitsu y Brina desapareciesen por el pasillo.

– _No, pero el omnívoro está ocupado con otras cosas._ –respondió Kyoya, observando con cierta culpa sus tonfas. Y aunque su rostro no demostraba esa expresión, sus hermanos lo conocían demasiado bien como para interpretar correctamente sus sentimientos.

Fon le palmeó el hombro.

– _Descuida, ninguno sabía que Tsuna estaba herido._ –

Alaude suspiró. Sus dos hermanos menores eran bastante diferentes, pero a la vez no. Y aunque a veces a él le pudiera resultar irritante la personalidad calmada de Fon, era la voz de la razón tanto suya como de Kyoya. Así que, a lo largo de su vida, había aprendido a no irritarse por su sonrisa calma y su mirada tranquila, porque era mejor mantenerlo así. Cuando Hibari Fon se enfadaba, ni él ni Kyoya se le comparaban en violencia.

– _No sé de qué hablas, omnívoro._ –resopló el menor.

Alaude no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Kyoya se comportaba como un niño cuando estaba alrededor de Fon.

– _Tsuna no ha de estar molesto._ –continuó el pelinegro mayor. – _Pero sí hay que evitar que haga esfuerzos de más._ –

Y era así como Fon lograba hacer que Hibari Kyoya desviase sus pensamientos a otra cosa. Y Alaude negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. A pesar de que él era el mayor de los tres, a veces pensaba que le iba más ese papel a Fon.

– _En fin._ –habló, llamando su atención. – _¿Y Reborn Arcobaleno?_ –

Fon lo miró en silencio por un segundo, meditando su respuesta. Por otra parte, tampoco es como que hubiera mucho que decir al respecto. – _…trabajando en los proyectos de Verde. Y, en relación con lo que sucedió con Xanxus, Tsuna no le habla. Tampoco contesta sus llamadas. Y la verdad es que no hay forma de culpar a Tsuna, puesto que Reborn hizo cosas que no debió._ –el hombre suspiró, pesadamente.

Justo el día anterior había estado mascullando irreverencias sobre lo sucedido en la mansión. Luego, mientras trataba de comunicarse con Tsunayoshi, se quejaba molesto sobre la indiferencia del castaño. Y aunque trató de muchas formas de sacarle información a él y a Verde, ambos podían decir con orgullo que no habían cedido ante las demandas de su amigo de la infancia. Por otra parte, Colonello se refugió en una excusa más práctica y menos cuestionable: su boda.

Así pues, Reborn tuvo que aceptar, irritado, que sus amigos se hacían los tontos respecto al tema de su "pelea" con Tsuna. De alguna forma muy inteligente, todos se habían zafado de sus preguntas directas. Aunque, de forma molesta, Lal y Bianchi solían decirle que Tsuna estaba bastante ahogado con su castigo gracias a él.

Ambas eran valientes, sin duda.

– _Ahora que lo dices…creo que el omnívoro prefirió bloquearlo._ –Kyoya recordaba vagamente a su jefe mascullar improperios, mientras trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo sin tener que apagar el molesto aparato.

Sin embargo, cuando los dos primeros días pasaron, Tsuna se vio a si mismo demasiado irritado como para seguir aguantando lo que Lambo denominó como: "Acoso sexual telefónico". Así que, bastante frustrado, terminó por bloquear a su "Novio no tan preciado por el momento y futuro exnovio como siguiera molestando".

Sí, Lambo también le puso el mote.

– _Cierto, Giotto me lo comentó._ –recordó Alaude.

Y aunque Giotto parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, porque incluso a él lo llamó Reborn, el rubio se había estado manteniendo al margen de lo sucedido, puesto que Tsuna aún no había ido a pedirle ayuda. Sin embargo, Alaude sospechaba que no tardaría mucho en meterse, aún si era para hablar con Nana respecto al castigo.

– _Pienso que esto está yendo muy lejos._ –sonrío Fon, nervioso. – _Pero, sin duda, no puedo culpar a Tsuna por seguir molesto._ –y era cierto.

Porque, sin importar la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenía, él asistía puntual a los entrenamientos-torturas a los que estaba sometido. Lo más increíble era que no se quejaba en absoluto. Por mucho que le dolieran los golpes que no podía esquivar, por mucho sueño que tuviera por no poder dormir a causa de su trabajo, y por mucha hambre que tuviera, él seguía estando ahí, como si realmente todo aquello fuera una cosa nimia para su persona. Pero ellos, que lo conocían desde niño, sabían a la perfección que todo le estaba afectando.

Y esa era la razón que los llevaba a entender la molestia del menor. Es decir, Reborn, muy a pesar de todo, estaba bastante fresco, limitándose a llamarlo con absurda insistencia. Pero Tsuna parecía que caería rendido en cualquier momento.

Y eso era lo que los preocupaba a todos, en realidad.

.

.

.

Para Byakuran Gesso ya no era una sorpresa que Tsuna se pasara por su oficina en la mañana para tirarse en su sofá a dormir. Y a pesar de que le alegraba su presencia, no podía dejar de notar que su amigo parecía…enfermo. Es decir, era alarmante que su rostro estuviera tan pálido y ojeroso. Y ni que decir de los interminables rasguños que surcaban sus brazos, su rostro y, seguramente, sus piernas. ¿Moretones? Sí, también los había, y al por mayor.

– _Tsu, comienzas a preocuparme._ –dijo, cuando decidió quitarle la almohada del rostro para impedir que se durmiera. – _¿Ya comiste?_ –

Tsunayoshi siempre había sentido una paz interior muy grande cuando se encontraba cerca de Byakuran. Y quizás se debía a que él era todo risas y todo bromas. Pero había momentos, como aquel, por ejemplo, en los que su lado protector salía a flote.

– _¿Medio kiwi cuenta?_ –preguntó con voz somnolienta, sin abrir sus ojos.

– _No._ –

– _Entonces, creo que no._ –

Byakuran se irguió de nueva cuenta, le hizo una seña a Kikyo y le indicó, con voz baja, que fuera a comprar algo para que Tsuna comiera. El mayor sonrío suavemente, asintió con calma, y salió llevándose a rastras a Zakuro.

– _¿Vienes de Vongola?_ –

–… _sí._ –el chico bostezo antes de sentarse en el sillón, resignándose a que Byakuran no le iba a permitir dormir. – _Estaba con Giotto revisando los documentos que llegaron de Vendicare, pero luego avisaron que habría una junta con Varia, Arcobaleno y Tomaso. Preferí salir de ahí._ –otro bostezo. – _Nono prescindirá esa reunión._ –dijo, ante la dudosa mirada lavanda.

Byakuran ya había escuchado la historia detrás del estado de Tsuna en días pasados, pero seguía sin creer que Nana hubiera castigado a Tsuna en lugar del mismismo Reborn. Pero, lo estaba, sin duda.

Tsuna observó por un largo momento su mano vendada por Colonello. No recordaba habérsela lastimado, pero pensó que, quizás, se la hubiera dañado cuando paró en seco el golpe de Fon sin pensar mucho en que se trataba de una patada. O, más atrás aún, cuando paró el golpe de Xanxus antes de que golpeara a Reborn.

Sí, de hecho, creía que fue en ese momento, porque cuando sucedió lo de Fon sintió un pequeño estirón y luego un gran dolor. Probablemente el daño se hizo más problemático porque no se cuidó la primera lesión.

Sin embargo, los días siguieron pasando, y el dolor se hizo peor cuando decidió que era esencial parar las tonfas de Kyoya y los puños de Alaude con esa misma mano. Ahora, estaba amoratada por todos lados, sobre todo de la muñeca. Y Colonello le había dejado bien en claro que no podía hacer mucho uso de ella si quería recuperarse pronto.

Bufó.

¿Cómo no quería que hiciera uso de ella si tenía que entrenar con Brina, Fon, Alaude y Kyoya? Era completamente irracional. Sin embargo, admitía que se sentía muy agradecido con su tía por haber cancelado el entrenamiento de la noche. Necesitaba descansar con urgencia.

– _¿No piensas hablar con Reborn?_ –preguntó el albino, de vuelta a su escritorio. – _Ayer Kikyo me dijo que tu celular sonó varias veces con su llamada bloqueada._ –

Tsuna por un momento se preguntó en que momento él se habría dado cuenta de aquello, pero luego recordó que el día anterior Byakuran se fue como por una hora a una junta. Y él se quedó dormido, mientras conversaba con Zakuro y con Kikyo. Más tarde, Bluebell lo despertó para darle un plato de galletas. El que, sin duda, le agradeció a la mayor con ojos brillantes y casi llorosos.

– _Ni idea. Justo en este momento estoy concentrándome en otras cosas de Vongola. Dentro de un mes el abuelo hará la ceremonia de sucesión, así que Gio y yo estamos bastante apurados con los últimos detalles de la preparación. La que, dicho sea de paso, está a cargo de Coyote. No tenemos un solo momento para relajarnos. Nos está haciendo realizar millones de informes de prueba._ –y de solo recordarlo quería llorar.

– _No sabía que a los sucesores de Vongola los hicieran hacer pruebas también._ –comentó con sincera sorpresa.

Tsuna resopló. – _Los demás jefes dicen que es como un taller. Hay un enviado de cada una de las familias vigilando y calificando nuestro desempeño. Así pues, el día de la ceremonia, dan sus opiniones respecto del candidato. Los líderes se hacen de una opinión y evalúan la capacidad de la persona._ –el chico lo miró. – _Es algo muy parecido a lo que les hacen a ustedes, solo que a nosotros nos evalúan por casi dos meses._ –explicó con voz cansada.

– _¿Qué sucede si deciden que no son aptos?_ –preguntó el oji lavanda con curiosidad.

– _En un caso normal, pasaría un año antes de volvérsele a hacer la prueba al candidato. Pero si por segunda ocasión demuestra no estar capacitado, se considera la opción de probar con su hermano menor. Si el menor prueba ser apto, el control de la alianza y la familia pasa a ser suyo. En la historia de Vongola solo ha pasado una vez, con la bisabuela Daniela._ –

– _¿En está ocasión va a ser diferente?_ –

Tsuna asintió. – _En este caso, tanto Giotto como yo estamos tomando el control de Vongola al mismo tiempo, compartiendo el puesto. Nunca antes se había dado un caso como el nuestro, así que solo tendremos una oportunidad de demostrar que somos aptos, de lo contrario, el control pasaría a ser de alguien que la alianza piense es digno. En este caso, Enma, G o Alaude._ –dijo con total calma.

Byakuran pareció alarmado.

– _E-entonces solo uno debería hacer la prueba. De otra forma, el líder familiar de la alianza cambiaría y Vongola pasaría a ser uno más._ –musitó preocupado.

Tsuna río. – _Aprecio tu preocupación, Byakuran, pero Gio y yo estamos totalmente seguros de lo que estamos haciendo. No hubiéramos aceptado tomar el cargo los dos al mismo tiempo sin prepararnos con antelación._ –

Fue entonces que Byakuran cayó en la cuenta de lo que Tsunayoshi había estado haciendo en sus visitas a las diversas familias. No era solo que acepasen a Mukuro de regreso en Vongola sin objeciones. No. Todo era mucho más complejo. Él y Giotto habían estado haciendo visitas regulares, mostrando su interés por lo que hacían fuera de su "taller" para suceder a Timoteo. Algo que cada líder familiar tomaría en cuenta aún por encima de que eran nietos del noveno, puesto que era una cualidad necesaria para ser los futuros décimos de Vongola.

Sonrío.

Por un segundo se sintió verdaderamente sorprendido, sin embargo, él conocía lo suficiente a Tsunayoshi como para saber que era algo que haría sin pensárselo dos veces. Los hermanos Vongola eran personas sumamente astutas, y no daban un solo paso a ciegas. Siempre sabían que iban a ganar incluso antes de que los demás estuvieran al tanto.

Ambos eran bastante cuidadosos.

–… _vaya, es…sorpresivo._ –

Al principio fue ingenuo y creyó que esas visitas eran solamente para pedir que Mukuro fuera aceptado. Pero debió imaginar algo así, puesto que la mayoría de los líderes pensaban y consideraban más el desempeño de cada individuo que sus sentimientos por el mismo.

– _¿Apenas lo notas?_ –preguntó con diversión. – _Hay muchas cosas a tomar en cuenta en el taller, sí, pero nosotros también debemos ir más allá. Lo cierto es que estas visitas comenzaron solo por cortesía, y para conocer más acerca de lo que hacían y de su historia familiar. Ya sabes, muchos datos los omiten en los libros, así que Gio y creímos que sería más interesante ir directamente con la familia en cuestión._ –Tsuna sonrío. – _Después, ellos comenzaron a llamar por nosotros, pues se sentían con la confianza de acudir a nosotros por nuestra constante presencia en sus oficinas, ya que les dimos la oportunidad de conocernos. Luego, sucedió. Cuando Nono nos notificó lo que significaba que ambos fuéramos candidatos al mismo tiempo, los dos nos propusimos seguir con esa táctica, ya que es beneficiosa para ambos lados. Para nosotros porque conseguimos su confianza, para ellos, porque consiguen nuestra ayuda cuando la requieren._ –y vaya que habían tenido mucho trabajo por aplicar ese plan.

Sin embargo, para Tsuna no era simplemente "trabajo". Es decir, empezaba a conocer a los líderes, a hacerse su amigo y a darles confianza cuando la necesitaban. Muchos de ellos eran nuevos en la alianza, otros eran jóvenes como él que acababan de tomar el control de su familia, por lo que todo se hacía más emocionante. Él tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien, y alguien más lo guiaba a él sin saberlo.

Era una especie de lazo extraño que Giotto y él estaban formando con la alianza entera.

Un enorme aprendizaje, sin duda.

– _¿Seguro que no es algo más? Quiero decir, lo que están haciendo significa tener mucho trabajo encima._ –comentó el albino.

– _Simple interés._ –el castaño lo miró con serenidad. – _A toda Vongola le interesa que todos los miembros de la alianza estén bien, con todo su trabajo a tiempo y sin inseguridades. Pero el abuelo no se ha detenido a pensar que, tal como él, ya hay muchos miembros que están dejándole el cargo a sus herederos más jóvenes. Y, como nosotros, deben estar preocupados de no ser suficientemente buenos._ –

Byakuran miró seriamente a su amigo. Desde que lo conocía él siempre se había sentido inseguro acerca de sus habilidades para ser el décimo Vongola, cuando todo el mundo veía claramente un excelente líder en él.

Pero, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, y solo Giotto era capaz de desechar esas inseguridades en su hermano.

.

.

.

La pequeña estantería tembló cuando las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes y cercanas. Frente a ella, pasaron corriendo Albito y Spanner, perseguidos por un furioso Mukuro que buscaba deshacerse de ellos y dejar sus cadáveres en España. Shoichi dio otro sorbo a su taza de café y observó a través de sus anteojos la burda escena.

Esteban Carvallo, ataviado en un elegante traje negro, sonrío con dulzura. Sus ojos eran grandes y cristalinos, de un precioso color turquesa. Su cabello, liso y sedoso, atado en una coleta baja, con sus hebras negras perfectamente bien arregladas.

–Parecen divertirse. –Esteban habló, con un curioso japonés acentuado por su español. –¿Por qué está Mukuro tan enojado? –

Shoichi consideró seriamente el soltar el motivo oculto en el intento de homicidio, pero decidió guardárselo para él y a cambio sonreír con calma. –Digamos que Tsuna, perdón, el décimo, lo envió hasta aquí sin un objeto muy preciado para él. –otro sorbo y otra sonrisa.

Esteban no estaba tan seguro de que aquel "objeto" fuera solamente preciado. Sin embargo, deducía cuál era. Desde que lo vio en el aeropuerto se dio cuenta de que no portaba su clásico tridente con él, el cual llevaría en su mano para darle más fuerza a sus amenazas de muerte. Así que, debía dar gracias a su castaño amigo por habérselo quitado, puesto que no quería tener que dar explicaciones de la desaparición de Albito y Spanner en el futuro.

–¿El décimo está molesto con mi familia? –preguntó luego de un momento, observando con intensidad a Shoichi.

–Por supuesto que no. –el pelirrojo dejó la taza sobre la mesita frente a él y volvió su vista hacía el pelinegro. –Preocupado, eso sí. Y también muy avergonzado. Envía sus más sinceras disculpas por lo sucedido con su padre. –

Esteban sonrío a medias.

–Sí…fue todo muy desconcertante. Un momento estábamos en la fiesta de compromiso, y al otro mi hermana estaba gritando por la intrusión de un extraño en su alcoba. Mi padre estaba furioso, más, si cabe decir, y decidió cortar lazos con Vongola. –el chico suspiró. –Estuve tratando de convencerlo inclusive antes de recibir la llamada de Tsuna, pero tras haber hablado con él, le dije a papá que los hermanos Vongola estaban muy arrepentidos y que Iemitsu recibiría un castigo de parte del Noveno. –sonrío. –No sé si es cierto, pero ha servido para algo. Papá está dispuesto a conversar con Vongola siempre y cuando sea alguien enviado por Tsuna. –

Shoichi agradecía infinitamente que la relación de su amigo castaño y la de Esteban siempre hubiese sido tan sincera y limpia. Más, si consideraba que Giotto y Tsunayoshi eran bastante preciados para la difunta madre del chico. Y para su hermana, si cabe decir.

–Estamos profundamente agradecidos por su esfuerzo, joven Carvallo. –sonrío Irie con honestidad. –Estoy seguro de que el décimo piensa lo mismo. –

Esteban sonrío.

Él sabía lo que Tsuna pensaba incluso sin necesidad de que alguien más se lo dijera. Se conocieron cuando tenían ocho años. Su padre estaba de visita en la mansión de Vongola para unos negocios y él no tenía con quien jugar, puesto que su hermana se había quedado en España con su niñera. Fue paseando por lo jardines, que su madre y él se encontraron con Primo y décimo jugando a las escondidas. Con ellos, iban Hayato, G, Enma, Dino, Nagi, Cozart y Mukuro. Más lejos, observándolos, se encontraban Alaude y Kyoya. Antes de notarlo él ya estaba escondido con Tsuna y Cozart tras unos arbustos, mientras Mukuro contaba.

Era un recuerdo muy alegre, dado que ellos habían sido sus primeros amigos. Dentro de la alianza era complicado encontrar padres o líderes como el Noveno, que no juzgarán a todo el mundo, incluido a los niños, como si fueran miembros de las fuerzas especiales policiacas.

–Tengo ganas de encontrarme con los herederos Vongola. –sonrío el pelinegro con calma. –Será divertido. –eso, o un desastre. Pero no quería mencionarlo. Siempre que se encontraban terminaban armando un caos de tamaño desproporcional.

Solo había que recordar cómo había quedado la cocina de la mansión Spade varios años atrás.

.

.

.

Giotto dejó caer la cabeza sobre la superficie de la mesa de la biblioteca, tratando de disipar la irritación y el estrés que le generaba estar siendo vigilado por los ojos de cada uno de los hombres de confianza de su abuelo y de los del resto de los líderes. Aunque…no. Visconti estaba directamente con Tsuna, observando lo que hacía con seriedad y corrigiéndolo con voz fuerte y precisa.

– _No me gustaría ser Tsuna en este momento._ –susurró Squalo a Xanxus, quienes estaban a cargo de Yamamoto.

– _¿Por qué?_ –intervino el menor con curiosidad, observando también en la dirección en la cual estaba el castaño.

Squalo sonrío. – _Visconti es la versión anciana de Alaude y Kyoya._ –

El albino se calló cuando los ojos calculadores del mayor se posaron en él. Y, por un momento, Xanxus temió quedarse viudo antes de casarse con el tiburón boca floja. Pero cuando Tsuna tiró de la manga de su saco negro, Visconti volvió su vista a él, ligeramente más suave, y lo "felicitó" por su buen trabajo en lo que sea que él lo puso a hacer.

– _Su taller ha finalizado, décimo._ –Giotto levantó la cabeza de inmediato cuando la voz de Visconti se escuchó.

– _Ha hecho un excelente trabajo, décimo, le aseguró que mi jefe solo escuchará buenos comentarios de mi parte._ –le sonrío la mano derecha del líder de Tomaso.

Tsuna correspondió su gesto.

– _Tienes libre de aquí al día de la ceremonia, décimo._ –prosiguió Coyote. – _Entrega esto al Noveno y será oficial que tu taller ya ha finalizado. Felicidades, obtuviste excelentes observaciones._ –

Tsuna se levantó de la silla, tomó el folder que Coyote le tendía y salió de la biblioteca tras despedirse de los presentes de forma educada. Mientras caminaba hasta las escaleras, optó por ir de inmediato con su abuelo. Total, ya no tenía nada de papeleo que hacer y no tenía ganas de volver a la biblioteca a escuchar los lloriqueos de Giotto por no haber finalizado aún.

Sonrío.

Se suponía que su hermano tenía que haber empezado y terminado mientras él estaba en Japón. Y, según lo que le comentó Brina, Giotto sí había comenzado cuando él estaba en Namimori, pero que solía no asistir con frecuencia cuando le tocaba revisión con miembros de la alianza a los que conocía. Dígase Romario o Adelheid, aunque con la segunda era más por temor que cualquier otra cosa. El caso era que se saltaba el taller la mayoría de las veces o, más bien, tardaba mucho en entregar los documentos bajo la excusa de estar ocupado con asuntos de Vongola. Excusa que los observadores de las familias creían y alababan por "su responsabilidad para con la familia y la alianza".

Así pues, lo que debió ser un taller de solo dos meses, se le había extendido a más de cuatro. Y eso que a él solo le llevó tres semanas y media.

– _Abuelo._ –Tsuna asomó la cabeza por la puerta tras haber tocado.

El hombre tras el enorme escritorio le sonrío con tranquilidad. – _Pasa, Tsuna, ¿Sucedió algo?_ –

El castaño le sonrío a su tía antes de pasar a la ordenada oficina, sin notar que Nana también se encontraba ahí. De haberlo hecho no habría dado ni un paso dentro, pero cuando la vio, él ya estaba frente a su abuelo. Forzó un saludo. Luego, la ignoró deliberadamente, prefiriendo fingir que no estaba ahí.

Sí, su cansancio lo estaba llevando a enfadarse con su madre por ser tan terca, extremista e injusta.

– _Solo venía a entregar esto, abuelo._ –le tendió el folder.

Timoteo sonrío. – _Así que ya terminaste el taller. Siendo así, podríamos adelantar la ceremonia._ –y los resultados que veía le agradaban mucho.

Tsuna parpadeó. – _Pero Gio aún no termina. Le faltan las pruebas del último nivel._ –

O al menos eso era lo que Cozart le comentó por la mañana. Sin embargo, confiaba en que su hermano terminaría ya sin estar dándole largas a los observadores de las familias. Ya no tenía excusas para zafarse y, por otra parte, Alaude ya lo había amenazado con casarse con Cozart si seguía haciéndose el tonto con sus obligaciones. Así pues, su rubio hermano ya solo podía lloriquear mientras escribía. No le quedaba de otra, menos si consideraba que Coyote decidió ponerse temporalmente en el lugar de G para vigilar que su hermano hiciese su trabajo sin distracciones.

– _Cierto. Pero estoy seguro de que en una semana sí termina._ –Timoteo tomó el teléfono de su escritorio. – _Hablaré con la alianza._ –

Tsuna sonrío con diversión antes de retirarse. Ahora tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Una muy importante.

.

.

.

Colonello colgó tras despedirse del Noveno. Se quedó en silencio, observando el teléfono, y luego observó a los presentes que lo miraban esperando a que comenzase a hablar.

– _Era el Noveno-kora._ –

Reborn chasqueó la lengua. – _¿Y para que llamó?_ –

Lal le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza a su prometido para asegurarse de que seguía vivo. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, hasta convertirse en una demasiado amplia. Mammon lo miró con desconcierto, hasta que el rubio reaccionó abrazando al primer ser que tuvo cerca: Verde.

– _¡Tsuna y Giotto harán la ceremonia en una semana-kora!_ –

– _¿La ceremonia? ¿Qué ceremonia?_ –preguntó Lal confundida, siendo la voz de aquellos que no sabían de que iba la cosa.

Colonello los miró. – _Es cierto, ustedes son nuevos en la alianza-kora._ –soltó al irritado científico y se giró hacía sus amigos. – _Hay una vieja tradición en Vongola en la que los sucesores hacen una ceremonia para ver si son aptos para el puesto. Cuando todos los líderes familiares votan, se da a conocer al nuevo líder familiar y se hace la "Ceremonia de sucesión", donde el anterior jefe le pasa el liderazgo al nuevo. De esta misma forma, el resto de los miembros de la alianza le dan sus mejores deseos al sucesor y le juran lealtad, confianza y respeto-kora._ –explicó alegre.

– _Es un evento muy importante._ –comentó Mammon con calma. – _No sabía que el renacuajo ya había terminado los talleres. Creía que apenas los comenzó hace tres semanas._ –

– _Hoy termino._ –

– _¿Y eso nos involucra a todos?_ –preguntó Reborn con irritación. – _No…_ –

– _Sí, involucra a toda la alianza. Tú como un miembro reciente no lo sabes, pero esto demuestra ante el resto de las familias tu compromiso hacía a los demás. Ya te negaste a ir a la votación de Gesso la vez anterior, así que no eres bien visto en la alianza. Si faltas a la ceremonia, te excluirán definitivamente, puesto que a este evento todos los líderes tienen que ir sí o sí._ –dijo Mammon.

– _Lo último que los familiares quieren es ser mal vistos por los jefes de Vongola._ –comentó Bianchi, distraída.

Fon sonrío, calmado. – _En esto es obligatorio. En realidad, cualquier llamado que haga Vongola es obligatorio. Además, esta sucesión ha sido esperada desde que Nana decidió que no tomaría el liderazgo de la familia. Todos han estado a la expectativa de quién sería el próximo en liderarlos, y tenían muchas esperanzas en los nietos de Nono._ –

Así pues, Reborn se vio a si mismo incapaz de regresarle la llamada al Noveno para decirle que no participaría en tal evento. Lo que era más, tenía muchas ganas de ni siquiera ir a la reunión del día siguiente, puesto que sabía que su "muy enfadado novio" estaría prescindiendo la junta con su hermano. Pero, tal y como le recordaba Mammon, ya había faltado una vez al llamado de Vongola, una segunda ocasión sería imperdonable.

Suspiró.

– _¿Y qué se hace en ese taller?_ –preguntó con fastidio. Tenía que informarse si no quería parecer un idiota en la ceremonia, sobre todo porque aquello no aparecía en los libros y documentos.

– _Las familias envían a un observador a que les pongan ciertas pruebas a los sucesores, están varían de acuerdo con el nivel en el que estén. Las últimas son las peores y más pesadas. Después, en una hoja, cada uno de los enviados apuntan comentarios y las "calificaciones" obtenidas en dichas pruebas. Tras ello, hacen un informe para el líder familiar, anexan copias de todas las pruebas y el día de la ceremonia dan su veredicto._ –explicó Mammon.

– _¿Y quién fue de parte de Arcobaleno?_ –preguntó Reborn.

– _Yo-kora._ –respondió Colonello. – _Mañana iré a recoger las copias que pertenecen a Arcobaleno. Coyote está juntándolas en folders para cada familia-kora._ –sonrío. – _Pero son las del décimo solamente, porque Primo aún no termina._ –

Reborn se preguntó seriamente el motivo por el cual todo siempre lo llevaba hacía a Tsunayoshi Vongola.

.

.

.

Kikyo recogió los platos intactos de Byakuran, quien continuaba sentado en el sillón frente a su ventana. Bluebell le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su esposo, por no decir nada al respecto, y siguió lavando los utensilios que utilizó para hacer la cena. A su lado, Zakuro y Daisy acomodaban lo que la chica les pasaba.

– _Oye, jefecito._ –Ghost se sentó a su lado y lo sacudió de un lado a otro. – _Venga, no puedes estar siempre en estado planta._ –

Byakuran lo miró con expresión sombría.

– _¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, Ghost? Yo…_ –el albino se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

Ghost se mantuvo quieto un momento, le sonrío con calma y le palmeó el hombro. – _Byakuran, antes que tu hombre de confianza soy tu primo. Y sabes que siempre intento ser honesto contigo, así que seguiré con esa costumbre…eres un estúpido._ –el chico lo miró seriamente. – _Tu relación con Mukuro no afectará lo que suceda en la alianza. Quiero decir, el décimo se está moviendo para prevenir esa situación, pero tú no se lo dejas fácil. ¿Tener que lidiar contigo, con Mukuro y con Vongola? No seas tan desalmado. Lo haces cargar contigo, cuando sabes que al final él tiene razón y ganará. Deja tu tonto orgullo a un lado, por un instante, y ve lo que te has hecho a ti mismo._ –

Byakuran apretó los labios, incapaz de contestar a las palabras del otro.

–… _Mukuro está bien sin mi…su hermano lo casará con Albito Evocatore._ –su voz, ronca, erizó la piel de Kikyo y Bluebell, quienes lo miraron desde la cocina con preocupación.

Ghost frunció el ceño. – _¿Crees que Mukuro lo acepte, así como así?_ –tomó a Byakuran de las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarlo. – _¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Byakuran? ¿Crees que todo se solucionará porque haces esto?_ –

– _Yo…_ –

– _¿Crees que Tsunayoshi está bien con esto?_ –

–… _yo no…yo…_ –

– _¿O eres tan idiota para creer que solo por eso él dirá: "Oh, Byakuran hizo esto por mí, volveremos a ser los mejores amigos de todo el universo"? ¡Eh! ¿Crees que él es tan mezquino?_ –su voz era cada vez más fuerte y firme, mientras mantenía a Byakuran sin escapatoria. – _¿O crees que Mukuro será feliz casado a la fuerza? ¿Quiénes piensas que son ellos?_ –

–… _basta, por favor…_ –el albino trató de zafarse del agarre de Ghost, quien lo hizo más firme.

– _¡Contesta! ¿Por quién crees que Tsunayoshi está trabajando tanto? ¡Él desde el principio estaba bien con que tu siguieras con Mukuro! ¿No te conformas con hacerlos sufrir una sola vez? ¿Qué demonios piensas?_ –

Byakuran estaba harto. Se levantó del sillón, con las manos y los labios temblándole, y miró a Ghost.

– _¡Ya déjame en paz! Sé que hice una estupidez, sé que lo hice por egoísmo, sé que no lo hice simplemente porque quería la felicidad de Mukuro. ¡Sé que lo hice porque quería redimirme con Tsuna! ¡Yo…! Yo simplemente quería que Tsu me quisiera como siempre…quería recuperarlo…quería…quería que todo fuera como antes. ¡Sí, sé que le hice algo horrible a Mukuro! Pero…pero…yo…yo necesitaba saber que sintió Tsuna…no podía continuar así._ –su voz se quebró, sus lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y se dejó caer en el otro sillón, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos.

Byakuran sintió unos brazos rodeándolo con cariño y calidez. Brazos delgados pero fuertes, en un agarre cariñoso y suave. El aroma característico a cítricos lo inundó, mientras lo sostenía con ternura.

Tsunayoshi.

– _No necesitas hacer nada de esto para hacer que yo te quiera, porque, Byakuran, lo que más odie de mi mismo fue mi incapacidad de odiarte._ –la voz del décimo era tan suave que, por un momento, se sintió idiotizado. – _Todo este tiempo me sentí tan frustrado porque no era capaz de odiarlos, a ninguno de los dos. Cuando hablé contigo en Japón te lo dije, yo los perdonó y soy feliz de que tú y Mukuro se amen. En este momento, me siento como una horrible persona._ –

Byakuran se separó de Tsuna y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ghost, Bluebell, Kikyo, Zakuro y Daisy salieron en fila por la puerta, dejándolos solos.

– _¡No digas eso! Yo…perdón por hacer que escuchases esto…es…lo siento._ –

Tsuna le sonrío. – _Descuida, Byakuran. En parte me siento aliviado de que lo hayas dicho. Te hacías daño guardándotelo._ –

– _Eres una excelente persona, Tsu. Yo soy él que…_ –

Tsuna soltó un largo suspiró. – _¿Amas a Mukuro?_ –

– _¿Qué?_ –

El castaño se sentó frente a él, sujetando sus manos. – _Solo te haré esta pregunta una vez, quiero que seas sincero. ¿Sigues amando a Mukuro?_ –

Byakuran lo pensó un largo momento. Él amaba a Mukuro con todo lo que tenía. No se imaginaba a si mismo con alguien más. Todo lo que había hecho lo realizó por el amor que le profesaba, incluso el renunciar a él.

– _Todo lo que he hecho lo hice por él._ –susurró con voz baja.

Tsuna retuvo un suspiro y lo miró con seriedad. – _Eso no fue lo que te pregunté._ –

–… _yo…_ –

– _Byakuran._ –la mirada que le dirigió el otro lo hizo tener escalofríos.

– _Sí. Lo amo._ –una verdad que comenzaba a dolerle desde el momento en el que decidió dejarlo ir a Vongola.

Tsuna sonrío. Cálido. Amistoso. Sincero.

– _Byakuran, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Mukuro sea aceptado por la alianza. Pero…no lo habría hecho si tú continuabas así._ –el castaño se masajeó las sienes antes de continuar con su conversación. – _No apruebo lo que hiciste. Ni antes ni ahora, pero comprendo todos tus motivos. Yo…tengo mucha de la culpa, sí, es cierto, porque quizás no te aclaré que yo siempre te he querido. Eres importante para mí, y ni Mukuro ni nadie podría cambiar eso. Igual que lo es para él. Así que, yo no estoy feliz ni acepto que termines tú relación por tus culpas o por tu fascinación de sufrir. Yo los perdoné a ambos de corazón y no quiero que me malinterpretes. Eso no significa que debas terminar tu noviazgo._ –

–… _pero tengo mucho miedo, Tsu._ –susurró con la voz ronca, quebrada, dejando salir todo lo que guardó por meses. – _Yo…no sé qué haría si Mukuro me dijera que siente que yo tengo la culpa de lo que sucedió. De que quizás él te amé a ti y no a mí. No…no lo sé. Solo tengo miedo._ –

Tsuna abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y sonrío con calma. – _¿Sabes? Cuando me di cuenta de las intenciones de Reborn sentí pánico. Yo…nunca me había sentido de está forma. El negarme a hablar con él me destroza, porque anhelo escuchar su voz y ver su sonrisa. Pero…estar lejos es doloroso…jamás tuve este tipo de sentimientos por Mukuro. Al menos no de forma romántica. Cuando le pregunté a Enma, me dijo que sentía lo mismo por Fon. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que eso significa que estoy enamorado y de que es normal. El miedo a salir lastimado es normal, tanto que es hasta ridículo._ –el chico miró cálidamente al otro. – _¿No crees que Mukuro siente lo mismo? Él jamás te haría el culpable de lo que sucedió en el pasado, él te ama y lo demostró cuando decidió quedarse a tu lado aún cuando Daemon decidió echarlo. Siento que…estás siendo injusto, Byakuran. Actuar así…cuando él que lo perdió todo fue Mukuro…está mal. Ya una vez decidiste proteger tu relación con él por encima de todo, no lo eches todo a perder. Ambos deben estar juntos, porque se aman._ –

Byakuran apretó los labios. Sabía que él tenía razón. Pero todo ese tiempo, desde que se enamoró de Mukuro y empezó una relación con él a espaldas de Tsuna, sintió que quizás, solo quizás, Mukuro no lo amaba como decía. Es decir, Mukuro sufría muchísimo por lo que le había hecho a Tsunayoshi, así que a la larga temió que él sí estuviera enamorado del décimo. Pero se lo guardó, porque tuvo pánico de preguntárselo directamente. Decidió mentirse a si mismo, engañarse, hasta que tuviera que aceptar la verdad.

Pero el punto era que…ya no sabía que cuál era la verdad.

– _Mukuro no me ama de esa forma, Byakuran._ –dijo Tsuna. – _Somos como hermanos, así que su amor por mí es el mismo que el que tiene por Daemon y Nagi._ –y por todos los demás, sí cabía destacar.

–… _pero…_ –

Tsuna gruñó. – _Ya estuvo bien, Byakuran ¿Piensas seguir así? Porque yo sí puedo continuar hasta no dejar nada de ti._ –el albino soltó un respingo. – _Amas a Mukuro y él a ti. Lo de la alianza yo lo puedo arreglar y a Daemon le da igual. ¿Seguirás sufriendo así, nada más porque sí?_ –

Byakuran tragó saliva. ¿Rendirse estaría bien? Tsuna jamás le había hecho daño y confiaba en su palabra por encima de la de cualquiera.

– _No…yo quiero estar con Mukuro._ –

– _¡No se diga más!_ –Tsuna le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. – _Tú solo espera y verás, Byakuran._ –

– _¿Él podrá estar en Vongola y conmigo?_ –

– _Por supuesto. No tiene nada que ver. Por mucho que yo haya peleado con Reborn, creo que seguimos siendo pareja. Y él es de Arcobaleno y yo de Vongola. Así como Enma y Fon o Kyoya y Dino._ –explicó alegre.

Bueno, eso tenía bastante lógica. Aunque, ya pasado el susto inicial y todo el sentimentalismo, Byakuran tenía una enorme duda. No, eran dos. Y apenas se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

– _¿Qué hacen Ghost y tú aquí?_ –

Tsuna parpadeó y sonrío.

– _Básicamente, yo llamé a Ghost y le pedí que volviera a Italia porque tú eres un idiota. No quería recurrir a algo peor sin intentar razonar contigo primero, así que esperé a que te sintieras tan hundido por lo que estaba sucediendo con Mukuro para llamarlo. Genial, ¿no?_ –Byakuran abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez. – _Tenía otras cosas en mente, pero quise darte la oportunidad de razonar por ti mismo. Ghost es bueno para llevarte al límite de tu paciencia, así que por ello lo traje. Además…no quería que esto fuera más lejos._ –se encogió de hombros con naturalidad. – _Y yo vine porque no tenía ganas de estar en la mansión. Y porque sabía que Ghost ya estaba aquí. Pero no me esperaba que fuera a actuar tan rápido._ –río con suavidad.

Y era así como volvía a perder una partida contra Tsunayoshi. Debió imaginar que emplearía una táctica similar, pero tras escuchar que Mukuro estaba comprometido, simplemente perdió la cabeza y la compostura.

Y ahora caía en cuanta de algo. Algo importante.

– _Tsu… ¿Todo eso del compromiso de Mukuro era parte de tu…plan?_ –

La expresión traviesa de su amigo lo hizo sentir como un idiota.

– _A veces lo que es más obvio resulta ser lo más inesperado, por eso los chicos y yo recurrimos a esto. Puede parecer estúpido y evidente, pero estabas tan mal que sabíamos que caerías redondito. Algo más elaborado y rebuscado habría sido muy obvio para ti, aún sí no debía serlo._ –el castaño le sonrío alegre.

– _Tu mentalidad me confunde._ –suspiró. – _Pero…gracias._ –

Tsuna se limitó a abrazarlo de nuevo.

.

.

.

Nana Vongola tamborileó los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, observando seriamente el rostro culpable de Luce y Aria. A su lado, sentada con expresión calmada, estaba Brina Vongola, bebiendo con naturalidad una taza de café.

–… _¿Nana?_ –Luce se aclaró la voz. – _Quizás pienses que lo que Aria y yo hicimos estuvo mal, pero estábamos preocupadas por Tsunayoshi._ –

– _Fue un plan arriesgado, eso es cierto._ –secundó Aria, con un tono de voz tan educado y distante que dejó heladas por un segundo a las mayores. – _Pero teníamos que hacer algo._ –

Nana entrecerró los ojos, pero su boca se mantuvo sellada.

– _Creímos que necesitábamos hacerlo nosotras._ –dijo Luce, con voz calmada.

– _Ustedes no tenían porque intervenir._ –musitó la castaña con tono ácido. – _…él…_ –

Luce frunció el ceño, irritada. – _Ya estuvo bien con tus niñerías, Nana. Tú ni siquiera sabías cómo se sentía tu hijo. Cuando Aria y yo lo vimos en el aeropuerto se nos partió el corazón. Cuando él…_ –la voz de Luce se quebró. – _Cuando él habló conmigo…cuando él me dijo lo que sucedió…él simplemente parecía estar vacío. Nadie lo sabía, salvo Enma. Te enfrascaste más en dejarlo marchar sin insistir, Nana. A veces es necesario presionarlos para que saquen lo que llevan dentro, pero no lo hiciste, porque sabías que no eras Giotto, Enma o Hayato. Te dio miedo averiguar que su confianza se quedó con mi madre._ –

Nana apretó los labios y las miró fijamente. No rebatía esos argumentos porque Luce estaba en lo correcto. Cuando pensó en ir directamente con su hijo para insistirle en que se desahogara, le dio pánico saber que quizás ella no era la persona que él necesitaba. De inmediato pensó en Sepira Giglio Nero, la única mujer en el mundo con la que su hijo menor compartía un lazo de confianza cómo para ser tan honesto y sincero como quisiese. Después, estaban Giotto, Enma, Hayato, G, Dino, Kyoya y Alaude.

En un principio, él no hablaba con nadie salvo con ellos. Enma se había convertido en el traductor de su silencio y Giotto en el apoyo que necesitó para salir adelante.

Y ella…solo pudo observar.

Observó su situación y lo apoyó en silencio, lejos. Lo vio ir hasta el cementerio para dejarle flores a Sepira, y dentro suyo supo a que iba realmente. A llorar. Porque nadie salvo Sepira habría podido consolarlo de manera correcta.

Pero se equivocó.

Giotto y sus amigos. Enma y los suyos. Ellos lo habían logrado. Incluida Luce. Algo que a ella le dio miedo hacer, pensando en que ese derecho solo le pertenecía a Sepira. Después, lo vio marcharse y regresar de Japón, totalmente cambiado. Lo vio sonreír como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Sonreía como cuando veía a Sepira.

–… _estúpidamente, creo que tienes razón._ –dijo, cuando el silencio caló en ella. – _He tratado lo mejor que puedo en ser una buena madre, Luce. He hecho cosas por ambos…no, por todos, para que estén a salvo. Sin embargo, yo no sabía cómo exactamente debía consolarlo. No sabía que decirle, así que pensé que él sólo sabría cómo salir adelante. Sí, lo sé, me equivoqué. Gio y los demás fueron lo que él necesitó, tú, fuiste algo que le hacía falta. Así que…hoy me doy cuenta de que en esa situación yo no era necesaria._ –la mujer sonrío suavemente. – _En cuanto a Reborn Arcobaleno…yo no tengo nada en contra de él, pero era vital hacerle ver que existen consecuencias para sus acciones. Es una persona que piensa que el mundo le pertenece y que puede hacer lo que quiera sin importar lo demás. Y mi hijo no es un objeto que pueda ser considerado de la propiedad de alguien. Así pues, sí, Brina, cancela el castigo. Pero Reborn no debe saberlo._ –

La mujer rubia sonrío socarrona.

– _¿Ya hablaste con Tsuna?_ –preguntó Brina con diversión, mientras Luce y Aria respiraban más aliviadas.

– _No. Pero…_ –miró a las Giglio Nero. – _Ya estaba enfadada cuando me enteré de lo que hicieron. Que, de todas formas, no estuvo bien. Pero…ya que se hace, Tsu está enamorado de ese hombre. Y, por lo que veo, él también de mi Tsu._ –les sonrío con calma. – _Todo está bien, así que aceptó sus disculpas de ese día. ¡Pero! No puedo dejar que Reborn crea que se saldrá con la suya fácilmente._ –

Luce supo desde el inicio que Reborn tendría que modificar un poco esa personalidad suya frente a Nana y Brina si quería permanecer junto a Tsunayoshi. En algún momento Alaude y Kyoya habían tenido que pasar por lo mismo. Y Fon…bueno, Asari, Fon y Takeshi eran adorables por naturaleza, así que ellos habían sido excepciones. En cuanto a Squalo, pues Xanxus siempre diría que su madre quería más a su prometido que a él.

–… _supongo que está bien._ –suspiró Aria.

.

.

.

Uni Giglio Nero observó con curiosidad el rostro de Xanxus, mientras continuaba con su ardua labor de trenzar el largo cabello de Squalo, quien revisaba las últimas pruebas realizadas por Takeshi. Frente a él, estaba sentado Asari, observando la escena con una sonrisita adornando sus labios, mientras intercambiaba una mirada con el primo de su jefe.

–… ¿Entonces cómo resultó el plan de tu papá, Uni-chan? –preguntó Asari, tras un largo momento de silencio.

La niña sonrío. –Mamá dijo que papá iba a regresar con nosotras. –Uni colocó una liga de goma en el cabello del mayor y se alejó con alegría. –¡Listo, Squalo-nii! –

Muchas veces Aria se había preguntado el motivo de Uni para decirles "hermanos" a todos y no "tíos", puesto que para ella todos eran sus hermanos, no sus hijos. Pero ella le comentó, una vez, que era porque se veían "pequeñitos" como ella, y que sería raro decirles de otra forma. Así pues, Aria se resignó a pensar que su hija la creía muy vieja a ella y a los demás muy jóvenes.

–¡VOI! Gracias. –y continuó en lo suyo.

Xanxus le hizo un espacio a Uni en su silla, quien se sentó sin pensárselo dos veces. Asari sonrío imperceptible, mientras ordenaba los documentos que Takeshi se había esforzado en terminar ese día.

–… ¿alguien sabe a dónde se fue Tsuna? –preguntó un curioso Asari, pasándole otra hoja al albino.

–No. –Xanxus dio el último trago a su vodka y se sirvió agua. No quería tener encima a Brina después, reclamándole sobre su poca importancia a la inocencia de los niños.

A los pocos segundos ingresó Cozart a la oficina, acompañado de Dino.

Y aunque a simple vista pareciese raro verlos por ahí, Squalo y Asari sabían que esos tres pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Lo raro era verlos separados, puesto que siempre se juntaban para quejarse de su día. O, más bien, Xanxus se quejaba, porque Dino se limitaba a reír y Cozart a regañarlo por beber tanto.

– _Chicos, ¿Alguien ha visto a Tsuna?_ –preguntó Dino alegre. Tras él, lograron vislumbrar la figura de Kyoya, Giotto y Alaude.

– _No. La última vez que lo vi iba de salida._ –respondió Squalo. – _Pero no le pregunté a dónde iba._ –comentó, dejando sobre la mesa las hojas que revisaba minuciosamente.

Dino resopló. – _Tenemos cerca de dos horas buscándolo._ –

Giotto sonrío. – _Yo sigo diciendo que está con Byakuran._ –

Cozart estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo, el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo los hizo callar. Cuando ellos, que estaban casi afuera de la oficina, giraron su rostro, se encontraron de frente con Tsuna, quien llevaba una bolsita con galletas en las manos.

Les sonrío.

– _¿Qué hacen ahí, chicos?_ –

– _Te buscábamos._ –respondió Kyoya, fijando su vista en la mano vendada de su jefe. Tsuna parpadeó.

– _¿Y eso?_ –

Giotto se acercó a él con los brazos extendidos, lo rodeó, como si fuera su peluche personal, y habló. – _Hace rato Cozart preguntó que estarías haciendo ahora que ya habías terminado el taller. Alaude dijo que quizás estarías con Xanxus, pero Dino aseguró que estarías con Reborn. Kyoya sugirió que a lo mejor habrías ido con Bermuda, mientras que Cozart mencionó la posibilidad de que estuvieras con Takeshi y su padre._ –el rubio amplió su sonrisa. – _Yo les dije que estarías con Byakuran… así que, ¿Quién tuvo razón?_ –

Tsuna ahora comprendía porque su hermano aún no terminaba el taller. Si se la pasaba haciendo cosas como esa, era obvio que tardaría milenios en finalizar.

– _Gio es el que acertó. Estaba con Byakuran._ –

Tsuna se hizo espacio entre aquellos que se interponían en la puerta, ingresó en la oficina de Xanxus y se dejó caer en el mismo sillón en el que estaba Squalo.

–… _lindo peinado._ –

Squalo sonrío antes de darle un suave golpecito en la frente.

– _¿Y qué fuiste a hacer con él?_ –Xanxus lo miró con interés. – _¿Yoshi?_ –

El castaño se limitó a sonreírles. – _Ya lo sabrán mañana._ –

.

.

.

Hibari Alaude no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente cuando vio llegar a los hermanos Vongola esa mañana. Tsuna caminaba tranquilamente, con su traje perfectamente bien acomodado, mientras le daba ánimos a su hermano mayor, quien lucía más desastroso que nunca. Ahora bien, por mucho que el castaño pareciera tan tranquilo, las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos le hacían preguntarse qué demonios les sucedía, puesto que suponía que nervios no podían ser. Ya habían prescindido juntas así antes, por lo tanto, se acercó a ellos en medio del tumulto de gente que se agrupaba frente a las puertas de la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, dispuesto a confesarlos y a arreglar a Giotto.

– _¿Qué se supone que hacen, ustedes dos?_ –Giotto se sobresaltó por la repentina intrusión y terminó escondiéndose tras Tsuna, quien esbozó una sonrisa muy bien conocida para Alaude. Una que claramente le decía: "Ya lo sabrás".

– _No mucho. Recién llegamos, ¿sabes?_ –Giotto tosió y sonrío nervioso.

Tsuna suspiró.

– _No pregunto por eso, Primo, preguntó porque están ojerosos y tu parecieras que vas a la guerra._ –los miró seriamente.

– _Oh, eso._ –el castaño soltó una risita. – _Gio, Dino y yo nos desvelamos haciendo unas cosas. Anoche dormimos en la mansión Cavallone._ –señaló tras de sí a un Dino con expresión de zombi. – _Todo fue muy divertido, muy divertido._ –Tsuna se alejó con una sonrisilla divertida, una que los hermanos Hibari conocían de sobra.

Alaude miró de nuevo a Giotto cuando ambos perdieron de vista la figura del castaño. Y Primo sonrío nervioso. Una de esas sonrisas que solía mostrar cuando estaba a solas con él. De esas que solía esbozar cuando Alaude le decía ciertas… _cosas_.

– _Lucen muy sospechosos._ –el rubio cenizo le acomodó la corbata negra y el saco. Luego, le sacudió un poco el cabello, en un intento casi inútil de que adquiriera una forma menos rebelde.

Giotto sonrío, más relajado. – _No digas eso. Anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo películas en la televisión._ –el oji azul se alejó de él con paso tenso, procurando darles alcance a sus dos hermanos, quienes ahora estaban conversando de lo más tranquilos de la última película de la noche anterior. – _¿Me veo sospechoso?_ –preguntó en un susurró cuando estuvo a su lado.

Tsuna y Dino se sonrieron. – _No, solo pareciera que llevas tatuado en la frente "Escondo algo"._ –musitó el rubio mayor divertido.

– _Quizás el plan de papá no sea tan buena idea como él dice, Gio._ –comentó el castaño con duda. – _Funcionó con mamá, pero…Alaude es Alaude._ –Tsuna miró al aludido, quien ahora estaba con Fon.

Giotto se removió nervioso y observó a su hermano. – _¿Crees que debería esperar a que él me lo diga?_ –los ojos azules pasaron de ver al castaño a ver el rostro pensativo de Dino.

– _No necesariamente, pero…_ –Tsuna sonrío nervioso. – _¿Un anillo de diamantes? Pienso que algo más sencillo sería mejor. Como… ¡Ya sé! Como el que le regaló Asari a G._ –el castaño asintió. – _Alaude es más sencillo y no es una chica. Así que creo que es mejor algo más simple._ –

Haciendo honor a la verdad, Giotto meditó mucho tiempo si sería correcto ser él quien le propusiera matrimonio a Alaude y no al revés. Así pues, tras conversarlo con sus dos hermanos, los tres llegaron a la conclusión que Alaude ya había dado el paso para convertirse en su pareja. Ahora era su turno de oficializar su compromiso en algo mucho más serio.

Pero…su dilema era el anillo.

Y Tsuna le había propuesto, como una excelente idea, el que ambos llevasen uno.

Sin embargo, su otro dilema era cómo debería ser exactamente ese anillo. O, más bien, esos anillos.

– _Supongo que tienes razón, papá no tiene idea._ –sonrío Giotto.

Y es que cuando Iemitsu los escuchó hablando de aquello, le había propuesto utilizar el método que él siguió con Nana. Un anillo de diamantes y una cena romántica. Sin embargo, Tsuna y Dino estaban en lo cierto. Alaude no era Nana y aquello lo pondría de mal humor, sin duda.

–… _herbívoros._ –los tres dieron un respingo y sonrieron nerviosos cuando vieron a los tres Hibari frente a ellos.

Alaude alzó una ceja, pero Fon sonrío con diversión.

– _Insisto en que Tsuna tiene razón._ –comentó Fon, captando la atención de Alaude y Kyoya. – _…por cierto, muy buena la película de ayer._ –

Alaude y Kyoya ahora estaban seguros de que esos cuatro algo se traían entre manos. Dino sonrío alegre.

– _¡Sí! Nunca creí que podría ser tan divertido. Menos cuando Gio aseguró que podía cocinar en lugar de Tsu._ –sí, su cocina estaría en reparación por los siguientes tres meses.

– _Les dijimos que no era buena idea._ –Fon se acomodó el cabello y se encogió de hombros. – _Tsuna ya nos había dicho que Giotto era un peligro en la cocina._ –

El rubio en cuestión hizo un puchero. – _Tenía la esperanza de que fuera todo más fácil._ –

– _¿Con Dino como ayudante?_ –Tsuna los miró escéptico, mientras Fon reía.

– _Tomaremos eso como un sí._ –Fon les sonrío, luego miró a sus hermanos. – _Papá envió sus saludos, por cierto._ –

Kyoya chasqueó la lengua. Alaude frunció el ceño y Fon suspiró.

Muy a pesar de que Alaude era el mayor de los hijos de la familia Hibari, jamás tuvo la intención de tomar el liderazgo. Así pues, siendo Fon el segundo hijo, terminó siendo quien obtuvo el mando. Alaude pareció satisfecho con aquello, casi tanto como Kyoya, quienes se sentían mucho más libres en Vongola.

– _¿A quién enviaste la votación pasada?_ –preguntó el pelinegro menor, dejando en el bolsillo de su saco su celular apagado.

Fon parpadeó. – _Vino papá._ –

Y era así como Kyoya se alegraba de no haber estado presente.

–… _sé que su conversación es bastante interesante, niños, pero es hora de pasar._ –Timoteo les sonrío con calidez, mientras los empujaba con suavidad. – _Pasen._ –

.

.

.

Reborn Arcobaleno llegó faltando un minuto para la hora acordada. Cuando entró en la sala, una mujer castaña, con el extraño nombre de Orégano, lo guío hasta la silla que debía ocupar, entre Fon y Bermuda. Miró con aburrimiento a los demás integrantes de la alianza, y no pudo más que soltar una breve exclamación de sorpresa al notar que las ciento cincuenta familias antiguas estaban ahí.

– _Buenos días._ –la mayoría de los presentes soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa al ver ahí a Zenon Carvallo, acompañado de su hijo Esteban.

– _¿Y Tsu?_ –preguntó Esteban en un susurró a Bermuda.

Reborn gruñó al escuchar que llamaban a su novio de esa forma. Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, muchos solían decirle de aquella forma. "Tsu". Empezando por Giotto. Y siguiendo por Squalo.

– _Está con el Noveno afuera._ –respondió Bermuda luego de un momento. – _Estaba esperando a Mukuro._ –

Esteban soltó una risita. – _Ya veo. Tendré que saludarlo luego._ –

Bermuda asintió sin cambiar su expresión estoica. Poco después, al lugar entraron Cozart y Dino, seguidos de cerca por Xanxus y Daemon.

– _Buenos días, distinguidos miembros de nuestra alianza._ –la mayoría de los presentes no notaron cuando los Vongola hicieron acto de aparición. Los tres sonreían con su habitual calma. – _El día de hoy hay una gran cantidad de temas que tratar, pero no seré yo quien lo haga._ –Timoteo se hizo a un lado y los hermanos dieron un paso al frente al mismo tiempo. – _En la reunión pasada se decidió que ellos prescindirían esta junta en la que, muchos sabemos, habrá innumerables sorpresas. Recuerden, como siempre, el respeto es primero y deben ser ordenados al pedir la palabra. Por supuesto, está prohibido, como siempre, interrumpir a los Vongola o a cualquier otro que esté externando su punto de vista, ¿Está claro?_ –

El silencio fue su respuesta afirmativa, y Timoteo se sentó en un punto incierto de la espaciosa sala. Tsuna y Giotto se sentaron, ambos, de modo que todos podían verlos y ellos también. Así pues, Reborn vio con desdén las curitas en el rostro del décimo, así como algunos moretones. Cuando alzó sus manos para dejar sobre el escritorio unas hojas, notó enseguida la venda que cubría una de ellas.

– _Buen día a todos, como ya se los han mencionado, el día de hoy se aprovechará que estamos todos reunidos aquí para hablar sobre temas muy importantes, incluyendo la votación sobre Gesso._ –el rubio los miraba con calma, mientras su hermano les sonreía amistoso.

– _Desde luego, mi hermano y yo estamos muy agradecidos de que hayan confiado en nosotros._ –Tsuna hizo un movimiento de cabeza que acompañó sus palabras.

– _Siempre hemos tenido grandes expectativas de los dos, Décimo._ –el líder de los Carcassa le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

– _Sí, de hecho._ –el padre de Albito asintió con calma, mientras su esposa sonreía.

–… _de nuevo, gracias._ –Giotto cambió su expresión por una más relajada. – _Por favor, Lampo, deja pasar a Byakuran Gesso._ –

Byakuran ya debería haberse acostumbrado a las intensas miradas de los jefes. No era la primera vez que hacía aquello. Sin embargo, de inmediato sintió un nudo en el estómago, y caminó junto a Lampo sintiéndose tenso y temeroso. Ya le hubiera gustado que quien salió por él fuese Tsunayoshi, pero él estaba junto a Giotto, mirándolo amablemente. Se dio fuerzas al pensar que solamente haría eso una vez más. Sí Primo y Décimo decidían que era malo o si dictaban que era bueno, ya era la última oportunidad que tendría. La próxima vez que Gesso estuviera en esa sala, sería con él como líder o con Ghost como candidato.

El albino caminó entre el estrecho pasillo que había para ir hacía el centro de aquella mesa circular, se sentó de frente a Giotto y Tsuna, se acomodó el traje de nuevo, nervioso, y sintió tras él la presencia de Kikyo.

Respiró para calmarse.

– _Buenos días, hermanos Vongola._ –

– _Buenos días, Byakuran Gesso._ –Tsuna abrió el folder que Coyote les había dejado, mientras esperaba a que su hermano hablase. Él hablaría luego, tras Giotto decir lo que tenía que decir.

– _Muy bien._ –el rubio suspiró. – _Sé que todos los aquí presentes decidieron que se haría esto en consecuencia de lo que Byakuran Gesso le hizo a mi hermano. Ya he leído los archivos de cómo hizo las cosas el candidato durante las pruebas. En general, Byakuran, eres bastante bueno. Y te complementas muy bien con tus hombres de confianza, que es lo más importante, ciertamente. En cuanto al motivo del por qué estás aquí en realidad, solo puedo decirte que felicitó tu valentía por buscar a Tsunayoshi para disculparte._ –el oji azul dejó las hojas. – _Yo te apruebo como futuro líder de los Gesso._ –

Byakuran respiró un tanto aliviado. Tenia la mitad de su confianza renovada. Y solo la mitad porque aún faltaba Tsuna de dar su veredicto. Si el decía lo contrario a Giotto, pues podía irse despidiendo.

– _En términos generales, los comentarios sobre tú desempeño son buenos. Debes mejorar, por supuesto, tu contacto con el resto de la alianza._ –el silencio en el que se instaló el menor, mientras terminaba de revisar la última hoja, dejó al albino tenso. – _…pero, como ya mencionó Giotto, eres bastante bueno. Yo también te doy mi aprobación como futuro líder de los Gesso._ –una mirada sincera fue lo que recibió Byakuran.

–… _yo…_ –su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero la voz del líder de los Bertesca lo calló.

– _¡Tsunayoshi! Eso no…yo no estoy de acuerdo._ –lo señaló. – _Es un traidor._ –

Byakuran apretó los labios, pero guardó silencio. Sabía que no debía decir nada, sin importar cuántas cosas hirientes dijeran sobre él.

Debía mantener la boca cerrada.

–… _es cierto._ –Alyssa Mirch lo miró. – _Ese mocoso no es de confianza._ –

Los hermanos Vongola escuchaban pacientes los comentarios.

– _No hay necesidad de usar en su contra lo que sucedió con Tsunayoshi._ –aclaró el líder de los Tomaso, defendiendo al albino.

– _¡La hay! No tiene respeto por los herederos Vongola._ –replicó Alyssa, irritada.

– _Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, Alyssa._ –Luce la miraba con el ceño fruncido. – _Y te recuerdo que la que menos respeta a Vongola eres tú._ –

– _¿Qué has dicho?_ –Alyssa se levantó de su silla, pero la figura tras Luce la hizo quedarse en su sitio. Gamma la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una clara advertencia en sus ojos sobre mantenerse alejada de la líder Giglio Nero.

Reborn miraba el desastre con interés. Luego miró a los hermanos, quienes ahora se susurraban algo. Giotto se giró hacía ellos, mientras Tsuna aprovechaba la distracción que se dio gracias al alboroto para susurrarle una orden a Hayato, quien se encontraba tras él.

El líder Arcobaleno observó como el peli plata salía silencioso por la puerta de la sala, para luego regresar con la conocida figura de Mukuro tras él. Esteban caminaba con ellos, a la par de Hayato.

– _Es suficiente._ –Giotto alzó la voz y frunció el ceño. Su expresión cordial había desaparecido, remplazada por una mirada seria y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Al principio Reborn creyó que sería ignorado, pero todos se callaron cuando Giotto lo ordenó. Lo miraron, algunos avergonzados, otros agradecidos y otros como él, curiosos. El rubio suspiró. – _La decisión fue esta. No hay nada que hacer al respecto, porque ustedes nos dejaron a nosotros la responsabilidad de decidir el futuro de Gesso. Mi hermano y yo respondimos a esa confianza estudiando los resultados de las pruebas realizadas previamente._ –

– _¡Pero lo que le hizo a Tsunayoshi no tiene perdón!_ –replicó el líder Bertesca.

El castaño se levantó de su silla, elegante, y les dedicó una sonrisa calmada. – _Hay muchas cosas que hablar, familia._ –el chico le hizo una seña a Mukuro, quien se posicionó a su lado con una expresión neutral. – _Una de ellas es el regreso de Mukuro Spade a Vongola._ –Tsuna escuchó los susurros indignados de la mayoría de los presentes. – _Seré directo. Yo ya he hablado con ambos, aclaramos las cosas y todo quedó bien entre nosotros. Mi decisión respecto a Byakuran es totalmente desligada de mi amistad o enemistad con él. Ahora bien, en cuanto a Mukuro, él fue quien convenció a Zenon Carvallo, aquí presente, de venir a Italia a esta reunión._ –las miradas se enfocaron en el mencionado, quien movió su cabeza en respuesta. El décimo le sonrío. – _Todos debemos ser conscientes de que siempre habrá ciertos problemas con alguien de otra familia o con un miembro interno de la misma. Pero…perdonar y olvidar es necesario aplicarse para que todo funcione bien entre nosotros._ –Tsuna sonrío. – _Muchos de los presentes ya lo han hecho antes. Como cuando Luce Giglio Nero decidió perdonar y olvidar lo que Saga Carcassa le hizo a su hija. Nadie dice que sea aceptable, pero se debe hacer. Por otra parte, no deben olvidar que, por mucho que estemos en desacuerdo, quizás la persona que no nos agrada es lo que necesita la alianza para estar completa._ –

– _Sin embargo, mi hermano y yo somos conscientes de que la alianza es una con Vongola, así que la decisión de que Mukuro tenga su puesto también depende de ustedes._ –Giotto los miró seriamente. – _Pero ninguno debe olvidar las cualidades de la persona. Recuerden quién es y cómo es. No se dejen llevar por sus sentimientos por él. En cuanto a Byakuran, la decisión ya está hecha, puesto que ustedes nos dejaron esa responsabilidad a nosotros._ –el rubio se sentó erguido, mientras Mukuro apretaba ligeramente la mano de Tsuna, nervioso.

Zenon, idéntico a su hijo, se levantó de su silla con parsimonia. Los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron a él. – _Antes de que comiencen a votar o a lanzar comentarios sin bases concretas, debo decir algo._ –el hombre, tan imponente como Reborn había escuchado que era, se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar. – _Carvallo, junto a Shimon y Cavallone, es de las primeras alianzas que tuvo Vongola. Sin embargo, hay algo que me molesta, y es lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de irme. Ustedes se creen con el derecho de juzgar a todos como si fueran los reyes del mundo, piensan que sus opiniones valen oro y no piensan en lo que hacen o a quien le deben el estar aquí sentados._ –Zenon señaló a los hermanos, quienes lo miraban atentos. – _No saben escuchar, no saben respetar y mucho menos saben pensar. Deben aprender algo muy importante de esos niños, y es que tienen todo lo que a ustedes les falta. Tsunayoshi Vongola tiene dieciséis años, logró hacerme venir hasta aquí cuando juré que no lo haría. Giotto Vongola tiene veintitrés, y a muchos de los aquí presentes les resolvió las crisis internas que tenían. ¿No se supone que son a quienes nosotros debemos ayudar por ser lo más jóvenes? Los nuevos líderes de cada familia son quienes menos problemas dan._ –

Reborn pareció más interesado en aquellas palabras. Al final, no tenía muy claro que habían hecho Tsunayoshi y Giotto, pero ambos siempre parecían ser lo que la alianza quería como fututos líderes.

– _Mukuro Spade es un elemento muy importante. Su inteligencia sobrepasa, por mucho, la de algunos de ustedes aquí sentados. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Tsunayoshi, me convenció de venir hasta aquí. Así pues, mi veredicto es el siguiente: Carvallo solo se quedará en la alianza si alguno de los hermanos Vongola se convierte en el décimo._ –miró a Byakuran. – _En cuanto a Gesso, leí los informes sobre él. Será un excelente líder. Espero lo demuestres en el momento adecuado._ –Byakuran asintió con expresión serena.

Timoteo apareció tras sus nietos, posando una mano en sus hombros. – _Algo más…_ –el mayor sonrío. – _Aprovechando lo dicho por el líder Carvallo, les mencionó que tanto Giotto como Tsunayoshi harán la ceremonia de sucesión en una semana._ –

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi Vongola jamás en su vida se había sentido tan cansado como en ese momento. La maldita reunión se extendió por más de tres horas y media. Pero tenía que admitir que agradecía enormemente las constantes interrupciones de Zenon, porque de lo contrario, no sabía que habría ocurrido con la paciencia de Daemon, quien estuvo ahí en representación de los Spade. Por su parte, Giotto y él estaban en una situación similar, contestando a sus comentarios con otros más astutos y ácidos, hasta dejarlos a todos sin forma de combatir contra la incorporación de Mukuro y Byakuran a la alianza.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello, además de haber ganado la contienda contra más de ciento cincuenta familias, era que todos estuvieron felices de saber que ambos tomarían el mando de Vongola muy pronto.

El más feliz era Esteban, por supuesto.

Tsuna cerró los ojos cuando el viento sopló suavemente, reconfortando un poco su adolorida cabeza. Desde donde estaba, en el balcón de una sala donde había una fiesta tras la reunión, podía escuchar el ruido de los jefes volviendo a unirse tras estar cada uno siempre en su mundo, enfrascados en superarse los unos a los otros.

–¿Qué haces aquí, dejando a tu abuelo solo con los jefes?–el castaño no se giró, pero reconoció bastante bien la voz de Reborn.

Suspiró, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

–¿Seguirás aplicando la ley del hielo, Tsunayoshi?–

Tsuna no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa antes de girarse.

–Solo estaba pensando, Reborn. –el castaño se recargó en el barandal de concreto, antes de sentarse en él. Por un segundo, Reborn temió que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera, pero el chico parecía estar bastante tranquilo. –¿Qué haces tú aquí, precisamente? –

La mirada de Tsuna era penetrante, atenta y lo…vigilaba.

–Porque tú estás aquí, obviamente. –Reborn se recargó en uno de los pilares, sin apartar su mirada de él. –¿Qué te sucedió en la mano? –

Tsuna alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Miró su mano vendada y recordó los extraños intentos de disculpa de su nube. Un regalo poco común fue lo que recibió de él. Una caja llena de galletas hechas por Bermuda. Realmente Tsuna supo en ese momento que su amigo-hermano estaba realmente preocupado por él, por mucho que hubiera puesto de excusa que fue a recoger algo a Vendicare y que Bermuda le envió ese obsequio.

Sí, no era precisamente una excusa muy creíble, dado que Bermuda siempre enviaba sus documentos con Jager. Pero se limitó a sonreírle a su nube con alegría, le dio un abrazo y se comió su regalo.

Mentira o no, el caso es que esas galletas sí eran un regalo y sí estaban hechas por Bermuda.

–Mi castigo. –

Reborn se acercó a él, se quedó frente suyo y beso su mano lastimada. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al castaño e hizo el ademán de retirar su mano, pero Reborn lo sujetó con un poco más de firmeza. Fue así como se inició un extraño jaleó, en el que Tsunayoshi trataba de escapar del otro, pero Reborn se lo impedía.

En todo aquello, el chico perdió el equilibro, a punto de caer sobre los rosales que había bajo el balcón, situado en un tercer piso. Reborn, sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, lo sostuvo de la cintura, apegándolo un poco a él. Tsuna respiró un poco más aliviado cuando se sintió más seguro.

–Ahora…es cuando puedes soltarme. –comentó el castaño nervioso, desviando la cara a otro punto para evitar que el otro observase su rostro enrojecido. Reborn amplió su sonrisa.

–No…más bien aquí es cuando te beso. –

Reborn tomó del mentón al chico, obligándolo a inclinarse para besarlo. Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero se permitió cerrarlos. Reborn soltó su rostro, para posar su otra mano en su cintura, mientras él pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros.

Un beso que, sin duda, habría llegado más lejos si Enma ni hubiese interrumpido con un carraspeo. Reborn se separó del otro con el ceño fruncido, pero el pelirrojo sonrío de forma tétrica, pero inocente.

– _Si no quieren que Gio los atrape, les sugiero que se suelten, porque viene para acá._ –Enma se apartó de la entrada, Reborn obedeció a regañadientes y Tsuna parpadeó.

– _¡Tsu! ¡Nos vamos!_ –el castaño no tuvo tiempo de decir mucho, puesto que Dino lo tomó en brazos, como si fuera una princesa, y lo sacó de ahí siguiendo a Giotto.

Reborn alzó una ceja, desconcertado.

–Pero… ¿Qué? –

Enma soltó una risita. –Descuida, esos tres tenían unas cosas que hacer. –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. –Pero mañana en la tarde puedo darte una oportunidad para que hables con Tsuna. –Enma se recargó en donde anteriormente estuviese él.

–¿Por qué lo harías? –

Enma sonrío medianamente. –Porque tu eres la felicidad de Tsuna, así que, si quieres tener oportunidad contra la legendaria terquedad Vongola, necesitas a alguien experto en el área. –Enma lo miró. –¿Qué dices? –

Reborn se encogió de hombros. –Por mi está bien. –

.

.

.

Mukuro Spade dio un sorbo al vaso de refresco que Daemon le dio antes de girarse para buscar a Elena. A su lado, Nagi y Knuckle conversaban sobre la recién adquirida obsesión de la chica: el boxeo. Muy a su pesar, Mukuro y Deamon nada pudieron hacer para quitarle de la cabeza su nuevo pasatiempo.

– _Mukuro._ –el chico alzó la vista, despegándola de la figura de su hermana. –¿ _Podemos hablar?_ –los ojos lavandas lo miraban fijamente, temiendo su rechazo.

Tsuna le había dicho que no tuviera miedo. Él le aseguro que, sí, Mukuro primero estaría molesto, pero que también lo amaba.

El Spade permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, pero al final terminó por dejar el vaso sobre la mesa tras él y asentir en silencio. Ambos caminaron hasta salir del lugar a los jardines traseros. Mukuro se sentó en una banca y Byakuran lo imitó.

Luego…nada.

Silencio.

Mukuro jugaba con el anillo que Nagi le había tendido luego de que él obtuviera el permiso de toda la alianza de volver a Vongola, mientras esperaba con ansiedad bien disimulada a que el otro dijese algo, pero su silencio comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas. Aún así, Tsunayoshi le había comentado que Byakuran solamente necesitaría que lo escuchase, puesto que su plan sí había resultado como se esperaba.

No era de extrañar, ciertamente.

Pero…él no decía nada.

Suspiró.

– _Te amo._ –Mukuro lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, que Byakuran tuvo que dejar de lado sus enredados pensamientos. – _Y nunca he creído que tú seas el culpable de lo que sucedió. Ambos hemos conversado con Tsunayoshi, ¿De dónde proviene tu afán de sufrir si él ya te perdonó?_ –sus ojos dispares se clavaron en él, esperando a que dijera algo.

–… _es que soy un estúpido._ –susurró el otro con una sonrisa tensa. – _Creí que haciendo lo que hice todo volvería a estar en orden. Yo…por un momento creí que tu seguías enamorado de Tsu._ –susurró.

Mukuro lo miró con desdén. – _¿De qué demonios hablas, Byakuran? Por Dios…_ –susurró restregándose la cara con la mano. – _Jamás debí contarte eso._ –suspiró con pesadez. – _Escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetirte esto, es demasiado vergonzoso. Yo amo a Tsuna como amo a Nagi y a Daemon. Es mi hermano también. En cambio, tú…a ti te amo como pareja, idiota._ –

Byakuran lo miró y sonrío. – _Lamento todo lo que te dije. Yo tampoco creí nunca que tú fueras el culpable de lo que pasó. Te amo y me gustaría que…_ –

Byakuran habría podido seguir hablando, de no ser porque Mukuro lo beso con delicadeza. Sus labios eran tan suaves como siempre, y él no pudo evitar pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mukuro profundizo un poco, pero se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de Giotto acercándose.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, se levantaron de la banca y observaron por el camino aparecer a los tres hermanos.

– _¿Qué están haciendo?_ –el que preguntó fue Mukuro, quien parpadeó curioso al ver como Dino arrastraba de la mano a Tsuna.

– _Te lo contaré más tarde._ –el castaño se arregló el desacomodado saco y observó con una sonrisa sus manos entrelazadas. – _¿Lo lograron?_ –

– _Sí, gracias, Tsu._ –los ojos de Byakuran brillaban y Mukuro sonreía con suavidad. Sin embargo, ambos sonrieron totalmente felices cuando el castaño se les aventó a ambos en un fuerte abrazo.

– _Me alegro mucho._ –se alejó, y los miró. – _Pero no se les ocurra hacer esto de nuevo, porque los dejaré así._ –advirtió seriamente.

.

.

.

Nuevo día. Nueva mañana, y él ya tenía cosas que hacer.

Hibari Alaude caminó fuera de su mansión. El día anterior había sido, sin duda, uno bastante pesado para su pareja. Sin embargo, estaba orgulloso de lo bien que había manejado la situación. Había sido todo un carnívoro.

– _¿Vas a la mansión Vongola?_ –Fon lo miraba desde la entrada, sosteniendo en sus manos una taza de té, ataviado con su pijama roja. Tras él, Kyoya apareció con expresión somnolienta, con su pijama negra desarreglada. – _Buenos días, Kyoya._ –le sonrío, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello rebelde.

El pelinegro menor no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir.

– _No se te olvide desayunar, Kyoya._ –musitó Alaude, abriendo la puerta de su automóvil. – _Tú también, I-pin._ –

La recién mencionada, quien se encontraba regando las flores al otro lado del jardín, asintió varias veces, sonrojada por haber sido descubierta en su secreta labor diaria. Fon soltó una suave risa.

– _Nos vemos más tarde._ –y los tres pelinegros vieron al mayor partir.

Kyoya miró a Fon con ojos calculadores, puesto que aún seguía con la sospecha de que él y los tres hermanos Vongola-Cavallone estaban tramando algo. Por su parte, Fon le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas amables y consideradas, mientras posaba su mano en su espalda y lo dirigía, sin notarlo, hacía el comedor.

I-pin entró momentos después, siguiéndolos de cerca.

– _¿Qué te traes con esos tres?_ –preguntó el chico finalmente, mientras le servían su desayuno.

Fon alzó una ceja.

– _¿De qué hablas?_ –su tono era inocente, por lo que Kyoya dedujo qué no se lo diría por más que preguntase.

– _Olvídalo._ –

Fon inmediatamente notó la expresión molesta de su hermano menor. Sonrío. Para él seguía siendo un niño al que le gustaba tener la atención de Alaude sobre él. Y, probablemente, la suya también.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se la habían negado nunca, puesto que eran lo único con lo que Kyoya podía contar. Por supuesto, eso cambio por completo cuando Alaude abandonó su mansión en Japón y se instaló en Italia, con la ayuda y protección de Vongola. Desde luego, él no se marchó solo. Él se había llevado a Kyoya consigo, dándole amistades que no le tenían miedo, personas que lo veían como un igual y no como una bestia amante de las peleas. Incluso, Alaude le dio algo que proteger.

– _Lo sabrás más tarde, Kyoya._ –el pelinegro menor sintió la suave caricia en su cabeza. – _No olvides que tienes una cita con Dino._ –

Hibari Kyoya no era una persona distraída, por ello podía casi jurar que no había quedado en nada con su novio.

Miró sospechosamente al mayor.

Y Fon sonrío.

– _Llamó hace quince minutos para avisarte que quería verte a mediodía en la cafetería que frecuentan._ –el mayor se levantó de la mesa. – _Y dijo que ya había obtenido el permiso de Tsuna._ –agregó, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Definitivamente, se dijo, esos cuatro planeaban algo, estaba seguro.

.

.

.

Reborn Arcobaleno cerró la puerta tras Enma, quien caminaba tranquilamente hacía los sillones de la sala de su apartamento. Reborn lo siguió y se acomodó en los muebles frente al chico pelirrojo.

–Tsuna adora los parques de diversiones, Reborn. –Enma le tendió dos boletos. –Si quieres que esto funcione no debes precipitarte ¿De acuerdo? Déjalo ser. –

Reborn permanecía callado. Entre ellos dos no había ninguna clase de reconocimiento que necesitase de saludos o cortesías, todo era menos…formal, en un tipo de trato que simplemente se daba por el hecho de tener a dos personas importantes en común: Tsunayoshi y Fon.

Sin embargo, él admitía que necesitaba esa información. Tsuna seguía siendo un misterio para él y quería hacer las cosas bien. Así pues, muy a su pesar y contrario a su actitud usual, escuchó con atención lo que Enma le decía.

–Deja que sea Tsuna quien comience con la conversación sobre lo sucedido, Reborn. Sé que crees que eres el único que recibió amenazas, pero te equivocas. Tus amigos también conversaron con él. –Shimon sonrío. –Lo único es que ellos son menos irascibles que los conocidos de Tsuna. –

El pelinegro no dijo nada, se limitó a observarle.

–En fin, eso sería todo. –

–¿Por qué me ayudas? –

Enma alzó una ceja, luego sonrío. –Porque Tsuna te quiere y tu a él. Y todo esto es una tontería. –el pelirrojo miró sus manos. –Hace mucho tiempo yo me prometí que haría lo que fuera por Tsuna, porque él hizo lo mismo por mí. Él es…lo más importante que nosotros tenemos, Reborn, por eso somos así. Él ha pasado por muchas cosas por ayudarnos, ha enfrentado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, así que nosotros nos prometimos protegerlo. –el menor suspiró. –Sonará ridículo, pero es lo que somos. –

Reborn recordaba que Colonello y Fon eran algo parecido para él. Cuando estuvo peor, más hundido y más perdido, quienes le tendieron la mano fueron ellos. Después, en su vida aparecieron Aria y Luce, quienes terminaron de ayudarlo.

Jamás sería tan directo y sincero como Enma y el resto de las personas que rodeaban a Tsunayoshi, porque ellos eran demasiado sinceros al respecto, pero él siempre estaría agradecido con sus amigos. Y, sin dudarlo, también haría lo que fuera por ellos.

Tan era sí que había renunciado a Fon y había ayudado a Colonello con Lal.

Después de todo, ellos compartían un lazo especial que los unía. Un sufrimiento parecido y situaciones similares que los habían llevado del odio al entendimiento. Y de ahí, a la amistad que ahora ostentaban.

Quizás, algún día, le preguntaría directamente a Enma que había hecho Tsunayoshi por él. Pero eso solo sería en muchos años posteriores.

.

.

.

Continuará~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa gente!

Ya sé, ya sé, estuve perdida mucho tiempo. Pero tuve unos meses complicados en tiempo, así que me vi en la necesidad de privarme de escribir.

Sin embargo, la buena noticia es que este capítulo es largo. Y el próximo es el último. Me siento algo extraña, sentimientos encontrados… ¡Pero todo lo que comienza debe tener un final! Así pues, el siguiente cap es el final.

Ahora sí, pasemos a mi parte favorita de mis notas finales… ¡Los agradecimientos!

 **ReynaFantasma:** ¡De hecho! En la mayoría de mis Fics de Katekyo eres de los primeros comentarios, ¡Muchísimas gracias! Eso me hace muy feliz. Un gran abrazo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Shiho-Akemi:** jeje, me alegra que te guste. Espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

 **mitsuko usagi:** me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. Como ya mencioné, el próximo capítulo es el último, pero ya tengo otras historias en mente, y aún debo terminar otros Fics de Katekyo. En fin, un enorme abrazo de oso y espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Y a todos los demás lectores, les agradezco mucho que lean mi historia.

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero estén muy bien.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


	12. Capítulo Final: Vongola

**Advertencias:** Este fic es un R27 y contiene menciones y roces de AG, 8059, D18, XS, 10069, 6927 y otras.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

–Hablan los personajes. –

– _Hablan los personajes en italiano._ –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

 **Mensajes de texto.** (También dependerán del idioma)

* * *

Capítulo Final

Vongola

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi Vongola no pudo evitar soltar un largo bostezo de cansancio, pero se esforzó mucho más en mantener los ojos abiertos para no dormirse a mitad de la clase que le estaba dando Visconti. Los últimos detalles de lo que haría en la ceremonia de sucesión comenzaban a mezclarse con lo que ya le habían dicho, así que para ese momento estaba seguro de que no recordaba ni la mitad de lo que Visconti había estado diciéndole.

Miró a Coyote.

– _Me parece, Visconti, que el décimo ya necesita un descanso._ –el hombre de camisa roja le sonrío un poco. – _¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar con tú madre y Luce?_ –

Tsuna se levantó de la silla casi al instante, dejando sobre la mesa el libro que tenía en las manos. – _Sí, gracias._ –el chico sonrío alegre, mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Llevaba ahí metido alrededor de dos horas, desde que se levantó y Visconti lo interceptó antes de que pudiera huir. Lamentablemente, Giotto y Dino habían sido más astutos que él, y ambos se habían quedado en la mansión Cavallone. Y los dos tenían desde las siete de la mañana burlándose de su cruel destino a manos de Visconti.

Bufó.

No entendía cómo es que Giotto aún no comprendía que Visconti y Coyote le iban a dar las lecciones de todos modos. Pero prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que su hermano lo descubriese por sí mismo. Sería el doble de divertido verlo sufriendo un día antes de la ceremonia, tratando de aprenderse todos los puntos que debían seguir para estar preparados para ese momento.

–¿Vas a desayunar? –la voz de Aria resonó desde el otro extremo de las escaleras, así que Tsuna se detuvo para esperarla a mitad de su camino.

–Sí. Coyote acaba de otorgarme libertad para poder comer algo. –el chico suspiró. –Todo lo que me han dicho ya se me revolvió con lo que me enseñaron el año antepasado. –

Aria soltó una risita.

–Mamá dice que ningún líder Vongola ha seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones, así que relájate. –la mujer caminó a su lado, mientras observaba curiosa la expresión pensativa de su amigo. –¿Te sucede algo más a parte de la ceremonia de sucesión? –

Tsuna no pareció sorprendido de verse descubierto a mitad de sus meditaciones sobre Reborn. Es decir, Aria Giglio Nero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no notar que estaba más ido que de costumbre.

–Estaba pensando en Reborn. –dijo, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. –…ayer me lo encontré luego de la junta. –

–¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? –los ojos azules de la mujer se posaron en su persona, mientras esperaba paciente a que Tsunayoshi ordenase sus pensamientos.

–…la verdad es que preferiría guardármelo para mí. –el menor suspiró. –Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿qué sucedió contigo y con Gamma-san? –

Aria recordó vagamente la extraña forma en que Gamma le "advirtió" sobre divorciarse de ella si la situación continuaba cómo estaba. Lo cierto era que ella misma se sorprendió cuando vio a Gamma tan molesto, así que optó por ponerle un punto final a su broma. Así pues, ahora ambos estaban tan felices como siempre, y Uni no podía estar más contenta por ello.

–No me veas así, Tsunayoshi, estoy bastante segura de que Gamma te lo contó. –

Él sonrío.

–Solo quería saber si todo había salido bien. –

Aria suspiró. –Sí. Regresando a Japón él volverá a la casa. –

El castaño ingresó al comedor junto a la mujer, caminando de forma pausada y tranquila. Ambos se sentaron en la primera silla que vieron y continuaron con su conversación. –Me alegra escucharlo. –

Aria asintió. –¿Tú volverás alguna vez a Namimori? –

–No sé. El trabajo de Vongola es de Giotto y mío, no puedo simplemente dejarle todo a él de nuevo para irme. –

La vez anterior había tenido una excusa perfecta para huir de todo, porque no podía clasificar de otra manera lo que había hecho al irse a Japón, pero ahora que aceptaba todo lo que era y lo que debía hacer, ya no podía simplemente dejarlo en manos de su hermano. Él también era un Vongola y, como tal, tenía obligaciones que atender para con la alianza.

–Gamma y yo estábamos pensando en quedarnos a vivir aquí, en Italia. –la mujer sonrío con suavidad. –Uni se pondría demasiado triste si tú y Reborn estuvieran lejos de ella, así que lo estuvimos pensando y, quizás, para el próximo año estaremos viviendo aquí. –

La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Tsuna fue brillante y tierna. –¡Eso es genial, Aria-nee! –

–¿Hablarás con Reborn? –

El castaño resopló. No podía negar que en verdad extrañaba estar con él, pero seguía enfadado. No solo se había atrevido a pelear con sus primos, sino que, además, lo había hecho dentro de la mansión Vongola. Lo peor de todo es que él había terminado pagando los platos rotos, en un entrenamiento del infierno que casi agotó del todo sus reservas de energía. Gracias al cielo, su tía parecía ser más sensata que su propia madre, así que ella le tuvo piedad y buscó la forma de ayudarlo. De no haber sido así, aún podría verse a sí mismo atrapado en esos entrenamientos-castigo impuestos por su madre.

El hecho era que, estando tan cerca de la ceremonia de sucesión, Tsuna necesitaba estar tranquilo. Y hablar con Reborn lo llevaría a un extenso momento de estrés, en el que se vería en la necesidad de partirse los sesos en busca de cómo explicarle a su novio el por qué estaba mal.

–Quizás luego de la ceremonia. –el chico le sonrío a una de las muchachas del servicio e hizo su pedido usual para desayunar. Aria lo imitó, antes de volverse a mirarlo con ojos inquisidores. –No me mires así, Aria nee-san. –

–Faltan menos de cinco días para que se lleve a cabo la ceremonia. –dijo. –¿Estás seguro de hablar con él hasta después? –

Tsuna entendía la necedad de la mayor, pero en ese instante estaba sumamente confundido. Y no por el hecho de no saber que sentía hacia Reborn, él sabía que lo amaba, sino por el hecho de no saber qué sentía Reborn hacia Vongola en general.

Porque aceptarlo a él era aceptar lo que conllevaba pertenecer a la familia.

–Sé que es lo que te preocupa, Aria, pero me da cierto temor hablar con él acerca de Vongola. Al principio él estaba muy seguro de decirme que aceptaba que fuera de Vongola, pero eso solo era porque todavía no lo vivía. A día de hoy es diferente, porque comienza a conocer las responsabilidades que tengo y las personas que me rodean. –el menor fijó su vista en el rostro de la contraria. –Y tú mejor que nadie sabes que los otros jefes pueden ser muy entrometidos. –

–Y tú no puedes decir nada. –asintió. –Lo sé. –

Ella lo había vivido cuando decidió casarse con Gamma, un chico que no venía de ninguna de las alianzas y que, además de todo, ni siquiera era italiano. Los jefes más cercanos a su familia habían tratado de utilizar ese absurdo hecho a su favor, alegando que sus propios hijos eran mejor opción que Gamma. Pero su madre, siempre tan decidida a defender el amor por encima del deber, les hizo ver que Aria era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Al final, su esposo tuvo que aguantar muchos comentarios de los jefes para poder casarse con ella. Y, como veía la situación actual, Reborn estaría en la posición en la que Gamma estuvo en el pasado. Peor aún, porque se trataba de la pareja del futuro jefe de Vongola. Y por mucho que Reborn cuestionase lo que libraba a Hibari Alaude de ser tan molestado como él, solo había que ver que ese hombre pertenecía a las alianzas desde antes, y que era una persona fiel con un pasado intachable.

No como Reborn, que tenía una mala reputación.

–Pero por encima de todo, me preocupa que terminé peleando con alguna familia. –el castaño recargó su mentón en la palma de su mano, para después desviar su vista hacia las flores que decoraban el centro de la mesa. –Peleó con mi propia familia, quienes tienen el derecho de intervenir, ¿qué será cuándo los otros jefes hagan lo mismo? Eso sería la muerte de las empresas Arcobaleno dentro de la alianza. –

–En eso estoy a tu favor. –suspiró Aria. –Ese chico puede ser bastante imprudente cuando quiere. Y no es tan paciente como Gamma para que pueda ignorar todo lo que le digan. –

Tsuna gruñó.

–Debí saber que esto pasaría. –el chico apoyó la frente en la superficie de la mesa. –…estoy muy preocupado. –

–Y eso es muy maduro de su parte, décimo. –Tsuna se sentó derecho de golpe, sorprendido y avergonzado.

– _¿Escuchó nuestra conversación, señor Zenon?_ –

El hombre le sonrío amablemente, mientras el rostro del menor se teñía de rojo. – _No era mi intención, así que adelanto mis disculpas._ –se sentó junto a Aria. – _Por otra parte, puedes seguir llamándome tío, Tsuna._ –

Tsunayoshi suspiró. – _Gracias, tío Zenon._ –su sonrisa fue cálida, como las que el hombre recordaba de siempre. – _Yo lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar está conversación._ –

– _No pasa nada. La verdad es que estaba buscando a Esteban, así que cuando escuché tu voz creí que estaría contigo._ –sonrío. – _Pero me alegra saber que eres consciente de tu posición, Tsuna. Aún hay jefes que no terminan de comprender quiénes son y que influencia tienen._ –Zenon suspiró. – _Toma a Esteban como ejemplo._ –

Esteban Carvallo era muchas cosas, pero la madurez aún no cabía entre ellas. Tan era así que en ese instante estaba jugando a las escondidas con Fuuta y Uni. Pero Tsuna confiaba ciegamente en que él sería muy buen líder.

– _No me lo tomes a mal, Tsuna, pero no deberías ser tan temeroso._ –Zenon lo miró seriamente. – _Eres una persona muy valiente e inteligente, así que sé que lo sabes. Sepira te crío para ser así. No puedes cambiar a Reborn Arcobaleno, así como él no puede cambiarte a ti. Él es terco e impredecible, y tú demasiado calculador. Son diferentes, y eso es lo que los hace amarse el uno al otro. Tú y Giotto han pensado en cambiar muchas cosas que están mal en la alianza, ¿o no?_ –el décimo asintió con serenidad. – _Quizás puedan pensar en aunarle esto a esas cosas. El resto de los jefes no tenemos por qué involucrarnos en los asuntos amorosos de nuestros líderes, mientras eso los haga felices. Yo pienso que en eso Reborn Arcobaleno tiene razón._ –

Los ojos de Tsuna brillaron. ¡Era cierto! Él podía cambiar las leyes de la alianza, en lugar de tratar de hacer que Reborn aceptase en su totalidad los comentarios de los jefes. Lo que, dicho sea de paso, solo eran para molestar a los demás.

Sonrío ampliamente.

– _¡Es verdad!_ –

Su emoción se filtro en sus palabras, a la par que se levantaba de la silla. Y a pesar de que su mente le recordó que no estaba molesto solo por eso, Tsuna decidió que por primera vez ignoraría la naturaleza terca de su familia. Además, podía entender un poco la reacción de su pareja, así como comprendía lo que todos a su alrededor querían lograr hablando con su novio. Es decir, Tsunayoshi sabía a la perfección la clase de persona que era Reborn antes de ser su novio. Salía con muchas personas y jamás se hacía responsable por lo que pudiese suceder. Tan era así, que Bianchi fue una de esas tantas personas que cayeron en sus garras en algún momento.

Así pues, entendía a ambas partes, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que él terminó castigado por su culpa. Aún tenía cosas que discutir con él.

– _Me tengo que ir, hablamos luego._ –Tsuna se dirigió apresurado a la salida del comedor. – _Gracias, tío Zenon._ –el chico se fue tras sonreírle alegre.

– _Tan buen chico como siempre._ –comentó el hombre al aire, mientras Aria asentía con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Giotto estaba…bueno, estaba _nervioso_. Tanto que hasta sus dedos comenzaron a retorcer la servilleta que tenía en las manos, la clara señal para Alaude de que el rubio estaba terriblemente incómodo y estresado.

–… _Giotto._ –lo llamó con voz neutra, tratando de captar su atención. – _Giotto._ –comenzaba a impacientarse. – _¡Giotto!_ –el gruñido que acompañó su tercer llamado fue lo que hizo al rubio volver de sus divagaciones. – _¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?_ –

Llevaban cerca de treinta minutos sentados en esa mesa al fondo del restaurante, casi escondida de las miradas de otros clientes. Pero en ningún momento Giotto le dirigió una frase completa, mucho más concentrado en triturar a esa pobre servilleta entre sus manos. Por si fuera poco, su vista estaba clavada en la superficie de la mesa, en la que parecía que al rubio le llamaba mucho la atención los patrones de patos del mantel.

Alaude suspiró.

Y Giotto se estremeció.

Muy a su pesar, Tsuna no había estado con él durante los momentos previos al encuentro con su novio, y todo porque Nana le pidió hablar con él luego de la reunión. Desde luego, el castaño se ofreció a ir hasta casa de Dino por la mañana, pero Visconti se le había adelantado. Además, su hermano estaba molesto con él por haberse burlado de su mala suerte, presumiéndole lo que él y Dino estaban haciendo mientras él estaba en las clases de Coyote y Visconti: ver películas infantiles mientras comían medio montón de chatarra. Por supuesto, ahora sabía que debió seguir el consejo de Dino y no molestarlo.

–… _sí, bueno, yo…emm… ¿Cómo te lo digo?_ –Giotto terminó por destrozar la servilleta cuando se topó con los ojos azul hielo de su pareja.

'Maldita sea. Piensa, Giotto. ¿Qué te diría Tsu en un momento así?' Sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en el mantel de patos, tratando de recordar algunas buenas palabras de aliento de su castaño hermano, pero estaba seco. No es como que Tsunayoshi no hubiera hecho el papel de su apoyo antes, pero estaba tan histérico que no lograba hilar una sola línea de pensamiento. Mucho menos era capaz de recordar algo que su hermanito le hubiera dicho.

– _Cierto, Tsunayoshi me pidió que te diera esto cuando pase por la mansión Vongola._ –Alaude le tendió un papelito doblado.

Giotto parpadeó y lo tomó.

Sonrío suavemente. Su hermano siempre preocupándose por él.

' _ **Solo respira y dilo. No lo pienses tanto y habla antes de que te arrepientas. ¡Suerte!'**_

Debió imaginar que Tsuna no lo dejaría morir solo.

–… _Alaude, tengo algo que decirte._ –Giotto alzó la vista y le sonrío tenuemente. No había sido capaz de encontrar un anillo para él también, así que solo podría dejarle a Alaude el que había comprado antes de que Tsuna se fuera a la mansión. La idea de tener ambos uno se había esfumado cuando se dio cuenta de que solo había uno en la tienda. – _Me gustaría…me gustaría compartir mi vida contigo, así que…por favor, ¿te casarías conmigo?_ –

Su voz sonó temblorosa y nerviosa, su mano dejó en la de Alaude una cajita y desvió la mirada a donde fuese menos en el rostro del chico. Que, de haberlo hecho, habría notado la sorpresa en su rostro. Alaude abrió la cajita y solo atinó a sonreír de forma torcida.

– _Veo que Tsunayoshi no pierde el tiempo._ –

Giotto lo miró de nuevo, desconcertado.

–… _¿Qué?_ –

Alaude sonrío, de esas veces en las que Giotto era capaz de ver a su pareja relajado. – _Toma._ –

Él también le tendió una cajita de terciopelo negra, mientras sacaba su anillo recién obsequiado y se lo ponía. Giotto sonrío divertido, al notar lo que Alaude notó primero.

–… _así que, ¿también recurriste a Tsu?_ –el rubio cenizo suspiró.

– _Su idea de dos anillos…también te la dijo._ –Alaude lo miró seriamente cuando Giotto asintió con una sonrisa amplia. – _Fui ayer por la noche con él para comprarte eso, pero el otro anillo ya no estaba. Así que…_ –Alaude no pudo evitar la sonrisa que nació en sus labios.

– _Así que el que nos sorprendió fue él a nosotros._ –aceptó el oji azul. – _Y pensar que la chica de la tienda estaba de acuerdo con él._ –

Giotto recordaba que tuvo que ir al baño cuando estaban en la joyería, y Dino tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos porque había olvidado su celular en el auto. Así pues, su castaño hermano había quedado a solas con la señorita Ainhoa, la joven mujer que atendía la joyería, y quien le dijo que solo quedaba una pieza de ese juego de anillos de oro.

Tras ello, él decidió que solo tendría que comprar uno, puesto que aquella pieza seleccionada por su hermano le encantó. Jamás imagino que más tarde él y Alaude irían por segunda ocasión al mismo local, entre los veinte que había en el centro comercial. Mucho menos pudo prever que Tsuna le mostraría el mismo anillo, que también gustó a Alaude, pero que, curiosamente, también solo quedaba uno.

Sonrío.

– _Debí imaginar que haría algo así._ –Giotto se colocó su propia pieza. – _Supongo yo que esto es un sí._ –

Alaude le mostró su mano. – _¿Tú qué crees?_ –

Y de la misma forma en que ambos decidieron declararse su amor por primera vez, recurriendo a Tsunayoshi también, lo hicieron la segunda para dar el paso más importante de su relación. Paso que, como en un principio, tuvieron que dar alentados por el castaño niño.

Sí, Tsuna siempre sería una pieza clave en cada uno de sus momentos más memorables.

.

.

.

Reborn Arcobaleno no se espero en lo más mínimo encontrarse con el décimo Vongola en su oficina esa mañana. Él estaba sentado en las sillas negras que había frente al escritorio, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos colgando a sus lados. La cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo de la otra silla. El pelinegro avanzó cauteloso hasta él, pero notó de inmediato que el chico estaba dormido, tan relajado que hasta le hizo gracia.

–Llegó hace media hora. –habló Mammon con tono suave, sentada en los sillones del fondo. –Dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, pero me parece que su cansancio ya le pasó factura. –la mujer sonrío suavemente. –Los dejo. –

Reborn la vio salir de su oficina con paso tranquilo, pero volvió su vista al rostro durmiente de su novio.

–…Tsunayoshi. –le picó una mejilla, recargándose en su escritorio y quedando justo frente a él. –Tsuna. –lo llamó de nuevo.

–… _ya no puedo comer más._ –susurró entre sueños. – _La comida de Bianchi es…mortal… ¡No te lo comas, Hayato!_ –Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando estuvo a punto de caer de la silla, pero los brazos de Reborn lo sostuvieron a tiempo. –…gracias. –su rostro enrojeció de la vergüenza. ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido?

Reborn le restó importancia y rodeó el escritorio para sentarse en su silla. Los ojos de Tsuna lo siguieron atentamente, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que en verdad lo extrañó.

'Y eso que solo fueron pocos días.' Pensó con diversión.

–Me sorprende que hayas venido por tu cuenta, creí que tendría que secuestrarte. –Reborn esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. –Al menos eso fue lo que sugirió tu amigo pelirrojo. –

El décimo Vongola no se sintió sorprendido de saber que Enma planeaba ayudar a Reborn, después de todo, a sus amigos-hermanos lo que más les importaba era su felicidad. Así como a él solo le importaba la felicidad de ellos.

–Entonces te ahorré el trabajo. –sonrío. –Vine porque entendí algo gracias al tío Zenon. –Tsuna se enderezó en la silla. –Lamento no haberlo notado antes, pero tienes que entender que Xanxus es mi primo, Giotto y Dino mis hermanos…y el resto ha crecido conmigo, somos como una familia gigante. Así como yo acepté el hecho de que tus amigos hablasen conmigo también. –sus ojos se clavaron en los ónix del contrario. –Pero también es cierto que el resto de los jefes de la alianza no tienen porque intervenir. ¿Sabes por qué estaba molesto, entonces? –

Reborn sonrío. –¿Por pelear con tus primos? –

–Por pelear con mi familia en mi casa. –sus ojos chocolates observaron sus manos. –Yo casi no sé nada sobre ti, Reborn, pero estamos iguales, tú no sabes nada sobre mí tampoco. –el pelinegro quiso objetar, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada que decir. –Todo es un proceso, pero en ese proceso quiero que sepas cuán importante es para mí mi familia. Desde Giotto y Dino, hasta Deamon y Mukuro. Así como yo quiero saber todo sobre ti también. –el castaño suspiró. –Xanxus es…él ha sido quien me ha ayudado a superar muchos de mis traumas infantiles. Como…como el poder salir solo a la calle. –

Reborn se le acercó de nuevo. –En ese momento estaba muy estresado, Tsuna, supongo que solamente exploté por todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días. Yo…te debo una disculpa, a ti y a tu madre. –su expresión denotaba su incomodidad de tener que disculparse, porque jamás en su vida lo había hecho, a no ser que fuera Luce con quien se disculpaba, pero de ahí en fuera nadie lo había merecido nunca. –Lo siento. Para colmo…tú saliste lastimado. –

Observó su mano vendada, los curitas de su rostro y lo poco que alcanzaba a vislumbrar de las vendas de su torso. Frunció el ceño.

–No te preocupes, esto sucede cada vez que entreno con Alaude y Kyoya. –

Reborn lo abrazó con cuidado. –¿Estoy perdonado? –su tono de voz era de fingido sufrimiento, mientras escuchaba la risita del castaño.

–Eso solo después de que hables con mi madre. –Reborn chasqueó la lengua, pero Tsuna amplió su sonrisita. –Solo bromeaba, sabes que sí. –

El tenue beso que le dio fue tierno y dulce, diferente de los que habían compartido en días anteriores. Y cuando Reborn observó el rostro de su pareja supo cuánto lo había extrañado.

En los últimos días había tratado de pensar en lo que Tsuna podría haber sentido cuando lo vio peleando con su primo. Es decir, recalcaba que trató, porque en realidad ese sentimiento que Tsuna tenía para con su familia era inexistente para él, porque hacía mucho que él no tenía una familia. Desde muy niño su padre nunca fue ejemplar ni amoroso, y con el tiempo su madre se volvió distante y cruel. Así que, cuando murieron, él no sintió _nada_. Solo sintió como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, y él mismo se volvió frío, calculador y _cruel_. Así que cuando conoció a Tsuna y lo vio rodeado de tanta gente, solo pudo pensar en que era ridículo. Pero cuando a su oficina llegó Giotto Vongola, con la firme convicción de proteger a su hermano menor, solo pudo pensar en que estaba celoso.

Sí, _celoso_.

Celoso de todo lo que Tsunayoshi tenía. Del amor que los demás le profesaban, de su facilidad para hacer que todo el mundo lo amase. Su familia, sus amigos…todos. Él, que había estado solo casi toda su vida, se sintió profundamente celoso de su novio, porque él jamás tuvo a alguien de su familia que se preocupara así por él. Es decir, su padre trató de venderlo a una mujer que no tenía hijos para poder conseguir dinero, así que preocupación por él no sentía. Pero tras conocer a Giotto, a Xanxus, a Nana y a Brina, solo pudo concluir en que su pareja tenía demasiada suerte de tenerlos con él.

Cuando peleó con Xanxus y Squalo sus niveles de estrés estaban tan altos que solo atinó a desquitarse. Y su estrés venía de todo. Desde su regreso a Italia, hasta el hecho de que quería que lo dejaran en paz. Su relación con Tsunayoshi era suya, solamente suya, de nadie más. Así que sus niveles de posesividad y celos terminaron en la estúpida situación de pelear con Xanxus.

Lo más irritante era que Giotto lo había notado, y se lo había dicho la noche anterior tras la junta.

" _Estaba agotado, irritado y con muchas ganas de lanzarse del primer balcón que tuviera cerca. Se abrió paso entre la aglomeración de jefes y salió por la puerta de la sala de juntas. Un poco más adelante pudo ver a Fon con Daemon Spade, quienes conversaban tranquilamente con Bermuda y Esteban Carvallo. Y no tardó mucho tiempo en ver a Tsunayoshi acercándose a ellos con Mukuro a su lado, ambos sonriendo con cansancio. O al menos la sonrisa ligera de Mukuro era lo que demostraba, porque la de Tsuna era amplia y alegre, dirigida a Esteban._

 _Gruñó ligeramente cuando el pelinegro abrazó efusivamente al castaño, mientras él reía quitado de la pena._

– _Veo que estás molesto. –Giotto se le había acercado en algún momento, y se encontraba parado a su lado, junto a otro rubio de expresión tranquila y jovial. –Aprovecho para presentarte a Dino Cavallone, es el jefe de Cavallone. –miró al rubio. –Él es Reborn Arcobaleno. –_

 _Dino le sonrío, y Reborn recordó haberlo visto con Tsuna justo antes de entrar a la reunión._

 _Frunció el ceño._

 _Ambos estaban bastante pegados el uno del otro, mientras reían. Conversaban entre susurros y de vez en cuando observaban a su alrededor. Eso hasta que Giotto se les acercó y ambos procedieron a reírse por algo que Giotto había dicho._

– _Mucho gusto. –su sonrisa amable se tornó tensa. –Así que… ¿Él es el novio de Tsu? –Reborn estuvo tentado en chasquear la lengua, pero aquel rubio volvió a sonreír de forma brillante, de una manera bastante similar a la que Tsunayoshi solía hacerlo. –¡Que bien! Realmente me alegra que Tsu encontrase a alguien a quien amar. Solo… –lo miró fijo. –Solo no lo lastimes, por favor. Él es muy frágil a veces, y lo último que querría sería verlo lastimado otra vez. –Dino sonrío, pero tras vislumbrar la figura de Tsuna se alejó con una expresión aún más alegre, colgándose de él en cuanto lo tuvo cerca. El castaño soltó una risita, y ambos se alejaron con Fon a su lado._

 _Giotto soltó una risa. –¿Acaso te recuerda a alguien? –_

 _Reborn aún no salía de su confusión._

– _Lo más correcto sería presentarlo como Dino Cavallone, líder de Cavallone y nuestro hermano mayor. –el oji azul se recargó despreocupadamente en el pilar que estaba tras él. –Nuestro medio hermano mayor, para ser más precisos. –_

 _El pelinegro lo observó de reojo, pero no dijo nada._

– _Sabes que estoy aquí, contigo, y no con mi adorable Tsu, solo porque necesito hablar contigo, ¿verdad? –_

– _Puedo imaginarlo. –_

 _Giotto sonrío. –Estás yendo muy lejos. –sus orbes lo miraban seriamente, pero con un toque de comprensión y ¿ternura? Bueno, aquel hombre era raro y era mayor que él, así que no sabía muy bien que esperar. –Todo lo que Tsu tiene ahora lo ha formado desde que era niño. El amor que le profesan los demás no es simplemente por ser él, ¿sabes? –_

 _Reborn se mordió la lengua, apretó los puños y se sintió como un maldito niño. Al lado de aquel hombre, de presencia serena y mirada comprensiva, volvía a sentirse como maldito mocoso incapaz de hablar para defenderse._

 _Pero era una sensación cálida._

– _Seré sincero, Reborn, me preocupas. –Giotto no mentía. –Tú incapacidad para aceptar el amor de los demás es preocupante. Podrás pensar que tú no tienes a nadie a tu lado, pero es por ese motivo que eres un imbécil. –el pelinegro se giró irritado hacia él, dispuesto a poner en su lugar a Primo Vongola. –Mira a tu alrededor. No eres el único pisando este espacio. No eres el centro del universo y no estás solo. –señaló a lo lejos las figuras nerviosas de Colonello y Luce. –Luce te crío como a un hijo, te ayudó y te brindó cariño. ¿Sabes por qué nunca pudiste declarártele a Fon? –Reborn apretó la boca, demasiado acorralado. Él estaba siendo acorralado. –Porque te daba miedo aceptar su amor. Preferiste huir, esconderte y dejarlo pasar. Pero luego te encontraste con Tsuna, y decidiste quedártelo. Él te amaría y tú a él, pero encontraste la forma de meterte en problemas y distanciarte. –_

–… _no sabes de lo que hablas, Giotto. –siseó. –…tú… –¿qué demonios le pasaba? Él era un experto en el tema de defensa verbal. Él era quien dejaba a los demás callados, no al revés._

– _Lo sé porque eres demasiado obvio. La forma en que me miraste cuando me conociste y supiste quién era te delató. –Giotto suspiró pesadamente. –Lo que te pasó antes de llegar a Tsuna ya no tiene solución, pero deberías saber que al llegar a él todo cambiaría. Ahora tienes a más personas a tu alrededor que, a pesar de todo, se preocuparán por ti en el futuro. Y… –señaló de nuevo a Colonello. –Siempre has tenido a personas a tu lado que ven por ti y te procuran, aún cuando tú trataste de alejarlos. –_

 _Reborn lo vio alejarse entre el tumulto de gente, dispuesto a salir de ahí antes de que le diera por tratar de asesinar a alguien."_

Un momento que lo ayudó a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, realmente. Y todo terminó de encajar cuando Enma le ofreció su ayuda. Ahora, tras esa conversación con Giotto, no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón.

Nunca estuvo solo realmente.

.

.

.

Hibari Kyoya soltó un largo bostezó y observó lo que Dino veía. Al otro lado de la calle iban Alaude y Giotto conversando, mientras el rubio reía.

Dino sonrío contento.

– _Todo salió bien._ –el rubio se enderezó en la banca, mientras Kyoya trataba de hacer que su irritación bajase.

– _¿En serio me trajiste hasta aquí solo para esto?_ –

Ambos se habían reunido dos horas antes en la cafetería que solían frecuentar, solo para ver que estaban haciendo Alaude y Giotto. Por una parte, Kyoya se alegraba de que su hermano hubiera dado ese paso importante en su relación con Primo, pero la parte que comenzaba a ganarle en ese momento, se preguntaba por qué tenía que estar ahí espiando a esos dos.

–… _Dino._ –llamó con fastidio. – _¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?_ –

Hibari Kyoya tenía dieciocho años, pronto a cumplir los diecinueve, estaba en la Universidad, en su último año, y su trabajo en las empresas Vongola no estaba para que Dino lo tuviera ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Lo miró mortalmente.

Y Dino sonrío nervioso.

– _B-bueno…yo… ¡Ten!_ –la cajita violeta casi le dio en la cara, pero los reflejos de Kyoya eran bastante buenos, y logró atraparla a tiempo. – _…yo, bueno…ya sabes, quiero casarme contigo en el futuro y…em, sí, eso._ –

Hibari parpadeó, desconcertado. Y de pasar de estar viendo a Dino, decidió fijar su vista platina en la cajita que tenía en las manos. Al abrirla solo pudo soltar un ligero suspiro, puesto que aquel curioso diseño de pequeñas nubes talladas en el anillo de oro, solo podían pertenecer a la mente de su castaño jefe.

– _Está bien._ –

Dino lo miró con sorpresa, y luego…sonrío. Ampliamente. Alegre. Demasiado feliz.

Y lo abrazó.

Muy a pesar de que esa mañana Tsuna le envío un mensaje de aliento para que todo le saliera bien, no pudo más que torcer todos los planes que tenía con Hibari. En su mente había ideado una manera menos brusca y estúpida para declarársele, pero tenía que ver que su relación siempre había sido así: brusca.

Y lo cierto era que, mientras tenía a Hibari entre sus brazos, lo que menos le importaba era lo brusco que podía ser todo en su relación. Porque él amaba a ese chico, y él lo amaba a él.

.

.

.

Las campanillas de viento repiquetearon cuando una ventisca se hizo presente. Las hojas de los árboles se movieron y el cielo comenzó a nublarse.

–¡Va a llover! –Nana Vongola se giró un poco cuando Luce gruñó. –Justo hoy. –la mujer hizo un mohín, mientras se echaba un mechón de cabello hacia atrás. Aquel día iba elegante, con un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo y el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros.

–Pero no te preocupes tanto, Luce-san. –Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sonrío, ataviado en un traje negro. –No debe ser nada malo. Es solo lluvia. –

–Además, la abuela amaba los días de lluvia. –Aria miró nostálgica al cielo. –Seguramente le está dando sus bendiciones a los chicos. –su vestido rojo siguió sus movimientos, mientras caminaba hacia la silla más cercana.

Nana estaba de acuerdo. Y a pesar de que estaba más nerviosa que los implicados, su expresión se mantenía serena, puesto que no quería estresarlos. –Reborn-kun, ¿por qué no tomas asiento? –su voz sonó más bien autoritaria, por lo que el chico prefirió obedecer antes de enfurecer a la mujer.

El hecho de haber hablado con ella no quería decir que estuviera cien por ciento a salvo. Así pues, aquel día en especifico prefería cerrar el pico y simplemente dejarse guiar por las ordenes de esa terrorífica mujer. No entraba en sus planes arruinar uno de los días más importantes de los hermanos Vongola. Ni de la alianza en general.

– _Tsuna y Giotto ya han salido para allá_. –la voz de Brina sobresaltó un poco a Luce, quien trataba de evitar que Uni se ensuciara el vestido lila que Aria le puso horas antes. – _Y con ellos se fueron el resto de los chicos_. –la rubia sonrío. – _Iemitsu ya tiene los autos listos, así que solo faltan papá y Coyote._ –

De alguna forma extraña, Reborn sentía también los nervios de Nana y Luce, porque en menos de dos horas estaría entre los jefes que darían su veredicto sobre los hermanos Vongola y sus guardianes. Y siendo honesto, no creía que ninguno fuera a decir algo negativo sobre ellos, porque ambos eran lo bastante capaces como para manejar la alianza sin problemas.

Y eso lo habían demostrado en incontables ocasiones.

–Descuida, todo irá bien. –Aria le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa. –Mañana en la mañana ambos estarán celebrando la victoria. –

Reborn le sonrío con ligereza. –Lo sé. –

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi bebió un largo trago de refresco y sonrío alegremente. Todo aquel espectáculo había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que él y Giotto esperaban, puesto que ambos llegaron a creer que estarían parados frente a toda la alianza más de tres horas. Aunque igual se sintió así, porque las miradas de los jefes eran pesadas y analíticas, mientras daban su veredicto frente al resto de las familias.

– _Al final todo resultó bien._ –Hibari Kyoya bostezó. – _Empezaba a sentir ganas de morderlos a todos hasta la muerte._ –

Tsuna casi se ahogó.

–… _me alegra que no lo hayas hecho._ –dijo Giotto, divertido. – _Ni Tsu ni yo teníamos ganas de pararlos a ti y a Alaude._ –

El castaño asintió, asegurándose de no haberse ensuciado el traje negro que llevaba.

– _En fin, los anillos familiares les van bien a ambos._ –Dino estaba muy contento. – _Nadie se opuso a ustedes y ahora tienen oficialmente el cargo de Vongola._ –

– _Esto hay que celebrarlo en grande._ –Byakuran le guiñó un ojo a Mukuro. – _Podríamos irnos a una de las playas privadas de mi familia._ –

Nana sonrío. – _Un viaje para todos no suena mal._ –miró a Brina. – _Dile a papá que les prepare todo a los chicos._ –

La fiesta posterior a la "Ceremonia de Sucesión" se estaba llevando a cabo en los territorios centrales de las alianzas, ubicado al sur de Italia. Habían llegado ahí pasadas las cinco de la tarde, sintiéndose cansados y hambrientos. Pero la felicidad que llevaban encima los nuevos jefes de Vongola podía ser apreciada en sus amplias sonrisas.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, chicos. –Luce los abrazó a ambos. –Mamá estaría rebosante de alegría si aún siguiera entre nosotros. –sus ojos se cristalizaron. –Sean siempre como son ahora, jamás dejen de ser tan unidos. La fortaleza que adquirirá Vongola con ustedes a cargo reside en eso, en la unión y la comprensión. –ambos hermanos apretaron los labios. –Y…y mamá habría querido que les dé esto. –

Luce les entregó una cajita negra a ambos, con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios.

El primero en tomarla fue Giotto, quien miró a su hermano a la espera de que hiciera lo mismo. Tras un par de segundos, el castaño reaccionó y la tomó entre dedos temblorosos. Hablar de Sepira siempre lo ponía mal, porque él había sufrido mucho con su muerte. Pero en aquel momento ya no era un niño que lloraba por los rincones de la mansión, era el décimo Vongola, actual jefe de la alianza. Ese lujo ya no le estaba permitido.

–G-gracias, Luce-san. –su voz sonó quebradiza, pero todos pretendieron no notarlo.

Los ojos de ambos se ampliaron cuando vieron en el interior de la cajita un collar. Un collar de oro con un dije de espirales que estaba a la mitad.

–Antes mamá llevaba una parte y papá la otra. –dijo Luce con una sonrisa. –Era muy especial para ella, y estoy segura de que sería muy feliz si ustedes los tuvieran. –

Tsuna apretó los labios y asintió.

Giotto sonrío tristemente.

Y ambos prometieron en silencio que jamás decepcionarían a Sepira.

Ellos cambiarían Vongola para bien.

.

.

.

 **Algunos años después…**

El sonido del mar lo despertó pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Se sentó en la cama y sonrío cuando Reborn lo recibió con un beso en los labios.

Esa noche había soñado con su abuela, luego de muchos años de no hacerlo. Quizás se debía a que ese año se cumplían seis años de que Giotto y él se habían hecho cargo de Vongola. O quizás se debía a la decisión que tomó de casarse con Reborn.

No lo sabía, pero había sido un sueño agradable, de aquellos recuerdos que tenía de ella cuando niño.

–No se te olvide que hoy es la boda de Enma y Fon, Tsuna. –le recordó su prometido con una sonrisa. –Si llegas tarde podría darle un infarto. –

–También es nuestra boda, genio. –el castaño se río cuando el pelinegro frunció el ceño. –Y, de hecho, yo ya debería irme yendo. No debemos vernos hasta la hora de la boda. –

Tsuna salió casi corriendo de la alcoba cuando su pareja abrió la boca para decir algo. Su risa fue audible, pero no regresó sobre sus pasos. Ahora necesitaba ir a buscar a Enma, para irse juntos a la casa de la playa de Dino. Ahí pasarían las próximas horas hasta el momento de la boda, la que se organizó con Giotto y Cozart al mando.

– _Estoy tan nervioso que quiero vomitar._ –Enma caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación, y Tsuna lo miró curioso desde la puerta. – _¡Tsuna! ¿Dónde estabas?_ –

Mukuro y Byakuran le sonrieron al castaño desde la cama de Enma, sentados junto a Hayato y Asari. Tsuna cerró la puerta tras él y le sonrío a Enma.

– _Estaba con Reborn, pero vine a buscarlos para ir a la casa de Dino, porque Gio nos espera allá._ –

Enma asintió.

– _Kufufufu~, Enma está a punto de tener un ataque._ –comentó Mukuro burlón, ayudando al castaño con sus cosas. – _Aunque yo aún recuerdo lo estresado que me sentía el día de mí boda, así que por eso preferí no molestarlo más._ –

Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar recordar lo irritante que se había puesto Byakuran el tan mencionado día. Incluso Ghost había preferido dejarle a él la carga de lidiar con Byakuran. Lo peor del caso, es que esa tarde, poco antes de la boda, Mukuro se enteró de que Nagi y Ghost eran pareja. Por supuesto, luego de aquello, Byakuran les pareció poco comparado a como se puso Mukuro al saber quién era el novio de su hermana.

– _Prefiero olvidar ese día, la verdad._ –comentó Asari con un suspiro. – _Trataste de matar a Ghost._ –

Mukuro sonrío espeluznante.

– _Yo aún me sigo preguntando cómo es que permití la boda de Nagi._ –

Tsuna sonrío. – _Porque es la felicidad de tú hermana._ –

Mukuro abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Aquello no podía discutirlo.

– _En fin, lo importante es apurarnos. Hay que recordar que este día es la boda de Enma y Tsuna, y los Vongola están más locos que nunca._ –Mukuro sonrío ante el comentario de su esposo, pero no lo discutió. Solo había que ver cómo estaban su hermano y compañía para comprobarlo.

Y él no podía estar más feliz por tener la oportunidad de compartir ese día con su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Tsuna recordaba que en algún momento se negó a tener cualquier relación con el amor. Se negó a dejar salir sus sentimientos y decidió que sería mejor si siempre los controlaba. Pero en aquel momento, frente a frente con Reborn, mientras el resto de su familia los observaba con emoción, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que se había equivocado.

Estaba feliz de haberse dejado enamorar otra vez, porque no se arrepentía de haberle dado todo a Reborn Arcobaleno. Estaba feliz de haber entendido al final el significado de las palabras de Sepira.

Y estaba feliz de poderle decir a Reborn que lo amaba, de decirle que aceptaba ser su esposo. Y sonrío cuando él lo beso como respuesta, ante la euforia de su familia.

Aquel día cuando lo vio por primera vez lo supo. Supo que él sería quien le arrebataría todo, y quien le daría todo.

Y jamás estuvo más feliz de haberse ido a Japón.

–Te amo. –el susurró de Reborn en su oído fue leve, pero alcanzó a escucharlo entre el escándalo armado por sus hermanos.

Y él le sonrío, agradecido con Mukuro, con Sepira, con Byakuran y con Luce. Con todos, por haberle permitido vivir la mejor experiencia de su vida.

–También te amo. –y lo beso, a sabiendas de que no sería la última vez que se lo dirían.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaa a todos!

Sí, sé que me tardé casi un año en actualizar, pero estuve muy ocupada con algunos asuntos y no tenía tiempo de escribir. ¡Pero! He aquí el capítulo final de "El juego del amor". La verdad es que me siento muy feliz de haber llegado al final, aunque un poco triste también, pero muy feliz :D

En fin, pasó a la parte más importante de las notas de autora… ¡Los agradecimientos!

 **ReynaFantasma:** _¡Hola! La verdad es que gracias a ti, seguiste toda la historia y tus comentarios siempre me alegran el día. Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo. Un enorme abrazo y mil gracias por haber leído esta historia :D_

 **mitsuko usagi:** _He aquí el último capítulo. La verdad es que siento mucho el retraso, tenía intenciones de publicar desde hacía varios meses, pero por alguna razón o por otra no me daba el tiempo, pero ya por fin lo pude subir. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y mil gracias por haber seguido esta historia. Un gran abrazo :)_

 **Shiho-Akemi:** _Jajaja, ya sé que tardó un montón en actualizar, pero sigo viva. He aquí el último capítulo de la historia, espero haya sido de tú agrado. Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia, un gran abrazo :)_

Y a todos los demás lectores, les agradezco mucho que hayan leído mi historia.

Nos leemos en la próxima, en otra historia, espero estén muy bien.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


End file.
